


Ada Said No

by Musosora



Series: Ada Said…… [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada说</p><p>不轻取性命，不轻易让步。<br/>不轻视对手，不轻心警察。</p><p>Ada还说……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada Said No

**Author's Note:**

> 弄成系列重新发布，这样看起来也许比较清楚。

《Ada Said No》

 

Ada说

不轻取性命，不轻易让步。  
不轻视对手，不轻心警察。

Ada还说……

 

0

阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警官正在追小偷，完全没注意到身后飞来一个洋葱。

一个小时以前，他本打算好好利用一下这个难得的休息天：他在下午把莱格拉斯约了出来。两人在图纳美术馆看了场表现主义流派画展——阿拉贡本身对狄俄尼索斯式的着色不甚感兴趣，但他的好朋友喜欢——几个星期前，在飞机头等舱认识他的时候，莱格拉斯手里拎着小提琴盒，开口对他说「嗨。」一缕金发从耳边溜了下来。他当即便主观认定这位长相出众、喜欢微笑的先生在艺术方面的造诣。  
那之后他们去超市。  
让阿拉贡高兴的是：莱格拉斯除了画展之外，还喜欢和他消磨时光。他们的购物袋里装满即食蔬菜、气泡水和一块蓝奶酪。如果不是路边忽然出现一辆迈巴赫62的话，两个年轻人准备在晚餐前去街区后面的广场上和孩子们打场棒球——  
后座车窗缓缓降下来。莱格拉斯说，“哦，爸爸。”  
阿拉贡觉得整条街的每扇窗户后面都有一道目光在盯着他们看。莱格拉斯说要介绍他们认识——他每次都这么说。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯人不坏，如果他喜欢你的话。  
车里的男人显然没有这个意愿，他狭长、长春花蓝的眼睛只看着自己的儿子，“阿波罗吃坏肚子了。”  
阿拉贡只好把递过去的手伸进纸袋里，装作在找什么东西的样子。  
莱格拉斯表示遗憾，“什么？真糟，温妮蒂太太没有把它照顾好吗？”  
“她喂它吃泡芙。”  
“谢谢您特意从M市飞来告诉我这件事……不考虑换个佣人吗？”  
“这正是我过来的原因，埃尔隆德会给我建议的。”  
“我猜他没时间和你会面——我在访谈节目里见着他了，选区就业问题看起来非常水深火热。”  
“我正好可以提供一份工作不是吗？”  
“这事儿我想我朋友应该帮得上忙——阿拉贡？”  
莱格拉斯就是这么温和有礼、举止体面地勾住了他的胳膊——仍然没有放弃介绍他给父亲认识。瑟兰迪尔冷若冰霜地打量他，阿拉贡注意到他的长相英俊（过了头）、很有尊严、口调富有老派贵族特有的目中无人——他吩咐说，“替我向埃尔隆德问好。”  
阿拉贡倒没感到惊讶，他贴近莱格拉斯低声说，“你对令尊说了我不少事儿。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不……”他挠挠鼻尖，心里想：恐怕对方更不喜欢。  
这俨然会成为一段灰色的经历：因为轿车逆向行驶，缓慢地以步行的速度跟着他们，瑟兰迪尔丝毫没有下车的意思；莱格拉斯也没有想到应该停下脚步，他们维持着这个怪异的状态——  
从一只柯基狗聊到国会议员。  
阿拉贡只觉得尴尬、孤独，无助，想报警：伊欧墨会很乐意来贴条——他那位在交警总队的同期最大的乐趣就是给有钱人抄罚单。  
正当他凝视着天空，思考怎么把莱格拉斯从他父亲（的车窗）边带走的时候——有人冲撞了他的肩膀，像一颗炮弹似的往前狂奔。  
身后，一个老态龙钟的女人挥舞遮阳伞，哽咽着大叫：

帮帮我呀！他偷了我的钱包！

一秒间，莱格拉斯接住了纸袋，灵巧地把抛向空中的苹果、汽水罐、手表兜在怀里。  
G市最优秀的刑警先生追出去了。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯注视年轻人的背影，用父亲式的尖锐指出，“责任心？正义感？还是那条逊毙了的牛仔裤……哪一点值得着迷？”  
他的儿子微笑时的嘴角和他颇为相像，“「健步如飞」。”他伸进纸袋里摸索，“还有，奶油洋葱汤。”  
一辆自行车从轿车后面抄上来——那是个放学的初中生。  
莱格拉斯把散发强烈气味的小圆球举到面前，眯起一只眼睛，比了又比，“还好你带了护膝……”  
两双蓝眼睛看着洋葱飞出去，它旋转前进的轨迹像极了罗德里奎兹三振旧金山巨人时投出的超高速变化球。  
……  
警官很容易从后踹虚了小偷的膝窝，因为对方的速度忽然减慢——一块十英尺长的广告牌赫然落下，横挡在路口。运送广告牌的卡车司机在避让飞过来的路牌时及时扭转了车头，这才没有被金属板切个正着。  
而把跑车停在杂货店的斜坡上、开着车顶盖和女人亲热的小伙子当时根本没注意到屁股蹭松了手刹。这样，当后面的自行车撞上来的时候，车体往前滑动，一头砸弯了金属杆，松动的路牌飞了出去——当然，在红外线探头没能拍到的死角：让那辆自行车失控的元凶是颗洋葱。

在震天欲聋的撞击声中，阿拉贡没花多少力气便把小偷制服，反剪双手按在地上。  
「我的老天啊……」他隔了几秒才意识到：  
他在休息日没带警械。而周围发生的交通事故比盗窃案糟糕多了！  
“我得走啦。”莱格拉斯说，指了指那位一头雾水，正在弄清情况的警察。  
他的父亲不以为然，“阿蒙兰斯家的人竟然帮助条子。”  
年轻人沉默不语。  
瑟兰迪尔观察着他下垂的眼睫，“你最好别告诉他那天你为什么上飞机。”他极富表现力地挥了挥手，车窗重新闭拢。  
莱格拉斯在那漆黑发亮的防弹玻璃上看着自己的脸，直到条子叫他名字——阿拉贡需要帮忙。  
“帮我给伊欧墨打电话。”  
敬业的警察坐在嫌犯背上，双手代替拷具压住对方，“还有尽量别让周围人拍照。”  
“这我可不能保证。那边的老头已经打电话给消防队了。”莱格拉斯知道他的手机放在哪，他摸了出来划屏，“密码？”  
阿拉贡说了四位数。  
一听完，男人便兀自笑了。不顾周围是否有人拍照上传脸书，他趴到警察先生的背上，贴着他的耳朵轻声问，“我可不知道你的女友和我同一天生日……”  
阿拉贡尴尬又窘迫，手一松差点把小偷放走，不知道该解释「他退役后就一直单身」还是「出于某种难以启齿的理由，他调查过莱格拉斯的档案。」  
他只知道趴在他背上的身体温热、微颤、有苦橙花的香气，他转过脸去——男人已经松开了圈住他脖子的手臂，背着光站直身体。

莱格拉斯不能说，他留在系统里的档案是伪造的。

1  
男人在廊桥上张望了一会儿，很快看到穿制服的地勤接待小姐。  
确认办票柜台的信息后，她把实木小提琴盒递给他，“贵重物品，我们不建议您托运。”  
他冲她眨眨一只眼睛，“这是钻石卡会员才能得到的建议吗？”  
女人似乎很开心，情不自禁地微笑，撕去登机证一联，“头等舱请进门左转。”——他们的手指叠到一起。  
“谢谢。”瞧了一眼她的胸牌，男人再次表示，“谢谢，萨拉。美联合找到了一位好员工。”  
接着，他把票根和贴在反面的弹匣一起塞进口袋。

在进入机舱前，莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯收到邮件：  
「离你不远。小心屁股。老板祝你好运。」  
虽然他「曾经」对陶瑞尔·S——他从小的玩伴、一位极具魅力的女性——深深着迷，但他至今还未习惯她的表达方式：双关语、过于简略，添加主观臆想——瑟兰迪尔从不这么祝愿。他那曾经接手走私（远远不止）生意、现今改做奢侈品行当的父亲在临行前嘱咐他说，  
“有些东西，很多人不希望公诸于世，但也有更多人想看到证据。莱格拉斯，我们在做一件正确的事。正确的事往往不是很光彩。”  
莱格拉斯有严肃的理由相信，瑟兰迪尔只是把某位议员先生的说辞声情并茂地背诵了一遍。  
但这并不影响他了解这桩麻烦（至少一部分）：中情局最近丢失了一份文件——当然，瑟兰迪尔会如此积极主动参与，他的好儿子猜测阿蒙兰斯家族一定榜上有名。虽然具体细节不得而知，但他此时坚信自己能办妥——把东西弄到手。  
这也是他上飞机单干的原因：自我意识过甚。  
由于某些无法预料的波折，有情报显示这份文件曾经出现在一个叫史麦戈的清洁工手里。这个人会在星期五早上八点乘坐G市飞往M市的航班上，由两名刑警押送去当地法院接受一起谋杀案的审理。如果史麦戈在庭审时公开那份名单，恐怕事态的严重性就不仅仅是一起杀人案件的判决能左右了。  
机舱总要比警局更容易和羁押犯沟通。无论那位清洁工是否愿意合作，前军火商的儿子决定在高空把这事解决。  
站在舱门口的乘务长和飞行员挨个儿和他握手，他却在心里琢磨着该如何开始。一个孕妇挡住走道放行李，双眼失落又迷茫，圆鼓鼓的肚子里像放了一座火山，她颤巍巍地踮起脚……乘务员却在不到十英尺的地方给个吵吵嚷嚷的暴发户换座位。  
莱格拉斯决定先暂时把清洁工放在一边。他走到女士身边，往她的箱子伸出手——一股力道蹭着他的小指，先一步将箱子推进行李架。  
女人站在中间，左右摇晃着头，一时间不知道该向谁道谢。然后他们都和善地笑了起来，莱格拉斯注意到另一边其实有两个男人。前面那个便是伸手帮忙的人：黑色西装，没配领带，很容易看出腰肋别着的枪套。脸颊和下巴的胡渣倒是可以证明公职人员的精神状态，但眼睛里藏着光芒——对方也在打量他，当那原野灰色的视线落到提琴盒上时，莱格拉斯抬起脸，“嗨。”把走道让了出来。  
高个男人反应片刻后便移开注意力，朝他微微阖首，左手始终放在身后，跟在他身后的人矮小、黝黑，精神不济，有体力从业者特有的发达四肢——右手的拷具上裹着衬衫。  
他接触到目标了。  
盛情款款的空姐过来引导他找到自己的座位，莱格拉斯把提琴盒放在膝盖上。警探和清洁工在头等舱最后一排，的确不远——萨拉安排了个绝妙的座位。他在屁股下面的座位套里摸到一把瑞士军刀。  
如果没有必要，他也不想把盒子里的柯尔特M1911a1手枪拼起来。

***  
编号MW-MST3019卷宗里并未详述史麦戈·史图尔的杀人动机。  
“一般人也很难喜欢审讯室。”做笔录的时候阿拉贡观察着嫌疑人，但对方始终保持沉默，甚至没有要求见律师。  
“伙计，诚实的交流会对你有好处。”作为刑警，阿拉贡过于亲切友善了，他从不在录口供时往当事人衣袋里塞大麻卷。  
史麦戈的反应只是瞪着他，喃喃自语些什么。他的眼球突出，从瞳孔里反射出的黄绿色光芒像夜晚的车头灯一样叫人不舒服。让阿拉贡感觉更不舒服的是，他的搭档——波罗米尔·艾克西利昂闹肚子了：他吃了一个汉堡后便声称自己失去了工作能力。  
总之，变了质的花椰菜、培根和辣椒酱（至少其中之一）导致他必须一个人把犯罪嫌疑人送去G市。虽然这违反规定，但是出于某种人道主义的体贴、以及一定程度对自己工作能力的自信，阿拉贡认为这桩案子可不能让波罗米尔更倒霉了。  
当然，如果不是面前这位先生，警探本以为这趟出差一定无趣透顶。  
窄脚裤、短款外套，嘴角边的浅窝和扎成一束的马尾一样不容忽视。提琴盒让他想起勃拉姆斯，但古典音乐离这架已经开始起飞前安全广播的波音飞机太遥远——他让史麦戈坐在靠里侧的位置，自己坐在走廊边，把另一只铐环铐在固定的扶手上。做完这些，乘务员过来提醒他们安全带扣锁、关闭通讯工具。阿拉贡越过她的手臂往前看，十点方向的金发先生也回过头，朝他的方向投来短暂一瞥，也许只是好奇后排锁着什么人、犯了什么罪，或者仅仅只想问空姐要杯咖啡。  
半小时后，机长在广播里解释：遇到气流，机体会稍有颠簸。负责商务舱的空姐急急忙忙地拉开门帘，“警官先生……登纳丹警官先生！”尖锐的嗓音盖过广播，所有人回过头去，她立刻弯身凑近最后一排，“有位乘客急需您的帮助。”  
阿拉贡要她冷静，“发生什么事了？”  
女人开始不正常地喘气，“请您务必我来！”她的声音微微颤抖，甚至想抓住男人的肩膀。  
警探抬眼瞧着她，然后整了整衣摆站起身——左手臂夹紧了肋侧。

他们离开后，史麦戈面前立即多了一个纸杯。瘦弱男人凝视杯沿，低声呢喃了一阵，继而把水一口喝干。莱格拉斯叫住正准备过去收拾的空姐，“安吉拉小姐是吗？”  
高跟鞋停住了，她下意识低头看了眼自己胸牌，“可以帮助您吗？”  
“我也想要一杯水。”莱格拉斯注意到她名牌下面的纽扣是一朵白色百合，像只微拢的手掌，“和那位先生「一模一样」的薄荷水。”  
女人别过来的脸上出现一丝惊讶。同时间，商务舱的隔间里传出一声闷响，有什么东西重重砸落在地毯上。史麦戈发出呕吐的声音。

2  
莱格拉斯立即站起来，往后排走去。  
安吉拉吓了一跳，陡然提高的嗓门变得低哑、虚弱，“我、我……”她捂住自己的嘴巴。  
男人眯起眼观察她，“听起来不像是气流引起的。”  
“不……哦天啊！”她的害怕和羞愧显而易见，没有料到那名羁押犯的反应，因而解释得语无伦次，“我、我只是……他们让我在警官走开时送水。”  
莱格拉斯确认了：名单是真的——而且参与者不止阿蒙兰斯家。对方至少买通了两个空勤小姐，一个引开警察，一个控制目标。但似乎负责牵制警察的环节出了点问题：警察被带开后，并没有同伙过来接应安吉拉的后续工作。  
商务舱的嘈杂声越来越响，史麦戈的情况也很糟糕：他离不开座位，只能把身体蜷起来，像条正在蜕皮的蛇一样痉挛。  
莱格拉斯拎住他那条能自由行动的手臂——发现他在抠自己的喉咙。薄荷水里可能兑进了类似LSD的致幻剂，这种药会造成酒精过量的症状：协调能力受损、反应迟缓，产生强烈的倾诉欲——在战时，情报部门喜欢用来审讯敌方间谍。  
“去拿水和毯子给我。”  
空姐还在发愣。  
男人环顾座舱，前排有个装助听器的老头，抱着布偶熊的小姑娘正好奇地打量他们。莱格拉斯压低声音重复，“这位先生晕机了，需要毛毯和水。”他盯着女人哭花的眼线，“普通的水。”  
她立即奔去餐车。

……  
“请、请……”女人站在两个座舱之间的储物室里，摊平手掌指向公务舱门。  
她自称是替乘客来求助的。警探打量着她——说话时眼睛快速转动、下嘴唇无意识痉挛，背脊始终紧贴餐车架。  
“公务舱的六位乘客中能让人害怕的，我想只有那位准妈妈了。”阿拉贡微笑着说完便走进了门。  
——下一秒，立即弯身，把一条从门帘后伸出来的手臂紧紧钳在胸口。  
偷袭者肚子上随即挨了一记肘捅，被甩到走廊里。

失声尖叫和皮鞋在地毯上踩踏的声音从后面的座舱传过来。莱格拉斯让安吉拉站到驾驶舱外面的密码门边，自己坐在阿拉贡的位置上给史麦戈灌矿泉水。羁押犯的脑袋一开始耷拉在肩膀上，但是莱格拉斯给他盖上毛毯之后，那双突出的眼睛猛然睁了开来。  
——毛毯下面，他的肚子被柯尔特手枪顶住了。  
“您感觉好些了吗？”男人很英俊也很诚恳，知道怎么循环利用资源。不握枪的手拍了拍那骨瘦如柴的肩膀，“我们的时间不多。”  
突出的眼球转了转，“你并不想干掉我。”因为他让他喝了不少水冲淡了药劲，也让他不至于那么难受。  
“外面那些人也是。”莱格拉斯说，“因为你拿了不属于你的东西。”  
那双干枯、像蜥蜴一般的眼睛垂下去，他恢复了沉默。忽然，「诚实药」的副作用上来了，他猛然浑身抽搐，不顾手枪的威胁一把揪住男人的肩膀，再次抬起头时，莱格拉斯发现他的眼睛变得清澈明亮，如同病人恢复健康一般。但他说话口调也变了，像是抵在门边不让外面的人一样费劲：  
“史麦戈……是、是个老好人……他只是缺钱花……”  
男人扣起枪栓，若有所思地注视他。  
“为什么会杀人呢？……哦天啊！他们竟然说我谋杀迪曳戈！我最好的朋友……”他又是哭又是扭动，手铐和宣泄让他痛不欲生，“……谁让他看见了呢！”  
“看见了什么？”  
“哦……你不是好人，你不是。”史麦戈缩回座位里，连连指控，“那个警察也不是，那些穿西装的也不是，迪曳戈和史麦戈都不是！哈哈哈哈！”  
他疯疯癫癫，逻辑混乱，但是机身重重颠簸了一下，他的声音越来越含糊。正当莱格拉斯觉得和他的对话已经不再有意义时，忽然从那病态的发言中辨别出了一些信息，他似乎在叙述一件事（可能是实施谋杀的经过）  
但是他提到了，“为什么要去G市呢……老史图尔死了很久了……袋底街已经变了样了……”他哽咽着说，“真是讨人厌，回来后我就找不到了它了……史麦戈杀了迪曳戈……谁让他不相信我把它忘在那儿了呢……不不不，不是这样……”  
莱格拉斯问，“它？”  
史麦戈的脖子不正常地扭转，“所有人都在找它，那个U盘里一定藏着秘密！”蓦的，他的眼睛再度变回浑浊的绿色，然后拒绝再吐露一个字。

莱格拉斯迅速站起——因为黑影从背后的走廊里地扑过来：一个男人撞到扶手，滚倒在地，痛苦地呻吟。他往前看去，（刚刚投掷重物的）警察先生冲他喊，“嘿，小心避让！”  
“您应该早点提醒。”莱格拉斯有点生气。  
阿拉贡的脚边躺着两个西装男——他们原本打算过来审问史麦戈——他耸耸肩膀，“抱歉？”一个男人从他身后接近，勒住他的脖子。警探往后猛地一仰头。那人捂着额头蹲下。同一时间，孕妇却抱着肚子大叫——  
因为第五个男人把她从座位上拎了起来。  
阿拉贡不得不停止，因为对方手里不但有人质，还握着金属餐刀。意外发生得太快，也不确定到底有多少危险人物，空乘没有时间把座舱疏散。  
“好吧，好的。”警探做出谈判的手势，往后退几步，“先生，您要什么？”  
“你的配枪。”男人说。  
“未经许可，我不能随意使用它。”警探表示。他不想让人质受伤，交出武器只会让事情变得更危险。阿拉贡此刻有点紧张了，一个声音在他身后问，“你对自己的枪法没自信吗？”  
他用余光发现那位金发先生不知什么时候躲在连接两个座舱的隔间里。以一个警察的角度看来，他可能正在建议他直接瞄准歹徒。  
“这里有老人和孩子，还有被挟持的女士。”——这是原则，“我不会贸然开枪。”  
莱格拉斯愣了一下，凝视他的侧脸颊，轻声说，“我也不会。”  
警官默不作声，不知道是否听见他的话。但是挟持者勒紧女人的脖子，餐刀看起来并不危险，但他压得很用力，“不要耍花样，快点。警察通常不守信用。”  
阿拉贡疑虑而严厉地注视前方，压低音量，“你从右边的走道绕过去。”  
他的声音充满威严、不容置疑。  
莱格拉斯反应了一会儿才意识到他是在对自己说话。事实上，刚才史麦戈垂下脑袋的时候，他在飞机上的任务就已经结束了。他只是出于某种广泛意义上的公德意识，以及对那位扰乱对方计划的警官先生的好奇心——才勉强出声介入的。但令他没想到的是，“你……还挺会使唤人？”  
“因为我想不出更好的方法。”阿拉贡表现得理所当然，“只有你能帮助我。”  
也许是那句「只有你」起了作用，莱格拉斯用手指蹭了蹭鼻底，转身猫下腰往另一边走道去了。警官便把腰肋边的配枪抽出来，慢慢地、小心翼翼地放到地上，“你知道，你们几个下飞机之后会被送去哪里吗？”  
“我只想脱身。”对方也很坦诚，他催促警察动作快点，“你不知道你惹了桩大麻烦。”  
“你不是第一个对我说这话的罪犯。”警探回答说，目光移动了一下，落在其他地方，“你要借枪，至少告诉我袭击这架飞机的目的。”  
女人不哭也不叫，紧紧抠住他的手臂，眼睛瞪大了。  
“警局头头不告诉你，证明你站错了边。”西装男说，“你不知道自己带上来的……”  
他忽然嚎叫一声，捂着腿蹲下了——莱格拉斯很干脆让他闭了嘴，警官趁机冲上前来补了一拳头。  
事故发生得突然，结束得也很迅速。至少看起来如此。

……  
孕妇红着眼睛，呆滞地让空姐扶回到位置上。  
“我以为你只会拉琴弦……”警官转向男人，表示感谢，“阿拉贡·E·登纳丹，你叫什么名字？”  
莱格拉斯没忘记在他冲上来之前把军刀藏到袖子里，他瞧了警察一眼，然后露出一副友善且温和的表情，“莱格拉斯·G。幸会。”他移开视线，没有用真实的姓氏。  
然后他们握手，上下摇晃。  
阿拉贡叫来空姐，组织飞机上所有空警处理善后。莱格拉斯站在原地，目送他回去史麦戈所在的座舱。他用鞋尖别开地上那个男人，西装上有和安吉拉一模一样的百合花金属钮扣。  
下飞机之后，他在回复邮件里说  
「我得去G市待一段时间。请帮我安排。」

3  
阿拉贡说要是可以的话，希望莱格拉斯录完口供在外面等他。  
这不是一种邀请，也许是另一种表达方式。和混黑的一样，条子之间也应该有俚语。  
莱格拉斯担心对方是不是看出了什么，所以他答应了——这种情况下一走了之反而会让人产生怀疑。但是他没想到的是：以目击者身份录口供的时间比阿拉贡移交犯人手续长。当他签完名出来的时候，警探已经在吸烟室里待了一段时间了，看到他之后立即把烟蒂按熄。  
“非同寻常的经历不是吗？”  
莱格拉斯站在外面，等他拍掉衣服上的气味之后才握手，“老实说，进来这儿感觉可不好……”他表现得像个守规矩的公民，一点儿也看不出来几小时前组装了一把柯尔特手枪，还用瑞士军刀的钢锉捅穿了一个人的膝盖。但是他用一种松了口气的语调表达对公职人员的信任——就像刚才对当地警察说的那样，“但是，我很高兴见到你，我感觉自己安全了。”  
“我也很高兴。”阿拉贡握紧他的手，“现在能自愿配合……我是说帮助我们的人已经很少了。”  
“你是说在你没有出示证件的情况下？”  
“哦……那是当然！”男人放开他的手，从裤兜里找出警官证，“这会让你更有安全感吗？”他那张电子芯片证件和驾驶证、信用卡一起被塞在钱包里。  
莱格拉斯发现了，这位警探有奇怪的幽默感，也许是他对他表现出好感的缘故。他记住了男人的警员代码、驾驶证号和剔平头的造型。  
阿拉贡把钱包收回去。  
“从早上到现在，我肚子里只装了一个煎鸡蛋和咖啡。”  
竟然还能干掉五个罪犯可真不容易不是吗？那双原野灰色的眼睛是真诚、坦率的，出于一种乐观的主张，莱格拉斯脱口而出，“一起吗？”  
他说完后立即后悔了——无法想像瑟兰迪尔得知「他和一个警察一起吃饭」的表情，但同时，某种奇异的情绪又让他觉得「这么干也挺有趣不是吗？」  
他的表情看上去有点担忧和兴奋。阿拉贡开始笑了，“即使是做我们这行，我也相信这个社会治安很好。”  
莱格拉斯开始喜欢他了——因为他很善于曲解他的心思。  
然后他们在附近找了家意大利餐厅，通心粉和帕尼尼面包会让胃口和心情都好起来。  
但是阿拉贡很快就问，“你是哪里人？”  
这让莱格拉斯一下子警觉，他不确定男人到底想打探什么。  
“你去问刚才的同事会知道得更多。我出生在这儿，但……”他靠后挪了挪椅子，蹭到提琴盒，“现在嘛……到处跑。”  
“哦，我也这么觉得，因为在飞机上的时候你很有胆量。”阿拉贡坦率地表示，他的注意力似乎都在鞋板面包里的萨拉米上，“我猜你应该从事过某种……嗯……”他想表达一个概念，“也许上过舞台，或者某种体育竞技。”  
长春花蓝的眼睛转动着，莱格拉斯断定了，那只是警探的职业习惯——以辨识外在形态判定一个人的内在。  
“我干过一段时间私人咨询。”他这么回答，某种意义上没有撒谎。  
阿拉贡目不转睛地打量着他还有他的小提琴盒，“很合适。”他说，往杯子里倒气泡水，“让我想起一部著名的电视剧主角。聪明过了头，脾气也很怪，不招警察喜欢……”  
莱格拉斯自然而然地反问，“你不喜欢我吗？”  
阿拉贡立即压正自己的袖口，“我要感谢你。”  
莱格拉斯这才善意地笑起来，“一杯咖啡可不够。”  
“只要我不被停职。”警探的顾虑是有理由的，如果不是遇上劫机犯，他本可以把违反操作的事瞒过去。现在，M市当地警方一定会把结案报告发回过去。  
“希望我能帮得上忙？”莱格拉斯表现得亲切友好，甚至拿起阿拉贡放在桌子上的手机，输进自己的号码，“你知道那些是什么人吗？”  
他用装出来的不经意晃了晃他的手机。  
阿拉贡短暂地沉默一会儿，但这段时间让莱格拉斯紧张，“抱歉，我也只是有点好奇……”  
“我的好奇不比你少。”灰眼睛里闪出亮光，“因为我的权限被拗断了。”  
莱格拉斯皱起眉头。  
警探往后靠到椅背上——他想点燃香烟，但又止住了，“甚至连史图尔的卷宗也一起移交了……哦，就是那位我带上飞机的先生。”  
「关于史麦戈和他背后的大事儿我倒是知之甚详。」莱格拉斯有点得意，嘴上却说，“幸好你并不了解详细，否则你可要在我这儿透露太多了。”  
“你很注重保密原则。”阿拉贡指出，“我相信你上一份职业肯定干得不错。”  
莱格拉斯把漂亮的唇形埋进杯子里。  
幸好警探的手机恰时地震了，他急急忙忙走到店门外讲电话——这才没有发现男人的手指微微发颤。  
他们吃完饭便道别。  
莱格拉斯认识到自己也许破绽百出，但阿拉贡也应该好不到哪儿去。在这之前，他从来没有想过和警察打交道会如此心惊——这不能也不会造成吊桥效应。他摸了摸发烫的脸颊，又提了提装了手枪的琴盒：  
他竟然很高兴没有用上它。  
陶瑞尔的邮件过来时，他才想起自己很久没看手机了——他要坐晚上的航班赶回G市，赶在阿拉贡插手（他预感这个警察不会袖手旁观）之前，找到史麦戈的U盘。  
这意味着他今晚回不去瑟兰迪尔那儿了。

*  
林迪尔·麦克肯兹先生坐立不安，在套间外面的接待室里转来转去。  
胡桃木门紧闭着，埃尔隆德·M·埃尔达先生正在里面接一通私人电话——已经超过半小时了。  
议员先生下午3点要和几位客人会见洽谈。可他打不进内线，而埃尔隆德丝毫没有想起来的样子。他再三确认日程簿后决定去敲门，没等他抬起手，走廊里就来人了。  
“嗨，林迪尔，”哈尔迪尔·帕克很高兴见到他，“近来好吗？”  
某种程度受到上司影响，一看到罗斯洛瑞安公爵家的人，议员助理先生就感觉头晕目眩（忙不迭转身所致）、浑身僵硬，“呃……我、我很好！”他的语气里有一股控制不住的紧张，因为不出意外的——  
凯兰崔尔·雅塔尼斯·诺玟·罗斯洛瑞安公爵夫人也来了。  
“您好。麦克肯兹先生。”这位优雅美丽的女士身着淡雅的米色套装，马海毛披肩，她抬起遮住眼睑的帽檐，一只手伸向前。  
林迪尔急忙捧起来，低头吻了吻指关节，“很荣幸见到您！夫人！”  
“埃尔隆德有时间吗？”  
议员助理倒吸了一口气，“他……”  
背后的大门适时打开了，埃尔隆德把手机塞进口袋里，“哦，夫人！我不知道您要来！”他上前拥抱自己的岳母，贴面亲了亲，左右各一下，“请进，请。”他朝自己的助理使使眼色：  
「取消五点前所有议程。」

大门外，两位助理并排站。  
“你还是和以前一样容易焦虑。”公爵府邸来的先生指出，“来点Baci吗？”  
在哈尔迪尔看来，没什么事值得紧张。无论在哪里、什么时代，皇室贵族也好，达官显贵也罢都有自己的生活节奏。当然，意外和月相一样不可避免，这种时候放松放松就可以了——他是位得体的助理，知道不少事，随身携带手枪（寄放在安检处了）和巧克力。  
“你知道意大利语里，Baci就是「吻」的意思……”他摸着口袋，“说真的，要来个吗？”  
林迪尔倒退几步连连摇头，申明他要去给里面的贵客泡茶了，“我更希望你能介绍点别的放松办法。”  
哈尔迪尔陷入沉思……  
“瑜伽如何？”

关上门后，埃尔隆德亲自替公爵夫人把帽子和披肩挂到衣架上。女士在办公桌对面的皮沙发上落座，“我听说「东西」丢了。”  
她的好女婿挺直腰板，下意识往窗外看了看，国会大厦里可到处都是监控，“眼下细节尚不清楚。但找回来的可能很大。阿蒙兰斯会办妥的。”他说到最后一句时忽然没了底气，想补充「但愿……」  
这个时候林迪尔敲门进来给他们送茶，公爵夫人问，“刚才进来的时候，看到门房边坐着位面生的老先生。”  
助理抬眼瞄瞄上司，议员咳嗽一声，做了个手势后捏住自己的鼻梁。  
林迪尔便替他回答，“夫人，您看到的应该是比尔博·巴金斯先生，他……”他抱紧了茶盘斟酌再三，“他不太喜欢噪音。”  
“地铁不会对一英里外的民宅有噪音。”埃尔隆德有些不满地说。  
助理继续解释，“巴金斯先生正在组织抗议活动。”  
议员打断他，“好了，林迪尔。去招呼哈尔迪尔吧。”  
“我们身边有很多诚实的人。”他出去后，凯兰崔尔表示，“应该感到高兴。  
埃尔隆德靠在办公桌上，抱着自己的胳膊，“老实说现在真的高兴不起来。索……”他忽然压低了声音，“索伦人在监狱，但他的支持者不会安于现状。那份资料一天找不到，就随时有被公开的危险……”  
“老实说，我倒不是担心因为某些往事落马。”男人是客观冷静的，有热情也有原则，“和阿蒙兰斯家交往到现在，我没在乎过个人问题。我担忧的是，随之而来的社会影响……”  
所以要低调、小心地处理这件事。  
“说起瑟兰迪尔……”凯兰崔尔打断他，女人通常都不喜欢这种深刻沉重的话题，“他要举办酒会。”  
埃尔隆德表情一下子变得僵硬，“您的消息比索伦的黑客团队还快……”  
公爵夫人看着自己的手套，“他心情不好就会举办酒会。我今天早上收到的请柬。”  
“好极了，黑社会忙着开派对，我的人却到处涉险，找中情局丢失的文件。”议员先生认为自己该休假了。不，他还没解决选区的养老保险问题。  
在那之前，如果「资料」一曝光，可能会制造有史以来最大的政治丑闻……  
“但愿瑟兰迪尔和他儿子都能看清这点。”  
“他看得不比你少。”女人说。  
“是吗？他刚才为了酒会上的食品供应和我大吵了一架。”

4  
波罗米尔·艾克西里昂从警长室里走出来。胳肢窝里夹着一叠违规情况报告书、几张交通罚单——刚才和警长的一番交谈让他沮丧极了，当然让他更沮丧的是他敏感的肠胃：一整个周末都花在中心医院挂水，那感觉可真不好。  
他去休息室接了杯咖啡，回到自己的座位时发现那儿已经被人占了。  
“嘿，伙计！”他把违纪报告书拍在男人背上，“你回来得真早啊！”——如果再早一小时，上司咆哮的口水就可以分散喷在两个人脸上了！  
阿拉贡正在用他的电脑，“MW-MST3019号档案，我的权限调不出来了。”  
大病初愈的警官拖了一张凳子坐到他旁边，“你不该先慰问一下伟大的艾克西里昂先生吗？当登纳丹在M市休假的时候，我可是帮他做了不少善后工作。”  
页面上弹出「禁止访问」的警告信息，阿拉贡盯着屏幕自言自语，“我可不是为了这个结果才在那儿待到庭审结束的……”  
他的搭档听出他的口气不是在开玩笑，拉平西装衣角坐直身体，“史图尔的案子有问题？”  
“不对劲……一切都不对劲。”男人换了个案号，依然禁止访问，“飞机上的五个歹徒，立案情况也调不出来。”  
“什么？！飞机上？歹徒？”波罗米尔提高声音，差点泼了咖啡。  
“你不知道吗？”意识到什么，阿拉贡抢过他的手里M市发回的情况报告书，上面只提到「史麦戈·史图尔由阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警探一人羁押至本局。」对袭击的事只字未提，“我确信当时办妥了……”他想起在飞机上认识的男人，“我该说，可惜你错过了精彩的部分。”  
艾克西里昂也试了几次查询，“庭审情况呢？”  
警探双手撑到桌上，眉头紧皱，“史麦戈翻供了。”——他改口说自己和迪曳戈发生口角大打出手，他在喝醉的情况下失手掐死了对方。“陪审团很可能将本案定性从「谋杀」转为「误杀」。”  
“那一定是律师的授意。”波罗米尔不想喝那杯咖啡了，“我本来以为那是桩清楚不过的「谋财害命」”  
“问题就在这里。”想到还有纸质档案，阿拉贡开始翻箱倒柜，“公诉方没办法拿出关键证据。让史麦戈起意杀人的那笔「巨款」不知所踪。”  
波罗米尔加入了挖掘，他看过卷宗，“我记得史麦戈在M市当地警局做第一次笔录时的确提到……他从一个非法途径得到了一笔钱，但他被逮捕时，勘察组并没有在他住所发现所谓的「巨款」，银行账户信息、债券、甚至珠宝，没有任何值钱的东西。”  
“一个保洁公司职员通过某种不为人知的方法，得到了一笔巨款，还杀了一个同事……”阿拉贡把自己掌握的内容连起来，“而飞机上的那伙人是冲着我们来的，现在却没办法查到他们被立案……我的权限被取……”  
两位警探几乎同时停下动作：存放未归档的柜子里，标号MW-MST3019的卷宗不见了。  
他们陷入一阵可怕的沉默。登纳丹的灰眼睛注视着缺失的那个空隙。  
“这也有可能是我们俩违规的处分。”艾克西里昂尚抱着乐观态度，“我去借法拉米尔的数字证书。”  
他说着便出去拍经侦组的门板，一分钟后急匆匆地回来了，  
“我发现一个比史麦戈·史图尔案更蹊跷的事。”他拔下来弟弟的密钥插在自己电脑上，“华尔街一定出事了，否则经侦组不会全跑外勤。还有，我看见交警队那帮懒家伙也都出去巡逻了……”为了印证他的说法，楼下的警笛和摩托发动机的声音此起彼伏，“我等会儿要去告诉伊欧墨的妹妹，不要在这儿等了。”  
“哦，我想她才是让兄弟们勤快起来的主要原因。”阿拉贡快速扣起枪套和铐具别到腰带上，也准备出门去了。  
“阿拉贡，你打算做什么？”  
“有人想把事实掩埋起来，不让我知道……”他拎起椅背上的外套，“我讨厌被动。”  
他的好搭档倒是持相反意见，“我认为你想的太多。不过我会帮你调阅相关资料。”然后他们碰了碰拳头，“好运？”  
阿拉贡已经走到长廊里，远远望见坐在接待室里的伊欧雯·塞哲尔。那位灵巧又贤惠的姑娘面前放着她的烘焙教室作业。他缩回脚步，出于一种坚固的战友之情以及人道主义关怀，他真心诚意地提醒波罗米尔，“对于漂亮姑娘，你也应该想多一点儿。再见。”

*  
「运气好的话，警察通常会死于真相。」  
所以登纳丹的祖父运气不错，在一次和持枪劫匪的交火中爽快地撇下了家人。阿拉贡刚入行的时候，每次出外勤都绞尽脑汁想为自己想一句铭言——但事实证明，他不是那么走运。  
「如果你发现你找不到出口，就试着回去原点。」  
——伊西铎·登纳丹还说。  
他孙子现在正在努力拉方向盘，把车屁股挤进狭小的车位。他满腹疑虑，心事重重，上个周末发生的事都令人不痛快——他回去了布理街区，也就是一个礼拜前抓到通缉犯的地方。  
天色灰暗，这里接近市郊，建筑风格还停留在80年代或许更早，涂鸦文化倒很发达。比起市中心，这里像个丑巴巴的怪婆娘，受到流浪汉、失业者以及因任何理由无家可归的人欢迎。道路狭窄、肮脏，公用设施差强人意。  
不过阿拉贡认为，不用两年地铁就会通到这儿，无论如何，生活环境很重要。  
在跃马酒馆，一个围兜上沾满油污的伙计给他开了门。大厅里光线昏黄，尽是尼古丁、狐臭和劣质香水的味道。头顶上，一台又老又旧的风扇慢慢地转动，好像就是为了把这里污秽闷热的空气搅得更浑浊似的。  
但是阿拉贡喜欢这种地方。所有警探都喜欢——他长驱直入人群，抽了沙发里搂着女人的秃头胖子一巴掌：那穿吊带裙的姑娘一定还没拿到身份证。蜷缩在角落里靠着桌腿的酒糟鼻，裤兜里至少有十粒摇头丸。还有在那张绿毯桌边上打弹子球的三个男人正在赌博，一个神甫战战兢兢地看着他们。  
阿拉贡什么都没说，把警徽放在吧台上。巴里曼老板朝周围的伙计使使眼色——音乐更响了。他们便在噪音中交谈，“长官，月底还没到呐！”  
“不，不是这事。”警探要他别紧张，“我来问件事。”他把史麦戈的照片压在警徽下面，问他有没有见过这个人——他想知道史麦戈去过哪里，和谁见过面。  
老板拿起照片，在灯光下比了又比，“抱歉，这里进进出出的人太多了。”他记性不怎么好，便叫来伙计，“诺博！过来！”  
刚才那个开门的伙计走过来，往围兜上擦擦手，瞄了瞄照片，“这不就是那个通缉犯么？上礼拜四坐在那儿。”他指了个方向。  
“就他一个人？”  
“一个人，非常潦倒，一直在自言自语。我第一次见到那么古怪的人！”伙计摇摇头，那件事让他印象深刻，“他竟然为了要不要去袋底街和自己吵起了架。”  
阿拉贡迅速收起了警徽和照片。但是诺博接下去说的话让他停住脚步，“长官，您是第二个来查这个人的了。  
“在我之前还有谁来问过？”男人蓦地转过头，“长什么样子？”  
“看起来不像是条子呐……非常有礼貌，哈哈，我是说非常体面，不像是会来这儿的。”好记性的伙计回忆，“蓝眼睛，鼻子高高的，留长头发的男人，像是个艺术家或是走错路的有钱人，而且……”  
“而且很英俊。”  
警探用可怕的低哑声音替他回答，然后便匆匆离开了那儿。

*  
手机震了，未知号码。  
但莱格拉斯知道那是阿拉贡找他——他在意大利餐厅留了这个号码给警察，只要阿拉贡开始调查，他也能做好准备被盘问。  
“您好，莱格拉斯·G。”他站在钠灯底下，观察自己的影子。一辆轿车从幽暗的袋底大街另一头驶过来，车头灯在蓝眼睛里留下一缕轻柔的烟影……  
听筒里，警察的声音像是来自一个遥远的深穴，“但愿你不在忙。”  
“不，完全不。”莱格拉斯说，一种奇异的心情竟让他有点期待警察会如何套话。  
阿拉贡的声音里混杂了点儿路边交警的哨子声，“你回到G市了对吗？”  
这个时候不能说谎，当然也不能全部招供，莱格拉斯停了一秒才说，“是的，有事没办完。”  
听筒里传来嘈杂的声音，阿拉贡可能换了一边耳朵，“我在想……像你这样的人，会对什么感兴趣。”  
钠灯底下空空如也。男人已经退到黑暗里。他眼前是一栋翻修过的两层楼民宅，复折式屋顶，刷白漆的木栅栏从两边环绕着小花园，没有车库也没有探头。  
“凡尔赛园艺……或者表现主义？”他回答，依然站在民宅对街。  
户主不难查：比尔博·巴金斯。这位有钱的老先生从中介商手里弄到套房子，现在和领养的孙子住在一起。巴金斯应该不知道这幢房子本来属于老史图尔。如果史麦戈回袋底街，这里便是他唯一可能来过的地方。  
“和我猜的差不多。”警察说，“我还是希望能请你出来喝咖啡。”  
莱格拉斯感觉自己好像笑了一下，“我不喜欢审讯室的咖啡。”  
“不止咖啡。”电话另一头的阿拉贡倒是笑得非常明显，他很快也很自然地说了一个餐厅名字，“这个周末。”  
莱格拉斯同意了。他发现不是所有警察都像阿拉贡这样讲话。他挂掉电话后，盯着号码看了几秒，直到对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音：  
一个黑影跳进了巴金斯的小花园。

他没想到，接下来不出十分钟他就见到了阿拉贡。

……  
莱格拉斯看手机的时候，阿拉贡也在看他的号码。  
出于警察的职业习惯，从第一眼见到对方，他就感觉到不对劲——在飞机上，莱格拉斯的行为不比五个袭击者古怪——他事后才意识到。目前能确认的是：莱格拉斯也在查史麦戈。  
莱格拉斯到底是做什么的？如果像他自己说的那样做过私人咨询，那么他背后的雇主为什么盯上了史麦戈？和那笔巨款是否有关联？为什么他的权限被取消了？  
他一手握着方向盘，一手捏着手机思考。这个地段公共设施老化，不少路灯形同虚设，以至于一小团黑影忽然出现在路当中的时候，他差点没有反应过来。  
忙不迭踩刹车，往旁边忙猛打方向盘才把车头拉过去，轮胎橡胶摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音。一双小胖手搭住他的车窗，“警察？”  
“是的。”阿拉贡跨下车查看，保险杠没有刮擦，刚才冲到他面前的是另一个背书包的孩子，现在正站在安全岛上，但警察还是认为要送他去医院检查有没有受伤。  
“你是警察吗？”刚才贴车门的小胖子拉住他的袖子。  
“是的，我是。”他掏证件，发现自己下午从警局出来的时候，忘记把风挡前上的停车证揭下来了，所以很容易看出这部车是警用车辆，“你们这么晚不该在街上乱跑。已经过了晚餐时间了。”他把后车门打开，“不管怎样，刚才太危险了，必须去医院做个检查。”  
背着书包的孩子确认了他的证件，“我要报警。”  
“你已经报了。”阿拉贡说，催促他们上车，“警察现在来了，他要保证你的人身安全。”  
小胖子说，“弗罗多家里可能遭窃了。”  
“好的，这事儿你们可以之后拨打电话91……”  
“这事儿非常紧急！先生！我是说可能不是遭窃那么简单！！”小胖子一着急就涨红了脸，手舞足蹈。  
背书包的孩子阻止了他，“山姆，我来说吧。”——阿拉贡发现这个看上去还在念初中的孩子还挺有领导气概的，甚至比大多数铐带进警局的人都要思路清晰：  
“我叫弗罗多·巴金斯，十四周岁。家住在袋底街3号。我没有被撞到，您及时拉开了车头。我能对自己说的话负责。”  
阿拉贡看着这个孩子，捕捉到他话里的信息，“你住袋底街？”  
“是的。因为爷爷的关系，我家的电子设备非常少，所以遇到紧急事态，只能跑去邻居家借电话。”  
他的邻居山姆补充，“巴金斯爷爷是个反科技激进人士——他讨厌一切现代化的东西。”  
“很多老兵也这样。”成年人觉得他们挺有趣，“不过你们要知道这么做很危险。你们的父母呢？如果不想去医院，至少让我把你们送回监护人那儿。”  
“爷爷最近都在国会大厦，我一个人在家。”说到这儿，弗罗多流露出这个年龄特有的失望表情，“所以我很害怕……上个星期以来，我家附近就变得有点奇怪……”  
“能描述一下吗？”  
“花圃里总是发出悉悉索索的声响，我一开始以为是野猫或是黄鼠狼，但是有几次我分明看到是人影……”  
警探立即陷入思索：  
史麦戈可能有一笔巨款。  
他可能去过袋底街。  
调查史麦戈曾经行踪的人不止一个人。  
他让两个孩子上车，“我想我可以顺路去现场看一看。”

莱格拉斯跟着那个黑影，但是他没往花园里跨，而是攀住二楼垂下来的镂花装饰翻到阳台里。借助街对面的灯光，他一踏上地板就意识到：他不是第一个翻进来的人——阳台上有几个不属于居家拖鞋的印记。  
他两只手插在口袋里，把柯尔特的保险栓打开。那个黑衣人进入了客厅，摸摸索索一会儿后，便从西面的楼梯往二楼走。  
楼下忽然响起引擎声。车头眩目灯透过大门和玻璃窗，在黑夜里仿若照明弹似的，一瞬间把客厅照得通体透亮——黑影不见了。莱格拉斯闪到二楼起居室的窗帘后面，往楼下张望——他看到的场景差点让他惊讶得手枪走火：

阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警探正在楼下锁车门！

“你们俩待在车里，不要乱跑。我进去看看。”警探把手机递给弗罗多，“有可疑情况就立即报警。”  
“如果有人找你，”男孩把通讯工具抱在怀里，“我是说如果你有私人电话……”  
“好孩子知道能帮大人接什么电话。”阿拉贡揉揉他的头发，关上车门，按了锁门键。  
另一个男孩问，“你……还会出来吗？”  
“当然，为什么这么问？”  
“你把枪栓拉开了……”山姆·詹吉有点害羞地指出，他是个心思细腻的小胖子，还喜欢胡思乱想。  
阿拉贡说，“我只是去看看弗罗多家丢了什么东西。”  
不是去伊拉克打巷战，他想。他希望不是。

5  
莱格拉斯决定冒个险：在警察进门之前把他引开——他退到外置式阳台上（这个位置能同时掌握屋内外的情况而不被发现）拨阿拉贡的号码。  
拨号音持续在响，但手机主人丝毫没有察觉，径直走向大门口。  
「他应该是把手机放车上了。」  
莱格拉斯刚想放弃，电话竟然接通了。  
“您好……？”一个孩子的声音，有些迟疑地确认，“是「重要的绿叶」先生吗？”  
阿拉贡的通讯录名称让莱格拉斯愣了一下，继而朝楼下瞄了瞄，“我想我是的。您好，小先生。”  
“登纳丹警官先生现在不方便接电话。”  
“我知道。”「重要的绿叶先生」说，他捂住手机，把声音压到最低，“我知道他在干什么，我也知道这部手机为什么会在你手上。小先生，现在你必须照我说的做——这关系到他等会儿能不能活着出来这幢房子……”

……  
「你永远不会知道门板后面会飞出来什么东西，猫、狗、女主人的胸罩或者子弹。」——伊西铎·登纳丹还说过。  
阿拉贡当然不会贸然进屋，他在附近粗略勘探了一番：脚印既多又乱。巴金斯也许是位好客的主人，但也不是那么勤于打扫。小花圃里，藤蔓从屋角开始往上爬升，月季和虞美人开得正旺。  
这里的布置风格离莱格拉斯喜欢的凡尔赛园艺可有一段距离，但弗罗多的家更适合生活。  
警探在屋外小心翼翼地兜了一圈。  
他在靠近后门的花圃里发现几只花盆有移动的痕迹，泥地上撒了些花瓣、枯叶还有一小滩滑石粉。一株黄月季折断了，宛若一个可怜的家伙垂下脑袋。如果是街坊领居的小捣蛋鬼干的，那巴金斯家的主人可要好好教训他们了。  
警察双手握抢指向地面，肩膀靠在墙上，他思考了一会儿，还是决定从正门进去——他把弗罗多的钥匙插进锁孔，转一圈，然后深深吸气……

据莱格拉斯所掌握的，此刻巴金斯家里总共有五个不速之客：一个跨过花园先他一步进来，现在正躲在二楼西北角的卧室门后面。第二个在一楼大厅的东南角，贴在壁钟边上。第三个离他最近——那人本来在二楼的书房里，听到外面的动静后便窜到护栏的木柱后面，那个位置正对着大门口。  
最后一个傻瓜现在正大摇大摆从正门进来……  
那个傻瓜是阿拉贡。  
就算他把自动手枪换成冲锋枪，也很难从三个明显已经把握战略地形的人手里得到便宜。莱格拉斯预计，这三个人会躲在暗处观察一段时间——这段时间不会很长，因为阿拉贡握枪的姿势以及一进门便迅速闪到掩体后面的动作很难让人看不出来他的身份。  
「如果他们能放弃搜索屋子，悄悄地等警察离开就好了。」  
莱格拉斯重新回到起居室门后。他的位置最隐蔽，衣兜里除了弹匣、口香糖还有消音器，他原本有把握干掉三个人——但是当他发现自己只是牢牢盯住护栏后面那个家伙时——他不那么认为了。  
对方已经把手指伸进扳机，随时可能会朝警探脑袋来上一枪。底楼客厅的阿拉贡毫无知觉，正猫着腰沿沙发边绕屋子探索。  
莱格拉斯面临耶弗他式的选择：朝这个人射击对他来说不是难事，但只要他一出手势必暴露位置，前军火商的儿子第一次发现要保住一条命比拿走几条难得多——他想帮助阿拉贡的愿望太过强烈……没有时间让他意识到自己的行为有多古怪。  
因为二十一点整了。  
底楼的壁钟丝毫不受五个居心叵测的人影响，它永远忠于自己，忠于时间：指针按时合拢，突然敲响了——  
在黑暗、死寂和嚣张跋扈的空房子里，古董钟发出的声音如同一个响雷落在头上——屋子里所有人都惊得一跳：尤其是那个背贴着钟盒的家伙，他的手肘动了一动碰着了什么东西。他意识到不妙时，警探比他更早反应过来，纵身往前一扑。那人胸口着地，但手里还拽着枪，一肘捅了警探肩膀，两把枪都掉了地。阿拉贡勒住那拼命挣扎手臂，往茶几上猛撞，玻璃四处飞弹，两人一起滚倒在地毯上——二楼书房背后的枪响了一下，子弹射进沙发里。  
因为警察动来动去，柱子后面瞄准他的枪口也随之移动，但莱格拉斯的没有。  
阿拉贡在钢化玻璃、陶瓷碎片以及一堆切片土司里摸到一把黄油刀，他在混乱之间没忘记感谢巴金斯家的饮食习惯——把刀扎进那人大腿里。  
然后在那声尖锐凄厉的惨叫中捡起自己的手枪，朝楼梯方向开了两枪。  
他很快听见重物滚下楼梯的声音。  
阿拉贡慢慢从地上站了起来……他看起来松了口气，完全暴露在射程里。  
壁钟敲完了第九下。  
一切恢复宁静的刹那——枪声响了，一下。

黑暗中，莱格拉斯先是看到一双眼睛，那双眼睛是猛然转过来的，里面充满惊疑、怒火和红丝，然后他才意识到自己开了火：瞄准的是那人的手枪而不是太阳穴。  
屋外，警笛声响彻云霄，红蓝交错的警示灯一瞬间把袋底街区覆盖了。  
那双红眼睛瞬间消失，隐没在黑暗里。莱格拉斯跟着跑回房间，翻出阳台——他一刻也不能停，因为楼下聚齐了至少五辆警车以及调查局的特工。  
还有，他不敢回头看楼下阿拉贡的表情，他甚至不敢确认对方是否看到自己。

*  
五分钟内，救护车也赶到了。  
整条袋底街被封锁，警察在巴金斯住宅周围拉起了警戒线。两名持枪入室者被抬上担架，登纳丹按住一辆推车，那个人肚子和肩膀被他击中，他注意到他的西装纽扣——白色百合花的形状，像一只拢起的手掌。  
“和飞机上见到的一样对么？”  
警探猛然挺直腰背，回过身去，一个穿西装的男人站在车门边，“葛罗芬戴尔·金花。”  
“阿拉贡·E·登纳丹。”他们握了握手，警探注意到他的胸牌隶属调查局，“我以为那桩案子会变成……”  
“经办机构不同了。”金发男人说。  
“这个标志是什么意思？”  
“尚不确定。”葛罗芬戴尔说话有调查局式的谨慎和支配感，“不过那个活着的很快会告诉我们。”他指那个被黄油刀扎了腿的家伙。“你今天的详细报告也会有帮助。”  
阿拉贡点燃香烟，想在屋子外再走一圈。  
探员站在原地，“你打死一个，打伤一个，剩下一个逃跑了。对么？”  
警探观察着那些忙着采集证据的警察，几秒沉默后，“是的，就一个。”  
“很好。”葛罗芬戴尔那张干净、温和且友善的脸好像微笑了一下，然后钻进车里。阿拉贡在发动机空转的声音里想起来，“你们到得很快，我要感谢你。”  
“老兄，是你联系我的。”

阿拉贡看向握着手机的弗罗多·巴金斯。

……  
莱格拉斯意识到自己搞砸了。  
他没找着史麦戈的U盘，还放跑了一个人……为的是救一个条子。  
在屋子里时，他完全有理由同时干掉其他四个人，或是等待他们拼个你死我活。但是他把事态复杂化了，行为动机的考证是可怕且无意义的。现在的结果是他两手空空，心慌意乱。陌生而致命的危机正从四面八方涌来……  
这个时候，他只能想到瑟兰迪尔。他握着方向盘，等不及回到安全屋便拨打电话。  
电话通了。瑟兰迪尔的声音让他冷静下来。  
“爸爸。”他在等红灯时说。  
“嗯。”电话另一头的男人说，“你在开车。”  
瑟兰迪尔指出不应该一边开车一边打电话。但是莱格拉斯感觉好多了，他觉得自己回到了这个世界，想起了自己是谁。  
“爸爸，”他接着说，“我还没找到东西。”  
“我已经知道了。”瑟兰迪尔让佣人把（正在播放选秀节目的）电视机音量调低，“你借了埃尔隆德的人，我要欠他人情了。”  
“抱歉，当时情况很紧急。”他回想了一遍经过，感觉自己的手指在颤抖，他听到瑟兰迪尔在话筒里抱怨，“你不该缺席周末聚餐的。”  
他的手指颤抖得更加厉害了——他装子弹时可从来不抖，他情不自禁地握紧拳头，“爸爸，我……”  
手机忽然从手掌里滑了出来，砸到他的膝盖，弹跳一下，落到脚下去了——莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯终于认识到一件可怕的事。  
他差点在电话里说：  
——我喜欢上了阿拉贡，一个警察，男性。

瑟兰迪尔在话筒里的声音拔高了，“莱格拉斯，你闯红灯了吗？”  
车屁股后面的喇叭声此起彼伏，他在离合器下面摸着了手机。  
“不，没。我很好。还有……”他感觉气馁又有点兴奋地叹出一口长气，“还有，我爱你，Ada。”

轮到瑟兰迪尔掉话筒了。

6  
十点多的时候，现场勘察和证据采样工作还没有结束。  
这幢发生枪击案的房子短时间内可不能住人了。警探回到车边，他得把这个遗憾的消息告诉小巴金斯——救护车边多了两个调皮鬼。  
“嗨！你就是那个徒手打死四个匪徒的超级警察吗？！”一个穿溜冰鞋的小男孩扑过来，紧紧抱住他的膝盖。  
另一个大声嚷嚷着，“梅里你记错了，是十个，十个！”他抱住阿拉贡另一条大腿，“你会什么超能力？哦！嘿嘿嘿我会保密的……！”  
阿拉贡环顾四周，警戒等级已经降低了。但到处是无线电劈劈啪啪的噪声，各个部门的警察跑来跑去忙着自己的事，几个调查局的人在抽烟——没人注意有两个小家伙钻进了隔离带。  
“是的，我干掉了匪徒，但没那么多。”警探一手一个拎住他们的后领。  
两个小东西在半空中蹬腿，“我说是吧！皮聘！他一定是神盾局的人！”  
“您一定有帅气的代号！”  
“抱歉，我没有。我是警察局的，普通的「警察局」，没有超级绰号，没有盾也没有人工智能盔甲。”阿拉贡向负责警戒的巡警点点头，“你们得回家睡觉了。”  
皮聘问，“可以合影吗？”  
阿拉贡把两个孩子放到隔离带外面。

“他们还对漫画里的世界心存幻想。”披着消防车上的救护毯，弗罗多·巴金斯解释说这两个男孩是他表亲，住这儿附近——其实他自己看起来不比那两个捣蛋鬼大多少。  
阿拉贡告诉他今天晚上不能回家睡觉了。他表示理解，把手机还给警探。  
男人接过来，没有塞到口袋里去，而是拿在手里掂了掂，“你知道调查局探员的私人电话？”  
男孩抬起头望着他。警示灯的红蓝亮光轮流在那张苍白、稚嫩的脸上闪烁。  
小胖子忽然插嘴说，“我今天要和弗罗多在一起！他没我照顾不行！”  
“山姆的父母出远门，他这几天都在我家。”小巴金斯说。  
警探把手机插到裤子口袋里，“看来，你们得一起去我家暂住了。”  
他在发动汽车之前，再次检查了手机通话记录：只有一通拨给葛罗芬戴尔的电话。弗罗多·巴金斯极可能是受人指导删掉了通话记录。  
男孩没说慌，也没说实话。  
从结果上看，他查到了史麦戈所到之处，但没有找到关键证物。可以肯定的是，那个让弗罗多打电话给探员的人非常清楚他的一举一动，而且还帮助了他……  
对方为什么要这么做？  
——讯问一个孩子是有失原则的。阿拉贡调整后视镜，挂上档。  
他们慢慢驶离了黑暗、迷雾重重的夏尔区。后座上，两个男孩儿正低声交谈：  
“你觉得他会给我们做鸡蛋松饼吗？”  
“如果他有女友的话。”  
“好吧……我决定忘掉鸡蛋松饼了。”  
阿拉贡本来还在寻思电话的事儿，现在他开始担忧，当下的未成年人也太不像话了一点。

*  
不像话的远远不止巴金斯家的几个孩子。  
吉姆利·都灵先生一点儿也不喜欢新搬来的邻居：早出晚归，打扮时髦，拥有异国气质，长相符合绝大多数人的喜好……那一定是个喜欢装模作样的男人！  
出于市侩的普遍认知以及某种非善意的揣测，他认定不少这种表面温柔、谦和，有礼貌的家伙，通常会在背地里干一些见不得人的勾当——就算莱格拉斯每天晚上带不同的女人回家，也不管吉姆利的事儿。但要是他总是把车停在车库门前堵住他的花园通道，那可就太不像话了！  
太不像话了！  
他重复说道，自言自语，越说越生气——最后，他决定走出家门，和这位邻居先生进行交涉。  
“晚上好啊！绿叶先生！”  
莱格拉斯本来靠在大门上，听到声音立即手插口袋转过身——某种奇怪而残忍的光芒掠过眼睛，但很快恢复了柔和的神色，“晚上好……？”  
“都灵！”矮小、壮实的先生不友善地提高嗓门。  
“您好，都灵先生。”  
因为男人的手始终放在衣袋里，连一个礼貌的握手都没有，这让邻居先生更加恼怒，他尖声尖气地陈述了来访目的，“所以你必须把你那辆娘娘腔的欧陆挪开。”  
“为什么？”对于邻居的忿忿不平，莱格拉斯的不理解表现得倒是非常真诚。今天晚上发生的事情太快太多，他的烦躁也显而易见，“您为什么非要从这个道口进出呢？”——花园不是还有一个出口吗？  
“您会放弃一条笔直的，只有几英尺长的道路不走，而每天选择一条必须绕过整个花园的路去工作吗？这太愚蠢了，如果你真心这么认为，我从心底里同情你！”吉姆利一开话头便说得停不下来，  
“还有，您懂得什么是正确的、礼貌的邻里交往吗？”  
“不。”莱格拉斯低声而坦诚地回答。  
“这就像你看上一个姑娘，对她说「我们是平等的，我们要分享。」知道吗？法国人就是这样不满他们的皇帝而搞了革命！啧啧……我并不是说你违反了常理，你也许只是觉得把车停在任何地方都不会有什么问题，就像反基督主义者每年搞游行，或者希腊悲剧被中学教材删去……”  
莱格拉斯用手指蹭蹭鼻尖，接着按住他的肩膀，把他推到门板上——  
吉姆利·都灵发现到：  
莱格拉斯并非目中无人，他只是没有常识。  
有常识的人一般不会用上了膛的手枪抵住邻居的脑门！  
“对不起，我现在不能控制手指。”他脸上温和有礼，但的确不能有效控制情绪，“我们在说什么？”  
吉姆利举起双手，“呃……和谐的邻里关系。”  
“应该怎么做？”蓝眼睛眨了眨，闪着亮光。  
矮小男人决定自救，他咽了咽口水，“比、比如你应该送我一块蛋糕，然后我再回赠一瓶白兰地什么的……”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“因为要让人喜欢，就总得付出，这叫什么？合理消费！”  
诧异和茫然出现在英俊的脸上，感觉到手指放松了，吉姆利偷偷地，一点一点地拨开他的枪口，“这样才会有女人喜欢你……”他观察着危险分子的脸色，随口补充，“当然，可能，也会有男人。”  
莱格拉斯沉默着收回了枪，背光后退几步，找着了自己的门锁。  
关门声传来。  
冒了一身冷汗的吉姆利才回想起来，他还没来得及说到停车的问题呐？！

*  
第二天，调查局来了几个人到警局刑侦组查阅卷宗，但葛罗芬戴尔没有出现。阿拉贡有点失望，他有不少疑问想当面问调查小组负责人。

“莱格拉斯·绿叶是谁？”  
波罗米尔突然发声——他拿着奥美拉唑和葡萄糖浆站在搭档背后好一会儿了，阿拉贡的的屏幕始终没动，“长得很像……最近那个在好莱坞大道上加星星的明星？”  
档案照片上的男人的确实相貌出众，却也疑点重重。阿拉贡迅速滚屏把那张脸遮住，“和史麦戈有点关系。”  
“老天！你还在查那个案子？”波罗米尔放下胃药，坐到他身边。左右环顾了一圈才低声说，“老大早上把你叫去里头，为的就是这事儿吧？”  
男人点点头，“他说，史麦戈的案子已经结束了——至少我们的部分已经结束了。”  
他的搭档表示赞同，“你还在怀疑什么呢？”  
MW-MST3019号卷宗如果正常结案，怎么会吊销经办警官的权限？警局怎么会特意禁止手下人继续深入调查？  
“那个U盘有问题。”警探把肘尖撑在桌面上，手指滚动鼠标，“我怀疑不止有两伙人在找它……”  
作为一个警探，阿拉贡继承了登纳丹家特有的耿直和信念——那其实是一种圣托马式的狂热和偏执：宁可风餐露宿，满城乱跑，把事实查得水落石出，也不愿意被人游说，更不能接受毫无责任的欺瞒。  
莱格拉斯的证件照正朝他微笑——那个男人现在在做什么？他的提琴盒，他的表现主义，他的花园……还有，他没有办完的事。  
最后，他想起弗罗多拨给葛罗芬戴尔的电话——警探决定给手机设个锁屏密码了。他也没有忘记周末之约——  
如果莱格拉斯也在调查史麦戈的话，从某种意义上对他没有坏处——只要对方愿意信息共享。  
但是波罗米尔有些悲观，“不管你怎么怀疑，权限已经被吊销了。”  
这一点提醒了阿拉贡，他不应该再循着正常途径了，“我大概知道飞机上那个人对我说的「站错边」是什么意思了。”  
艾克西利昂警探摸着下巴，喃喃说，“每次你用这种口气说话，我都感觉不太好……预感要遭殃了。”  
“从来没有感觉良好的警察。”阿拉贡站起来，换了张办公桌找档案，“总之，这案子我会跟到底。”  
吹了声口哨的波罗米尔挺了挺背，“我能做什么？别忘了你还有个搭档。”  
阿拉贡重新切回公民信息页面，“帮我去接孩子们放学。”  
“那你呢？”  
“你看到了，文件地狱！”——他在民宅开枪所致。

门口，来找人喝咖啡的法拉米尔·艾克西利昂忙不迭扶住了（听到「孩子们」时）便忽然晕倒的伊欧雯·塞哲尔小姐。

*  
他举起了一条胳膊。  
男人背对着海，站在两个集装箱中间，雾气在他背后很远的地方弥散。天色灰蒙蒙的，货轮的船舷依稀可辨，空气里漂浮着浪涛拍打锚地的声音，码头工人在对岸吆喝。  
炫目灯划出一道长线，轿车在铁网之外刹住了闸，熄火后，一个男人走下车来。  
他站在原地，放下胳膊，插到衣兜里。  
男人绕过锚墩，走到他身边停下来，腋窝下夹着一个档案袋，“你胆子够大。”他看着被雾气笼罩的海面说，“我第一次收到黑圈的私人电话。”  
莱格拉斯面对着那辆轿车，“你的意思是说登纳丹警探涉黑么？”  
“你讲话真是不客气。”调查局探员递出档案袋，“我上头和阿蒙兰斯家一定有什么不愉快。”  
男人保持沉默，想把档案袋接过来，葛罗芬戴尔却忽然捏紧手，“先回答问题。”  
长春花蓝眯了起来，“关于合作项目，我们知道的一样多。”  
“什么让你不够低调，还粗心大意？”  
莱格拉斯不说话，别过视线看向别的地方。葛罗芬戴尔观察着他藏在口袋里的枪，忽然松了手，“如果我要逮你，就不会一个人来。”——更不会替他善后。  
粗心大意的男人用力瞧他一眼，才翻开档案袋里的弹道测试和指纹化验报告，“现场都找过了吗？”  
“你怕遗漏什么？”探员问，“U盘，还是你的踪迹？”  
“两样。”  
“翻了个底朝天。”葛罗芬戴尔和他并排站，“巴金斯的住宅很怪异，没有任何电子存储介质，甚至没有装电话线。”  
莱格拉斯把取样袋里的子弹壳塞进口袋，“又回到原点的感觉很不好。”  
“索伦不会等我们重新开始。”葛罗芬戴尔皱皱鼻子，某些不好的经历涌上了他的记忆，他不想回忆太多，便转身要走。但阿蒙兰斯还有事要问，“埃尔隆德为什么让……”  
男人停下来看着他。  
莱格拉斯压低声音继续说，“我以为那个警察理应也该知道内情，但看起来并非如此。”  
他们都只知道事实的一部分。  
葛罗芬戴尔绷紧的表情忽然放松了，眉梢微微上扬，“管好你自己。”他用温和的语调抛出一句严厉的提醒，最后他表示，“我不会帮粗心大意的人第二次忙。”  
莱格拉斯瞪着车尾灯消失在集装箱后面，他的手机响了——阿拉贡打来的。

*  
波罗米尔发现，在一所中学门口从一群推推搡搡的孩子中间找两个男孩比在通宵蹲点民宅难得多！好在阿拉贡在临走之前提醒他把停车证留在风挡前上：放学不到十分钟，就有一双小胖手趴到他的车窗上。  
“很好，你一定是山姆·詹吉。”他很容易便逮住了一个，“喜欢扑警察车窗的小胖子。”  
“你是谁？”对待陌生人山姆显得有点谨慎，他伸长脖子往车里张望，“阿拉贡呢？”  
“想看他被报告书淹没的样子吗？”警探开门下车，想找另一个孩子，“你的朋友呢？”  
山姆指了一个方向：三个孩子正在打闹。  
那群孩子完全符合十四五岁的男孩的特质：精力充沛、对一切充满好奇，认为世界是自己的——至少是为自己而存续，他们的生活将要开始，他们兴高采烈的同时也紧张焦虑。这个年龄段的孩子最容易误入歧途，G市有三成左右的青少年犯罪案例：盗窃、抢劫，强奸，甚至贩毒和谋杀。  
当然，笑闹中的中学生可不比青少年犯讲道理：  
一个孩子被推了把，脚下一个趄趔，往后跌去，撞到他的膝盖上。  
波罗米尔扶住他的肩膀——一个小东西从男孩的脖子里漏了出来，金色的，闪着光，在地上弹了一下，滑到车轮下面去了。  
警探下意识地蹲身，往车下探进去手才摸着：  
那玩意儿看起来是个随处可见的USB储存盘，顶端拴着金属链……  
波罗米尔没来得及看清楚容量标示，小腿便被狠狠踢了一脚——  
“嗷————！”  
孩子从他手里抢了回去，双眼充血似的瞪着他。四个孩子围着他，警探赶紧举起双手表示他并不是要抢他的东西，他还出示了警徽。梅里和皮聘围着他转来转去，他们对警察充满奇怪的憧憬，“弗罗多不喜欢别人碰他爷爷的东西。”  
警探按住两个转来转去的脑袋，“我想也不会有人喜欢被推到马路中间。”他转过身，对巴金斯表达歉意，“对不起，我不知道那是你爷爷的遗……”  
“嗷————！”他的脚背又被踩了一脚。  
“我爷爷活得非常好！”

7  
傍晚的时候，笼罩码头的雾气更浓了。货轮拉响了卸货完毕的汽笛声，脸颊上挂着汗水和轻松的年轻水手们要上岸了，这将会是个狂欢的夜晚。自动操作的电子音、吊车机械臂发出咯吱咯吱的声响在朦胧中越来越遥远。  
莱格拉斯独自一人站在原地接警察的来电。他的嗓音始终很低，对方也很平缓温和——仿若朋友一般——天知道他们互相隐瞒了多少事儿。  
但是他在听筒里听到对方呼气的声音，听到对方嘴唇触碰的声音。同时，他听到自己心脏鼓动的声音，他看见自己站在十字路口：他用一只手按住胸脯——  
替他善后的探员说他高调、粗心大意；不知真相的好邻居说他娘娘腔、没常识。要让陶瑞尔说的话，那就是荷尔蒙失调或是别的什么病理性描述，简而言之就是犯蠢，很正常的犯蠢——她不了解他，但她了解恋爱（单方面）。  
至于瑟兰迪尔……他没想过爸爸会怎样。没有先例，没有参照。  
他只知道，阿拉贡说什么，他便应允什么：警探用一贯的、毋庸置疑的口调告诉他说，碰面地点改成雅纳广场。  
他同意了。他预感阿拉贡会有计划——也许是个明显的试探或是逮捕的策略——他都同意了。  
他害怕什么呢？连喜欢一个条子都不怕。  
挂掉电话之后的莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯是理智的、识大体的，谨记身份的，他无所畏惧——  
当下决定，绕路去一次烘培店。

一小时后，吉姆利·都灵先生站在花园门口。双眼突出，嘴巴微张，鼻孔一抽一抽喘着气：用一个僵硬、恐惧的姿势……捧着一个两磅重的母亲节蛋糕。  
「上帝保佑全世界的妈妈……」这感觉不比被枪指着脑袋更可怕了！邻居先生思路不清，情绪混乱，「这是什么？炸弹还是氰化钾？！」  
男人居高临下观察他，“您不喜欢吗？我按照您说的做了。现在开始我们是朋友了。”  
为防止他像上次那样忽然掏出枪来，吉姆利谨慎地掂了掂盒子，“我的老母亲会更喜欢……”他言不由衷地表示，“不过要记住，这是你先来讨好我的。”  
莱格拉斯笑起来，“认识您真高兴，晚安。”  
那个笑容展现得相当自然而然，仿佛站在他面前就能感觉世界充满爱，人人都单纯美好。  
吉姆利·都灵，一个吝啬的珠宝鉴定商（最近学起了中国武术）忘了说晚安。  
当然，也忘了那辆宾利欧陆依然堵在车库前的道口上。

*  
莱格拉斯比约定时间早十分钟到达雅纳广场。  
他做好了准备，被从四面八方冲过来的条子按在地上，或是直面阿拉贡的枪口和警徽，让他双手贴地……但是都没有——除了一块烤鸡胸。  
广场上拥满了荒蔓度日的人群、胸前挂着照相机的观光客，孩子们踩着滑板从铁栏杆上跳下来，惊飞了一群广场鸽……  
阿拉贡正在帮一块烤鸡胸分发优惠传单。  
莱格拉斯开始怀疑，自己大概真的是个傻瓜，但是警察发现了他，“嗨！”  
他只好站在原地，手插口袋和阿拉贡互相注视，然后看向别的地方。  
“帮我个忙。”阿拉贡说话的时候已经把传单塞进他手里了。莱格拉斯想抽回胳膊，但是男人从裤兜里摸出香烟，“我离开五分钟。”  
很多时候，莱格拉斯不清楚阿拉贡的真正意图，也许是习惯差使人做这做那，或者只是单纯的烟瘾犯了……尽管如此，他还是很喜欢他。  
阿拉贡握着烟盒和打火机小跑去找吸烟区了。  
莱格拉斯用传单扇了扇，“你好啊，甘道夫。”他转向烤鸡胸，换上了一副完全不同的表情，“我不知道你原来还是个行为艺术爱好者。”  
巨大的烤鸡向婴儿车摆动手臂，把孩子吓得哇哇大哭，“我也不知道阿蒙兰斯会在星期天和警察出来约会。”  
长春花蓝敛了一敛。  
穿着Nando's促销套装的掮客先生继续说，“每个人都有维续生计的手段。”颇具七十年代特摄电影效果的鸡胸脯慢慢转向男人，“摸摸你那还没泯灭的良心，这儿可是有个上了年纪的人套着太空服在太阳底下曝晒了两个小时……”  
男人四处环顾，这才慢吞吞地把手臂递出去让烤鸡挽住，“阿拉贡为什么找你？”  
“条子和你们一样，走投无路时才会惦记我。”  
“你是说阿拉贡遇上了麻烦？”  
甘道夫灰白的眉梢高高地翘了起来。  
一阵沉默后，莱格拉斯飞速笑了笑，用力且嘲讽地表示，“祝您生意兴隆。”  
烤鸡没有理由生气，“你知道吗？瑟兰迪尔有求于我的时候，可不会用这种态度。”  
——甘道夫总是对的，不管他穿什么。  
一个滑稽且没有逻辑的概念撞进莱格拉斯的脑海「合理消费能让人喜欢」——他自下而上地打量着鸡块，没几秒时间便换上了一副阿蒙兰斯家特有的、表现力十足却冷若冰霜的表情，他翻出了钱包……  
一张阿蒙兰斯家在埃伦弥瑞街上的夜总会黑钻卡被塞进掮客手里。  
“告诉阿拉贡他想知道的。”  
名为甘道夫·格雷的烤鸡块挺直了背脊，用社科教授的口吻指出，“多么好的孩子！总是替别人着想！”  
莱格拉斯的目光注视着喷水池，好像那个堵住的龙头有多可笑似的，一边不甚在意地递出第二张卡：以瑟兰迪尔的名义无限制进出拉图一级酒庄的邀请卡。  
“告诉我，我想知道的。”  
“教皇真当为令尊高尚的道德和顶级的品味祈祷！”甘道夫眉开眼笑，喜悦之情从促销套装里喷了出来，“那是自然。”他望向广场一角，语气忽然变了变，“我呀，年纪大了，去哪里度假是个非常伤脑筋的问题……”  
莱格拉斯那张光滑、线条完美的脸因生气而微微皱起，甘道夫充满宽容地望着他——他们共同的余光方向，阿拉贡正朝他们走过来。  
莱格拉斯重新转向烤鸡时勉强恢复了温柔、谦和，他彬彬有礼地递出第三张：「乌欧牟之冠」号豪华游轮的船长·瑟丹的名片。  
“告诉阿拉贡一切，除了关于我的部分。”他用力抓了一下老先生的胳膊，然后放开，“请您注意言辞。”  
甘道夫举起三张卡片放到嘴边亲吻，“爱情妙不可言。”  
警探浑身飘散着尼古丁的气味，从后面搭上了莱格拉斯愣怔而僵直的肩膀，“你们在说什么？”  
“祝议员和老板身体健康。”促销鸡块回答，“现在，我们要说说正经事了，从哪儿开始呢……”  
他们在喷水池边找了张长凳。甘道夫把优惠传单垫在屁股下面，故意坐在个年轻人中间，隔开了他们的视线，  
“从索伦开始吧……他曾经和我干的活计差不了多少。”

……  
阿拉贡也打算冒个险。  
他不了解莱格拉斯，他想试探一下。  
他坐在Nando's大烤鸡旁边，尽量不去看另一边的男人。甘道夫开始讲故事，根据对老先生的了解，他们都知道那将会是个冗长的、缺乏重点的故事：  
“从索伦开始吧……他曾经和我干的活计差不了多少。”  
「不。」警探心说，「我想像不了那个受到叛国、泄露机密和谋杀等多项指控的男人穿成这副德行在广场上派送优惠券……」  
很显然是出于同一个想法，莱格拉斯噗嗤一下笑了起来，笑声温软纤细，他忍不住探头想看一看对方的脸——视野里全是烤鸡。  
“我知道你在想什么，你这坏心眼儿的小少爷！”甘道夫生气地挥舞鸡翅，“听我讲下去。”  
“你们之所以会同时出现在我这老人家面前，是因为你们在找一样东西……这样东西从某种意义上来说，属于索伦·迈荣。”  
莱格拉斯止住讥笑，站起来问，“我是不是应该回避一下？”这看起来像是警察在工作。  
阿拉贡抬眼观察他，“不，不用。”他试图捕捉一丝异样的神色，但烤鸡勾住男人让他重新坐下来，“我要说的消息在任何公众平台上都能搜索到。”  
“就像凯兰崔尔夫人当年出席某次以「救助家庭暴力中的未成年受害者」为主题的下午茶会，弯腰的时候珍珠项链撒了一地毯，我现在的作用，便是一条丝线，把这些珍珠串连……”  
“甘道夫……”阿拉贡提醒他，“安格班咨询有限公司。”  
“是的，哦，是啊……多年以前，魔苟斯·保格力尔可是差点惹出了政局大动荡。”烤鸡谈到这里时忽然改变了口气，目光变得黯淡而深远。有几秒时间，老先生仿若陷入了一场灰色沉痛的回忆里……但周末的天气很好，孩子们手中的巧克力豆冰淇凌色彩缤纷、踩着高跟鞋裙边下露出白皙大腿的年轻姑娘们在欢笑，老先生很快精神振作，眼睛发亮——他在莱格拉斯咳嗽一声之后继续。  
“那家公司表面上做的是信息技术咨询，背地里培养了无数黑客精英、掮商和私人侦探，毕竟当时是大萧条时期嘛！干什么的都有，聪明人总能找到自己的前途。他们一开始做的是私人调查的生意，也就是业内说的「情报买卖」但是探触了太多底线，不仅仅侵犯到公民个人隐私和商业机密——他们能在非授权的情况下查阅花旗银行账户、篡改航天局定位装置，入侵核设施系统……魔苟斯出入国土防卫部的防火墙就和开自己家的电冰箱一样轻松，他不仅把偷来的情报曝光给媒体，还把军方信息出售给外国……当然那已经是过去的事了，当局在他惹出世界大战之前控制住了事态——虽然损失惨重。作为魔苟斯的助手，索伦自然难辞其咎，但是那位高智商的黑客给自己留了一条后路……”  
“储存盘……”警探直截了当地道出忧虑，“他在里面放了什么，史麦戈·史图尔是怎么牵扯其中的……还有，”他的视线自然而然地越过老先生，落在莱格拉斯搁在膝盖上的手指上面，“我想知道，还有谁在找那个U盘，出于什么目的。”  
甘道夫忽然沉默不语。莱格拉斯全身都绷紧了，咬住嘴唇捅了捅烤鸡。  
掮客抖动眉毛，看看这个又瞥瞥那个，“索伦·迈荣生来就适合与情报信息打交道。”他装作不甚在意地注视在广场上互相搂抱的情侣，“他解密了中央情报局的一份资料，内容涉及当局黑幕背后的参与人员，还有现今情报机构派遣在外的所有特工名单。”老人家沉默片刻，用含混晦涩的口吻道出一句名言，“「危险，政治！」……从结果看来，索伦弄丢了的那份资料，被一个对大局无关紧要的史麦戈拾获——清洁工人总能在在分类垃圾里挑出有用的东西。”  
“他原本是个赌徒，还有吸毒史。”警探记得卷宗内容。  
“这些兴趣可不是那么高雅，他需要钱。”甘道夫说，“史麦戈以为那个储存盘里的东西很值钱——某种意义上确实如此，那是黑客制作的加密文件，用以免受法律制裁、与情报局谈判的筹码。史麦戈没法打开储存盘，但也不舍得丢弃它，这个可怜虫过着进退两难的生活……穷困拮据，负债累累，精神状态也不稳定。他被自己整垮了。”  
“为了一个自己无法驾驭的东西，史麦戈谋杀了迪曳戈。”  
一段沉默之后，警探推断，“我大致明白那小玩意儿不能作为指控罪名证物的原因了。”  
解密文件需要技术，一旦公开内容就会造成大规模机密泄露，“但我还没有知道全部……”  
烤鸡打断他，“我讲了很多，一会儿还会有更多。现在我可是口干舌燥呐……”  
阿拉贡只好站起来，“随时为长辈效劳。”  
他想与莱格拉斯交换一个眼神，但是对方低着头凝视自己的指甲。背后很远的地方，白色的气球缓缓上升。  
一群广场鸽哗啦啦地扑腾飞起。

*  
轿车里的皮革味道让人发晕。  
“梅里，把窗打开。”后排中间的弗罗多说，他的两个小表弟一左一右靠着他，摇下车窗后开始兴高采烈地往外张望，对一切飞驰而过的东西惊声尖叫。  
“注意安全！小家伙们！”休息日用来给孩子们当司机的波罗米尔可没那么好心情了。由于巴金斯在袋底街的房子被调查局封锁，他现在要把孩子们……其实只是弗罗多带去见他的监护人，比尔博·巴金斯先生。那位老先生因为种种原因现在正住在议员亲自安排的、远离媒体的地方，阿拉贡通过一些私人关系才得到确切地址。但是另外三个硬要一起跟来的孩子实在太难对付了，让未婚的艾克西里昂警探预先体会到家庭和孩子的束缚，“皮聘，别把身体探到车外，除非你想被集卡碾成汉堡肉。”  
小调皮鬼坐回来，“我们可以先去游乐园吗？  
“不，不可以。亲爱的小皮。但我很愿意把你们扔在那里。”  
“阿拉贡绝对不会这么说话！”副驾驶座上的山姆生气地指出，“他会直接付诸行动，而不是用语言恐吓。”  
“很好，山姆，你在短短几天里就总结出两个警察的办案特点。”艾克西里昂警探言不由衷地夸奖，这些小朋友明显更喜欢阿拉贡，“遗憾的是，你们的偶像现在来不了。”  
“为什么？”梅里扑到他座位靠背上，“他要去和美女约会吗？”  
波罗米尔不知道怎么对几个未成年人说明：阿拉贡想查一个上级明令禁止的案子而私自动用非正常手段——虽然他们不是第一次违规操作，但这种事可不适合给孩子们当故事讲。当然他也无法解释诸如「证据收集、有条件合作、信任消费」的概念。他只好说，“你们非要这么理解，也不能算错。”  
这个话题不能再与孩子们交谈下去了，他在等红灯的时候往后视镜看了一眼，“弗罗多，休息天你可以不用背书包的。”  
男孩冷淡地表示他习惯背着书包，那是他生活的一部分。警探不再追问，因为翻绿灯了，他换档踩了油门。  
弗罗多从书包里拿出了手提电脑。  
梅里和皮聘互相瞧了一眼，嘻嘻一笑，三个小脑袋凑到一起，“猜猜里面装着什么？”  
“只要别像上次那样被小偷打断……”小巴金斯慢慢从脖子里拎出了那个储存盘。  
司机先生还在忧心阿拉贡所谓的「非常手段」，他要加快变道时的车速，还要时刻注意搭档的手机信息，以至于后座电脑系统启动的声音传来时也不甚在意。山姆回过头，眼看着弗罗多以一个专注的、带着些许颤抖却无比兴奋的姿态把那只闪着光芒的储存盘插口接了起来……

*  
阿拉贡横穿广场去找便利店了。莱格拉斯这才抬起头来，谴责地望着甘道夫，“我今天没和他说上话。”  
老人家不为所动，“在小伙子回来之前，你有十分钟时间。”  
蓝眼睛微微转动，“你省略了索伦丢失资料的经过。”  
“因为与伊西铎·登纳丹有关。那对阿拉贡不是件值得高兴的事。”  
“他有权知道。”  
“除非他自己提问。”  
莱格拉斯抿紧嘴巴思考，他毫无头绪，却又感觉事实就在身边，“阿蒙兰斯为什么也会参与这件事？”据他对父亲的了解，瑟兰迪尔可不会那么积极搅合麻烦，“我不想一无所知。”  
甘道夫苍老的眼窝深陷，若有所思地凝视着他，“你父亲不告诉你缘由，是因为那不是你该知道的东西。”  
莱格拉斯拿出手机，开始装模作样地翻通讯录。手指还没按到第一顺位的「Ada」，烤鸡按住他，“好吧，你要保证不对令尊透露……”  
瑟兰迪尔的好儿子收起手机，“我自己买来的消息不是么？”  
老先生咳嗽一声，又眨了眨眼，他瞬间又变回了无所不知、行事正确的甘道夫，“有些东西，很多人不希望公诸于世，但也有更多人想看到真相。你们，包括阿拉贡和很多调查员都在做一件正确的事……正确的事往往不是很光彩。”  
这句话让莱格拉斯想起父亲。  
甘道夫还没说完，“名单牵涉到海外间谍的性命和国家安全，同时也能让不少官员……包括国防部长下台。牵头者——你应该已经猜到是谁了，权衡之下认为资料必须毁掉。因为真相永远藏不起来，人们只会遗忘它。这件事背后的黑幕错综复杂，造成的影响将会是全球性的。机密报告提及到的人有的已经去世多年，有的尚在高位，但真正的知情者不超过十个。”他看着年轻人那双在阳光下晶莹剔透的眼睛，“阿蒙兰斯不会趟与己无关的浑水……那是瑟兰迪尔欠埃尔隆德的。”  
莱格拉斯瞪大了眼睛。  
“低调才能确保安全。所以一方无法正当出面，另一方……”烤鸡拍拍他的膝盖，“只用最信任的人。”  
“我还有不明白的……”无法确认自己到底是出于震惊还是高兴，男人注视了一会儿远处天空的云丝，白光令他眼睛难受，不禁揉了揉，“作为埃尔隆德的养子，阿拉贡为什么不知情？”  
甘道夫微眯起眼睛，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“一定是葛罗芬戴尔不愿意透露，你才来问我的。”  
调查局的人口风都紧得很，莱格拉斯心里抱怨。老先生睁开一只眼睛看他，“埃尔隆德是一位德高望重的选区代表人，同时也是一位好父亲。和绝大多数政治家不一样，他相信很多时候比起万事尽在掌控，「意外」和「不可预知」才是成败的关键。”  
莱格拉斯不再提问，因为阿拉贡回来了，手指间挂着三瓶巴黎水，“我不知道你喜欢什么。”  
男人低声有礼，“有我的份，谢谢。”  
阿拉贡直接坐到他旁边——长凳两边焊有铁艺镂花扶手，而烤鸡说什么也不愿移动——警探直接挤入莱格拉斯和扶手之间，他们的肩膀和腰身紧紧靠到了一起。甘道夫学着年轻人刚才的样子嗤笑一声，这才慢慢挪动屁股。  
阿拉贡一边帮他旋开盖子，一边低声问，“甘道夫的讲座如何？”他们耳语的时候凑得很近，莱格拉斯几乎目不转睛地注视对方的下颌和侧脸，但很快移开视线，“啰里八嗦的。”  
“哈哈哈，你真诚实。”  
烤鸡警告他们，他要回广场发优惠券了。  
阿拉贡这才开始咨询百合花手掌的事。甘道夫瞄了瞄照片，沉默片刻，“这个组织我得回去确认是不是和我想的一样。但根据他们的行为模式看来，三人以上的行动小组、武器和装备齐全、人员训练有素……他们极有可能来自一支专门雇佣军集团，就像赌场配备保安，毒品走私需要马仔，黑社会家族审核介绍人……”莱格拉斯脸上没有任何异样，偷偷捅了捅他肋侧，甘道夫总结说，“显而易见的是，雇佣他们的人是索伦的支持者，或是他本人。找到那个储存盘，才能把索伦从监狱里弄出来。”  
“他们成功了吗？”阿蒙兰斯自然而然地问。警探转过脸，直直地看向他。甘道夫接着说，“只要弗罗多不想解开密码，他就是安全的。”  
“弗罗多？！”阿拉贡和莱格拉斯几乎同时提高了声音，一起猛地站了起来……  
然后，面面相觑。

……  
“你在哪？”  
“还在高架上，就要下宁若戴尔大桥的闸口了。”波罗米尔透过早年的重金属音乐里听见阿拉贡的声音，他单手扶方向盘，往后瞄了瞄孩子们，“梅里，坐好，不要挡住后视镜。”  
信号音乱糟糟的，他猜阿拉贡大概是把手机掉水池里了，“听着，伙计，你……”  
“什么？”一辆私家车没打方向灯就变道，差点磕到他的保险杠，“嗷——！真他妈的……阿拉贡你说什么？！”  
“看好弗罗多，那孩子……恐怕你们有麻烦了！”  
“老兄，你在开玩笑对吗？”自从经办史麦戈案以来，波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警官可是霉运不断，但是男人品德高尚、心胸宽广，“差使我跑腿让你惭愧了吗？那可不是登纳丹的做派！哈哈！”  
电话另一头的男人问，“弗罗多有没有打开过USB储存盘？”  
“哦，是的，我记得是有一个U盘……”他瞥了一眼后视镜——只看到三个小脑门，他们正凑在屏幕前，这个年龄的孩子能有多少积极健康的爱好呢？“弗罗多？你们在干什么？阿拉贡说……”  
副驾驶座的山姆猛地拽住他的胳膊——在话筒里的吼声传出来之际：  
“不要让弗罗多用电脑————！”  
忽然，一个不同寻常的震荡。  
这一瞬间，阴影自左前方逼近，掠过胖男孩瞪大的眼睛，字符串闪烁光芒，在巴金斯虹膜上移开，小手下意识按住电脑屏幕。男人的嘴巴微张，自底盘传来的颠簸让他一脚把刹车板用力踏了下去……橡胶轮胎在路面上打磨，汽车喇叭响个不停，但是世界忽然变得极其安静，电话飞了出去，闭上了嘴。  
刺耳的响声盖过了一切。

*  
阿拉贡拉起莱格拉斯就想跑。  
但是男人怔怔地站在原地，阿拉贡问，“你也开车了吗？”  
这个问题让对方反应一秒，微微皱眉的样子依然赏心悦目，“不，不是车的问题。”  
“那就上我的车。”他重新握住他的胳膊肘，“来吧，赶快！”警探现在心急如焚，“我知道你有很多疑问，相对的我也有一肚子不痛快，但现在我只能请你帮助我……莱格拉斯，帮我跟这个案子。”他回过头近乎诚恳而热切地望着他，阿拉贡习惯在说话时盯着对方的眼睛——他并不意外地发现自己喜欢那种长春花蓝，“现在听我的，跟我来……我们都不想失望。”  
莱格拉斯落在他的手上的目光有点冷淡，脚步也略显迟疑，仿佛要从一片迷雾中走出来，“你不知道自己在干傻事。”  
“你可以警醒我。”  
“无论出于何种目的？”  
阿拉贡不回答，兀自转动车钥匙，雪铁龙溜上了车道。但周末堵塞的交通路况立即让人倍感失望——警探在方向盘上嗑着手指，“注意，系好安全带！”他说话的时候已经从翻斗里拿出警灯，往车顶上一挂，“这次我可是提前说了。”  
莱格拉斯往窗外望去，甘道夫笑眯眯地站在喷水池边，用鸡翅膀拗出一个怪异的「好运」姿势。  
警笛炸开了声。  
男人支足油门，猛打起方向盘——警用车便在缓缓借道避让的车流中提速，一转眼便加到六十码。但警探还不满意，他推上档，两手猛转方向盘。发动机发出轰鸣声，雪铁龙飞快地在车流里走起「之」字形急弯，车身像条船似的猛烈摇晃漂移，没一会儿就把堵塞的车堆甩在屁股后面。  
他们恢复直行，加速上了大桥，“还好这个路段不属伊欧墨管……”警探发现莱格拉斯靠在椅背上卷着发梢玩儿，连车顶扶手都没拉，“感觉还好吗？”  
男人偏过头，眼神有点不以为然，“你让我重新认识了警察。”  
这个反应让阿拉贡惊喜，“波罗米尔第一次跟我飙车吐得稀里哗啦！”  
“这种程度？”莱格拉斯口气轻蔑，但情绪受到了阿拉贡影响，显得很高兴，“Ada试车时可比这更……”  
他突然闭上嘴巴。  
“Ada？”  
“呃嗯……”男人的口气立即转为社交场合中常有的体面和严谨，“我是说，我父亲在复活瞻礼节前后禁止我开快车，因为那是拒绝基督的表现。”  
阿拉贡听出这是一个明显的转换话题，但他决定顺着对方东拉西扯，“太遗憾了，这不像典型的不列颠作派。”他看了一眼莱格拉斯的侧脸，细腻的耳廓形状让他立即移开视线，“倒是……颇有些南欧气质。”  
他一说完，男人便用装出来的不经意急着解释，“圣彼得教堂门前偶尔会有人派送公鸡下的蛋，告诉人们信仰……”  
“我猜令尊只去过梵蒂冈旅游一次。”  
“严格说来，的确……”莱格拉斯心里嘀咕「不过那次是去罗马，检查运送去黎巴嫩的武器质量。」  
恍然大悟的表情让那张细致的脸显得有点呆滞，阿拉贡忍不住评价，“你看起来像个独自出远门的小少爷。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“那是甘道夫的说辞。”  
莱格拉斯撅起上唇，把手肘撑到车框上。阿拉贡踩着油门，他不想冷场，“原本我打算在喝咖啡时才说这些话——我现在孤立无援，一头雾水。但我不能就这么放弃，我要弄清真相，还要保护人们的安全……安全。那几个孩子现在很危险，因为我的疏忽，他们被盯上了……”  
莱格拉斯转向他，“你知道危险来自何处么？”  
警探打着方向灯变道，“所以我想与你合作。你知道我查不出来的信息，我也有你想知道的东西。”  
一丝亮光在长春花蓝里忽明忽暗，“你相信我？”  
警探不假思索，“我相信我想相信的。”  
莱格拉斯真心实意地笑出声来，“你不适合做警察……”  
阿拉贡目不转睛地注视前方，路灯和大桥铁索飞速往身后抛去，一阵沉默后，他用低哑的嗓音道出一句可怕的事实：  
“巴金斯家里一共响了四枪，最后一颗子弹……”灰眼睛忽然转向小少爷，“只有你知道在哪里。”  
男人瞬间浑身僵硬，惊恐地就想夺门而逃，一只手就要伸进口袋里。但是阿拉贡的手松开排挡推杆，按到他的手背上，“好了，我没说我会追究，非常案件需要非正当手段。”  
警探不清楚原因，但知道对方很紧张。他不想更惊动他，便牢牢握紧那只手，感受对方的情绪从激烈转为安稳，“我们需要合作。”  
莱格拉斯低头思索，目光落在交握的双手上，最后深远地叹出一口长气，“非常手段？”  
阿拉贡知道他同意了，“应该说是冒险。我们都会承担风险。”  
警察违法操作，为了探明一个真相的原委，阻止另一个真相的曝光，可能会付出可观的代价。至于莱格拉斯，他不知道他的目的，他很可疑，但是……他转过脸来，噘嘴微笑的样子让他胸腔里充满热气，感觉良好，对前景充满信心。  
那张形状完美的嘴嘟嘟囔囔地说，“索伦的支持者，大多是自发形成的个人团体。和当局不一样，他们认为自己能代表人民，希望公开政府的真相——索伦利用了这一点，他想摆脱牢狱之灾，势必需要那份资料和当局谈条件，他煽动了一群头脑发热的人，当然还有不少投机主义者想从中获利。”  
“某种意义上我也曾经希望公开资料，因为它能定史麦戈的谋杀罪名……”警探接着说，他自然而然地问出一个许久以来的疑问，“那么你呢？你为什么要参与？”  
莱格拉斯望着他的眼神难以名状，又带着些许狡黠，“你说了，问题是用来交换的。”  
阿拉贡这才笑了，“你同意合作了。”  
他说着便加快车速。

*  
“你说不出十分钟就能再动起来。”  
“不，小皮，你没搞清楚「现实」和「理想」之间的存在感性认知的偏差。”  
“我讨厌哲学。”  
“其实他想来点儿华夫饼，哈哈！”

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警官双手撑在引擎箱边上，梅里和皮聘围着他奔来跑去，他不能好好检查发动机出了什么问题——刚才忽然熄火让他们差点撞上隔离墙。带着四个孩子的警探先生觉得应该先报交警解决，但他发现手机刚才被摔烂了。  
“我得步行到前面的公用电话亭求助。”他对看起来最安份又守规矩的弗罗多说，“你们乖乖待在车上。”  
男孩点点头，忽然抬眼看向他背后。  
一个人影笼罩了他们。  
警探反应及时，蓦得转身——  
“午安。”陌生男人背着光微微歪头，用懒洋洋的、不乏礼数的口调说，“看样子你们需要帮助。”  
他的身后，一辆银白慕尚慢慢地降下车窗：凯兰崔尔·雅塔尼斯·诺玟·罗斯洛瑞安公爵夫人抬起帽檐，目光和蔼又遥远。嘴角边沉淀着岁月的记忆，她仿佛在微笑，当那（和代表尊贵身份的车牌照一样）美得触目惊心的视线与巴金斯相遇时，孩子不由自主地合上手提电脑。  
USB闪存盘上的红光瞬间熄灭。  
服务器上，代号「持戒人」的黑客失去了坐标。

8  
艾森加德地下酒吧的门呼一声打开。  
萨鲁曼·库茹尼尔放下了手里的剧本。  
这个上了年纪的男人颇具主教派头：身材高瘦、银发飘逸，圆润的额头中间横着几道高贵的皱纹。他用一种发自内心的高傲和沉郁看着来人：几个西装男跑过长廊，在他面前站定——笔挺地站着，双手一致交握背在身后，这些人的胸口都别着手形百合花徽章。  
萨鲁曼用那双沧桑世故的眼睛睨着他们，“又失手了对吧？再一次。”  
“是的，我不能否认。”最后一个进来的西装男顺手关掉了门，“跟丢了。”  
这个人肤色不同寻常地苍白，表情凶狠又固执，看起来像是西装男的头儿。他递给萨鲁曼一个装着显示屏的追踪器：  
红点最后出现在宁若戴尔大桥的闸口附近。  
“它就凭空消失了吗？”十分钟前还在背台词，萨鲁曼说话的口调充满文艺复兴式的轻快、讥讽，在空空荡荡的酒吧里回响。  
“上桥之前就没信号了……”  
萨鲁曼根本没耐心听，“你们不会到闸口边堵吗？真不顶用！”他气得躬着背走来走去，重复着「不顶用！」一只手不停挥舞莎士比亚舞台剧本，“阿佐格，你还真能突破无能的极限。飞机上损失了五个人，连史麦戈的头发都没碰着。接着，「东西」的信号在民宅里出现，你非但没找到，还让调查局抓到了活口……”  
“条子搜查在所难免……”  
老人家抬起手让他别插嘴，自己继续咄咄逼人，“我花大价钱，是因为当初觉得你们具有干这一行的优秀品质。但是现在我不这么认为了，真痛心。”  
他一面说，一面觉得自己情绪很到位——已经能全身心带入忠诚友善却惨遭背弃的「米尼涅斯·阿格立巴」了，伤心、绝望，宽容，伟大。自从开始寻找索伦的储存盘开始，接连不断的挫败让这老掮客不痛快极了，付给这群跑腿的钞票都像抛进了河里，这笔投资划不来，划不来！欠考虑！  
他把追踪器扔到抽屉里，尖声尖气地说，  
“你们到现在还不明白吗？索伦的宝贝一旦出现，那就意味着战争！”  
哦！战争！就像马歇斯带领罗马人兵临伏尔斯城下！这是一场关乎名誉和实力的角逐，用以抢夺信息、抢夺时间、抢夺财富！管他是黑是白，谁能拿到储存盘，就能要挟监狱里的叛国犯——同时也是安格班咨询的继任法人，这家公司简直是座情报的宝藏，不知有多少人在打主意。  
他越想越焦躁，“你在这儿跟我汇报丢了多少人的时候，安格马指不定已经抢到东西了！戒灵追踪系统比你们牢靠多了！”  
阿佐格有点屈辱和愤怒地凝思着，“我们屡屡失败，已经被卯上了。”  
“这不会成为阻碍的。”萨鲁曼阴郁地挑起一边的眉毛，“就算那个受伤的迟早会招供。”  
苍白皮肤的头儿严肃地表示，“伯洛格是条硬汉，我信得过他。”  
老掮客反而变得漫不经心了，“金花会让他开口的，他的法子比你见过的条子还多。”然而马上，他又转用社交场合的口气嘲弄说，“但是警察的调查仅限于此，他们知道什么不该碰。”  
“凡事总有例外。”阿佐格说，“我确认了，飞机上的那个条子和在巴金斯家里干掉我们两个弟兄的是同一个人。”  
“英勇、可敬，无脑的个人行为。”萨鲁曼无聊地重新翻开剧本。  
这时，沙发后面慢慢的站起来一个身影——当他完全站直，才发现他的实际身高超接近7英尺。  
“坐下，博尔格！你挡住光线了。”老板说。  
又高又壮的男人只好转过身体——但没坐下来。  
“打掉我枪的，不是条子。”他说，用比他的父亲阿佐格更重的口音，“也不是戒灵的人。”条子没那么好枪法，安格马则会直接干掉他，“对方是个狠角色。”他阴沉地补充。  
“找借口弥补不了你失手的后果。”萨鲁曼挥舞手指画圈，忍不住数落，“除了被警察追着跑，你们现在能做什么？就算「持戒者」能再登录，戒灵也能先定位……”  
“安格马不知道目标长什么样。”  
老掮客猛地停下踱来踱去的脚，“难道你们知道？”  
“也许。”  
雇佣兵父子互相交换了眼神，像两头伺机而动的狼。  
移动电话被递到萨鲁曼手中，屏幕上正显示一张照片：  
中学校门前，四个孩子围着一个成年人嬉闹。其中一个正在踹他的腿。因为距离远，无法看清几个人的相貌。  
“储存盘在他们手上吗？”老人家眯起眼横看竖看。  
“至少其中之一。”手下回答，“只要信号出现，这几个小孩一定都在附近。而且他们都住袋底街。”  
“噢……这……”看到转机的萨鲁曼激动不已，举起手机大喊，“毛虫和蝴蝶大不相同，可是蝴蝶就是毛虫变化而成！”  
西装男整齐地、不明所以地瞪着他。他咳嗽一下，把手机扔还给他们，“就是因为你们的无能，我总是通不过科里奥兰纳斯话剧的角色海选！”  
阿佐格眼睛盯着地板，“只有这点，我不想认同。”  
但不管怎样，他们明确了目标不是吗？  
“你们知道接下来该怎么做了，对吧？”萨鲁曼最后恢复了温厚的语调，“这是十拿九稳的事。十拿九稳……”他喃喃着，像是要给自己增加信心似地重复，又开始背台词了。  
“我安排人去看住几个孩子。”领头儿说，“你嘛……”  
他的儿子抿紧嘴巴，把嘴唇上的刀疤挤成一条古怪的白线。

艾森加德的人各打各的算盘，罗斯洛瑞安公爵府里的人也各怀各的心思。

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警探先生笔挺地坐在公爵客厅的沙发上，汗流浃背，紧张地揉搓自己的裤子——

*  
波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警探先生笔挺地坐在公爵客厅的沙发上，汗流浃背，紧张地揉搓自己的裤子——   
眼睁睁地看着皮聘一头撞到盛满纸杯蛋糕的点心架上。  
「哦，完了……」他想。  
一只手扶住了那堆摇摇欲坠的蛋糕盘，公爵家的管事朝孩子们微笑，“要来点茶吗，小绅士？”  
「哦，他拯救了那块名贵的地毯和我的职业生涯……」波罗米尔感慨万千，转念又想——他能做的事仅此而已——「那个男人不就是把我们带来公爵府的吗？」  
梅里用塞满食物的嘴巴说，“要是有奶油蘑菇汤就好了！”  
“我会关照厨房加进晚餐菜单。”男人说。  
“真的吗？！”皮聘抱住他的一条腿，“我们能在这儿待到晚上吗？！”  
“如果你们愿意的话。”  
弗罗多抱着书包，迟疑又有点羞怯，“请问……”  
山姆揪了揪他的衣服，弗罗多没在意，“请问，这里好像没有网络？”  
哈尔迪尔交握双手，用一种沉稳、带着点儿疏离的口调回答，“没有，抱歉。但是有电话线。”  
「英雄。」警探先生在心里评价，「能轻易搞定四个小恶魔，公爵府的人就是不同凡响！」  
感受到视线，哈尔迪尔转过身来，“警探先生，我能帮您什么吗？”  
“呃，不……谢谢！”他不由自主地挠头发，“你们帮了我足够多了。”  
一个小时前，他的车在闸口附近抛锚，幸亏公爵夫人路过，帮他联系交警拖走了车。由于地处偏僻，他又带着几个孩子，凯兰崔尔甚至愿意载他们一程——只是万万没料到会变成到公爵府上作客的尴尬场面（四个孩子一点儿也不觉得尴尬）他依稀记得阿拉贡在电话里提到了什么，但当时没有说清楚——可能对方觉得不能在电话里说。凭着多年的办案经验和出于安全起见，艾克西里昂警官断定，待在这儿等待汇合应该是正确——他一到这儿就问哈尔迪尔借了电话。  
“我想，我搭档快到了……”  
他话没说完，凯勒鹏·罗斯洛瑞安公爵和凯兰崔尔公爵夫人就一起出现在楼道口。波罗米尔几乎从沙发上弹起来，“噢，公爵先生，夫人……”他不知道该先向两位大人物行礼，还是先揪住正在楼梯扶手上滑行的皮聘——也幸好他们适时出现，才阻止那几个小混蛋拆房子。  
两位高贵的主人看起来那么友好、平易近人，全身都发着光似的。  
“您好，警官先生，”公爵先生温和地说。他的妻子凑近他的耳朵说了些什么，凯勒鹏露出复杂的笑意，让他们都坐下来。哈尔迪尔让女仆摆上茶具，自己站到公爵夫妇的沙发背后。  
“你们原本打算去哪儿？”公爵问。  
波罗米尔想了想：巴金斯的住宅发生枪击、比尔博·巴金斯本人因为阻止游行被国会议员「保护」并带离媒体视线、这几个孩子似乎拿了什么重要的东西……这些解释起来太冗长繁琐了，他只好说，“因为一些内部原因，我要送孩子去他的监护人那儿。”  
“瑞文戴尔。”凯兰崔尔夫人说，优雅地靠到沙发背上。  
“呃嗯……”  
一阵沉默。  
在公爵夫人无所不知的视线之下，波罗米尔觉得心脏都要跳出来了，他不敢问「您怎么知道？！」只好惭愧不已地盯着自己的手。一时间，大厅里只有几个孩子在座椅上动来动去的声音。  
“你遇上麻烦了。”夫人接着说。  
“呃，如果您指我的车的话……”警官抬头，惊讶地发现女主人并不是在对他说话——而是面朝弗罗多·巴金斯。  
男孩忽然脸红了，往后缩了一缩。  
又是一阵沉默。  
公爵夫妇显然有话想说，但出于某种考虑一直在观察他们。艾克西里昂隐约察觉这事儿非同小可，而且就在自己身边，但他不能因为这一点猜测就冒然开口——即使出身公职世家，他也从来没和爵爷在这么微妙的情况下聊天的经验！  
阿拉贡在门口出现了。  
谢天谢地！谢天谢地！  
他不用独自面对公爵夫妇了！——波罗米尔表面没有异常，内心已经雀跃得像刚刚毕业的警校生——让阿拉贡也来亲身体会一下他的紧张和尴尬吧，谁让他总差使他的好搭档做事来着……  
阿拉贡不是一个人来的，他的身后跟着个长相英俊，气质不凡的男人。哈尔迪尔迎上去，像是老朋友般互相拍了拍肩膀。凯勒鹏也站起来和阿拉贡亲切握手。  
而凯兰崔尔一见到他们便笑了。那是一种包含意外、热忱，并且富含洞察力的笑容，和之前的寒暄完全不同，她甚至把手抵到莱格拉斯面前，“你好呀，孩子。”  
金发男人恭敬地捧住，垂下眼睫亲吻她的手指，“幸会。莱格拉斯·G。”  
他装出第一次见面的态度，夫人立即把目光落到阿拉贡身上，幽深的蓝眼睛了然地转了转，“令尊近来如何？”  
莱格拉斯快速抬眼看她，又瞥了瞥旁边盯着自己的警官，“挺好的……”他回答说，口调微微发颤。  
凯兰崔尔没再追问，挽住丈夫的手臂，带着一丝悠长的笑容离开座位。  
目睹一切的波罗米尔目瞪口呆。

“兄弟，跟我来一下……我们得好好谈谈。”  
和公爵夫妇打完招呼，阿拉贡就被好搭档扯住胳膊从沙发边拖到隔廊里。  
“正好，我也有事要告诉你。”阿拉贡说。他们站的位置正好是拐角，能看见大厅里的情况：大人们一旦没聚在一起，孩子们便像日本忍者一样跑得无影无踪！公爵站在餐桌边，可能在和厨师长商量些什么，夫人不停地摇头。客厅里，哈尔迪尔正和莱格拉斯聊天，两人凑的极近。那位管事总是一副懒洋洋的、与己无关的样子，但是莱格拉斯倒是笑得很自然——至少比面对阿拉贡·登纳丹时要自然……  
“兄弟？”波罗米尔举起手在他面前晃了几下，“你听到我刚才说啥了吗？！”  
阿拉贡转过头，“什么？”  
他的好搭档仰天长叹，“我承认那个男人挺好看的——前些日子还打了贾斯丁·比伯对吧！真是大快人心！”  
阿拉贡指出，“如果你不是一直刷推特，我们的工作效率会高很多。”  
“那么，你查出莱格拉斯·G是什么来头了吗？”  
“大概知道得差不多了。”他抱着手臂靠墙，视线追着那两条金色相缠的、精致的辫子移动，“我有预感，他身上会发生不好的事……”  
艾克西里昂顺着他的视线看了一会儿，“你有没有发现，比起那个U盘，你更在意一个嫌疑人？”  
阿拉贡猛地扭过脖子，“这两件事联系在一起的可能性极大。”他压低了声音，“我们得保护那个储存盘不被别人抢走。”  
“被别人？抢走？”波罗米尔重复道，表情严肃了起来，“包括他么？”  
“在我不确定他的身份之前。”阿拉贡微微呼出一口气，他有点想抽烟，“但目前看来，我们可以合作。他愿意帮助我……”希望能一直「愿意」下去。  
“那个U盘里到底装了什么？还有，凯兰崔尔夫人说的，有「麻烦」了是指……”  
阿拉贡忽然按住他的肩膀——他们的背后，拐角的另一边，莱格拉斯探出脸，“抱歉，打扰……”他的膝盖旁边，弗罗多和他一样探出小脑袋，“这孩子在找你。”

……  
说是弗罗多找他，但阿拉贡就知道山姆肯定跟着一起来。他把两个孩子叫到跟前，让他们先去会客室里坐着，然后向波罗米尔偏偏头。  
莱格拉斯跟上他们之前，不由自主抿住嘴唇，目光瞟向公爵夫人，但迅速收回了。  
“不需要紧张。”警探捕捉到他刚才一瞬间的迟疑，“我和我搭档都在这里。”  
就是因为你们都在这里——两个警察……真带劲儿！  
感受到他有意无意的幽默，莱格拉斯在心里阴郁地反诘。  
“我确认过了，这间屋子没有监听。”他们一落坐，弗罗多就说——当这孩子认真说话的时候，眼睛绿得透明，微红的脸颊微微鼓起，用词却是成年人的。  
阿拉贡倒是一点也不意外，这也是他为什么赶过来公爵府的原因。  
“你有事要告诉我，对不对？”  
弗罗多思考片刻才点点头。他原本只想找登纳丹警官一个人，现在他又有点不确定了。但是发生在他身上的、巴金斯家的事让他别无选择，他还是个孩子，无法靠一己之力解决……山姆挨着他的胳膊，警惕的看着三个大人。  
警官了解他们的忧虑，“没关系，说吧，这里的人都可以信任。”  
莱格拉斯猛地扭头注视他，以为自己听错了。遇上他的目光，阿拉贡本想回以一个温和的表情，但小巴金斯的视线在他们之间来来回回，最终下定了决心——  
慢慢从领子里勾出来一条链子，那个看起来平凡无奇的金属闪存盘被串在钥匙中间，随着孩子的动作晃来晃去……  
一时间，阿拉贡挺直了腰背。  
莱格拉斯听到自己极力压抑抽气的声音，下意识想往口袋里伸手，但另一部分理智叫嚣着「不不不，不是现在！」他立即捂住手腕，把加快的心率掐在手心里——所有糟糕的情况里，他想不出更坏的了：  
他、他们、所有人都费尽心力寻找的「那个东西」就这么突然出现了。  
虽然甘道夫在广场上就已经透露出这份机密资料的去向，但在弗罗多手上看到真家伙时，他反而手足无措:   
此时此刻，无论是索伦的雇佣兵、中情局特工、调查局探员、国会议员……谁能料到，这个人人趋之若鹜的东西竟然落在一个不起眼的孩子手里？而他比谁都要接近目标……整间会客室房门紧闭，两个未成年孩子，两个浑身破绽的警察，波罗米尔甚至没带配枪。  
眼下的情况完全符合瑟兰迪尔一开始作的「很简单，干掉几个人，抢到东西，在晚餐前回家」的预计。  
但莱格拉斯做不到。  
就算换作以前他也不可能对一个未成年孩子下手，更何况当着阿拉贡的面……  
他做不到。  
他只好咬紧下唇，一声不吭。

“你在哪里得到这个U盘的？”讯问孩子违反阿拉贡的原则，但是要帮助小巴金斯，必须了解来龙去脉，所以他选择最为温和的口调，并且忽略了弗罗多之前隐瞒他的事实。  
“我家的花圃里。”孩子的眼睛眨也没眨，他没有说谎，“其实是爷爷发现的。有天晚上我们听到花圃里有声音，起初以为是野猫或者黄鼠狼，但是那声音越来越响——我的意思是，有人站在那儿对话，可听着又像只有一个人的声音。这太可怕了……”  
阿拉贡回想MW-MST3019号案的细节比对，示意弗罗多说下去。  
“爷爷带着猎枪出去查看，接着听见他大声警告，然后放了一枪——但什么也没打着，因为他很快骂骂咧咧地回来了。第二天他在整理花圃的时候，发现了这个……我猜他本来打算扔掉的，但不知什么原因又忘了这事儿。”  
阿拉贡和他确认了一下具体时间，果不其然是史麦戈去袋底街的那天。  
波罗米尔直到现在还是一头雾水，因为这个U盘，他可是被踹了两脚，“你为什么一开始不告诉我们呢？”   
一股被戳中什么的表情浮现在弗罗多稚气的脸上，有点不情愿回答。阿拉贡伸手揉搓他的头发，鼓励他说出来。  
“因为，”孩子吞咽口水，既害羞又有点自豪，“因为我一开始想看看里面到底装了什么东西……但后来我发现每次我试图打开这个U盘，都会有不好的事发生……”  
“比如？”  
莱格拉斯意识到自己插话时，四双眼睛都盯着自己看，他立即绷紧下巴，做出一个自然的表示好奇的表情。但是弗罗多看向他的眼神还是流露出一些了然——因为他和「重要的绿叶先生」通过电话。  
“这么说吧，”他从书包里拿出笔记本电脑，公爵府没有网络，所以他开机后什么都没做，“这个U盘是加密的……”  
意料之中。莱格拉斯和阿拉贡同时想。索伦不可能把用来和政府谈判的一手资料轻易公布。  
“「持戒人」没有解不开的密码！”小胖子突然插进来说。  
弗罗多有点脸红，从脖子一直红到耳朵尖，但他不作否认，继续说道，“但这个U盘的加密方式是我见过的最奇怪的——”怀着一股青少年特有的狂妄，他甚至尽可能用体贴易懂的语句描述，“解密的过程对我而言就如同推开门，走进一间房间，但是这个U盘的加密代码非常奇怪，给我感觉……就像是一个陷阱，反向查找的陷阱无处不在。每当我破译一段代码，就生成更多代码，刚开始我没工夫在意，但后来，我忽然意识到这些垃圾代码能自动将字母名称转化成数字地址，这才意识到情况不妙——那天晚上，就是「那天晚上」，因为爷爷不在家，所以我解码时间有点长，大概接近五分钟了，山姆突然跑进来说看到有人翻进了花圃……于是，你们知道……”他朝阿拉贡耸了耸肩膀。  
“小天才……”波罗米尔愁苦地挠头发，“我需要维基一下。”  
两个孩子露出鄙夷的表情，“简单来说，只要有人想解开储存盘的密码，就势必会暴露自己的IP地址。”  
阿拉贡原野灰的眼睛亮起来，如此一来线索就衔接上了：  
出于某些原因，史麦戈在巴金斯的住宅那儿遗失了U盘，作为反科技的激进人士，老巴金斯没把它没当回事，但是家里有个精通计算机的小捣蛋——弗罗多试图打开U盘的时候，IP地址被追踪了，这也能解释为什么巴金斯家发生了枪击案。  
那几个西装男循着U盘信号找到巴金斯住宅，两个孩子跑到街上求救——登纳丹确定了，那天晚上发生的事情果然不是巧合。  
不管追踪信号的是谁，他们的技术要比警察高明。这也印证了甘道夫说的，不要让弗罗多打开U盘——

“也就是说你解不开咯？”莱格拉斯谨慎地问。  
小天才不情不愿地点点头，又摇摇头，“目前。”  
这个「目前」不会持续太久——莱格拉斯在他的表情上看得出来。这非但没让他感到轻松，反而更加焦虑。直觉告诉他，储存盘迟早会被打开，而且解开密码的一定会是巴金斯，这些都会发生——从来没有解不开的密码，也没有一直掩藏的秘密。  
但是他没准备好让警察像在早餐时看《刚铎时报》那样阅读阿蒙兰斯家族史，他不愿意想象阿拉贡的反应。  
即使他心里知道，这一切迟早会发生……  
“你不会抓我们的，对吧？！”心思细腻的小胖子想起什么，战战兢兢地扯住阿拉贡。  
男孩儿还没到变声期，声线尖锐高昂，像一把锉子在他心脏上碾磨。  
阿拉贡还没来得及回答，会客室的门被敲响了，公爵家管事悠然遥远的声音飘进来，“打扰。晚餐准备好了。”  
波罗米尔急匆匆地拉开了门，阿拉贡按着两个小脑袋让他们先去吃饭，“之后我们再讨论，”他对弗罗多说，“……关于「持戒人」的问题。”  
莱格拉斯专注地盯着男孩把钥匙串塞回领子的手。不出意外地，警探转向他，“咱们等会儿也得谈谈，关于这事……整件事。”

*  
男人用三只手指握低球杯，透过落地窗俯望繁华闪烁的夜景。  
他的身材高挑，头发浅金色，狭长的长春花蓝眼睛微眯着，在霓虹灯光的反射下呈现柔和的光晕，这会让他那张轮廓细腻的脸看起来温柔、亲善……甚至某种意义上的美丽。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯从欧瑞费尔·G·I·阿蒙兰斯身上继承俊美相貌的同时，也继承了「阿蒙兰斯家族」在各处的地盘、交易市场和走私集团——他相信这一切也会一并交到莱格拉斯·G·III·阿蒙兰斯手里。  
然而，上世纪下半叶某个重大事件的发生让他意识到奢华者 式的家族时代已经过去了——在大街上掏枪的行为可谓愚蠢、荒谬而且没有商机。他现在致力于把手上的产业链洗白，就如同道上说的那样：  
「阿蒙兰斯以前走私霰弹枪，现在改做手工鞋。」  
但也正是因为安格班咨询公司导致的机密信息大规模外泄，那场「重大事件」让黑白两道在生存的道路上结成了联盟——魔苟斯倒台了，索伦也蹲了监狱。他本以为案底会像尘埃一样沉入无人知晓的角落里……  
但事实上，他坐不住了：  
他原本计划让这事在三天内了结，现在已经到了第三周。  
索伦的上诉请求被最高法院接受了，一旦他的团队在开庭前拿到「那份文件」，他便能拥有足够在「庭外」解决的资本——他能用财政部长的受贿记录要求他给予经济资助、他能公布国外驻军导致平民伤亡报告威胁国防部……同样的，他手上有阿蒙兰斯名下所有非法资产来源，伊鲁博财团的洗钱渠道，也有埃尔达、罗斯洛瑞安公爵的访客记录……  
他不知道是什么让莱格拉斯如此拖拖拉拉。  
在这次任务以前，他从没为儿子的工作能力操过心，当然也有可能是莱格拉斯第一次单干，而且不在阿蒙兰斯自家地盘上操作。  
不妨假定，莱格拉斯会谨小慎微、效率低下是出于对任务本身的重视，但是他自认为是了解儿子的：  
莱格拉斯聪明冷静，办事和他一样果断，绝对不会被压力束缚手脚。从莱格拉斯最后一次打电话给他时的口吻看来，他认为莱格拉斯正在养成一个新习惯，他希望儿子能一直保持下去：  
——保持每天打电话回来报告的好习惯，并且以「我爱你爸爸」作为结束。  
他想，就算莱格拉斯真的失手了，也没什么大不了的。  
但是他们之后没有再通过电话。  
有严肃的理由让瑟兰迪尔相信，一定有什么别的东西分散了儿子的注意力，也许是塔希提歌舞团在G市加场演出；当然也可能是那里的中国菜比较地道。或者夜店姑娘……不，那绝对不可能。  
他假设了几种情况，都不能解决他现在的心烦焦虑。他来回踱步的时候，陶瑞尔敲门进来给他确认第二天的行程：  
「上午十时，以阿蒙兰斯名义捐助的图书馆奠基仪式。中午十二时，河谷私立大学校长发来的午餐邀请。下午……」  
“取消。”  
女人在电子屏上划叉，“哪个？”  
“全部，全部取消。”他转过身，把酒杯放在书桌上。  
陶瑞尔冷淡地看了他一眼，“还要加威士忌吗？”  
老板不耐烦地挥挥手，在她准备离开时，他忽然又说，“等一下。”  
女顾问折回来，面无表情地等着他。接下来有几秒钟的沉默——瑟兰迪尔坐进扶手皮椅里，“莱格拉斯有没有联系过你？”  
女人摇摇头，“他如果要订机票，我会知道的。”  
“那是当然的。什么时候？”  
女顾问的眼睛里泛出一丝探究的光芒，这话题引起了她的兴趣，“我也想知道。”  
老板觉得非常不舒服，他一边说，一边又很排斥把忧虑透露给外人，“给莱格拉斯打个电话，确认那边是不是发生了什么难以预料的情况。”他挥舞手指，做出一个表现力十足的手势，“真是如此，我得派增援过去。”  
女人看着他思考了一会儿，“哦，您这么想。”  
瑟兰迪尔黑色的眉弓讥诮地翘了起来，“不然呢？你以为莱格拉斯会出什么问题？”  
陶瑞尔·S小姐，这位从小在阿蒙兰斯家长大，凭借矫健的身手以及对生意和行动的精明组织能力，从一个「士兵」飞速成长为一个优秀的顾问——她甚至教导过莱格拉斯，现任老板的儿子学习散打……她的优势非常明显：  
她不仅是家族顾问，她还是一名女性。这意味着她心思缜密，审视世界的角度与男人截然不同。  
“依我看这事再明显不过。”她用一种社交场合特有的、表示虚假同情的口吻，告诉老板说——  
“莱格拉斯是谈恋爱了。”

瑟兰迪尔站了起来。

9  
罗斯洛瑞安家的餐桌氛围很融洽也很放松。  
公爵夫妇对他们遇到的麻烦只字不提。这让艾克西里昂警官如释重负，还有令他颇感意外的是，凯勒鹏公爵先生对打猎也很有心得，他们甚至还聊上了好几句。当然，公爵夫人更喜欢孩子们，从她一点儿也不介意他们的餐桌礼仪就能看出来。  
而阿拉贡一直在注意莱格拉斯——他不是和他第一次吃饭：莱格拉斯无疑是个有教养的人，吃相优雅，举止得体。当有人在说话时，他会洗耳恭听。  
警官还发现他比起鳎鱼更喜欢炖菜，现在正偷偷把肉豆蔻拨到盘子角落里，这举动真有点儿孩子气……不过从弗罗多拿出U盘开始，他就有些心神不宁——虽然阿拉贡看出来他很好地控制住了。  
皮聘往嘴巴里塞第四个泡芙的时候，莱格拉斯说他得接个电话。  
阿拉贡估计了下时间，三分钟后也找借口离席了，来到公寓外面的花园里。  
莱格拉斯的电话还没讲完。  
阿拉贡只好待在台阶上，保持在礼貌的距离外：  
男人站在弯垂的夹竹桃、白木槿和花楸之间，一只手随意搭住露天咖啡桌，任由细碎的星光撒落满身，在垂坠的金发上软软跃动……只是那优美的腰线有些僵直，肌肉也很紧绷，他把声音压得很低，咕哝着，  
“抱歉，暂时，我会想办法。不，Ada，我们先不谈这个……”  
警察等他挂断，“打扰你了吗？”  
可能受刚才的电话内容影响，男人突然转过来的视线里充满排斥和敌意，但看清来人的一瞬间又恢复了柔和，他摇了摇头，心里想着：  
你永远都不会打扰我。  
阿拉贡尽可能不去注意他被自己咬红的下唇——这对理性思考不利。  
莱格拉斯知道他的来意，“你说要谈谈？”他准备好了，虽然刚才瑟兰迪尔突然来电让他很尴尬，但他准备好了。仰头注视阿拉贡从台阶上走过来，站到自己身边。  
“关于弗罗多。”警探摸出香烟，“……介意吗？”  
莱格拉斯摇头，他便磕出一根夹在手指之间，但没有点燃，灰眼睛凝视着某个点，“你怎么想？那个储存盘的问题。”  
“很危险。”他有点心虚，但他不想在阿拉贡面前说谎，“想拿到这份资料的人多不胜数。而我们……只有几个人。”  
阿拉贡转过脸来正面瞧他，莱格拉斯意识到自己刚才的措辞——他竟把立场置于和对方一样了，便立即看向别处，想让自己表现得镇定自若，“如果真像弗罗多说的那样，只要想解开密码就会被定位，那必须警告他不要去开U盘会比较好。”  
“不，我不这么认为。”阿拉贡绕了圈，长腿一跨坐到石桌上，他还是点燃了香烟，“你也听甘道夫说了，这个U盘里装着大量的犯罪记录。”  
莱格拉斯暗中打了个激灵。  
警察的表情掩在青灰色的烟雾后面，“我以为我会毫不犹豫地让盘里的内容曝光，将史麦戈绳之以法，但是现在……”他往空中吐了口烟圈，目光追随了一会儿，接着摇头笑了笑。  
“现在你改变主意了吗？”莱格拉斯压低声音问。  
阿拉贡的灰眼睛转向他，“这玩意儿既不能打开，也不能让心怀不轨的人得到。”  
出于某种激烈的情绪波动，阿蒙兰斯家族的二当家此刻脱口而出，“我觉得让弗罗多拿着是最好的。”  
阿拉贡隐隐松了口气，“很好，我也这么想。不过这不是长久之计。那些孩子被盯上了，对方不可能善罢甘休……”  
阿蒙兰斯警惕地看着他，“你有什么计划？”  
“我总感觉有事要发生。”警探掐灭半截香烟，“你明天和波罗米尔一起送孩子们回去。”  
“你……放心我？呃不，”莱格拉斯愕然地提高声音，“那你呢？你不和我们一起吗？孩子们喜欢你——”  
他蓦地闭上嘴巴，脸颊发烫，不知为了话里哪个词羞耻。  
阿拉贡专注而温和地看着他，时间久到他险些以为对方看出来什么。  
“我要去国会大厦一趟。有些事要确认——必须我亲自去。”他说，忽然间想起爷爷的一些事，一些好的，一些不好的，他喃喃着，像是自言自语又像是对着莫须有的对象表明立场，“我不怕站错边，也不在乎在此沉入黑暗，我想要知道真相……我们得解决这事。”  
莱格拉斯有点难为情，想扭过脸去，但是男人认真的表情又让他移不开双眼……怀着一股令人颤悸的心动，他试探着问，“为什么对我说这些？”  
坐在石桌上的男人抬眼，沉默而长久地凝视他。莱格拉斯发现到，这个男人的视线里有一种命令式的温情，沉重而纯粹，他搭在桌面上的手离阿拉贡不远，对方很容易就把手掌覆上来——  
夜风凉飕飕的，在他的金发上抚触，他却浑身发烫，然而一股与生俱来的傲气让他的嘴巴不由得吐露讥笑，“非常时期，非常手段？”  
男人配合地笑了笑，不是为他假装的傲慢。他慢慢凑近他，视线落在他湿润而发亮的嘴唇上，“你便是我的非常手段……我们说好的……”   
他的暗示不明不确，莱格拉斯决定忽略，他前倾身体，呼吸不畅，心脏剧烈跳动——义无反顾地向着他的嘴唇靠拢。  
阿拉贡的声音低哑，近乎恳求，“帮我照顾好孩子们……”   
莱格拉斯感觉天旋地转——他的立场、他的任务，他对Ada的保证，统统被抛在脑后，被装在列车上向着黑暗的虚无飞驰——那么危险，又那么快乐！他惊觉自己既害怕又热爱这新奇的悸动……  
在嘴唇碰触前，他的耳朵捕捉到一丝不寻常的声音——灌木丛里有东西。  
两个人快速地分了开来，各自别过脸。一阵尴尬的沉默后，阿拉贡率先撑腿站起来，“我们出来得太久了。”  
“的确……”  
“不能错过公爵夫人亲手煮的咖啡。回去吧。”  
莱格拉斯却站着不动，一只手摸了摸鼻子，又撩了撩头发到耳朵后，“刚才那个……”他不好意思地笑起来。  
警探也跟着微笑，“等我明天回来再说吧。”   
他朝花园门口昂下巴，莱格拉斯便跟着他往那扇透着温暖光华的玻璃门走去，他此刻胸腔鼓胀，倍感信心……  
但他没忘记朝灌木丛里的四个小捣蛋做了一个「嘘！」的手势。

……  
朝着他们的背影做了个鬼脸，梅里钻了回来，“我就说嘛，阿拉贡肯定是偷跑出来和「美女」约会。不过，我思想很开放的……你们懂我意思？”  
皮聘表示反对，他甚至用老成的口调陈述意见，“我看事情没那么简单，「重要的绿叶先生」不是警察，为什么要帮他？”  
梅里揉搓他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，把手上的泥全擦在他脸上，“一个嘴巴里塞满虾蓉奶油的家伙讲话还真有说服力，哈？”  
另一边，山姆把视线从两个打闹的朋友身上收回，他们都听到了两个大人的谈话，“我们……该怎么办？”  
老实说，他很害怕，也很担心他的朋友——弗罗多始终皱着小脸，看起来若有所思，手指神经质地按住胸口挂的钥匙串，“他们让我不要碰……”  
他低声呢喃，他不是不理解大人们的顾虑，这的确是个危险的设备，“但其实我不是解不开密码……我只是「在这里」解不开。”他转向他的朋友，眼神里既有孩子般的天真，又有成年人的自信，“我有个主意……这只能咱们能做到。”  
山姆惶恐又兴奋地看着他。

*  
第二天早上，公爵夫人站在大门口为他们送行。  
由于波罗米尔的车抛锚了，莱格拉斯又没开车，她让哈尔迪尔帮他们重新安排了一辆SUV——看到那辆钛白雪佛兰萨博班，波罗米尔眼珠都要瞪出来了，“这是……这简直是总统的待遇了！”  
阿拉贡从车库倒出自己的雪铁龙，凯兰崔尔夫人叫住了他。  
男人知道她有话要说，便跨出车门。夫人温和地打量他，“登纳丹祖孙三代都是警察……”  
阿拉贡点点头，“我的运气也许是最好的。”  
这位美丽高贵的夫人笑了，她醇厚的嗓音极富感染力，“埃尔隆德对你很有信心。”  
蓦然间，阿拉贡便基本确定了自己的推测——牵头者便是他的养父，而公爵家也有份参与。他并未表现出多大的惊愕，但出于敬重和礼节，他还是说，“如果可以，我希望您能给我点意见。”  
女人微微摇了摇头，“你知道自己在做什么，有明确的目标，也有魄力承担后果，这就够了。”  
阿拉贡寻思片刻，向她阖首，“我向您保证。”  
四个孩子跑过来围住他，依依不舍地扯他裤腿和袖管。  
阿拉贡扶着膝盖半蹲，“我晚上回来，都去车上待着。”  
“这是一起吃饭的意思吗？”皮聘问。  
“如果你们不惹是生非。”  
“也叫莱格拉斯一起吗？”梅里问。  
阿拉贡扭头看向站在最后一格台阶上的男人，他正和管事说着话——同一时间感受到视线，对方也回过头匆匆望了他一眼，立即又转回去了。  
哈尔迪尔对他微红的脸色视若无睹，“还有什么要准备的吗？”  
“不……”  
“手雷要来几个吗？”  
“不。”  
“突击步枪呢？G36kruz，我去年让你爸爸特意带的，单发速度……”  
“不！谢谢！”莱格拉斯紧张地打断他，又极力压低声音，“我送几个孩子回家而已。”  
公爵家管事懒洋洋地瞧他，“世事难料嘛。”  
莱格拉斯垂下眼睑，“谢谢提醒。”  
公爵夫人挽着阿拉贡的手臂回来了，她走到台阶上，“希望你们能早点解决问题。各种方面……那么再见了。”  
两个年轻人并排目送她走上台阶——暗地里都松了一口气。  
“除非有必要，我下次再也不会来这儿吃饭了……”阿拉贡说，重新打开车门。  
莱格拉斯搭在他车窗上，用开玩笑的轻松口气问，“你不喜欢公爵家的花园吗？”  
警探先生怔了一下，立即看出他眼睛里的暗示和不确定，“除了那个。”  
莱格拉斯这才宽慰地笑了。

“好了！小皮你能像山姆那么安分地坐着吗？”  
莱格拉斯回到萨博班边上，波罗米尔正试图把孩子们像鸡蛋一样整齐地摆好——恨不得用婴儿安全带。不得不说，这位警官先生依然在对付未成年孩子的崎岖道路上磕磕绊绊。  
他看到莱格拉斯，“兄弟，帮个忙，到后座上帮我看住他们好吗？”  
男人点点头，他也不愿意坐在警察的副驾驶座上——不过他发现，同样是与警察同车，面对艾克西利昂的时候，他一点儿都不紧张，心跳也没有加快。  
他的确喜欢阿拉贡。  
不是吊桥效应——这个发现令他很满意。

萨博班很快驶离了公爵府，上了高架。最捣蛋的皮聘缩了回来，趴到莱格拉斯的大腿上，“嗨！”  
“嗨。”他想起了阿波罗——瑟兰迪尔养的小柯基。  
“你会带我们去游乐园吗？”孩子的圆眼睛闪着期盼的光。  
莱格拉斯回答说这取决于司机。  
艾克西利昂在后视镜里瞥了他们一眼，“没门。我给阿拉贡保证过要把你们完整地送回家。”  
梅里趴到驾驶座背上，“你可真没劲儿！”  
“你们也答应过阿拉贡不捣乱的，对吧？”莱格拉斯提醒他。  
孩子立即乖乖坐下。  
“好了，你们可以先睡一会儿。”他让这两个孩子一左一右趴自己腿上，“路还长着。”  
波罗米尔惊呆了，“绿叶先生……嘿，抱歉，我还真看不出来，你和阿拉贡还挺搭的！”  
“什么？！”  
“讨孩子喜欢这方面。”  
莱格拉斯在脸色明显发红之前低下头，这些天来发生的事情已经偏离了正轨——他不能连一贯的从容镇静都失去。  
他发现坐在对面的小巴金斯正目不转睛地盯着他看。  
这个小大人比任何同龄孩子都要来得成熟，当他不说话的时候总让人觉得他心事重重。不过，莱格拉斯还是很庆幸，当时接他电话的是弗罗多，而不是其他孩子。  
他们之间有个微不足道的小秘密——他猜弗罗多是想用这个来给他谈条件了。  
“你……和「他们」一样么？”  
阿蒙兰斯拢起眉头，“「他们」？”  
因为还有波罗米尔在，小巴金斯投来一个「不要装傻」的眼神，小手抓住胸前的钥匙串。  
莱格拉斯俯下身体，和他视线持平，声音低哑而坚定，“我站在你这边。”  
弗罗多长久地观察他，在长春花蓝里注视自己的影像，“你看起来不像是好人，但也不是坏人。”他用稚嫩的口调指出，“爷爷说，绝大多数人都是置于两者之间。”  
莱格拉斯看法和他一致，“那么你相信我吗？”  
孩子瘪瘪嘴，“是的，当然——因为阿拉贡看起来也相信你。而且，即使真的被骗，也可以安慰自己「谁让你长得漂亮呢」！”  
阿蒙兰斯被逗笑了，忍不住伸手揉他的头发，手指蹭过他后领的时候，稍稍停顿了一会儿。  
他衷心希望那个追踪器永远不会派上用场。  
但很快的，下了闸口之后发生的一切让莱格拉斯意识到：  
「世事」真的难料。

*  
「如果你没有把握战胜一个人……那就想办法上了他。」  
——伊西铎·登纳丹还说过。他当然不会想到，此时登纳丹的后人正待在国会大厦的候客室里琢磨这句话。  
阿拉贡昨晚给埃尔隆德打了个电话预约时间。周末留在大厦里办公的人很少，他一上楼就看见了林迪尔。但是助理先生没有立即带他去议员办公室，而是急急忙忙把他推进隔廊里最里间的候客室。  
“现在不方便吗？”阿拉贡奇怪地问。  
“不……呃嗯，是。”林迪尔焦虑地搓着手，“议员一忙完我就来通知你。”  
阿拉贡平静地回答他不急。  
助理先生感激地在走廊里小跑。  
阿拉贡用等待的时间盯住天花板，他现在最担心弗罗多手里的东西，但是莱格拉斯是他一直以来的忧患——  
直觉告诉他，莱格拉斯有问题，但他控制不住，就是想把对方拉向自己，好像这么做就能排除他的嫌疑——阿拉贡承认自己的私心，但他想不出更好的办法，他只希望自己不要犯错……  
这个时候他想起伊西铎。他觉得是时候来了解爷爷的事情了。他并不是单纯地死于街头交火，也许和那个储存盘里的东西有关。  
可以说所有人都脱不了关系，包括他自己。  
警探没把所有事情都想明白，林迪尔回来了，焦头烂额地。  
阿拉贡跟着他去往办公室，在路过转梯的时候，一个高瘦的人影疾速地往下走去——周末的访客理应很少，阿拉贡不由地往那个方向多看了一眼，但对方已经消失在拐角，他只来得及捕捉那柔亮的淡金发稍……  
直到议员向他点头致意，警探还在为自己能从任何一件微不足道的事物联想到莱格拉斯而感到吃惊。  
埃尔隆德·M·埃尔达先生看起来心事重重，而且和他助理一样焦头烂额——在他进来以前，林迪尔应该正忙着收拾散落在地的报告书。  
阿拉贡怀疑他们是不是经历了一场政党立法辩论会。他上前，和自己的养父握了握手，“监听器都弄干净了，对吧？”  
埃尔隆德嘀咕着，让他随意坐，“我知道你早晚会来。”  
阿拉贡听出他的声音有些疲倦，他甚至没问MW-MST3019号案的事。所以阿拉贡也不打算绕弯子，他说，“那份遗失多年的资料，现在出现了。”  
议员先生咳嗽一声，“你现在了解了多少？”  
“基本上全部。但有些细节还不清楚……”阿拉贡原野灰的眼睛眯了眯，“我想，最后这部分内容，只有您能帮助我。”  
埃尔隆德缓慢地点了点头，“我非常乐意，”他明确指出，紧绷的表情趋于缓和，他是位好父亲，也是位身负重任的牵头者，“在告诉你之前，我要先确认你的想法。”  
阿拉贡拉平外套下摆，坐直身体，“请说。”  
“如果你拿到那份资料，你会怎么处理？”  
警探英挺的眉头朝中间聚拢，这个问题其实一度困扰过他，凯兰崔尔夫人暗示过，莱格拉斯也试探过——索伦的储存盘是能将史麦戈定罪的关键证物，但如果将其公布于世，造成的混乱与灾难将无法预计。  
权衡过后，他表示，“掩藏，或者销毁。”  
埃尔隆德完全放松了，叹出一口长气——可见刚才阿拉贡在考虑的时候，他也难免有些紧张。但现在，他对养子的信心回来了，前所未有的信心十足，“你能这么想，我就放心了……你和伊西铎不一样。”  
阿拉贡定了定神，然后才问出自己的猜测，“我祖父做了相反的决定？”  
埃尔隆德回忆了一下卷宗内容，“他遇到和你差不多的情况，当时逮捕了索伦团队的一个黑客，但因为证据不足不能起诉……他太急于求成。”  
“他想解开储存盘么？”阿拉贡低哑着嗓子问。  
“他认为这么做是正确的。然而东西在他手上停留的时间太久，让我们错过了最佳的挽回时机。”议员看了他一眼，“这对你来说可能是个颠覆印象的打击，但事实就是如此……不过，我还是尊重你自己的看法。”  
阿拉贡沉默不语，他感觉自己的肺像火烧火燎般难受，悲伤、愧疚和失落的潮水将他没顶。他一方面觉得这个错误导致了祖父的离世，另一方面又后怕自己一念之差重蹈覆辙……如果不是埃尔隆德走到跟前拍拍他的肩膀，他难保不会诅咒自己。  
“不会有人因为成年往事苛责或者怀疑你。所有人在功名利禄面前能得到同样的机会——不同的人走上不同的结局。不管你做出什么决定，都只能向前看。”  
然而决定权戏剧化地落在登纳丹手里，这让埃尔隆德再一次相信比起万事尽在掌控，「意外」和「不可预知」才是成败的关键。  
登纳丹的后人郑重地重申，“我保持初衷。”  
埃尔隆德停顿了一下，“但是储存盘既不可能永远掩藏，也不能用物理方法销毁。”  
“我猜你们应该试过。”  
议员点头，显得非常痛苦，“后果惨重，你应该知道那份资料包括派遣在外潜伏在恐怖组织里的特工名单——索伦黑进国家太空总署，并且挟持了一颗卫星，储存盘一旦被销毁，卫星失去信号，就会自动以每五分钟一个名字的速度向全世界媒体公布……”他坐进皮椅里，记忆的波澜浮现在脸上，“之后，我们花了半小时和索伦谈判。”  
阿拉贡想象了一下事故的后果，至少有六个外遣特工死于非命，“照这么说来，储存盘被销毁过一次？”  
“安格班咨询公司倒闭之后，索伦在摩多自立门户。从我们得到的情报上看，他复制了至少六成的信息在新服务器上。就算移动介质被销毁，总服务器上还有备份。”  
“真棘手。”警探说，他想点香烟，但克制住了，“他在一开始就留好了后路。就没有办法一下子全解决掉吗？”  
埃尔隆德摇头，“我们试过的所有方法都没奏效……但有一个最冒险也是最不可能的路子……”  
阿拉贡满怀疑虑地看着他，德高望重的议员先生深深叹了口气，“我们的专家认为，如果能将移动介质连接到总服务器上，大概有几亿分之一的几率能同时删除信息——必须顾全大局，精湛的解码技术，并且足够低调……我们一直以来都在寻找合适的人选，但是现在时间紧迫——索伦的团队，以及其他关系者已经开始向目标下手了，我担心更大的可能……”  
警探皱着眉替他说出后果，“更大的可能是，如果我们失手，特工名单和政府机密会在在一夜之间传遍互联网。”  
这个险冒不得。  
也难怪一听说U盘出现，他调阅卷宗的权限立即被吊销，飞机上的歹徒，闯入巴金斯家的黑衣人，这些人的身份无论是警署还是调查局统统闭口不言……  
一切真相明朗了起来，但此时阿拉贡反而觉得这事得从长计议。在他想问到底有哪些人站在自己这边时……  
他的电话震了，毫无预兆地在议员办公室里炸响。  
埃尔隆德转过身去，让他不用介意。  
阿拉贡看着「重要的绿叶」名字划开屏幕，一段扎耳的噪音里混着脚步声、喊叫和枪声——警探捏紧手机，“莱格拉斯？”  
话筒里传来弗罗多的声音。  
孩子喘着气，好像是在跑动，杂音也断断续续。他颤抖着说了一个坐标数字便立即挂断了。

10  
萨博班沿着安都因高架往西南行驶，还没出一小时，莱格拉斯就知道被咬上了。  
一辆黑色悍马出现在后视镜里。  
“请加到60码。”他对波罗米尔说。警官看了眼反光镜，立即踩油门，悍马紧紧跟上来。  
“请减档。”后面的尾巴也相应减速——超速道出现第二辆悍马。  
波罗米尔紧张地说，“我们……被追踪了。”  
莱格拉斯把皮聘抬起的小脑袋按下去，“在亚苟纳斯闸口改道，走东边。”  
“什么？！”司机差点磕到车喇叭，“东边只有一个出口。”  
“那是最近的。”莱格拉斯想把手伸进口袋里给柯尔特上膛，“我们不能在高架上被截堵——”  
一颗子弹打在萨博班车尾左边的路面上，波罗米尔忙不迭打方向盘——梅里差点一头撞到车窗上。  
“都趴下。”莱格拉斯一边说一边把他们都塞到座位底下去，他意识到如果开窗反击，很有可能伤到孩子，而且他也不确定柯尔特的射程能起作用，“走东边，快！”  
波罗米尔想不出更好的办法，下了高架至少还有机会——又是两枪打在萨博班的车身上。弹壳刮蹭防弹玻璃，弹到路面上。  
光天化日启用悍马截人的手段让莱格拉斯想起飞机上的那次袭击，他恼怒地推测对方墨守成规，自命不凡，而且缺乏想象力。  
“快速变道，不能被打到轮胎。”他对司机说，“对方想要我们停下来。”  
“……真倒霉！”艾克西里昂在心里怒骂，有两个测速仪拍到他了！接近出口时私家车多了起来，速度完全提不上去——悍马也注意到这个问题，分别从两条道上追上来，把萨博班夹在当中。  
眼看对方车窗里伸出自动步枪，莱格拉斯咬了咬牙，往前排探伸身体，“抱歉……”  
“什么？”波罗米尔没来得及做出反应，一股力量压住他的肩膀——弹片横飞、车轮碾磨地面的声音、保险杠撞击的冲力——眼前的景象倒了个转：  
他被扔到副驾驶座上——连同萨博班一起平地飘移，惯性让他半张脸都贴平在车窗上，右边的悍马朝着他就是一枪。  
“嗷————我的老天！！”子弹打在防弹玻璃上，还没恢复的警察眼睁睁地看着莱格拉斯猛拉手刹——男人是从后排急急忙忙跨到驾驶座上的，两个踏板踩得很虚导致车身摇晃个不停，所有人被往前甩，孩子们像坐过山车那样发出兴奋的尖叫，但是悍马始料未及，往前冲去。  
“抓好！”莱格拉斯迅速换挡，绕了大半圈方向盘，猛踏油门，这次踏得很实——萨博班调转的车头磕在一辆悍马的屁股上，子弹偏离轨道，打穿了另一辆的车窗。  
萨博班在惨叫和咒骂中重新起步，一口气冲下高架出口，在翻红灯之前窜进帕斯加兰区宽敞的道路。  
另一辆悍马还跟在后面。  
现在无法确定对方人数，而且既然能在高架上追踪，那指不定也会有增援——被迫停车在所难免，他们得找一个方便逃跑的地方……蓝眼睛瞥了一眼后视镜，“都好吗？”  
他听到四个孩子亢奋的回答。波罗米尔却脸色青白，扶着车窗，“我、我有点不太好……”  
阿拉贡说的是真的。  
莱格拉斯为自己的闲心感到好笑，但下一秒他笑不出来了：岔路口出现了三辆同型号的悍马。  
“活见鬼！”  
阿蒙兰斯几乎要控制不住坏脾气，换做以前他一定会打开车窗开火，但是现在，他不能置孩子们的安危不顾，而且他答应过阿拉贡……  
子弹分别从各个方向飞来，莱格拉斯尽力稳住车身。但对方有备而来，萨博班毫无还手余地，光靠变道调速根本无法解决问题。底盘在身下不住地发出轰鸣——听到爆胎的声音，莱格拉斯知道他们的运气用完了。  
他能做的只有同时踩住离合器和油门，扶稳方向盘防止侧翻，借住发动机最后一点冲力撞进租赁仓库里，车体失去控制般疯狂抖动，轮胎拼命地摩擦地面发出吱吱的声音，他一把拉起手刹——  
木屑、铁片和石砾劈头盖脸地飞来，把车身划得乱七八糟，气囊弹了出来，四个孩子像桌球一样滚作一团，伤痕累累的萨博班在波罗米尔充满戏剧性的大叫中停下来，横着堵住仓库门口。  
一个储备箱顶到了弗罗多的脚踝。

“我出去清道。”莱格拉斯最先踢开车门，现在没时间顾虑警察，必须确保逃跑路线安全——他当着所有人的面拿出柯尔特飞速上膛。枪口朝地面，谨慎地绕车身走了一圈。  
“酷……！”孩子们的情绪丝毫不受情势影响，梅里甚至还扒到车窗上发表赞叹，“你是做什么的？特工吗？！”  
波罗米尔把他们一个个拎下车，“好了，都安静！”  
“快，有人来了。”莱格拉斯低声说，他听见外面发动机的声音，“尽快离开这——”  
他的话尾被枪声阻断，子弹打在反光镜上——两个大人立即护住小孩，莱格拉斯肩膀顶着车身朝子弹的方向开火，仓库门口传来一个重物倒地的声音。波罗米尔绝望地表示，“我以后得在休息日配枪……”  
他发现弗罗多翻了个白眼，打开了储备箱——  
“天啊，公爵夫人！”  
他感叹着哈利路亚，在手电筒，医疗急救包，望远镜，电池和防狼电击器中间找到了一把伯莱塔！  
“谢天谢地！谢天谢地！”

“把能带的都带上。”莱格拉斯干掉门口的几个人，跑回来让孩子们准备，自己挡在外面掩护，忽然灵光一现，手臂伸到座位下面——果然摸到德产G36k的枪把！  
抿着嘴唇，他在心里感谢公爵夫人和哈尔迪尔……还有爸爸。  
不管怎么说，他已经三个星期没回家了。  
警官看起来装备妥当了，四个孩子用雏鸟般的眼神望着他，一股没来由的热气充满了胸腔，莱格拉斯想起了阿拉贡在花园的嘱托，他知道自己的责任是什么……他不假思索对警官说，“你送孩子们出去，找后门，我拖住他们。”  
“你？”艾克西里昂声音高了八度，“你一个人？”  
阿蒙兰斯头也不回，打爆了背后的一个家伙的脑袋，回答，“我一个人。”  
波罗米尔目瞪口呆了一秒，“弗罗多……我们走。”  
孩子被推着肩膀，忍不住回头看他，“你……”  
莱格拉斯把手机抛过去，“你在做一件正确的事。我们都是。”

*  
经过一番急匆匆的密谈，阿拉贡快步从国会大厦走出来，阳光直射在脸上，他却倍感疲惫，仿佛走进了另一片迷雾……  
弗罗多给他的坐标是个叫阿蒙汉的租赁仓库，离拉洛斯东湾很近。阿拉贡估摸着从这里上路，如果安都因高架路况好的话，半小时应该能赶到——  
然而事态已经发展到了什么地步？  
那孩子在用莱格拉斯的手机，证明波罗米尔和莱格拉斯没有精力打电话。  
有人在袭击他们，毫无疑问是冲着储存盘。  
这是个可怕但正确的推断。  
他不希望任何一个人出事。但是另一个更阴暗的想法在他心底冒出来——他们为什么会在这个时候遭袭？时间刚好在他离开的时候，刚好在弗罗多拿出储存盘的第二天……  
知晓U盘下落以及他们的行踪的理应只有他们几个人。  
他「信任」的这几个人……  
他把警灯挂到车顶，一边提速一边打电话给甘道夫。  
拨号音响了两下就被接起来了。  
“哦，登纳丹！你和小少爷找到弗罗多了对吧？”  
阿拉贡回忆起对方连续两次用了「小少爷」这个称呼，但他没时间和老掮客套近乎，“对方下手了，就在刚才。我正赶过去。”  
甘道夫沉默几秒，语气不太认同，“不，不会的，这不可能……你知道了多少？”  
所有人都在问他：你知道多少？你打算怎么做？好像决定权都在登纳丹手里似的——这也不奇怪，因为此时敢跟这个案子的也只有他一个人。  
当然很大一部分原因是在此之前阿拉贡还没有掌握事态的全部，一种反逆但骄傲的情结致使他孤立无援却信心满满。现在他身处这错综复杂的蛛网当中，只要稍作留心就能听出每一个人的立场。  
甘道夫这么问，他立即明白了老掮客站在埃尔隆德这边。  
“除了对方的来头，其他全部。”他指出最有可能的，“你查到百合花手掌是什么人？”  
“你也知道，雇佣军嘛……不少海军陆战队出身的，还有中情局的败类，都是些缺脑子会坏事的……”  
警探打断他的东拉西扯，“谁雇的，给我名字。”  
甘道夫停顿了一下，“萨鲁曼·库茹尼尔。”他在话筒里喘着粗气，好像在吹胡子瞪眼，听得出来这个名字让他很不舒服。  
“你一开始就知道是他。”阿拉贡并不责怪地问，人人都有难处，“他是索伦的支持者吗？”  
“只是个投机主义者，”甘道夫忿忿地说，“还是个职业竞争对手！那老小子什么事都要和我抢——白吉布森的签名棒球手套，甘地高仿眼镜架，麦克白舞台剧的角色，银座一丁目桂冠石川小姐的特别服务券……”  
“石川小姐？”  
“现在是储存盘！”甘道夫用极具马尔瓦里奥管家式地高叫来转开话题，“他曾是埃尔隆德和凯兰崔尔夫人的座上宾，他知道我们的计划，他会下手的，在我们有所行动之前拿到东西。那样他就能以此和索伦谈条件，得到他自己想要的情报，虽然我猜也不过是的打折优惠券或者伊鲁博崩盘的内部消息……”  
阿拉贡简短地谢过他，挂断电话。他握着手机单手打弯，然后拨通葛罗芬戴尔的号码。  
他不能站在风暴圈的外围了，这事关四个孩子的安危，还有他的搭档，他的朋友……他的「朋友」……他擅自赋予那个男人的称谓有种柔软而不真实的温情，这温情极有可能致命。  
伊西铎唯独没有在这件事上给他建议。现在，他要先去修补他爷爷搞砸的事情。  
当探员的语音信箱提示音在那一头响起的时候，阿拉贡忽然意识到，眼下能出面帮助他的人已经少之又少……  
怀着深深的不安，以及蠢蠢欲动的急切与决心，他在留言里说出埃尔隆德的暗号：

【阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹，即时起，「纳西尔」由我接手。】

回复邮件非常快：  
【以安都瑞尔马首是瞻。】

这是听候差遣的意思，也意味着他能跨级使用调查局的资源了……阿拉贡稍稍松了口气，把地图传了过去，换挡加速。雪佛兰在高架上跑上八十码，但他意识深处的阴影越来越大——萨鲁曼不是最大的威胁。

这个周末还会有多少变数，他想。

*  
波罗米尔一团糟：伯莱塔只剩7发子弹，而夏尔的小屁孩却有四个！没有任何先例能给他提供参考——在前路未知，后有追兵的情况下该如何逃跑。  
在好不容易摆脱了几个雇佣兵后，他们不得不跑进一间幽暗的仓房。  
阿蒙汉仓库从外面看起来形状规整，但内部结构并非如此：他们现在所处的地方差不多四分之一英亩大小，靠着墙壁垒有一些木条箱，仅靠排气扇的缝隙照明，看不出是什么东西。警探猜每一间仓房互相连接，但要通到外面的出口，只有去到最东边的房间才能找到后门——他不确定出口是不是也被截堵了。  
他让孩子们尽可能贴着箱子走，自己靠近入口处确认安全。  
皮聘亦步亦趋地跟着他，“我们能帮上忙吧？”  
“是的，”波罗米尔汗流浃背，口气一点儿也不友善，“乖乖待着，别让我分心。”  
“我们不是麻烦！不要把我们当做超重行李！”小男孩不高兴地挺直腰杆，“而且，你一个人没法子保护我们四个。”  
皮瑞格林·图克虽然是个小捣蛋鬼，但他说的没错，然而这根本无法缓解大人的焦虑，“我会尽量的，你们要做的就是紧紧跟上我。”  
“这样下去不行。”弗罗多说，“如果前面敌人数量很多怎么办？”  
波罗米尔想了想，“你们想待在这里吗？”  
“我不知道。”弗罗多说，他很冷静——超出这个年龄的冷静，“但我们不能跟着你冒失地冲向出口。”  
被一个小孩指教，警探觉得被冒犯了，他忍住脾气，“那你们想怎么做呢？”  
弗罗多抿住嘴巴——这孩子主意可大着，他思考片刻，显然已经打定主意却什么也不说。  
“我……我想等莱格拉斯。”山姆的小胖手紧张地揪着弗罗多的袖子，红着脸说，“我有点担心……”  
为了印证他的担心，身后的仓库里传来零星的枪声，孩子们不由得缩缩脖子。  
梅里捂住耳朵，“要是阿拉贡在就好了！”  
经过刚才一系列波折的积累，现在波罗米尔彻底被这句话给激怒了，“好了，你们的确是麻烦，整天叽叽喳喳除了惹是生非什么忙也帮不上！可惜的是你们的超级英雄现在来不了！”这个情形下，他气昏了头，口不择言地高声说道，  
“我呢？本来这事儿和我没多大关系，但是我是个讲信用的人，我答应过阿拉贡要把你们毫发无伤地带回去的，虽然你们是群小混蛋。所以配合我好吗？！”  
诡谲的安静。  
孩子们被呵斥得哑口无言。  
波罗米尔最后看到的皮聘和梅里两个小家伙受伤的眼神——接下来发生的事情太快：  
山姆的尖叫里带着哭腔。  
子弹飞过来，弹在门框上，金属碰撞的声音让孩子们吓得动弹不得。  
警探听到自己的声音，“趴下——趴下——！”  
一个人从叉车后面走出来，另一个从门后。波罗米尔打中了第二个家伙的肩膀，他他发现事态不好的时候，弗罗多已经跑出了门。  
“山姆，你们去哪——”梅里的声音被截断了。  
像捉乱跑的兔子似的，警探气馁地发现，离他最近的皮聘正在往后退。  
他想叫孩子回来，一个高壮的雇佣兵忽然从木条箱后面闪出来——他往那人脑袋上开枪，孩子被溅了一脸血，但他反应很快，立即蹲下来。  
梅里没那么幸运，一条手臂绕过他的腰，把他紧紧箍了起来——波罗米尔转向他们，但是不敢轻易攻击了。  
犹豫的瞬间，一个重物从头顶上落下来，把他的肩膀压得往下一沉。  
接着，皮聘的大叫声传来。  
他想转去那个方向，却发现自己动不了了——他先是不可置信地发觉一记钝痛从左胸的位置扩散开来，然后才听到枪声。  
中弹的一瞬间会使认知出现错乱，那是种不真实的、一晃即逝的超感体验。  
——警探脸贴地，无意识地回忆着。  
耳朵里各种声音都有——皮鞋踩踏地面的声音，雇佣兵带着口音的交流，皮聘和梅里哭叫挣扎着喊他名字的声音。  
他蠕动嘴唇，埋怨但温和地说着，“小混蛋……快跑，去找……”

一个声音在嘈杂的对讲机频道里说：  
「抓小的，速回！老大要小的！」

波罗米尔·艾克西利昂却为自己的平静感到惊讶，因为黑暗来临，总让人感觉无比舒适。

*  
莱格拉斯在处刑部干过。按照瑟兰迪尔的说法——那是维护各大家族之间和平相处所必要的，就像教士在餐前要祝圣，就像马赛鱼汤要有月桂叶……阿蒙兰斯家还在道上时，Ada给他定的规矩很简单：不补射，不放黑枪，晚餐前回家。  
他知道怎么杀人，也知道怎么折磨人。  
只不过那时候他别着白宝石徽章行动，装备齐全，而且有陶瑞尔做后援——因为老板对还是处刑组长的女人说，「如果二当家少一根头发，就让她回去科西嘉当士兵。」  
他以前为了爸爸，也许也为了陶瑞尔，但现在不一样了……  
G36k的子弹全部打完时，一个傻瓜送上门来，他握住那人的手腕往一个角度拧，突击刀掉下来，他接住然后旋身，反手划开了那人的颈动脉。  
最后一个雇佣兵从悍马后面跳出来的时候，他另一只手正好腾出来，很方便就把柯尔特的子弹送进了对方的脑门。

变数发生在下一秒。枪声响了。  
莱格拉斯面色平静地看着自己手里的枪飞出去，掉到地上，打着圈往前滑行——那是个屈辱的过程，让人恼火。  
他别过头，看到一双充满血丝的眼睛。他曾经见过——在巴金斯家里，他为了阿拉贡打掉的那把枪。  
“这叫，礼尚往来对么？”莱格拉斯敛起蓝眼睛。  
那是个体型异常高壮的男人，从枪法和身架就可以判断出他和那些泛泛之辈不一样——一条深痕像蜥蜴一样从他的额头贯到下巴。那也许是军功章一样的存在，莱格拉斯猜测，微微躬身。  
对方看着他笑了，疤痕丑陋地痉挛，“我知道你是谁了。”他用浓厚的口音说着，一边把肩膀活动开，“真是幸会啊……阿蒙兰斯。”

……  
仓房里枪声不断，又大又空旷的房间一个连接着一个，根本无法判断声音是从哪里传来的。  
小巴金斯躲在一个木条箱后面，把书包箍在怀里，好像这么做就能缓解恐惧似的。山姆依着他，忍住打哭噎问，“我、我们……会死掉吗？”  
“不会。”弗罗多装出来的胸有成竹在看了他一眼之后全部瓦解了，他用手背揉搓鼻子，“我想不会……”  
“梅里和皮聘不知道去哪儿了，”小胖子嘟嘟囔囔地说，“还有波罗米尔……我们不应该擅自跑来这里……”  
弗罗多紧紧握住莱格拉斯分别前扔给他的手机，那是现在唯一可以用来求救的通讯工具。他打开通讯录，里面只存着一个号码，没有署名，但有好几个通话记录。不用想也知道这个号码是阿拉贡的——  
几个声音在巴金斯的小脑袋里回响，他告诉自己不能害怕，因为恐惧会夺走判断力。他没有强壮的身体和自保的武器，但他拥有非凡智慧和理智——他开始回忆大人们压低声音的的交谈内容：  
「……想拿到这份资料的人多不胜数。」  
「U盘里装着大量的犯罪记录。」  
“山姆，现在的处境很危险……”他握了握前襟，又松开，“我猜短时间里是不会有人能来救我们的。”  
小胖子把头埋到两条手臂和膝盖中间，在枪击的回声中缩成一团。  
「既不能打开，也不能让心怀不轨的人得到。」  
「让弗罗多拿着是最好的。」  
弗罗多皱着眉头拨通电话，给对方报了一个坐标。按下挂断按钮时，一股年少轻狂与天才式的高傲浮现在那张小脸上。  
山姆不解地盯着他，“打911不是更快吗？”  
“相信我，我能处理好这事。”小巴金斯说，他用很短的时间深深想念比尔博，然后他找回了勇气。既然阿拉贡和莱格拉斯都认定只有弗罗多·巴金斯能拿着这个U盘，那他就有责任把事情做彻底——既能让他自己摆脱困境，又能停止这场骚乱的「彻底」。  
“你还记得我说过我不能在其他地方打开「那个」对吧？”  
“你该不会是想……”  
小巴金斯站起来拍拍屁股，“是的，没错。”  
眼见他摸索着往大门口走，山姆连忙站起来，跌跌撞撞地跟上去，“我也去！”  
弗罗多扶住他，“蠢蛋……”  
“天才保不准什么时候也会需要蠢蛋！”小胖子憋红着脸说，抱着从萨博班上拿下来的储备箱——几个孩子刚才匆匆忙忙拿了点东西。  
他的天才朋友在心里感激他，却什么话也不好意思说——不知是幸运还是不幸，他们一路胆战心惊，倒也平安无事，枪声在背后的仓房里逐渐消隐……他们不敢去细想其他同伴遭遇了什么事，他们能做的只有往前走。  
两个孩子依靠手机里的导航功能成功到达出口的时候，弗罗多告诉自己：  
「你在做一件正确的事。」

这件事只有巴金斯能做。

*  
“你知道吗，我第一次被你打中枪的时候就很纳闷……”

莱格拉斯发现自己开始厌烦这个半边脑袋秃顶，面目狰狞的对手了——他想用突击刀让他闭嘴，但是显然的，大块头力气比他大，大得多——赤手空拳就格住了他的手臂。  
“阿蒙兰斯为什么也会下水？”他们凑得极近，莱格拉斯能嗅到对方身上过量的安非他明气味，“就为了救一个条子？”   
“萨鲁曼不认为你够格知道。”男人细腻的脸上流露出阿蒙兰斯家特有的鄙夷，但是他知道，无论是爆发力还是耐力，自己都处于下风……  
“关系不简单……不简单呐！”那张脸露出的兴味十足的表情非常古怪，“你们有交情对吧？那种方面？哦……还是因为条子根本不知道你是道上的？”  
莱格拉斯表情变了，想也不想便用另一只手冲那塌瘪的鼻梁挥拳，但对方只是偏过头——中枢神经兴奋让他感觉不到疼痛。面部肌肉阴沉地动了动，把胳膊伸到莱格拉斯眼前，那手掌像老树根一样粗糙，黑色的指甲残缺不全，深棕的毛发从手背开始往小臂蔓延——他正用这两条类人猿般的手臂从背后抓住他，并把他往运货木板上猛砸。  
突击刀甩出去。  
重心脱离掌控，莱格拉斯下意识护住要害，但一个尖锐的东西还是划开了肩膀和锁窝中间的位置——剧痛让他眼前刹时发黑，整个意识也是。  
前所未有的体验——这是种新鲜但绝对不愉快的经历！  
阿蒙兰斯咬着牙想着，用手肘和膝盖撑住地面。他模模糊糊地看着大个子以胜利之姿走过来，脑海中所有的思绪都在旋转，离他远去——  
这下好了，他答应过阿拉贡要照顾好孩子们……  
阿拉贡说等他回来再说的事……  
他这个周末大概也回不去Ada那里了……  
如果柯尔特在手里，他一定照着那蜥蜴似的疤上把弹匣打光！

“博尔格！”  
大个子本想拎住他头发的动作顿了一顿，一个西装男出现在门口，“老大说尽快撤离！”  
“为什么？小孩都抓到了吗？”  
“不，”那人气喘吁吁地跑来，凑近博尔格，“有麻烦了，戒灵的人在附近……”  
不管动机如何，蜥蜴疤抖了一抖，看不出是不是在冷笑——他挥挥手，让两个西装男留下，自己跟着报信的疾步离开，但是他没有忘记冲莱格拉斯投去一个讥讽的眼神，甚至有些假惺惺的怜悯：  
“传说中的阿蒙兰斯，也不过如此。”

有几秒时间，莱格拉斯低垂着眼睑，当那两个手下靠得足够近时，他扶着货箱慢慢站直身体——火焰在长春花蓝里燃烧。

“它本性就是如此凶恶，如此狠毒……”尊严和愤怒让他找回了以前一边行动一边背诗的习惯——不出五秒，他从那两个人的身上跨过去。

然而十分钟后，他绝望地认识到，背再多但丁也无法目睹圣彼得之门。

*  
阿拉贡最先赶到现场。他在路上又拨了几次莱格拉斯的号码，都没有接通。  
阿蒙汉仓库外面的景象堪称精彩：  
卷帘大门被撞出一个窟窿，铝合金横梁可怜兮兮地垂挂下来，四辆悍马堵在入口处。警探双手持枪，循着轮胎印记往里走——  
里面的景象更精彩：  
仓库充满了一股焦炭和机油的气味，悍马的车顶、货箱边，叉车架上……横七竖八地挂着人——喀布尔遭袭的街头巷尾也差不多这程度。  
他很快看到公爵家那辆钛白萨博班，像匹壮烈且疲惫的战马，全身布满刮痕和弹坑，却依然散发着凛然傲气。阿拉贡衷心希望这件事不要见报，他给金花留言：尽快。控制媒体。  
接着他谨慎地贴着车绕行，粗略检查几具尸体：清一色全是百合手掌的制服。三个脑袋开花，一个被击中心脏，还有个一刀锁喉——全是致命伤。没有看到最担心的景象令他稍稍安心了一些。  
但他知道波罗米尔做不了这么干净。  
……莱格拉斯。  
阿拉贡感觉心往底下沉：那个男人独自干掉了至少十五个训练有素的雇佣兵，手法无可挑剔……就像专门为此而生。  
这个推测让他怀疑的阴影愈发深黯。  
莱格拉斯很危险。  
他可疑的身份、他明显的目的，他漂亮的身手……他有能耐干掉这些人，就也有能耐干掉其他任何人，只要他想。  
他暂时还没有对U盘下手，也许只是一时兴起，又或许正在等待时机……他为这个推断感到震惊甚至羞愧。   
他一开始忽略甚至纵容莱格拉斯的行为是出于私人动机，不论那个男人的相貌和气质有多出众，阿拉贡的确需要帮忙——莱格拉斯无疑是个强有力的帮手，但如果对方真心想反水，他全然没有把握控制住他……  
没有什么时机比现在更好了。  
一个细如蚊呐的声音在他的心里说：信任是赌博，是冒险，你把非常手段押在一个你完全不了解的人身上。  
他衷心希望自己错了——但是如果他们在这里把百合手掌全解决了，也应该会联络他才对……  
除非遇上了更大的麻烦。  
无论哪种可能都让人焦躁。  
他循着踪迹往东边的仓房走，那里接近整间仓库的中间部位，能见度很低，黑暗中一个人影从眼前晃了过去——警察敏锐地捕捉到了，放轻脚步跟上，贴到垒高的木条箱子后面。  
“都检查过了吗？”一个剃平头的百合花手掌问。  
“没，东边来不及了。”另一个回答，“阿佐格倒好，一有风吹草动就撤了。我们没必要帮他扫尾。”  
“这么一来我们就得不偿失了，萨鲁曼不会给我们好处。”  
“好处，哈？你捡回条命就是万幸了！那个家伙见人就杀！”  
阿拉贡认为就这么让他们回去有些浪费资源，便从货箱后面走出来，“你们愿意告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”  
其中一个立即反应过来，作势往腰间伸手，阿拉贡崩掉了他的手肘，那人惨叫一声倒在地上打滚——平头眼见不好，想扑上来夺枪。警察觉得他比较讲道理，便推住他的肩膀，反拗两条胳膊，把他整个人掀倒在地——一只手腕铐在铁架上。  
“现在想谈谈了。”他把平头推靠坐直。  
对方用眯缝眼睛表达对条子的敬意。  
警探没有时间作心理攻防，“受刑暗示一般分成三个等级……”他说着便毫无预兆地开了一枪。子弹落在平头两腿裆部的地上——平头肩膀惊跳地耸了一耸，难以置信地大叫，“哦哦哦嘿——！你、你是警察！”  
阿拉贡开了第二枪，那人毫发无伤，喊得却惊天动地，“你怎么敢……”  
“为什么不？”阿拉贡放低枪口。  
“是的是的是的——！”对方提高声音大叫，阻止他接下去的动作，“我想！”  
警察便问，“萨鲁曼布置的任务。”  
“抓小孩，有四个……”平头说，为了向警察表示自己的诚意，他强调，“要、要活的。”  
从刚才听到的对话内容看来，他们似乎并没有成功，灰眼睛微微转动，“你们为什么要撤？”  
“行动暴露了，我们遭到伏击！”  
“谁在攻击你们？”  
平头摇晃脑袋，“一个男人，金发，长得像电影明星……别别别！长官！”为了免于受罚，他绞尽脑汁透露自己知道的部分，“但我认出来了，长官！我发誓！他是阿蒙兰斯家的人！”  
警察脸色非常可怕，沉默着放下了枪，把另一个还在翻滚的家伙拎起来，和他并排拷。  
平头怪声怪气冲着他的背影吼道，“长官？你就这么走了……嘿？我们怎么办？”  
葛罗芬戴尔会告诉你们的，巨细靡遗地。  
阿拉贡不再和他们交谈。

他最担心的事还是发生了——当他走到下一间仓房，没有见着一个孩子。  
波罗米尔，他的朋友、他的搭档，直挺挺地躺在地上，脸朝下。  
一个男人安静地站在旁边，他看起来似乎很疲累也很茫然，一边肩膀不自然地下塌，当他转过脸来时，阿拉贡试图从那张光洁的脸蛋上看出一丝情绪——但是没有，男人面无表情，那是一种见惯杀戮和处决的平静。他的头发在幽暗的光线下散发着某种宝石般的光彩，浅金色的，血迹在上面粘附。  
一个名字在脑海里萦绕，像呼啸的旋风……

阳光透过排气扇照下来，灰尘无声地旋绕。接下来是长久的沉默。他们面对面站着。  
阿拉贡把脑中的声音说出来，嗓子却干涩无比，“阿蒙兰斯……”  
一道闪光在长春花蓝里飞速掠过，莱格拉斯怔了一怔，几种情绪从脸上轮流划过，最后他极具风度地微笑，眼睛却没有，“莱格拉斯·G·III·阿蒙兰斯，幸会。不好意思我没有带名片。”  
他的反应让警探心底的石头彻底沉没，不由得用上膛的枪指他。  
男人直视枪口，“你要铐我，对不对？”  
阿拉贡不说话。  
“你不是对手。”他提醒他说，声音很轻，细微的震颤掩在喉咙里。  
阿拉贡观察着他，头一次觉得自己误判了——没有一个嫌疑人看起来会如此无辜却又如此确凿，莱格拉斯是个完美的矛盾。  
让他犹豫不决的矛盾……  
“你为什么一开始同意合作？”

非常时期，需要非常手段。  
你改变主意了吗？  
孩子们喜欢你……

一个答案卡在心脏里，他却任由其在趋于平缓的血液涌动中死去。  
莱格拉斯阴郁地凝视他的眼睛，“阿蒙兰斯从来不和条子合作。”  
说完这句话，他转身就跑。心里想着，如果阿拉贡朝他开枪，那他便会以家族史上最愚蠢的死状而出名——但是没有，没有枪声，没有呼喊，一切那么安静。  
他第二次从阿拉贡眼前逃跑了。他一直往前跑，从调查局的封锁网之间穿了过去，像一条失去方向的鱼。

11  
调查局在清理现场。勘察组的殓尸袋不够用，有人一直在对讲机里重复，“Echo区，Echo区取证！”  
一个下属报告说，阿蒙汉仓库所属的物流公司法务代表想要进来了解情况。  
葛罗芬戴尔让他去申领通行许可，“瑞文戴尔大区18号，每周三上午9时到下午14时受理。”  
封锁网能防止暴力事件的恶化，但防不住闲杂人等的口舌——当前14时30分，内部警戒等级已经提升到恐怖袭击范畴。事态一旦曝光，埃尔隆德和罗斯洛瑞安公爵就得为官方说辞伤脑筋了——他不耐烦地想，如果警局和中情局更有魄力一点，这件事处理起来就会轻松得多。  
然而在这个节骨眼上，登纳丹出现了。在巴金斯住宅枪击案之前，调查局内部（为数不少的，为议员做事的人）对阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹的印象还停留在一个跟在埃尔隆德屁股后面的、衬衫和西装裤都脏兮兮的年轻人，一个刚铎警校毕业，做事传统保守，信奉各种条条框框的乏味规矩，也许内心怀着成就大事业的渴望，但缺乏与之相匹配的才能和气魄。总而言之，就是和伊西铎、阿拉松一样，微不足道的一个人物。  
但他跳出来了，声称全权负责。  
探员对这位小刑警刮目相看——他能让甘道夫把第一手情报无偿（也许）透露给他而不是中情局，也能让埃尔隆德和凯兰崔尔把赌注全押在他身上，甚至连阿蒙兰斯家的小少爷也对他情有独钟——当这位看似平庸的警探站在库房中央，站在各个部门的资格老道的前辈跟前，手指夹着香烟，在部署行动的短会上宣布：  
「愿意做的随时准备盖旗，不愿意做的现在就退出。」  
人们开始相信那句谚语了：金子未必都闪光。  
然而另一个警察就不是那么好运气了，葛罗芬戴尔四处转悠，想把那名被枪杀的倒霉蛋翻个身……  
“哦啊？”他说，“登纳丹……你得来看看。”

阿拉贡花了一些时间和调查局协调，尽可能合理利用资源，让所有人都找到自己的岗位。现在，他独自走到通风的地方抽烟，可脑子里一直在想：  
他本可以逮住阿蒙兰斯的，但他没有——不是不能，是不想。  
他放跑了莱格拉斯。不是受制于对方假装出来的警告，也不是鉴于阿蒙兰斯这个名字与生俱来的威慑——  
他自始至终都在留心莱格拉斯的一举一动：  
他注意过莱格拉斯拎小提琴盒的手腕，他怀疑那个盒子里装的应该不是乐器。  
他观察过莱格拉斯在喷水池前的侧影，他相信老掮客对来龙去脉一清二楚。  
莱格拉斯坐在他的副驾驶座上说漏嘴，他留意到那个亲昵的「Ada」称谓。  
当然，还有罗斯洛瑞安公爵府的花园。  
香石竹、苦橙，白木槿和星辉，愈发接近的脸蛋……  
他会不由自主地想象与那双湿润颤抖的唇瓣相触的美妙感觉，却无论如何也不愿意想象子弹打到对方身上会是什么景象。  
所以他放下枪，眼睁睁地看着他消失……

“登纳丹。”  
阿拉贡被拍了背，意识到自己一直在发愣。  
紧接着他听见波罗米尔大叫一声「哈利路亚————！」

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂。

两秒钟过去，阿拉贡难以置信地跨到搭档面前，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，“波罗米尔·艾克西里昂？！你……活着？！”  
三个调查人员把伤员抬到担架上，波罗米尔两眼发直，医护人员给他套呼吸器，阿拉贡握住他一只手，“能说话吗？怎么回事？”  
差点因公殉职的警察用另一只哆嗦的手伸进外套，摸出一样东西时，他自己也感慨万分地挺直身体，大声叹气：那是一枚被子弹打变形了的黄金谷奖章。  
因为昨晚和公爵聊了几句，细心的夫人在上咖啡的时候把去年打猎比赛奖章送给了他。  
没想到世事真的难料……  
“老天，我竟不知道这事！”阿拉贡伏在担架边，如释重负地拍他的肩膀。  
“你当然不知道，那会儿你和莱格拉斯去外面调情了！”  
阿拉贡在他提起这个名字时脸色一黯，“接下来让我处理，我会替你把报告……”  
波罗米尔紧抓住他，“哦哦不不不……咳……”他虽然肋骨断了，还戳伤了肺，他呼吸困难但还是努力回忆中弹时的情景，“孩子，梅里和皮聘……雇佣兵们绑架了他们！”  
阿拉贡寻思片刻，“他们本来目标就是四个孩子，因为某个原因撤走了……”  
“我猜有另一股竞争力量。”  
“莱格拉斯么？”阿拉贡迟疑地问，他并不想进行这个话题。  
波罗米尔痛苦地皱起眉头，呼吸器压得太紧了，他索性扯了下来，“我要说，你那位男朋友可太厉害了！给他把汤勺就能杀出个黎明！一个人战翻了一支部队！要不是他，我就算身上挂满奖牌也不会那么好运了——咳！”  
医护人员一拥而上帮伤员挂水，套上呼吸器。  
阿拉贡背着光，慢慢站直身体退了开来。  
波罗米尔扭曲着脸还在说些什么——大难不死让他心情激动，但身体条件不允许他这么做，“要是你碰见他，替我谢谢他……还有那帮小屁孩，我要亲口向他们道歉……”他不停地喃喃，直到护士给他来了针镇定剂。  
阿拉贡目送救护车关门。葛罗芬戴尔站在他身后嚼口香糖，试图吹出一个泡泡。  
警探灰色的眼睛里有暗流涌动，缓慢且低沉，“你早就知道……”  
“知道什么？”  
“不，算了，没什么。”  
不重要了……阿拉贡想。  
比起现在的境况，比起他犯了的错，比起那句「阿蒙兰斯从来不和条子合作」，金花认不认识莱格拉斯已经不重要了。  
所有线索在他脑中铺展开来，一览无遗——他清楚应该从哪里开始：  
他给同期的伊欧墨·塞哲尔打了电话。

*  
轮胎哐的颠簸，两个孩子立即吓得缩成一团。  
一路上，皮聘想的最多的是：要是在公爵家里再多吃一个泡芙就好了！现在已经将近傍晚，他早上吞下去的炸土豆和香肠早消耗光了。  
他依稀记得他们从仓库里被拎出来，塞进一辆悍马后座。梅里因为一开始死命挣扎被揍了一顿,所以现在看上去比他糟糕得多。  
车里一共有四个西装男。副驾座上的那个在不停地打电话，挨着他们的那个腰上别着手枪，他一直在用手捂着那块凸出来的地方，好像随时准备拿出来似的……  
「这些绑架犯似乎看起来比我们更焦虑。」  
皮聘偷偷凑近伙伴，西装男并没有理睬。  
“梅里……”  
“我活着。”另一个男孩无精打采地瞟他一眼，“你怎么样？”  
“很饿。”皮聘哭丧着脸地说，“我猜他们没有准备晚餐。”  
梅里同意，“但他们看起来好像很着急，也很……”他想了想，对面座位的西装男警告地瞪了他们一眼。  
“恐惧。”皮聘往后靠，试图把小身体钻进椅套里，偷偷做了个鬼脸，用夏尔方言对同伴说，“他们看起来很害怕，因为其他人都被莱格拉斯干掉了。”  
“而且他们一定没有抓到弗罗多和山姆。”梅里也用方言回答。  
因为他们嘀嘀咕咕个没完，看守扬起手，想给他们一人一个耳掴。  
副驾上的人正好打完了电话，回过头说，“葛力斯那克，你知道老大的要求。”  
那人不情不愿地放下了手，“两个小鬼头能有什么用？萨鲁曼已经很不高兴了！”  
“这不是我们考虑的问题。”乌古鲁说，“把他们完整地带去艾森加德就行。“  
“是的，我完全同意。”葛力斯那克用充满阴云的眼睛瞥视两个孩子，他不喜欢孩子，“萨鲁曼要的是储存盘，一旦到手，他们就没有用处了对吧？”  
梅里立即坐直了身体，警惕地看着他。  
“啊……那个储存盘！”皮聘忽然高声说，当所有人的目光集中到自己身上时，他得意又害怕地缩了缩脖子，“我记得好像有那么个玩意儿！金色的！”  
“在哪？！”乌古鲁向他探出身体，恨不得从前座爬过来。  
“对啊，在哪呢？”他喃喃自言自语，苦恼地装出一副冥思苦想的样子，“前两天还看到的……梅里！”  
同伴张大嘴巴，眼睛转了转，立即接下话茬，“你总是丢三落四的！现在好了，找不见东西了！”  
葛力斯那克手伸进西装外套，难言愤怒地威胁，“给你颗子弹是不是能有帮助？”  
皮聘知道他在害怕什么，便耍赖地微笑，“不，三明治，多加培根。”  
“放下枪。”乌古鲁坐回座位，让司机走岔路，“你们最好能想起来。”  
夏尔的两个孩子面面相觑。  
他们加快了速度——

「悍马H2，0215-ISG，时间02132205」  
伊欧墨·塞哲尔百无聊赖地待在伊利亚德大区，一边吃热狗一边看了眼测速仪，“哇哦，100码，老兄你完了！”  
电话响了，他用沾着番茄酱的手滑屏幕，“阿拉贡，老子在外勤。你要是来炫耀明天有约的话……”  
话筒那头简短说明，然后报了一个车牌和型号。  
骑警的表情缓缓地变了，他把视线投向那辆一闪而过准备拐弯的悍马H2，英朗的嘴角微微上扬——热狗包装纸揉成一团被投进背后的分类垃圾桶。  
哈雷机车的马达轰隆隆地嘶吼起来。他在电话里回答说，“好兄弟！你知道我有多无聊吗？！”  
紧接着，整个交通科的公共频道开始噼里啪啦地回响……

*  
吉姆利打开门就呆住了。  
莱格拉斯左边胳膊全红透了，虚弱地朝他微笑。右手却拿着枪，他说，  
“晚上好啊……该是你回礼的时候了，我要白兰地。”  
都灵先生倒吸一口凉气，“哦上帝……回礼？！你做了什么？！——虽然我一直认为你不是好人，但……呃，特工？黑社会？！你和李小龙干上了吗？！”  
莱格拉斯直接跪倒在玄关地毯上。  
“噢噢噢噢老天啊——————你当我是谁？豪斯医生？！”惨叫一声，吉姆利知道自己今天晚上看不成真人秀节目了，“我也想一晕了之……”

*  
“只要找到总服务器的位置，我就能完全打开——让储存盘和总服务器代码接续，然后删掉所有记录。”  
在连锁咖啡店里，弗罗多又开了一次，他注意了时间：五分钟。  
不能再多，否则对方代号「戒灵」的反定位系统就会锁定他的位置。  
但五分钟时间足够让小黑客找到掩藏在虚拟防火墙和伪装代码里的总服务器IP地址，他一气呵成输入了运算代码，等待电脑自动运行时，小巴金斯比划着解释，“我在移动介质里编了一段木马程序，只需要把它插进总服务器里，理论上能骗过那个卫星监视……然后我就有时间消除总服务器里的文件。”  
他为自己的计划感到骄傲，笔记本屏幕上跳出了地址解析结果，“让我们来看看，坐标是……”  
山姆在手机导航里输入数字，他们很快得到一个地址：「摩多大区，欧洛都因厂房」  
“那可能是储存盘原主人的公司地点。”巴金斯判断。  
他本以为去总服务器就和去袋底街口的可丽饼店那么容易。但当打开地图的时候，两个孩子泄气地发现完全不是那么回事儿。  
“从我们现在的位置开始算……”山姆在手机导航上点了个大头钉，看到系统结果后他忍不住泼了同伴冷水，“去到摩多大区，得横跨整个城市。”他为难地把手机塞到口袋里——莱格拉斯没有留充电器，他们得节省电源，“而且，我身上没钱。”  
弗罗多摸索口袋，找到一张皱巴巴的五刀纸币，“只够我们俩坐地铁，从帕斯加兰到西力斯昂哥，下车之后还得找路……”  
话没说完，他的肚子便提醒他该用餐了。  
两个孩子红着脸，互相凝视。  
“呃，好吧，”巴金斯建议，“辣炸鸡卷配樱桃汽水……还是地铁票？”  
小胖子吞吞口水，眼巴巴地看着他手里的纸币，“赶、赶路比较重要……”  
弗罗多用力瞧他一眼，转身奔向路边的快餐车。  
十分钟后，两个小家伙坐在一家打烊商铺的蓬布下狼吞虎咽，小胖子猛啜一口碳酸饮料后感慨自己活着的意义，他眯着眼睛摸摸软绵绵的肚子，忽然想起了同伴，“不知道其他人怎么样了……皮聘和梅里两个闯祸精能安全逃出来吗？莱格拉斯，我真喜欢他，长得好看，身手又厉害……哎，相比起来波罗米尔就差多了，不过他虽然说话不好听，但我知道他是个道德高尚，有责任心的男子汉！”他叹口气，总结道，“然而阿拉贡不一样，嗯，很难形容。只要有他在，我就觉得什么都不用担心……”  
弗罗多沉默地观察自己的汽水，“唯独这件事，我不能依靠别人帮忙……”  
“为啥？”  
“如果求救的话，难保不会引来那些……”弗罗多停顿了一下，枪击的声音还在脑袋里嗡嗡作响，“老实说，我总感觉我被卷进这糟糕事里不是偶然……也许是某个既定好的结果，或者阴谋，我不知道。”  
“这不奇怪，因为你聪明，只有你知道怎么解决。”山姆舔着辣酱说，“大人习惯忽略孩子，认为我们惹是生非，目光短浅又无忧无虑——至少他们如此认为。但他们没有看到的是，孩子的优势也正是这些——快乐，食欲，无足轻重的冒险……”他挥舞着吸管，就像西蒙拉特挥舞指挥棒。  
巴金斯的绿眼睛愕然地瞪着他，短暂的沉寂和思考后，他笑开了，“事实上，我们不仅是孩子。”他不怀好意地补充，“而且一大杯加冰碳酸饮料就能让他变成博学家。”  
山姆立即意识到自己被嘲笑了，但他没法反驳，只能面红耳赤地嘀嘀咕咕，去把包装袋分类丢弃。  
接着，他们在街心花园说服了流浪汉分享帐篷——这是个稀有的肮脏体验，然而孩子们依然像童子军夏令营时那么兴奋。  
夜里很冷，而且前路未知，但是他们在一起。男孩就是这样，只要凑在一起就什么都不怕——他们决定第二天一早动身上路。

*  
天完全黑了。  
皮聘发现悍马开始减速，司机骂骂咧咧的「该死的随机盘查！」  
他立即叫醒梅里，两个人想爬到车窗上瞧瞧外面的情况，葛力斯那克揪住他的头发想把他按到椅套上。悍马忽然急刹车——两个孩子滚到座椅下面。  
“操，是路障。”  
葛力斯那克迅速拨枪上膛，乌古鲁想说再等等，“戒灵的人就在附近，我们不能和警察干起来。”但车里其他的绑匪都已经准备好了武器。  
关卡后面的警察用扩音器喊话，要求他们下车。  
「车牌号0215-ISG的司机，熄火，打开车门。所有人配合下车，双手高举贴到引擎盖上。重复一遍——」  
司机使了个眼色便下去了，老老实实地按要求做。葛力斯那克躲在后排举枪——眼看他想偷袭，梅里一咬牙闭眼迸出一声尖叫。  
子弹打到路障上。  
交火开始得很突然：警察的子弹立即还回来，司机肚子上挨了两记，哀嚎着倒下。乌古鲁和另一个人掰开车门做掩护，无暇自顾。两个孩子捂着耳朵，尽可能把身体缩在椅子下面——子弹噼里啪啦地落到车顶上和车身上。  
“我们……”第二次遭遇交火，皮聘倒是没有在阿蒙汉仓库时那么害怕，“我们现在说不定……”  
梅里眼睛转了转，咬住嘴唇点点头，“我数到三！”  
两只孩子步调一致鼓起胸脯深吸一口气，动作一致地滚到了悍马的车轮下面，一颗子弹射中轮毂，弹壳弹到皮聘的脑袋上，“哎哟！”  
梅里立即爬过去把他的脑袋捂在怀里，“嘘！”  
两边枪声忽然停止，警察的喊话断断续续，红蓝警示灯光交替闪烁，晃得人睁不开眼睛，不时有人在外面跑动。两个小家伙躲在底盘下面，心脏突突直跳。他们不敢出声，既害怕西装男发现他们企图逃跑，又担心警察把他们当做匪徒一伙的。  
突然，一个家伙的脸颊蓦地开花，有人在悍马左侧打黑枪——那倒霉蛋滚在地上呻吟，血淋淋的脑袋忽然转向他们。  
皮聘拼命忍住尖叫往后退缩，不料一只大手从后面伸出来，抓住他的脚踝，毫不费劲儿就把他拖到车尾——葛力斯那克狰狞的脸出现在轮胎边上。梅里不知哪里冒出来的勇气，扑上去咬住那粗壮的手臂。  
葛力斯那克惨叫一声，差点把两个孩子全都甩出去——一记巨大的枪声在他头顶炸响，额头上半部分全飞了，但那双如野兽一般的、黑窟窿似的眼睛猛地瞪大。接着，他保持着这个仇恨的眼神盯着孩子们，慢慢往前栽倒，脸砸在砂砾上。  
两个孩子忍住恐惧，用尽全身力气才推开那庞然大物的尸体，爬出悍马的底盘，躲到一个垃圾箱后面。那位骑警队长一手抓着机车把手，另一只手把雷明顿甩到肩膀上，“在我地盘上、朝我的人开火，剥头皮也算便宜你们了。”他说着绕到防护盾后面部署，“两人一组搜查，线报上说有人质，而且看样子对方不止一拨人。”  
看着骑警部队一个个制服笔挺，皮靴锃亮，跨在哈雷机车上准备突人的模样，两个孩子目瞪口呆。  
梅里揉了揉眼睛，“这几天来，我认识到了很多新东西……”  
皮聘讷讷地接腔，“比如分不清警察和黑社会了……”  
正当他们试图向骑警求救的时候，一个阴影刹时笼罩在他们头上——乌古鲁无疑是团伙中思路最清晰的一个：  
他知道如何利用人质，即使他现在暴跳如雷，脖子上还冒着血。  
他轻而易举地将两个小孩挟在胳膊下面，往警察搜寻相反的方向迅速离开。

*  
23时35分，法拉米尔·艾克西里昂警官在警局楼下的杂货店里搅速溶咖啡。  
他今天轮值。下午的时候忽然收到阿拉贡的邮件：  
「法拉米尔，由于时间紧迫，我无法登门拜访。不管你是不是愿意接受，我都必须告诉你，波罗米尔现在已经殉职。他曾是位英雄，也曾是位忠诚的伙伴，我很遗憾。请节哀。」  
经侦组长小艾克西里昂只感觉当头一棒，在办公室里浑身僵硬，握着手机发呆——巨大的悲哀和冲击把他压得透不过气来。为了消化这个噩耗，他甚至吊住门框做了几十个斜体引身。  
然后他去洗手间抹了把脸，鼓起勇气想再看一眼手机——  
阿拉贡发来第二封邮件：  
「抱歉，搞错了。删了刚才那条吧！波罗米尔还在，我猜他能跳玛祖卡 :-P 」  
法拉米尔坐回椅子，安静谨慎地把手机放回原处，装模作样地开始整理卷宗。办公桌上只有一份文件，他看了三遍，能把被告那家瑞典侵权公司名称背出来了。为了集中注意力，他开始做数独——  
直到把全球数独锦标赛全做完。法拉米尔呼出一口长气，最终还是决定划开手机确认自己是不是进了梦境边缘（limbo），生怕错过阿拉贡的第三封邮件。  
但是没有。  
也就是说波罗米尔、他的亲哥哥，好好的，在跳玛祖卡。  
他朝天花板翻白眼，亲切问候了一遍阿拉贡全家，但是心情好到能飞到波利尼西亚，随手抄起办公桌上的钥匙，去楼下找点吃的。他把无线电留在了办公室里，自然没听见交警的警戒信息。  
但是当他靠在货架上顺手抽了本杂志的时候，一声枪响钻入耳朵。警官绷紧脸，从比基尼中抬起头，声音是从对面法贡写字楼附近的停车场发出的，他敢肯定。  
各种各样的汽车防盗警报声此起彼伏——艾克西里昂立即走向收银台：一个孩子站在那儿，费力地踮脚，小脸上挂满泪痕和脏污。嗓音棉软，混着啜泣，但表情坚定，他对收银员说，“请问，能借电话吗？……我叫皮瑞格林·图克，13岁，我需要帮助，还要一根热狗肠。”  
法拉米尔走过去，出示证件，“刚铎经济犯罪侦查组，艾克西里昂警探。”  
孩子回过头瞪大眼睛从下往上打量他，“你配枪了对吧？”  
非外勤警探皱眉摸索全身，只找到钥匙钱包和一个订书机。  
“呃……我得去申请警械……”  
“来不及了！”孩子拉住他就往外面跑——

时间回到十五分钟前：  
眼见警示灯光越来越远，获救的希望也随之越来越渺茫——两个孩子死命地挣扎，最后一个百合花手掌用突击刀抵住皮聘的喉咙，对另一个说，“老实点，我们都不想受苦，对吧？”  
梅里磨着牙床，在心里诅咒他，“你要带我们去哪？”  
绑架犯不吭声，手里拿着枪，连拖带拎催促他们往前走。皮聘又饿又累，脚下发软，一个踉跄摔倒在地。乌古鲁想去拎他的时候，一颗子弹飞了过来，打穿了一辆停在路边的丰田汽车门板。  
“操……戒灵！”西装男忙不迭矮身找掩体，两个孩子趁机一下子挣脱，往停车场跑。乌古鲁还击了几枪，警报器震耳欲聋。躲在暗处的戒灵暂时停止了偷袭，乌古鲁虽然受了点伤，但是脚程很快，眼看就要追上逃跑的孩子——  
一个上了年纪的门房从车闸控制室里探出头来，“先生，您有什么事吗？”  
两个小东西像猫一样从车闸底下钻了过去，跑进法贡写字楼底下的停车场。  
乌古鲁不得不停下来，气急败坏地朝门房大爷挥舞手枪，“打开车闸！”  
“哦，先生，我不能这么做。”  
“你他妈的，我说打开车闸！”  
门房大爷苍老但硬朗的脸部肌肉动了动，眼睛里一片漆黑，他看看西装男，又低头看着指向自己的枪口，“唔——”他咕哝着，胡须微颤。

砰。  
慌不择路逃跑的两个孩子回过头，发现乌古鲁躺倒在地，脑袋上的窟窿还在冒血——门房大爷手里垫着他的枪，痛心地摇摆胡子，“现在的年轻人，为什么都不好好说话……”  
皮聘张大嘴巴，想对这个全民拿枪突人的世界发表一下感慨。梅里忽然把他拉倒在地，“有人！”  
他们立即趴在轮胎下面，来人的脚步声很轻很浅，正从另一排车位开始一辆辆排查——两个小孩紧张地互相注视。  
“怎、怎么办？”这么下去他们两个迟早被逮住。  
梅里抿住嘴巴，朝伙伴使眼色，“你比我矮，你可以从那辆甲壳虫下面爬过去，到对面求救。”  
“那你呢？！”皮聘想抓住他的袖子，没想到男孩退了开来，站起来吹了声口哨——在那紧随而至的脚步声响起来之前，往相反方向跑。

*  
23点40分。  
烘焙烹饪课从晚上六点到九点，结束后伊欧雯·塞哲尔小姐得到了一句「您的手艺……颇为深奥。」的体面赞扬。她挺得意的，几个月以来的付出有了回报，即使她哥哥对甜食不感兴趣，但警局总会有人喜欢的。  
然而糟糕的路况让她绕了个大圈，因为从卡兰拉宏到拉米顿不明原因的交通管制。她到达警局附近的时候已经将近23时了，看起来去警局（和阿拉贡不期而遇）的计划是不可能了，但至少她能给伊欧墨探个班。  
这么轻快地想着，她在写字楼的停车场找地方泊车。  
——米亚达的倒车警报器响个没完。  
她刚才花了十分钟好不容易倒进车位，现在好了，又得重新挪一次。第二次还是以失败告终——她只好熄了火，绕到车尾查看。停车场照明灯坏了，但还是能看出保险杠离桩杆的距离。姑娘一开始无所谓地哼着歌，发动车往前挪出一点，盯住导航仪屏幕往后倒——报警器依旧固执地提醒她，车屁股下有东西。  
可屏幕上什么都没有呀！   
她开始感觉到有点不对劲，一方面希望只是报警器出了故障，但一方面又怀疑车后面真的有什么东西……这个怀疑在深更半夜独自一人的时候特别有说服力：  
停车场有好几英亩大，可只有面街的一边有路灯照明，大多地方都乌漆麻黑的。  
伊欧雯最终还是决定下车，告诉自己没什么可怕的——她出生在警察之家，是位勇敢坚强的姑娘，现在已经退休的交通部长、也是她和伊欧墨的养父，希优顿·塞哲尔教育他们说，  
「恐惧会把你带进坟墓——所以要在你感觉到它之前揍死它。」  
姑娘喃喃着拎起裙角，弯腰往底盘下面张望，太黑了，角度又太高，什么都看不到。她刚要站起身子，忽然听到底下传来一阵细微的声响。  
也许是只猫，松鼠之类的小东西。  
她这么想……她强迫自己这么想。出于某种程度上的防备和好奇，她悄悄地退了回来，先打开后车门，然后把身体放低，伸出一条手臂，慢慢地、颤巍巍地往车尾摄像头后面探去……  
她摸到了灰蒙蒙的轮毂轴承，摄像头应该在更靠近驱动杆的位置。  
——蓦地，一个毛茸茸的、温暖的东西从掌心里滑了过去。  
这位漂亮姑娘以一个典型的「流浪汉脸贴自动贩卖机够硬币」姿势僵在原地。

一秒后，她和车底下的梅里雅达克·烈酒鹿一起跳起来，面对面放声尖叫。  
把周围的警报器全震响了。

……  
“那边！”  
皮聘警觉地竖起耳朵，指着吵闹声的方向，“我朋友在那里！”  
法拉米尔刚好不容易徒手制服一个西装男，因为没带拷具，他只好用屁股坐在对方背上——这个人身上佩戴抽象的眼球标志，装备瓦尔特P22。孩子告诉他很可能是个叫做「戒灵」的组织。小艾克西利昂记得兄长为了调查这案子问他借过数字证书——无论他们为谁效命，光天化日企图袭警、绑架未成年孩子这种行为也够坐穿牢底了。  
“没有时间了！”皮聘扯他胳膊，“快去救梅里！”  
“那这个人怎么办……”  
孩子气呼呼地瞪视他，一瞬间用明亮的、睁圆的、充满控诉的眼神化解了法拉米尔内心防线——当即对着那人的后颈举起订书机——

“你说有人在追杀你们？”  
伊欧雯捂着额头团团转，觉得自己亟需消化一下信息量，“可、可你只是个孩子呀……”  
“他们认为我们拿了不该拿的东西。”梅里紧张地说，他没有太多精力和这位陌生小姐解释，但他需要帮助，如果塞哲尔能用车把他载去警局就能解决很多问题。  
“好！”姑娘绕回来，坚定地表示，“我帮你！”  
这下轮到梅里不好意思了，“呃……我……我想说，您也会很危险……”  
“这种情况如果不施以援手，就和那些坏家伙没区别了！”姑娘微笑，迷人又爽朗，“你们……”  
她还没说完，梅里瞪着她的表情变了，直直地看向她背后：  
伊欧雯顿时觉得胸口一阵冰冷，切切实实地感受到了恐惧，但是她的反射神经更快——立即屈膝蹲下。背后的男人扑了个空，竟朝前踉跄载去，肚子上挨了伊欧雯一肘子。可惜姑娘力气不够大，手臂立即被牢牢抓住。她痛苦地憋红脸蛋，整个人都被提了起来。  
梅里下意识想逃跑，但是看着这位勇敢的姑娘，他怎么也移不开脚步。对方可是为了一个素未蒙面的陌生孩子拼上性命了呀！男孩又气又急，突然想起来在萨博班上和同伴走散时，莱格拉斯让他们拿储备箱里的东西，他那时候胡乱抓了个和水果糖棒差不多的物体，现在翻出口袋一看，当即谢天谢地没有被搜身夺走！  
戒灵拗住伊欧雯的手臂，把她压在车门上。姑娘咬紧牙关，倔强地一声不吭，双脚使劲地蹬踹。男人被激怒了，加大了力道，关节的地方发出一记闷响——  
惨叫的却是他本人。  
一个防狼电击器扎在他小腿肚上，半边身体痉挛着塌了下去，当他暴跳如雷地转过身，想要对付小男孩时——

哐。  
面街的地方驶过一辆轿车，车头灯照亮了他那张狰狞扭曲的脸，两只眼球突出，不正常地往上翻去……梅里张大嘴巴，后怕地往后退缩，眼睁睁地看着那个彪形大汉像一滩烂泥似的慢慢软倒，最后趴在地上一动不动。  
露出了背后的伊欧雯，极力喘着气，双手举着不粘锅，萨拉波娃握拍的姿势……

……  
皮聘找到梅里的时候，发现同伴翻着白眼直挺挺地和戒灵并排躺在米亚达边上。  
一个年轻姑娘含泪跪在一边。  
“天啊！梅里！”他冲过去，把他的脑袋抱在怀里，“我来了，你不会死的，不会的……一切都会好起来的！”  
法拉米尔追过去，“塞哲尔小姐？”  
女人看着他努力回忆了一会儿，“你是……交通科隔壁科室的艾克西利昂的弟弟？”  
「交通科隔壁科室的艾克西利昂的弟弟」暂时不去纠正名字的问题，他提着裤腿蹲下来查看孩子，“他好像没受外伤。”  
说起这个，伊欧雯的脸蛋不正常地红了，委屈又无辜地表示，“我，我给他吃了一个杯子蛋糕……”

梅里犯着恶心，但还是挣扎着坐起来，用临终交代遗言的口吻宣告，“皮聘！我们没事了……没事了！弗罗多和山姆也会没事的，对吧？！”  
皮聘把眼泪鼻涕全擦在他领子上，可小脸挂着纯粹可爱的笑，“是的，阿拉贡答应我们一起吃晚饭的……”  
伊欧文猛地扭过头，“阿拉贡……？”  
法拉米尔也瞪大眼睛，“阿拉贡……？”“  
“阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹？”两个大人异口同声道，然后面面相觑，“是那个我认识的阿拉贡，对吧？”

 

12

23时50分  
门铃一响，莱格拉斯立即抬头，冷酷地注视屋子主人。  
吉姆利后退一步，愤怒地在心里诅咒他这辈子都遇不到称心如意的姑娘——这个男人受了伤，半夜三更来到他家门口。正常人难道不是应该表现出一副有求于人，畏缩示弱的态度才对吗？  
莱格拉斯不是正常人。  
虽然他跪倒的样子脆弱无助、一反常态，某种程度激起了都灵先生的同情心。他好不容易才把人扶到沙发上，但是莱格拉斯到现在为止都没有表现出一个伤员该有的态度：  
自进门起便一言不发，毫无主客之道地霸占了沙发和电视机，并且始终把手枪放在大腿边上，像只建立地盘意识的山猫似的，只要吉姆利试图靠近就把手搭在枪把上——天知道他干了什么勾当，为什么受伤。  
当然，都灵根本没有准备见鬼的白兰地，为了避免挨枪子儿他只好贡献藏了好几年的灰雁。  
在莱格拉斯衔着瓶口昂脖子之前，吉姆利以为只有斯拉夫人才这么干。然后他把剩下的伏特加全倒在肩膀上……男人的肌肉线条非常美，以至于那副血淋淋的场景竟有些被白桦木过滤的、纯净但情色的味道……吉姆利又是抽气又是唏嘘，莱格拉斯抬头问他借手机——  
吉姆利假装给他递止血纱布，其实竖起耳朵想听一听他究竟给谁打电话。  
莱格拉斯用完好的肩膀夹话筒，“Ada……”他垂下眼睑，仿若思虑又像是犹豫地沉默。沉默的15秒时间不够追踪地址，他轻轻地说，口调近乎温柔——  
“我不能回去。”然后挂断。  
如果他口中的「Ada」是个和他一样不正常的家伙——友好的邻居先生有强烈的预感，这通电话足够让对方炸平白宫。  
现在门铃响了。  
坚强勇敢的都灵先生必须先拯救自己。  
因为莱格拉斯迅速披上外套，用眼神警告，「去开门，小心点说话。」  
「我还能说什么吗？」吉姆利暗自腹诽，「沙发上那个脸蛋很好看但脸色很难看的家伙……和我什么关系？上帝他妈才知道，那是我的好邻居！送了我一个两磅的母亲节蛋糕，如果条件允许他还想送我颗子弹，所以我能说什么？我不但被他霸占了车位，还被他霸占了沙发！可我是个体面的绅士，伊鲁博的都灵！我是讲道理的，绝对不是屈服于黑恶势力的懦夫。我收留这个家伙是出于人类崇高的美德，纯粹的宽厚……耶稣基督啊……」  
他嘟嘟囔囔着打开门——

阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹警官先生站在那儿。灰眼睛迅速环顾了一圈屋内，便径直往客厅的沙发走去……  
吉姆利大吃一惊，明明是现代社会，可为什么人类文明一夜之间退回到了野蛮的石器时代？！  
“先生你不能私闯民宅，先生——站住！我要报警了！！”  
一张证件贴在他脸上。  
“我就是。”  
“哦……呃……长官，我能帮你什么吗？”吉姆利长吁短叹一声立即改口，亦步亦趋跟在阿拉贡身后，捧着他的警官证，控诉般地指向靠躺在沙发上的莱格拉斯，“那个人其实很可疑——”  
莱格拉斯举枪对着门口就打，吊灯砸下来。  
“我的灯！”  
阿拉贡跨过那堆残骸，步速丝毫不受影响。  
莱格拉斯目不斜视地盯着电视机，连续扣扳机。  
吉姆利的尖叫比枪声还响，“我的青花瓷————！”  
警官坚定地向他靠近，仿若从走出黑暗，莱格拉斯咬住嘴唇又是一枪。  
“我的迭戈里维拉——！”吉姆利绝望地抱住头，“老天啊！你真想打死他就干脆一点！”  
“闭嘴。”  
子弹擦过大叫着的都灵的头顶，朝路易·夏尔·安东瓦尼·德赛·德·维古将军的镶钻匕首飞去……

趁吉姆利一边哀嚎一边抢救收藏品的时候，警官来到阿蒙兰斯面前——男人肩膀上挂着西装外套，从下往上瞪视着他，眼神讥悄、悲哀，长春花蓝因防备而加深，和花园里的时候完全不一样。  
罗斯洛瑞安的莱格拉斯近在咫尺，真诚坦率，坦率而可爱。  
现在他握着枪。  
“你来干什么？”  
阿拉贡向着他、他的枪口慢慢附身，双手撑住茶几，尽可能靠近，把阴影完全覆盖在他身上，这让他有一种奇妙的满足和胜利的感觉。  
“王公觐见奢华者。”他看进那双蓝眼睛里，直言不讳。  
莱格拉斯不由一怔。这是阿蒙兰斯还在道上时与警方协商好的暗语，意为双方遵循规矩，坐下来谈判。  
既然警察懂规矩，他也不能越界，怀着被羞辱的心，低声同意，“时代废黜了医生。”   
但在这之前，他先要答案，“你是怎么找到这里？”  
因为他忽然坐直了身体，外套一下子滑落，衬衫上的血迹触目惊心。  
“你受伤了。”阿拉贡说，想朝着他越过茶几——  
医用剪刀入木三分地钉进桃心木桌面，紧紧贴住阿拉贡欲想抬起的手指，阻截了他的动作。  
阿蒙兰斯阴沉沉地抬起眼，“回答问题。”  
阿拉贡不为所动维持原姿，眼皮都没眨一下，他俯视的表情甚至有些温和而纵容。他开始用官方的语态陈述，“出租车牌489-PGL 你把整钱给司机，自己靠在后排，直到卡兰拉斯路口的摄像头拍到你。为了防止跟踪，你换车牌612-HTG的出租车，绕了刚达巴一圈才进西萨格勒区。你之所以一开始选这里当安全屋，是因为这个叫吉姆利·都灵的人，珠宝行家，还有个身份是伊鲁博财团的控股股东继承人。”灰眼睛同情地望了一眼愣住的、像见到鬼似的吉姆利，然后把话题引回他们刚见面时，莱格拉斯用来糊弄他的借口上，“你在这里没做完的事有两件，首先最主要的是寻找索伦的U盘，其次是监视都灵。虽然他暂时构不成威胁，但阿蒙兰斯历来都在用伊鲁博融资，近几年来财团爆出可能崩盘的小道消息，你背后的人不可能坐得住……”  
莱格拉斯的表情凝固了，血色随着他的而陈述慢慢褪去——阿拉贡注视着他微启而颤抖的下唇，“看起来我不用再说了。”  
事已至今，莱格拉斯确认了，这位警官先生不是习惯使唤人，而是他根本就不会用祈使句型。他想自我嘲讽地大笑，眼前却闪着模糊的光，愤恨和气馁几乎将他淹没，“最优秀的刑警，哈……”  
他为了掩盖事实而时刻胆战心惊，警察却早已无所不知，说不定一直在心里嘲笑他呢！阿蒙兰斯什么时候受过如此羞辱……  
阿拉贡没有表现出得意，缓缓地摇了摇头，“阿蒙兰斯家的二把手，今天浪费了四颗子弹。为什么？”  
“您可以征询我的律师，长官。”  
“你不必这么叫我的。”警官表示，他再次声明，“我是阿拉贡，我来找莱格拉斯合作。”  
“条子通常不守信用……”蓝眼睛敛着，嗓音由着情绪低落而微微颤抖，“你是来铐我的。”  
“不，我不是。”  
他们不再对话。莱格拉斯不再对他说话，不再看他，也没有放下枪。房间是冷的。刚认识莱格拉斯的时候，男人是温暖的，虽然某种意义上很尖锐，但他会微笑，一种美从他弯翘的眼眉、他高挺的鼻梁，他湿润的嘴唇之间涌出来。他撒谎的样子笨拙得很，以至于阿拉贡都没有受骗的感觉。他需要莱格拉斯，于公于私——他觉得自己脸红了，热气从胸腔开始聚集，而沉默无法忍受。  
他不是来告诉莱格拉斯这些让他难堪的，也不是来纠结会不会铐他的问题。  
谈判是最好的途经，各种意义上……

「无话可说或者想说太多的时候，一个拥抱能解决很多问题。」伊西铎说过。  
所以他果断这么做了、他早就想这么做了：越过茶几坐进沙发垫……在莱格拉斯有所反应之前，迅速圈住他收紧手臂，把脸埋进那带着灰雁伏特加和苦橙香味的发丝里、嘴唇滑过他耳廓后的一小块皮肤——  
他立即感觉到双臂间的身体先是僵硬如石，接着慢慢放软。  
长春花蓝像猫睛石一般闪光，瞳孔飞速收缩，继而又缓缓地扩张，“你……知道我是谁。”  
“一个在错误的时机暴露了身份的傻瓜。”阿拉贡回答。  
他听见莱格拉斯的手枪掉到地板上。  
终于能好好地说话了——房间里的三个人同时想。

“那个……”  
片刻后，莱格拉斯贴在他的肩膀上，犹豫着喃喃，“你知道我指什么，你昨天在花园里说的……”   
“是的，我正想要说这个。”阿拉贡用手指抚触他的金发。  
“是什么，我等着？”莱格拉斯问，忽略对方偷偷在自己背后卸弹匣的动作。  
阿拉贡搂着他离开一段距离，用下颌抵住他的额头，“你有无数次机会干掉我，你没有，反而帮助了我。你甚至同意合作，还救了孩子们……为什么？”  
莱格拉斯看着他的衬衫纽扣，平静下来之后也恢复了以往的狡黠，“我该说什么？”  
“说你喜欢我，这样我就能把话接下去。”  
蓝眼睛眨了了眨，“Ada说不……不能先示爱……所以你先说。”他的声音越来越轻，到最后几乎悄声细语，因为阿拉贡一直盯着他看，看得他不好意思。  
“是的，也对。我们昨天说好的，等我回来就告诉你——”阿拉贡捧住他的脸，让他转过来面对自己，“跟我来，跟着我。”他的祈使句型几乎让莱格拉斯笑出来，但是接下去他不笑了：  
阿拉贡开始由上至下亲吻他的额头和眉心，手指顺着他的发丝梳捋……  
“和你在一起，每往前一步都是冒险。莱格拉斯·阿蒙兰斯……你就是我的冒险。”  
在他吻到他的嘴唇时，莱格拉斯的腰彻底软了下去。  
“我……很怀疑你的消息来源……”他们耳鬓厮磨，唇贴着唇说话，尼古丁的味道让他沉醉其中，但他难掩好奇，“我从来不会给警察留下线索。”  
“你问甘道夫的，我也会问。他的嘴巴不牢……”阿拉贡坦言，暗示地舔他嘴唇，“但我希望，「重要的绿叶先生」嘴巴不要那么紧……”  
急促的呼吸交融在一起，莱格拉斯深深吸气，这才微微张开嘴巴，让阿拉贡的舌头伸进来，舔到他的上颚——

一阵干咳让两人尴尬地迅速分开——又一次。

矮个子的吉姆利·都灵先生，手里抱着纸箱（里面装着收藏品残骸）脸上满是对世界失去信心的绝望，各种意义上。  
“你们，谁给我解释一下伊鲁博崩盘的问题？”

13  
星期一一早，凯兰崔尔夫人穿过长廊，来到国会大厦议员办公室，瑟兰迪尔已经坐在里面等了。  
“稀客呀，阿蒙兰斯老板。”夫人伸过去手让他吻了一下，看着他难掩焦虑低头的样子笑了，决意不提昨天莱格拉斯突然拜访的事情。  
“可不是么。”瑟兰迪尔坐回沙发握住法贝热手杖，指甲抠着祖母绿宝石，“三星期前的那副牌局，我一直惦记在心里。”  
他昨天其实已经来过一趟了，什么消息都没得到。他颇不经意地看了一眼林迪尔，正在放茶碟的助理先生不由得打了一个激灵。  
“看起来这副桥牌关乎世界的命运。”公爵夫人宽容地微笑，“把二十年前撤出G市的家族召回来了。”  
“委员会已经解散了，”听出她话里的暗讽，瑟兰迪尔用克制的傲然表示，“我也会遵守诺言，不碰这里的生意。”  
这个时候埃尔隆德从走廊里进来，后面跟着两个工会代表，他看到来客便立即结束谈话，示意两个工作人员去议事厅等。  
大门阻隔了走廊里的谈话和脚步，只有传真机和电话铃声隐隐约约地透进来。

“帕斯加兰区出事了。”议员让林迪尔确认完门锁便直入正题——为了防止什么似的，一只手按住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“就在你走后半小时。”  
阿蒙兰斯扬起眉梢，一条腿搁到另一条上。  
“早上新闻里说是重大交通事故。”公爵夫人惋惜且暗示地表态，“我很遗憾……”  
埃尔隆德示意助理拿来一份内部报告书，“非常惨烈，佣兵死了十八个，伤了三个。但好消息是，对方没有得到储存盘。”他看了一眼瑟兰迪尔又看了一眼丈母娘，继续说，“现场照片……特别是有拍到车牌号的都销毁了。出事的一个小时，交通部门的摄像资料全部回收。尸检化验报告扣在调查局……媒体现在暂时还在外围。”  
“处理的倒很干净。”阿蒙兰斯点评，他对调查局的评价一向毫不留情，“看样子，金花这次聪明了不少。这说明你以前给他的活儿都太轻松。”  
埃尔隆德略微有些不赞同地耸耸肩膀，“你借他用的时候可没这么说。”  
瑟兰迪尔放下茶碟抬眼看他，嘴角讥俏地上扬。  
议员先生尴尬地咳嗽一声，“不瞒你说，这次不是他负责。”  
“调查局还能找的出更有能耐的？”  
“我放手给阿拉贡了。”  
“那是谁？”  
“我的养子，在警局的。你不记得了？”  
“好像是有这么一个人。”  
阿蒙兰斯不甚在意，他只是随口一问罢了。无论是中情局自己惹出来的麻烦，调查局做不了的脏活，没脑子的雇佣兵，还是索伦那自以为是的、与政府叫板的行为……他根本不关心，无关紧要，不足挂齿。  
他是来问更重要的事的，便摆出一副对案件本身感兴趣的样子，“莱格拉斯昨天联系过我。”  
埃尔隆德坐在岳母旁边，小心翼翼又有些疲累地下结论，“我的人手现在全扑上去了，你那边的情况也不会好到哪儿去。”  
莱格拉斯的消息确实不好，但不是埃尔隆德认为的不好——然而对瑟兰迪尔来说却是毁灭性的：他的好儿子，先是在电话里一声不吭，然后用一种决绝且悲哀的口吻表示，他不回家了。  
听了至少一分钟挂断后的忙音，阿蒙兰斯的父亲当时产生了一种临近暴怒与兴奋之间的精神状态，这种状态自家族转型以来已经几乎不会出现了——热血在身体里汹涌流淌，他想把仓库里的BM-27搬出来，非常想。然后轰烂个什么东西，一切麻烦的源头、索伦的脑袋、或者白宫。  
“你想说，莱格拉斯不比你的人有用？”  
“我只希望你们父子俩能以大局为重。”  
瑟兰迪尔不说话了，那张光滑细腻的脸阴郁而愤怒地微微皱起——不可否认的，阿蒙兰斯家的人英俊的外表下透着傻气和某种意义上的残虐。  
在两位绅士尖利地互相注视时，凯兰崔尔靠到沙发背上，“我可终于明白你为什么飞来G市了。”  
这句话起了作用，阿蒙兰斯退让了——他在公爵夫人面前是理智得体、冷静从容的，既然两方大人物都把话说到这个程度，他也没有必要遮遮掩掩，  
“阿蒙兰斯替你们干了那么多脏活，我从来不求回报——在最困难、最黑暗的时期，是埃尔隆德救了我们，现在是我们兑现诺言的时候……所以我让最信任、也是最得力的人来办。但是现在情况很不乐观，莱格拉斯分心了。我这次来的确不为别的……”说起儿子，这位父亲不禁放慢语速、逐字逐句地透露，  
“我来是要弄清楚到底是什么原因……是哪个……” 他在公爵夫人了然的注视下想了想，极不愿承认地改口，“是谁，让他不守规矩，三个星期不回家。”  
一口气说完的瑟兰迪尔显得很平静，极度平静，至少看起来。林迪尔偷偷地站到哈尔迪尔背后……  
埃尔隆德沉重且无助地望着他，“这事可就不太好说。”他是理论上掌握大局的人，整件事情的牵头者，要担待的事儿太多了——但实际上他和瑟兰迪尔一样，并没有注意到莱格拉斯的小问题。  
然而埃尔隆德不单单是一位尽心为大局着想的议员，他同样也是一位父亲。即使与阿蒙兰斯的交往过程中少不了摩擦，他依然能不计前嫌、毫不吝啬地表达关怀——最主要的原因是，他了解瑟兰迪尔：他此行的目的很明确也很专一，而且非常克制，避免暴力冲突。因为他带来的助理是费伦而不是陶瑞尔。  
埃尔隆德坐直身体，真诚地告诉他，“首先我对莱格拉斯的个人能力毫不怀疑，但如果真的出了什么意外，我会让阿拉贡第一时间告诉我。”  
“你的意思是让我的人替条子干活？”  
“不，现在的情况比较特殊……”

凯兰崔尔夫人斜靠在沙发背上欣赏着自己的指甲，优雅地笑了。她掌握的远比两个后辈加起来的多，但出于严谨的身份阶级意识以及对某些事态的私人兴趣，她乐于选择旁观。  
哈尔迪尔口袋里的电话震了，他拿出来看了一眼，懒洋洋的表情变了，随即躬身对夫人耳语。  
凯兰崔尔高贵从容的微笑凝固在脸上，“甘道夫有索伦的消息。”

*  
凌晨2时，一个注册名为「索伦的喉舌」的用户在YouTube上发布了一段视频讲话：男人用仿制的中世纪风格头盔蒙脸，除了牙齿其他都武装到位，T恤上写着「革命！信息时代！」。这个滑稽到家的男人郑重表示，自己是索伦·迈荣的发言人。  
他在视频中发表了五分钟的讲话。首先他自诩为政府的眼中钉，并谴责了政府对安格班咨询公司进行的一系列指控行为，声称部分权贵为了自身利益而不择手段地对其进行迫害。接着，他声情并茂地强调了公民知情权：当你们交纳税金的时候，可知道这些钱有多少落到了别人的腰包里？当你们在和恋人打电话时，可知道有多少只耳朵在窃听？当你们对选区代表的绯闻津津乐道时，可知道你们手中的选举权有多少被不法之徒操纵利用？  
他警告某些政治窃贼：「你们丑恶的嘴脸已经暴露，收起愚蠢的阴谋吧！你们有24小时把属于我的东西归还，否则咨询团队会遵循言论自由原则——向主流媒体公布一切公众感兴趣的内容。」 

虽然视频发布后一小时就被删除了，但是依然获得了六位数的点击率。  
三位被明嘲暗指的人物在办公室里看完了录像。埃尔隆德从视频播到一半时就站起来踱来踱去。凯兰崔尔挥挥手让他坐下来，“我们能做的就是等待消息。”  
阿蒙兰斯倒是无所畏惧，比起被无名之辈挑衅，他在意的方面比较特殊、也比较符合他现在的主业——他挑剔起发言人的形象，“现在竟然还有人用这种德性的装扮，简直笑话！盖伊·福克斯都比他体面。”

——他的好儿子作了相同的点评。

莱格拉斯睡了四个小时，醒来的时候天还没有全亮，但肩膀上的纱布已经换过了。阿拉贡站在厨房里——显然已经和屋子主人相处得不错，因为他拿着吉姆利家的大咖啡杯，而且一点也不避嫌地打电话：  
“伊利亚德扫干净，除了那四个之外应该还有。无论身上佩戴什么标志，只要持械就击毙。交通科能动用三个机动组，加上一局和五局，对，把轮休的弟兄叫回来。两小时内集合。”  
他看到莱格拉斯坐起来了，便走到沙发边上——电话那头还在说话，他听着，一边弯身查看男人的肩膀。  
蓝眼睛惺忪地往上抬，莱格拉斯朝他无意识地笑了笑，在屁股底下摸着了枪。  
阿拉贡便挂了电话，挤到沙发里点香烟，  
“萨鲁曼还没有现身，雇佣兵的威胁依然存在。”警探整理线索，“他们原本打算把两个孩子绑去艾森加德。加上昨天晚上戒灵偷袭失败，现在索伦的团队打算孤注一掷。”  
他把甘道夫发到他手机里的视频重播了一遍。  
莱格拉斯对讲话内容不置可否， 他在点评时会摆出一副与瑟兰迪尔极其相似的讥讽表情，一边眉毛上扬，唇角下拉，鼻子微微皱起，“想要吸引粉丝群体，我以为大多数人会选择盖伊·福克斯的形象。”   
“这只是个开端，索伦和萨鲁曼接下来的行动都会以抢夺储存盘为出发点。”警探说，“但可以肯定的是，他们现在暂时还无法获知移动介质的下落。”  
“我们有24小时来应对。”  
“从视频发布算，只剩18小时了。”阿拉贡对着茶几上的G市旅游地图凝思，“萨鲁曼在艾森加德，索伦的发言人在莫拉侬……距离主服务器的地址非常近，这很不好办。”  
刚睡醒的阿蒙兰斯小少爷颇具贵族式的颓废，他靠到沙发背上玩枪。  
“我错过了什么吗？”  
阿拉贡便把手机给他。  
伊欧雯发来的邮件很莫名其妙：  
「亲爱的阿拉贡，警局的新星，孩子们的大英雄……我左思右想，还是决定告诉您，我以前很喜欢您——但现在嘛……不，请不要误会，我依然很喜欢您，但不一样……总之，我为你们感到由衷的高兴！」  
相比之下，法拉米尔的用辞简洁粗糙：  
「阿拉贡你完了。」  
但附件照片上，梅里和皮聘奋力吃汉堡的样子让他长呼一口气，虽然他不知道两个小家伙为什么会坐在经侦组的办公室里，也不知道他们向法拉米尔和伊欧雯说了什么。  
“他们安全了，真好。” 想起另两个孩子，莱格拉斯有点庆幸自己在弗罗多身上放了追踪器，“他们也知道自己应该要做什么。”  
老实说，阿拉贡真心不主张牵扯到未成年孩子，这件事涉及面太广太危险。四个孩子中两个才好不容易脱离险情，另两个自说自话地跑去摩多——但种种迹象和预感告诉他，巴金斯说不定就是埃尔隆德提到的，能解开索伦密码的天才，那孩子有主见也有胆量，而且不失纯真，“只要有山姆，只要两个孩子在一起。”  
他愿意相信他们，就像孩子们相信他一样。  
莱格拉斯找到自己的外套，“你打算怎么办？”  
怀着一股忧虑和愧疚，警探打电话部署最后一步计划：调配调查局和交通科的人手，一队由葛罗芬戴尔带去艾森嘉德，他自己带另一队去莫拉侬实行逮捕。他希望警方的大动作能引开并消耗对方的武装力量。但代价就是，弗罗多的人身安全要靠他自己了。  
莱格拉斯面无表情地听着，目光逸向远处的一个点，手里咔哒咔哒地发出响声。  
登纳丹低头碰他额头，灰眼睛注视着他装弹匣的动作，心里决定他说什么都答应——  
“我会介绍你给Ada认识。”  
“好……”  
“我们要天天通电话。”  
“好。”  
“博尔格给我。”  
“好。”警探想了想，“但不要打死，交给调查局……”  
“我不干。”莱格拉斯在装枪的时候，狭长的蓝眼睛里冰霜密布——在这种时候他和他父亲如出一辙，“那个家伙是头目之一，在巴金斯家差点杀了你。还拖延了时间让我没救成孩子们……这个人不能留。”  
阿拉贡不作反对。  
接下来有一段时间的沉默，他们谁都没说话，也没干别的。莱格拉斯意识到，自己所做的一切有了意义……他第一次有如此强烈温暖的感觉：也许是那张照片上孩子的笑脸，也许是都灵先生借给他的厚毛毯，当然，也有可能是因为他紧紧地挨着那个男人身上的缘故。  
阿拉贡最终还是抓住了他的手，手指一根根地伸进他的指缝里。  
“一小时后出发，去把这事了解。”  
莱格拉斯说好，无论你去哪里……他把头靠在他的肩膀上，前所未有地放松。  
他们都知道，储存盘一旦解开会有什么后果。他们也知道，以前从来没有警察和阿蒙兰斯待在一起的先例。  
他们谁都不提未来，因为未来本不可预测。  
“我不会再失手。”  
最后，莱格拉斯低声表示。阴沉沉的眉宇，蓝森森的眼底，他想起仓库里发生的一切，脑海里划过但丁的只言片语——他的左边肩膀有伤口，痛感在可承受范围之内，血液鲜活而汹涌。  
阿蒙兰斯回来了，灵魂闪烁着美丽而锋利的光。

 

14

索伦的视频出现后十二小时后，两个夏尔来的孩子到达了摩多大区，他们当然不知道其他几处地方已经闹翻了天。他们能来到目的地就已经几经波折了：  
天一亮，两个孩子便从帕斯加兰的街心花园出发。清晨的风又冷又干燥，弗罗多的嘴唇有些开裂，山姆没有睡好，困乏又迷茫地以为还在自己的床上——流浪汉把他们赶出地盘，两个孩子便只好开始步行，花了两小时才找到公路。  
他们很快发现几乎没有私家车司机愿意停下来载两个脏兮兮的小男孩。一个皮肤黝黑的丑女人还打开车窗向他们吐痰。  
“我……我想家了……”小胖子又累又沮丧，几乎要放弃了，“我们为什么会身无分文来到这个偏远的地方呀！”  
弗罗多说不出安慰的话，他也想家，想念比尔博，想念温暖的房间和可颂面包，“但是如果我在这里放弃，就意味着我会失去我现在想念的一切。”  
那些坏家伙会找上门，会向他开枪，直到他们找到想找的东西。  
山姆一阵难为情，为自己的退缩感到羞愧，立即站起来握住伙伴的手，把两人又脏又冷的手心手背揉搓得暖暖的，“你看前面有加油站！那里总会有汽车会停下来……”  
弗罗多睁大眼睛瞧着他，“山姆，我要收回之前说你蠢蛋的话。你是个天才！”  
小胖子不好意思地挠头发，被对方看得面红耳赤，拽着他的手就跑——两个孩子在加油站的油泵后面躲了一会儿，很快有辆农用小货车拐进坡道。趁着司机下车时，两个小家伙偷偷爬上了栏板车厢，滚到一座土豆和玉米粉袋子垒砌的小山里。  
然而接下来是一段四个小时的艰苦旅程。货车加完油沿着公路向东南行驶，一开始他们还能看到公路两边熙熙攘攘的、充满城市气息的景色，但很快的，繁华渐渐褪去，树林和农田出现了，天空和地平线连接的地方变得又远又模糊——他们感到无助和失望，对前景充满恐惧，更重要的是掘薯农具和硬邦邦的车厢搁得他们腰酸背痛。  
下午的时候，小货车在摩多闸口的地方减速。司机找了家杂货店停车，钻到小树丛里小解。两个孩子立即爬下车，来到平地上。他们发现摩多郊区是个尘土飞扬，人烟稀少的地方，和市中心完全不一样。  
弗罗多向汽车旅馆的老板娘问路，对方嘶哑着嗓子告诉他一个方向。女人的口音让他们想起萨鲁曼的雇佣兵，所以当她（也许）想表达慈爱亲善，往他们头上伸出枯瘦的手掌时，两个孩子拔腿就跑……  
下午14时30分，他们终于在十几个差不多的老厂房之间找到了欧洛都因。  
“你确定是这儿吗？”  
“我能确定的只有我快饿死了。”  
两个孩子灰头土脸又饥肠辘辘，呆愣着站在高耸的铁门前，从外面望进去，里面俨然是个破旧的，被遗忘的地方：除了铁栅栏门上象征性地挂着锁之外，其他建筑都大开着门。野草靠近水洼的地方疯长，一只骨瘦嶙峋的狗到处嗅闻，企图在土坯和垃圾堆里找出食物。  
“呃……我是说，那个谁来着？索伦，”小胖子忍不住问，“会把那么重要的东西留在这儿吗？这里看起来已经报废很久了呀！”  
弗罗多打开手机导航，“是的，他会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为换成我，也会这么做。”  
山姆憋憋嘴，想发表些有关「索伦的人性和智商一起被他自己消费了」的见解，但巴金斯已经攀住铁栅栏往上爬了，他只好跟上去，翻越的时候差点扎到屁股。  
不过他们终于进来了，进到了这个能影响到政局与社会的心腹区域。  
莱格拉斯留给他们的手机收到一张照片，阿拉贡发来的——  
“欧洛都因的建筑工程图。”巴金斯看了一眼，立即感到了鼻酸……  
“他们知道我们在哪儿……”他抬头舒了口气，为的是防止眼泪滚落下来。但同时仿佛疲累也被消缓了，他委屈又高兴地对唯一的同伴说，“他们知道的！”

*  
当两个夏尔男孩在货车上颠簸时，警方和调查局的联合行动也开始了。  
然而前去艾森加德逮捕萨鲁曼的调查局却扑了个空。  
“老狐狸跑了。”葛罗芬戴尔反馈说，“给我们留了一整栋楼的格特佬（Goth），真是友好。”  
完全在意料之中，这本来就是个佯攻计划。以一个职业掮客来说，萨鲁曼在某种程度上比甘道夫更狡猾也更有经验，他能预料到警方的行动，阿拉贡认为逮萨鲁曼的计划可能会延后一段时间了——但他很高兴葛罗芬戴尔学会讲笑话了，这是调查局的一大进步。他让探员收队，稍后把伤亡统计报告发邮件给他。  
莱格拉斯靠在副驾座上，平静地望着窗外。阿拉贡发现到，男人侧脸很完美，额头饱满，鼻子高挺，嘴唇的弧度有湿润的闪光。他舒适而闲散拨弄着发梢，完全不像头一次见面时那么惴惴不安，他甚至还转过脸来冲他弯了弯嘴角——那纯粹的、放  
松的笑容更像是在说「看场电影怎么样？」  
阿拉贡在直道上给后面的警车打灯，意为进入目标地点的信号。  
几乎在弗罗多爬上铁栅栏的时候，阿拉贡也在莫拉侬厂房附近停车，尽可能停靠在离建筑远的隐蔽地点。他一共带过去十来个警察，索伦团队人数、武器都不得而知。从戒灵的装备看来，没准人手一把自动步枪，有点悬，他只希望金花那边赶过来支援的人能多一点。警队选择一块砖砌的墙壁后面集合，阿拉贡让所有兄弟对表，检查枪械和防弹衣，然后简单布置任务:行动定性为防止恐怖暴力袭击。摩多工业园区所有厂房里的人，只要持械就一律判定为嫌疑人。  
做完部署，他回到他新换的雪佛兰TAHOE边上，任由莱格拉斯在后车厢里挑挑拣拣，当前军火商的儿子拿起一把格洛克嫌弃得直皱鼻子时，阿拉贡伸出一只手，撑在车顶上，“你觉得弗罗多要用多久？”  
莱格拉斯两只手里都握着弹匣，用一个耸肩动作表达决意，“无论多久……”  
“也对。不留后路就是最好的后路。”登纳丹不由自主搬出一句铭言，看到莱格拉斯的古怪的表情时，他补充，“伊西铎不是完全正确的，当然，我只记住对我有帮助的。”  
“挺功利的啊？”莱格拉斯打趣他说，“你爷爷有说错过什么吗？”  
阿拉贡勾拢车门，飞速低头在那张脸上吻了吻，“「不要相信漂亮的人」。”  
“哈哈哈，真是个好家伙。”阿蒙兰斯笑着把脸埋进枪械堆里，继续手头的活儿，阿拉贡注视着他变成粉红色的耳朵尖，“不和我说说你Ada吗？”  
“他……”莱格拉斯思虑片刻，流露出一丝自己也难以置信的表情，“我已经三星期没见到他了。”  
“会有什么不好的结果吗？”  
“无法想象。”  
“你要是回去，还会不会回来？”  
莱格拉斯从他（违反规定搬出来的）警械里挑到了最满意的M24，熟稔地拆掉瞄准器，“等到兔子之前，我来清扫漏网之鱼。”——打发无聊。  
“好的，无线电公用频道是……”  
“你想指挥阿蒙兰斯吗？”莱格拉斯开玩笑地打断他，扛着家伙独自前往制高楼顶，警探摸摸鼻子摇头的时候，他又忽然扭过头说，“阿拉贡……”  
“什么？”  
莱格拉斯憋了憋嘴，一瞬间想说很多，但高傲和时间都没让他如愿。  
“待会儿见。”  
说完这句话，他就朝三楼阳台的哨兵岗放了一枪。那个位置不会给他们制造麻烦了——  
很快的，警队冲进莫拉侬，枪声在这被遗忘多时的园区四处响起，

*  
弗罗多和山姆走在阴森森的厂房里，感觉像是进了凶宅。明明是白天，室内却一片昏黑。到处是一股发霉、铁锈和类似下水道的气味。他们无法想象服务器会在那么深的地底。从建筑工程图来看，欧洛都因这栋楼只有两层高，但多功能地下室却离地面一百多英尺深，他猜那可能曾经用来兼做防空洞使用。  
然而因为工厂废弃，供电系统看起来完全被切断了，电梯无法使用，通往地下室的楼道也是伸手不见五指。依靠手机的照明显然无法支持太久。  
这个时候，山姆翻着储物箱，竟找到了一个手电筒。光线并不强烈，但足够照亮两张惊喜的小脸，“回去后我一定要再去拜访公爵夫人，亲口感谢她！“  
正当他们兴冲冲地循着光亮，在楼道里摸索下行的时候，头顶的地面忽然传来一阵「笃、笃、笃」的敲击声。  
“那、那是什么声音？”山姆惊跳一下，停下来问。  
“嘘！”弗罗多让他别吵。两个人挨在一起竖起耳朵仔细聆听：「笃、笃、笃」那个诡异的声音又传了来，而且要比前一次更接近。  
弗罗多只觉得颈脖子发凉，浑身寒毛倒竖——被废弃多年的厂房，也是很多奇闻怪谈的发生地——他的大脑不受控制地想起比尔博·巴金斯曾经给他讲的鬼魂复仇的故事，“不会是幽灵吧……”  
头顶的声音竟然加快了频率，把弗罗多吓了一大跳，脚下踉跄从台阶上滚落。小胖子立即追上去扶住他，“天啊，佛罗多！！你还好吗？”  
巴金斯甩甩头，确认了脑袋还清醒，可是脚踝却扭了一下。看着他拼命忍痛的样子，山姆说，“对方一定不是鬼魂，否则不会有那么大的响声。”  
他说着便蹲下来，将巴金斯扛到肩膀上，在弗罗多没来得及喊叫之前。他一手打着手电筒，另一只肩膀上扛着所有重量——毫无疑问，那是他那小小的、却无比重要的世界一般的重量，然后咬紧牙关加快了脚步。在背后亦步亦趋加快的声音中，他们跑进了地下室。可还没来得及喘一口气，后面的声音已经追了上来，从那个黑影看来，应该是个人——山姆气喘吁吁地砸上大门——那个声音停在了外面，与他只有一扇门之隔。在稍事停顿的时候，两个孩子惊慌又无助地互相瞪视，“弗罗多！”  
男孩艰难地抱着笔电，一边摇头一边说，“不行，我……”  
“快去！”山姆说，用重量贴在门缝上，同一时间后面传来一股力量，像只攻城锤似的砸向了门板。小胖子难受地用体重压在当中——   
弗罗多抿着嘴巴，眼圈又红又肿，最后扭头往电子脉冲声传来的库房深处跑去。

*  
莱格拉斯等到了兔子：  
尽管只是匆匆一瞥，他还是在窗玻璃的反光中发现了博尔格，他不会看错的——那道反胃的蜥蜴疤。随即，他扔掉了打空的雷明顿，从哨兵岗的位置翻下来。阿拉贡的警队进入大楼半小时，情况要比预想的好：不时有雇佣兵从大门口逃出来，而且博尔格也出现了——这说明对方必须全力以赴。  
在库房的走廊里，莱格拉斯确认了这一点：他和几个警察擦肩而过，听到他们在无线电里说，「Foxtrot、Golf、Hotel三个区干净！未发现头目！」  
然后他往二楼走，一边把弹匣推进柯尔特的枪膛，拽出突击刀。他在餐厅门口看到了阿拉贡。  
警探脸上沾了血迹，一双灰眼睛凹陷着。  
“干的不错？”莱格拉斯走到他跟前停下来，视线却往餐厅里面扫去——博尔格在另一个出口的地方踱来踱去，旁边还有两个手下，“那后面是什么？”  
“应该是控制室，”阿拉贡推测，“也就是索伦的发言人录视频的地方。如果我没猜错，这些雇佣兵比起萨鲁曼，也许更听令于索伦的团队。”  
莱格拉斯刚想行动，阿拉贡忽然拉住他的手臂，“10分钟。”他规定时间。  
男人微微一笑，手臂忽然用力用力一收，把他往后推，在阿拉贡为了找回平衡连连退步的时候，他迅速朝后打了两枪，让碍事的手下倒地，然后旋身拉下了卷帘门，把警探隔在区域之外。  
阿拉贡耸耸肩膀，点燃香烟，背靠墙壁开始看表。

那个半边脑袋秃顶，面目狰狞的老对手就这么站着，讥讽又怜悯地看着阿蒙兰斯向自己走来，脸上浮现出一丝不易察觉的得意，“你很执着。”  
莱格拉斯手指轮流起伏，把突击刀的锋面放在手背上翻来覆去，“我承认上一次的失败。”  
“那现在呢？”博尔格问，想出其不意地拽住对方——莱格拉斯躲开了，依然鄙夷地瞧他，就像是瞧车轮胎下的污水滩，安非他明的味道让他恶心。他还是忍不住朝那张扭曲的脸上还了一拳，博尔格接住了，把他稳稳地格挡开。  
“阿蒙兰斯，你不是我的对手，”他依旧对他显赫的姓氏很感兴趣，并且不忘羞辱一番，“真的，漂亮脸蛋救不了你。”  
在握住莱格拉斯砸过来的手肘时，他甚至为了表达同情，提醒他说，“那个条子迟早会逮你。”  
长春花蓝猛得收缩，一瞬间仿若聚成条细线，但立即恢复了，他抛出另一个问题，  
“至于上一次的失败，我说过原因吗？”  
博尔格后退一步，但动作远不如莱格拉斯灵活——男人跳上来，从平地弹起，两条腿像钳子一样勾住他的脖颈，然后腰部一个扭转……  
两人同时倒在地上，博尔格想掐住他的大腿——柯尔特的枪口顶住了他的上颚。  
阿蒙兰斯坐在他肩膀上大开双腿，用一个近乎诱惑的表情宣读判决书，  
“我不喜欢别人谈论我的人。”

靠在门框上弹烟灰，阿拉贡听到里面传来连续7发枪响。  
男人只用了3分钟就出来了，板着脸。  
“开心了吗？”  
莱格拉斯忽然扑到他肩膀上，在他背砸到墙时攀住他的脖子。  
“嘿……”阿拉贡想问「伤口怎么样？」的问题被舔进对方嘴里，男人默不作声死死闭住眼睛，从他的唇角细吮到舌根——颇有些壮烈和决绝。阿拉贡收紧手臂，把两个人的身体贴合得一丝不漏，他很快夺回了主动权——只要膝盖往中间部位暗示地一顶，那柔韧颤抖的腰窝就会往下滑，他接住他的背部，让男人往后微微仰倒，颇有些费力地承受这个又深又湿的亲吻。  
莱格拉斯憋得捶他肩膀才得以透气，但蓝眼睛依恋地看着他，什么话都讲不出来。  
阿拉贡翻开他肩膀上渗血的纱布，情热过后应该好好约法，“下不为例。”  
阿蒙兰斯低下头，“我知道，下次我让你按规矩办事。”  
“不，我的意思是下次别做危险的事。”  
莱格拉斯望着他惊呆了，半响后才喃喃地说，“你知道下次……”他极不情愿地，又有些复杂地看他，“万一弗罗多没有成功，也就是说……盘里的资料公开，你会不会……”  
阿拉贡帮他套上外套。

弗罗多没有成功。  
当他把移动介质连通主服务器时，整个大楼哐得一声全亮了——电力恢复的脉冲声音把孩子震得头昏眼花，但他依然忍受着强光，在主服务器系统里输进了一段代码：理论上应该会看到他自己设定的木马程序，但是没有——应该说和他预想的不一样。  
U盘解析立即开始了，不受任何影响。  
用屁股顶住大门的山姆忍不住催促，“弗罗多！快啊！”  
弗罗多难以置信地往后退缩，那闪着蓝光的屏幕上，字符正以几何倍数增长——索伦的主机里的确出现了木马，但不是弗罗多·巴金斯编译的。  
“我，我的「持戒人」不会生成这些代码……”他扑到键盘上飞速敲击，想做点什么让运算停下来，但计算机仿佛有自己的意识似的，一个劲地复制这段陌生代码……  
直到这些名为「夏尔小老鼠」的木马将整个屏幕占满。  
U盘的解析进度百分百。  
听到系统提示的声音，巴金斯轻声诅咒一句……接着他想，完了。  
一切都没有意义了。  
他失败了。不仅仅是他个人的失败。  
所有好的、不好的消息将会从这个小小的储存盘里漏出来，所有人都会受到影响。而真正的坏人呢？索伦会大摇大摆从监狱里出来，继续他暴力、野蛮的信息买卖。  
怀着一股冰冷的绝望，他的小手颤抖着，轻轻按下了回车确认——

山姆背后的天摇地动也忽然安静下来：一门之隔，一只手搭到萨鲁曼泄气的肩膀上，老掮客一惊，回过头认出了来人，“甘道夫，你这老小子……”话没说完，一只拳头便招呼到他的鼻子上。  
世界安静又肃穆，一切都归于死寂。  
两双稚嫩清澈的眼睛直直瞪向屏幕上出现的东西： 

比尔博·巴金斯。  
幻灯片不停地变换：  
抽着烟斗坐在铁艺长凳上的比尔博·巴金斯；  
趴在书桌上口水流了一稿子的比尔博·巴金斯；  
站在花园里奋力和浇水器搏斗的比尔博·巴金斯……  
这位矮小、健朗，笑容带着两个浅窝的先生，这只浑身透着生活气息的「夏尔小老鼠」一时间侵入了主流媒体的视野中——并在下一刻就被忽略。公众不认识他，也没必要认识他，不少人期望看到的是一些糟糕的、混乱的，揭露某些权贵丑恶面目的东西，他们失望了。  
风向立即转为对索伦不利，他成了一个骗子……他本来就是。

只有弗罗多·巴金斯的电脑里收到了不一样的代码信息：  
「不要想着彻底删除一些东西，就像你不能完全修补错误。所以我试着篡改了一下，就那么一小下……亲爱的弗罗多，希望你能喜欢:」」

男孩愣怔着，想放声大哭又想哈哈大笑。他一直没说话，跪在地上看着自己的电脑屏幕——直到山姆·詹吉也跪下来，和他面对面，一双胳膊把他搂住，让他的小脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上，  
“好了，结束了。我们可以回家了……”  
“回家……”他呢喃着笑了，“对啊，回家！”

*  
晚上，警局和调查局的人手汇合，收完线后陆陆续续撤出厂房。救护车和警灯的光芒交相辉映，这块被废弃的地方一时间竟热闹非凡。  
阿蒙兰斯家的指挥官在一辆警车旁找到了莱格拉斯。  
“二当家！”他走过去，警惕地看着站在小少爷身边的警探。  
莱格拉斯颇感意外，朝他做了个手势，“费伦，什么事？你可以在这里说。”  
这位尽心尽责的、无论何时何地都能帮瑟兰迪尔找到儿子的指挥官认真地传达，“老板叫你立即回去。”  
阿蒙兰斯的表情变了变，“是的，你开车来了吗？”  
“这边请，请。”  
在他们准备离开的时候，阿拉贡忽然上前一步，抓住莱格拉斯的双手，一眨不眨地地看进他的蓝眼睛，“你之前没有回答我的问题……”  
——你会不会回来？  
莱格拉斯也目不转睛地回望，“你也没有。”  
——你会不会铐我？  
阿拉贡松开手，他不知道该说什么，只能看着莱格拉斯跟上自己人离开，离自己而去。指挥官帮他打开车门，他钻进去的时候，忽然把脸转向警探，轻轻说了一句「我会」的唇语。  
接着他狡黠地笑了，笑容隐没在黑漆漆的车窗背后。  
阿拉贡点燃香烟，无不惊讶地发现自己已经开始想念亲吻他的感觉了。

不过在此之前，还有一大堆事儿等着他去处理善后。

 

尾声

星期六的上午天气晴朗，市中心广场外面却黑烟袅袅。阿拉贡站在隔离带外面，交通部门在迅速处理事故现场。  
他注视着迈巴赫车屁股后喷出来的尾气，“你爸爸说了什么？”  
“刚才吗？”莱格拉斯问。  
“先说刚才。”  
“他欣赏你的责任心。无论是对待索伦的储存盘还是中年妇女的钱包，你的一视同仁令人感动。”  
“就这些？”  
“就这些。”  
“那么……上次呢？”阿拉贡想起他跟着助理回家的那次。

那次瑟兰迪尔大发雷霆，不过怒气被见到儿子的喜悦之情冲淡了，只扳断了一根手杖。一半为了莱格拉斯肩膀上的伤口，另一半为了阿拉贡。  
他得知这个名字的时候甚至还回想了一下，然后他打电话给埃尔隆德，威胁要把议员先生从他的慈善酒会邀请列表上除名——埃尔隆德正为索伦的案子忙着呢，根本没当回事儿。  
无处发泄的阿蒙兰斯老板便在酒店房间里踱来踱去，开始批评丽兹的客房服务总是拖拖拉拉——莱格拉斯忽然想起阿拉贡的爷爷，而且他没有试过拥抱自己的爸爸……他觉得这个机会不容错过。  
「无话可说或者想说太多的时候，一个拥抱能解决很多问题。」  
所以他做了，虽然有些不熟练，而且他只能勉强够到瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，但是他完成了，一个十足的、来自一个好儿子的拥抱。  
他趴在父亲的胸口，眨眨眼睛往上瞧去，“Ada……”  
他感觉到怀里的躯体浑身一僵，紧接着听见爸爸的心跳有一瞬间的停滞，继而又剧烈跳动。几秒后，他学着儿子的动作，双臂慢慢伸展，绕过他的背脊，缓和而轻柔地把孩子圈在双臂之中，鼻息嗅闻那柔软的，和自己如出一辙的浅金发丝。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻儿子的额头，“Pater amat vos……”（天父爱你）

“他说……”莱格拉斯陷在暖洋洋的回忆里，笑着说，“Ada said No.”

 

Fin

 

光线昏暗的跃马酒馆，空气依然污浊闷窒。  
巴里曼老板的吧台前面，两个人并排坐在那儿——  
甘道夫面前摆着一大杯马天尼，他埋头修剪着雪茄烟，“你知道，这事儿还没完，”  
他身边的矮小男人眯着眼喝酒，“如果知道这样的结果，我不会让弗罗多冒那么大危险……”他被呛了一下，脸涨得通红。  
老掮客递给他修剪好的哈瓦那，“名单我检查了两遍，没有阿佐格。”  
比尔博·巴金斯摇摇头，“我可不管了。”他可是应该安享晚年的人，可没多余的精力陪大人物们折腾政治经济。  
他说着想点燃香烟，甘道夫喝完了起泡酒，把一个打火机放在桌上。  
“伊鲁博……”巴金斯看到那个小玩意儿脸色微微变了。  
老掮客已经离开了座位。他往回转过头时，发现一个男人站在那儿，站在自己面前。  
“你……”  
他瞪大眼睛，惊讶地认出了对方。

to be continue……

《Ada Said No》

 

Ada说

不轻取性命，不轻易让步。  
不轻视对手，不轻心警察。

Ada还说……

 

0

阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警官正在追小偷，完全没注意到身后飞来一个洋葱。

一个小时以前，他本打算好好利用一下这个难得的休息天：他在下午把莱格拉斯约了出来。两人在图纳美术馆看了场表现主义流派画展——阿拉贡本身对狄俄尼索斯式的着色不甚感兴趣，但他的好朋友喜欢——几个星期前，在飞机头等舱认识他的时候，莱格拉斯手里拎着小提琴盒，开口对他说「嗨。」一缕金发从耳边溜了下来。他当即便主观认定这位长相出众、喜欢微笑的先生在艺术方面的造诣。  
那之后他们去超市。  
让阿拉贡高兴的是：莱格拉斯除了画展之外，还喜欢和他消磨时光。他们的购物袋里装满即食蔬菜、气泡水和一块蓝奶酪。如果不是路边忽然出现一辆迈巴赫62的话，两个年轻人准备在晚餐前去街区后面的广场上和孩子们打场棒球——  
后座车窗缓缓降下来。莱格拉斯说，“哦，爸爸。”  
阿拉贡觉得整条街的每扇窗户后面都有一道目光在盯着他们看。莱格拉斯说要介绍他们认识——他每次都这么说。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯人不坏，如果他喜欢你的话。  
车里的男人显然没有这个意愿，他狭长、长春花蓝的眼睛只看着自己的儿子，“阿波罗吃坏肚子了。”  
阿拉贡只好把递过去的手伸进纸袋里，装作在找什么东西的样子。  
莱格拉斯表示遗憾，“什么？真糟，温妮蒂太太没有把它照顾好吗？”  
“她喂它吃泡芙。”  
“谢谢您特意从M市飞来告诉我这件事……不考虑换个佣人吗？”  
“这正是我过来的原因，埃尔隆德会给我建议的。”  
“我猜他没时间和你会面——我在访谈节目里见着他了，选区就业问题看起来非常水深火热。”  
“我正好可以提供一份工作不是吗？”  
“这事儿我想我朋友应该帮得上忙——阿拉贡？”  
莱格拉斯就是这么温和有礼、举止体面地勾住了他的胳膊——仍然没有放弃介绍他给父亲认识。瑟兰迪尔冷若冰霜地打量他，阿拉贡注意到他的长相英俊（过了头）、很有尊严、口调富有老派贵族特有的目中无人——他吩咐说，“替我向埃尔隆德问好。”  
阿拉贡倒没感到惊讶，他贴近莱格拉斯低声说，“你对令尊说了我不少事儿。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不……”他挠挠鼻尖，心里想：恐怕对方更不喜欢。  
这俨然会成为一段灰色的经历：因为轿车逆向行驶，缓慢地以步行的速度跟着他们，瑟兰迪尔丝毫没有下车的意思；莱格拉斯也没有想到应该停下脚步，他们维持着这个怪异的状态——  
从一只柯基狗聊到国会议员。  
阿拉贡只觉得尴尬、孤独，无助，想报警：伊欧墨会很乐意来贴条——他那位在交警总队的同期最大的乐趣就是给有钱人抄罚单。  
正当他凝视着天空，思考怎么把莱格拉斯从他父亲（的车窗）边带走的时候——有人冲撞了他的肩膀，像一颗炮弹似的往前狂奔。  
身后，一个老态龙钟的女人挥舞遮阳伞，哽咽着大叫：

帮帮我呀！他偷了我的钱包！

一秒间，莱格拉斯接住了纸袋，灵巧地把抛向空中的苹果、汽水罐、手表兜在怀里。  
G市最优秀的刑警先生追出去了。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯注视年轻人的背影，用父亲式的尖锐指出，“责任心？正义感？还是那条逊毙了的牛仔裤……哪一点值得着迷？”  
他的儿子微笑时的嘴角和他颇为相像，“「健步如飞」。”他伸进纸袋里摸索，“还有，奶油洋葱汤。”  
一辆自行车从轿车后面抄上来——那是个放学的初中生。  
莱格拉斯把散发强烈气味的小圆球举到面前，眯起一只眼睛，比了又比，“还好你带了护膝……”  
两双蓝眼睛看着洋葱飞出去，它旋转前进的轨迹像极了罗德里奎兹三振旧金山巨人时投出的超高速变化球。  
……  
警官很容易从后踹虚了小偷的膝窝，因为对方的速度忽然减慢——一块十英尺长的广告牌赫然落下，横挡在路口。运送广告牌的卡车司机在避让飞过来的路牌时及时扭转了车头，这才没有被金属板切个正着。  
而把跑车停在杂货店的斜坡上、开着车顶盖和女人亲热的小伙子当时根本没注意到屁股蹭松了手刹。这样，当后面的自行车撞上来的时候，车体往前滑动，一头砸弯了金属杆，松动的路牌飞了出去——当然，在红外线探头没能拍到的死角：让那辆自行车失控的元凶是颗洋葱。

在震天欲聋的撞击声中，阿拉贡没花多少力气便把小偷制服，反剪双手按在地上。  
「我的老天啊……」他隔了几秒才意识到：  
他在休息日没带警械。而周围发生的交通事故比盗窃案糟糕多了！  
“我得走啦。”莱格拉斯说，指了指那位一头雾水，正在弄清情况的警察。  
他的父亲不以为然，“阿蒙兰斯家的人竟然帮助条子。”  
年轻人沉默不语。  
瑟兰迪尔观察着他下垂的眼睫，“你最好别告诉他那天你为什么上飞机。”他极富表现力地挥了挥手，车窗重新闭拢。  
莱格拉斯在那漆黑发亮的防弹玻璃上看着自己的脸，直到条子叫他名字——阿拉贡需要帮忙。  
“帮我给伊欧墨打电话。”  
敬业的警察坐在嫌犯背上，双手代替拷具压住对方，“还有尽量别让周围人拍照。”  
“这我可不能保证。那边的老头已经打电话给消防队了。”莱格拉斯知道他的手机放在哪，他摸了出来划屏，“密码？”  
阿拉贡说了四位数。  
一听完，男人便兀自笑了。不顾周围是否有人拍照上传脸书，他趴到警察先生的背上，贴着他的耳朵轻声问，“我可不知道你的女友和我同一天生日……”  
阿拉贡尴尬又窘迫，手一松差点把小偷放走，不知道该解释「他退役后就一直单身」还是「出于某种难以启齿的理由，他调查过莱格拉斯的档案。」  
他只知道趴在他背上的身体温热、微颤、有苦橙花的香气，他转过脸去——男人已经松开了圈住他脖子的手臂，背着光站直身体。

莱格拉斯不能说，他留在系统里的档案是伪造的。

1  
男人在廊桥上张望了一会儿，很快看到穿制服的地勤接待小姐。  
确认办票柜台的信息后，她把实木小提琴盒递给他，“贵重物品，我们不建议您托运。”  
他冲她眨眨一只眼睛，“这是钻石卡会员才能得到的建议吗？”  
女人似乎很开心，情不自禁地微笑，撕去登机证一联，“头等舱请进门左转。”——他们的手指叠到一起。  
“谢谢。”瞧了一眼她的胸牌，男人再次表示，“谢谢，萨拉。美联合找到了一位好员工。”  
接着，他把票根和贴在反面的弹匣一起塞进口袋。

在进入机舱前，莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯收到邮件：  
「离你不远。小心屁股。老板祝你好运。」  
虽然他「曾经」对陶瑞尔·S——他从小的玩伴、一位极具魅力的女性——深深着迷，但他至今还未习惯她的表达方式：双关语、过于简略，添加主观臆想——瑟兰迪尔从不这么祝愿。他那曾经接手走私（远远不止）生意、现今改做奢侈品行当的父亲在临行前嘱咐他说，  
“有些东西，很多人不希望公诸于世，但也有更多人想看到证据。莱格拉斯，我们在做一件正确的事。正确的事往往不是很光彩。”  
莱格拉斯有严肃的理由相信，瑟兰迪尔只是把某位议员先生的说辞声情并茂地背诵了一遍。  
但这并不影响他了解这桩麻烦（至少一部分）：中情局最近丢失了一份文件——当然，瑟兰迪尔会如此积极主动参与，他的好儿子猜测阿蒙兰斯家族一定榜上有名。虽然具体细节不得而知，但他此时坚信自己能办妥——把东西弄到手。  
这也是他上飞机单干的原因：自我意识过甚。  
由于某些无法预料的波折，有情报显示这份文件曾经出现在一个叫史麦戈的清洁工手里。这个人会在星期五早上八点乘坐G市飞往M市的航班上，由两名刑警押送去当地法院接受一起谋杀案的审理。如果史麦戈在庭审时公开那份名单，恐怕事态的严重性就不仅仅是一起杀人案件的判决能左右了。  
机舱总要比警局更容易和羁押犯沟通。无论那位清洁工是否愿意合作，前军火商的儿子决定在高空把这事解决。  
站在舱门口的乘务长和飞行员挨个儿和他握手，他却在心里琢磨着该如何开始。一个孕妇挡住走道放行李，双眼失落又迷茫，圆鼓鼓的肚子里像放了一座火山，她颤巍巍地踮起脚……乘务员却在不到十英尺的地方给个吵吵嚷嚷的暴发户换座位。  
莱格拉斯决定先暂时把清洁工放在一边。他走到女士身边，往她的箱子伸出手——一股力道蹭着他的小指，先一步将箱子推进行李架。  
女人站在中间，左右摇晃着头，一时间不知道该向谁道谢。然后他们都和善地笑了起来，莱格拉斯注意到另一边其实有两个男人。前面那个便是伸手帮忙的人：黑色西装，没配领带，很容易看出腰肋别着的枪套。脸颊和下巴的胡渣倒是可以证明公职人员的精神状态，但眼睛里藏着光芒——对方也在打量他，当那原野灰色的视线落到提琴盒上时，莱格拉斯抬起脸，“嗨。”把走道让了出来。  
高个男人反应片刻后便移开注意力，朝他微微阖首，左手始终放在身后，跟在他身后的人矮小、黝黑，精神不济，有体力从业者特有的发达四肢——右手的拷具上裹着衬衫。  
他接触到目标了。  
盛情款款的空姐过来引导他找到自己的座位，莱格拉斯把提琴盒放在膝盖上。警探和清洁工在头等舱最后一排，的确不远——萨拉安排了个绝妙的座位。他在屁股下面的座位套里摸到一把瑞士军刀。  
如果没有必要，他也不想把盒子里的柯尔特M1911a1手枪拼起来。

***  
编号MW-MST3019卷宗里并未详述史麦戈·史图尔的杀人动机。  
“一般人也很难喜欢审讯室。”做笔录的时候阿拉贡观察着嫌疑人，但对方始终保持沉默，甚至没有要求见律师。  
“伙计，诚实的交流会对你有好处。”作为刑警，阿拉贡过于亲切友善了，他从不在录口供时往当事人衣袋里塞大麻卷。  
史麦戈的反应只是瞪着他，喃喃自语些什么。他的眼球突出，从瞳孔里反射出的黄绿色光芒像夜晚的车头灯一样叫人不舒服。让阿拉贡感觉更不舒服的是，他的搭档——波罗米尔·艾克西利昂闹肚子了：他吃了一个汉堡后便声称自己失去了工作能力。  
总之，变了质的花椰菜、培根和辣椒酱（至少其中之一）导致他必须一个人把犯罪嫌疑人送去G市。虽然这违反规定，但是出于某种人道主义的体贴、以及一定程度对自己工作能力的自信，阿拉贡认为这桩案子可不能让波罗米尔更倒霉了。  
当然，如果不是面前这位先生，警探本以为这趟出差一定无趣透顶。  
窄脚裤、短款外套，嘴角边的浅窝和扎成一束的马尾一样不容忽视。提琴盒让他想起勃拉姆斯，但古典音乐离这架已经开始起飞前安全广播的波音飞机太遥远——他让史麦戈坐在靠里侧的位置，自己坐在走廊边，把另一只铐环铐在固定的扶手上。做完这些，乘务员过来提醒他们安全带扣锁、关闭通讯工具。阿拉贡越过她的手臂往前看，十点方向的金发先生也回过头，朝他的方向投来短暂一瞥，也许只是好奇后排锁着什么人、犯了什么罪，或者仅仅只想问空姐要杯咖啡。  
半小时后，机长在广播里解释：遇到气流，机体会稍有颠簸。负责商务舱的空姐急急忙忙地拉开门帘，“警官先生……登纳丹警官先生！”尖锐的嗓音盖过广播，所有人回过头去，她立刻弯身凑近最后一排，“有位乘客急需您的帮助。”  
阿拉贡要她冷静，“发生什么事了？”  
女人开始不正常地喘气，“请您务必我来！”她的声音微微颤抖，甚至想抓住男人的肩膀。  
警探抬眼瞧着她，然后整了整衣摆站起身——左手臂夹紧了肋侧。

他们离开后，史麦戈面前立即多了一个纸杯。瘦弱男人凝视杯沿，低声呢喃了一阵，继而把水一口喝干。莱格拉斯叫住正准备过去收拾的空姐，“安吉拉小姐是吗？”  
高跟鞋停住了，她下意识低头看了眼自己胸牌，“可以帮助您吗？”  
“我也想要一杯水。”莱格拉斯注意到她名牌下面的纽扣是一朵白色百合，像只微拢的手掌，“和那位先生「一模一样」的薄荷水。”  
女人别过来的脸上出现一丝惊讶。同时间，商务舱的隔间里传出一声闷响，有什么东西重重砸落在地毯上。史麦戈发出呕吐的声音。

2  
莱格拉斯立即站起来，往后排走去。  
安吉拉吓了一跳，陡然提高的嗓门变得低哑、虚弱，“我、我……”她捂住自己的嘴巴。  
男人眯起眼观察她，“听起来不像是气流引起的。”  
“不……哦天啊！”她的害怕和羞愧显而易见，没有料到那名羁押犯的反应，因而解释得语无伦次，“我、我只是……他们让我在警官走开时送水。”  
莱格拉斯确认了：名单是真的——而且参与者不止阿蒙兰斯家。对方至少买通了两个空勤小姐，一个引开警察，一个控制目标。但似乎负责牵制警察的环节出了点问题：警察被带开后，并没有同伙过来接应安吉拉的后续工作。  
商务舱的嘈杂声越来越响，史麦戈的情况也很糟糕：他离不开座位，只能把身体蜷起来，像条正在蜕皮的蛇一样痉挛。  
莱格拉斯拎住他那条能自由行动的手臂——发现他在抠自己的喉咙。薄荷水里可能兑进了类似LSD的致幻剂，这种药会造成酒精过量的症状：协调能力受损、反应迟缓，产生强烈的倾诉欲——在战时，情报部门喜欢用来审讯敌方间谍。  
“去拿水和毯子给我。”  
空姐还在发愣。  
男人环顾座舱，前排有个装助听器的老头，抱着布偶熊的小姑娘正好奇地打量他们。莱格拉斯压低声音重复，“这位先生晕机了，需要毛毯和水。”他盯着女人哭花的眼线，“普通的水。”  
她立即奔去餐车。

……  
“请、请……”女人站在两个座舱之间的储物室里，摊平手掌指向公务舱门。  
她自称是替乘客来求助的。警探打量着她——说话时眼睛快速转动、下嘴唇无意识痉挛，背脊始终紧贴餐车架。  
“公务舱的六位乘客中能让人害怕的，我想只有那位准妈妈了。”阿拉贡微笑着说完便走进了门。  
——下一秒，立即弯身，把一条从门帘后伸出来的手臂紧紧钳在胸口。  
偷袭者肚子上随即挨了一记肘捅，被甩到走廊里。

失声尖叫和皮鞋在地毯上踩踏的声音从后面的座舱传过来。莱格拉斯让安吉拉站到驾驶舱外面的密码门边，自己坐在阿拉贡的位置上给史麦戈灌矿泉水。羁押犯的脑袋一开始耷拉在肩膀上，但是莱格拉斯给他盖上毛毯之后，那双突出的眼睛猛然睁了开来。  
——毛毯下面，他的肚子被柯尔特手枪顶住了。  
“您感觉好些了吗？”男人很英俊也很诚恳，知道怎么循环利用资源。不握枪的手拍了拍那骨瘦如柴的肩膀，“我们的时间不多。”  
突出的眼球转了转，“你并不想干掉我。”因为他让他喝了不少水冲淡了药劲，也让他不至于那么难受。  
“外面那些人也是。”莱格拉斯说，“因为你拿了不属于你的东西。”  
那双干枯、像蜥蜴一般的眼睛垂下去，他恢复了沉默。忽然，「诚实药」的副作用上来了，他猛然浑身抽搐，不顾手枪的威胁一把揪住男人的肩膀，再次抬起头时，莱格拉斯发现他的眼睛变得清澈明亮，如同病人恢复健康一般。但他说话口调也变了，像是抵在门边不让外面的人一样费劲：  
“史麦戈……是、是个老好人……他只是缺钱花……”  
男人扣起枪栓，若有所思地注视他。  
“为什么会杀人呢？……哦天啊！他们竟然说我谋杀迪曳戈！我最好的朋友……”他又是哭又是扭动，手铐和宣泄让他痛不欲生，“……谁让他看见了呢！”  
“看见了什么？”  
“哦……你不是好人，你不是。”史麦戈缩回座位里，连连指控，“那个警察也不是，那些穿西装的也不是，迪曳戈和史麦戈都不是！哈哈哈哈！”  
他疯疯癫癫，逻辑混乱，但是机身重重颠簸了一下，他的声音越来越含糊。正当莱格拉斯觉得和他的对话已经不再有意义时，忽然从那病态的发言中辨别出了一些信息，他似乎在叙述一件事（可能是实施谋杀的经过）  
但是他提到了，“为什么要去G市呢……老史图尔死了很久了……袋底街已经变了样了……”他哽咽着说，“真是讨人厌，回来后我就找不到了它了……史麦戈杀了迪曳戈……谁让他不相信我把它忘在那儿了呢……不不不，不是这样……”  
莱格拉斯问，“它？”  
史麦戈的脖子不正常地扭转，“所有人都在找它，那个U盘里一定藏着秘密！”蓦的，他的眼睛再度变回浑浊的绿色，然后拒绝再吐露一个字。

莱格拉斯迅速站起——因为黑影从背后的走廊里地扑过来：一个男人撞到扶手，滚倒在地，痛苦地呻吟。他往前看去，（刚刚投掷重物的）警察先生冲他喊，“嘿，小心避让！”  
“您应该早点提醒。”莱格拉斯有点生气。  
阿拉贡的脚边躺着两个西装男——他们原本打算过来审问史麦戈——他耸耸肩膀，“抱歉？”一个男人从他身后接近，勒住他的脖子。警探往后猛地一仰头。那人捂着额头蹲下。同一时间，孕妇却抱着肚子大叫——  
因为第五个男人把她从座位上拎了起来。  
阿拉贡不得不停止，因为对方手里不但有人质，还握着金属餐刀。意外发生得太快，也不确定到底有多少危险人物，空乘没有时间把座舱疏散。  
“好吧，好的。”警探做出谈判的手势，往后退几步，“先生，您要什么？”  
“你的配枪。”男人说。  
“未经许可，我不能随意使用它。”警探表示。他不想让人质受伤，交出武器只会让事情变得更危险。阿拉贡此刻有点紧张了，一个声音在他身后问，“你对自己的枪法没自信吗？”  
他用余光发现那位金发先生不知什么时候躲在连接两个座舱的隔间里。以一个警察的角度看来，他可能正在建议他直接瞄准歹徒。  
“这里有老人和孩子，还有被挟持的女士。”——这是原则，“我不会贸然开枪。”  
莱格拉斯愣了一下，凝视他的侧脸颊，轻声说，“我也不会。”  
警官默不作声，不知道是否听见他的话。但是挟持者勒紧女人的脖子，餐刀看起来并不危险，但他压得很用力，“不要耍花样，快点。警察通常不守信用。”  
阿拉贡疑虑而严厉地注视前方，压低音量，“你从右边的走道绕过去。”  
他的声音充满威严、不容置疑。  
莱格拉斯反应了一会儿才意识到他是在对自己说话。事实上，刚才史麦戈垂下脑袋的时候，他在飞机上的任务就已经结束了。他只是出于某种广泛意义上的公德意识，以及对那位扰乱对方计划的警官先生的好奇心——才勉强出声介入的。但令他没想到的是，“你……还挺会使唤人？”  
“因为我想不出更好的方法。”阿拉贡表现得理所当然，“只有你能帮助我。”  
也许是那句「只有你」起了作用，莱格拉斯用手指蹭了蹭鼻底，转身猫下腰往另一边走道去了。警官便把腰肋边的配枪抽出来，慢慢地、小心翼翼地放到地上，“你知道，你们几个下飞机之后会被送去哪里吗？”  
“我只想脱身。”对方也很坦诚，他催促警察动作快点，“你不知道你惹了桩大麻烦。”  
“你不是第一个对我说这话的罪犯。”警探回答说，目光移动了一下，落在其他地方，“你要借枪，至少告诉我袭击这架飞机的目的。”  
女人不哭也不叫，紧紧抠住他的手臂，眼睛瞪大了。  
“警局头头不告诉你，证明你站错了边。”西装男说，“你不知道自己带上来的……”  
他忽然嚎叫一声，捂着腿蹲下了——莱格拉斯很干脆让他闭了嘴，警官趁机冲上前来补了一拳头。  
事故发生得突然，结束得也很迅速。至少看起来如此。

……  
孕妇红着眼睛，呆滞地让空姐扶回到位置上。  
“我以为你只会拉琴弦……”警官转向男人，表示感谢，“阿拉贡·E·登纳丹，你叫什么名字？”  
莱格拉斯没忘记在他冲上来之前把军刀藏到袖子里，他瞧了警察一眼，然后露出一副友善且温和的表情，“莱格拉斯·G。幸会。”他移开视线，没有用真实的姓氏。  
然后他们握手，上下摇晃。  
阿拉贡叫来空姐，组织飞机上所有空警处理善后。莱格拉斯站在原地，目送他回去史麦戈所在的座舱。他用鞋尖别开地上那个男人，西装上有和安吉拉一模一样的百合花金属钮扣。  
下飞机之后，他在回复邮件里说  
「我得去G市待一段时间。请帮我安排。」

3  
阿拉贡说要是可以的话，希望莱格拉斯录完口供在外面等他。  
这不是一种邀请，也许是另一种表达方式。和混黑的一样，条子之间也应该有俚语。  
莱格拉斯担心对方是不是看出了什么，所以他答应了——这种情况下一走了之反而会让人产生怀疑。但是他没想到的是：以目击者身份录口供的时间比阿拉贡移交犯人手续长。当他签完名出来的时候，警探已经在吸烟室里待了一段时间了，看到他之后立即把烟蒂按熄。  
“非同寻常的经历不是吗？”  
莱格拉斯站在外面，等他拍掉衣服上的气味之后才握手，“老实说，进来这儿感觉可不好……”他表现得像个守规矩的公民，一点儿也看不出来几小时前组装了一把柯尔特手枪，还用瑞士军刀的钢锉捅穿了一个人的膝盖。但是他用一种松了口气的语调表达对公职人员的信任——就像刚才对当地警察说的那样，“但是，我很高兴见到你，我感觉自己安全了。”  
“我也很高兴。”阿拉贡握紧他的手，“现在能自愿配合……我是说帮助我们的人已经很少了。”  
“你是说在你没有出示证件的情况下？”  
“哦……那是当然！”男人放开他的手，从裤兜里找出警官证，“这会让你更有安全感吗？”他那张电子芯片证件和驾驶证、信用卡一起被塞在钱包里。  
莱格拉斯发现了，这位警探有奇怪的幽默感，也许是他对他表现出好感的缘故。他记住了男人的警员代码、驾驶证号和剔平头的造型。  
阿拉贡把钱包收回去。  
“从早上到现在，我肚子里只装了一个煎鸡蛋和咖啡。”  
竟然还能干掉五个罪犯可真不容易不是吗？那双原野灰色的眼睛是真诚、坦率的，出于一种乐观的主张，莱格拉斯脱口而出，“一起吗？”  
他说完后立即后悔了——无法想像瑟兰迪尔得知「他和一个警察一起吃饭」的表情，但同时，某种奇异的情绪又让他觉得「这么干也挺有趣不是吗？」  
他的表情看上去有点担忧和兴奋。阿拉贡开始笑了，“即使是做我们这行，我也相信这个社会治安很好。”  
莱格拉斯开始喜欢他了——因为他很善于曲解他的心思。  
然后他们在附近找了家意大利餐厅，通心粉和帕尼尼面包会让胃口和心情都好起来。  
但是阿拉贡很快就问，“你是哪里人？”  
这让莱格拉斯一下子警觉，他不确定男人到底想打探什么。  
“你去问刚才的同事会知道得更多。我出生在这儿，但……”他靠后挪了挪椅子，蹭到提琴盒，“现在嘛……到处跑。”  
“哦，我也这么觉得，因为在飞机上的时候你很有胆量。”阿拉贡坦率地表示，他的注意力似乎都在鞋板面包里的萨拉米上，“我猜你应该从事过某种……嗯……”他想表达一个概念，“也许上过舞台，或者某种体育竞技。”  
长春花蓝的眼睛转动着，莱格拉斯断定了，那只是警探的职业习惯——以辨识外在形态判定一个人的内在。  
“我干过一段时间私人咨询。”他这么回答，某种意义上没有撒谎。  
阿拉贡目不转睛地打量着他还有他的小提琴盒，“很合适。”他说，往杯子里倒气泡水，“让我想起一部著名的电视剧主角。聪明过了头，脾气也很怪，不招警察喜欢……”  
莱格拉斯自然而然地反问，“你不喜欢我吗？”  
阿拉贡立即压正自己的袖口，“我要感谢你。”  
莱格拉斯这才善意地笑起来，“一杯咖啡可不够。”  
“只要我不被停职。”警探的顾虑是有理由的，如果不是遇上劫机犯，他本可以把违反操作的事瞒过去。现在，M市当地警方一定会把结案报告发回过去。  
“希望我能帮得上忙？”莱格拉斯表现得亲切友好，甚至拿起阿拉贡放在桌子上的手机，输进自己的号码，“你知道那些是什么人吗？”  
他用装出来的不经意晃了晃他的手机。  
阿拉贡短暂地沉默一会儿，但这段时间让莱格拉斯紧张，“抱歉，我也只是有点好奇……”  
“我的好奇不比你少。”灰眼睛里闪出亮光，“因为我的权限被拗断了。”  
莱格拉斯皱起眉头。  
警探往后靠到椅背上——他想点燃香烟，但又止住了，“甚至连史图尔的卷宗也一起移交了……哦，就是那位我带上飞机的先生。”  
「关于史麦戈和他背后的大事儿我倒是知之甚详。」莱格拉斯有点得意，嘴上却说，“幸好你并不了解详细，否则你可要在我这儿透露太多了。”  
“你很注重保密原则。”阿拉贡指出，“我相信你上一份职业肯定干得不错。”  
莱格拉斯把漂亮的唇形埋进杯子里。  
幸好警探的手机恰时地震了，他急急忙忙走到店门外讲电话——这才没有发现男人的手指微微发颤。  
他们吃完饭便道别。  
莱格拉斯认识到自己也许破绽百出，但阿拉贡也应该好不到哪儿去。在这之前，他从来没有想过和警察打交道会如此心惊——这不能也不会造成吊桥效应。他摸了摸发烫的脸颊，又提了提装了手枪的琴盒：  
他竟然很高兴没有用上它。  
陶瑞尔的邮件过来时，他才想起自己很久没看手机了——他要坐晚上的航班赶回G市，赶在阿拉贡插手（他预感这个警察不会袖手旁观）之前，找到史麦戈的U盘。  
这意味着他今晚回不去瑟兰迪尔那儿了。

*  
林迪尔·麦克肯兹先生坐立不安，在套间外面的接待室里转来转去。  
胡桃木门紧闭着，埃尔隆德·M·埃尔达先生正在里面接一通私人电话——已经超过半小时了。  
议员先生下午3点要和几位客人会见洽谈。可他打不进内线，而埃尔隆德丝毫没有想起来的样子。他再三确认日程簿后决定去敲门，没等他抬起手，走廊里就来人了。  
“嗨，林迪尔，”哈尔迪尔·帕克很高兴见到他，“近来好吗？”  
某种程度受到上司影响，一看到罗斯洛瑞安公爵家的人，议员助理先生就感觉头晕目眩（忙不迭转身所致）、浑身僵硬，“呃……我、我很好！”他的语气里有一股控制不住的紧张，因为不出意外的——  
凯兰崔尔·雅塔尼斯·诺玟·罗斯洛瑞安公爵夫人也来了。  
“您好。麦克肯兹先生。”这位优雅美丽的女士身着淡雅的米色套装，马海毛披肩，她抬起遮住眼睑的帽檐，一只手伸向前。  
林迪尔急忙捧起来，低头吻了吻指关节，“很荣幸见到您！夫人！”  
“埃尔隆德有时间吗？”  
议员助理倒吸了一口气，“他……”  
背后的大门适时打开了，埃尔隆德把手机塞进口袋里，“哦，夫人！我不知道您要来！”他上前拥抱自己的岳母，贴面亲了亲，左右各一下，“请进，请。”他朝自己的助理使使眼色：  
「取消五点前所有议程。」

大门外，两位助理并排站。  
“你还是和以前一样容易焦虑。”公爵府邸来的先生指出，“来点Baci吗？”  
在哈尔迪尔看来，没什么事值得紧张。无论在哪里、什么时代，皇室贵族也好，达官显贵也罢都有自己的生活节奏。当然，意外和月相一样不可避免，这种时候放松放松就可以了——他是位得体的助理，知道不少事，随身携带手枪（寄放在安检处了）和巧克力。  
“你知道意大利语里，Baci就是「吻」的意思……”他摸着口袋，“说真的，要来个吗？”  
林迪尔倒退几步连连摇头，申明他要去给里面的贵客泡茶了，“我更希望你能介绍点别的放松办法。”  
哈尔迪尔陷入沉思……  
“瑜伽如何？”

关上门后，埃尔隆德亲自替公爵夫人把帽子和披肩挂到衣架上。女士在办公桌对面的皮沙发上落座，“我听说「东西」丢了。”  
她的好女婿挺直腰板，下意识往窗外看了看，国会大厦里可到处都是监控，“眼下细节尚不清楚。但找回来的可能很大。阿蒙兰斯会办妥的。”他说到最后一句时忽然没了底气，想补充「但愿……」  
这个时候林迪尔敲门进来给他们送茶，公爵夫人问，“刚才进来的时候，看到门房边坐着位面生的老先生。”  
助理抬眼瞄瞄上司，议员咳嗽一声，做了个手势后捏住自己的鼻梁。  
林迪尔便替他回答，“夫人，您看到的应该是比尔博·巴金斯先生，他……”他抱紧了茶盘斟酌再三，“他不太喜欢噪音。”  
“地铁不会对一英里外的民宅有噪音。”埃尔隆德有些不满地说。  
助理继续解释，“巴金斯先生正在组织抗议活动。”  
议员打断他，“好了，林迪尔。去招呼哈尔迪尔吧。”  
“我们身边有很多诚实的人。”他出去后，凯兰崔尔表示，“应该感到高兴。  
埃尔隆德靠在办公桌上，抱着自己的胳膊，“老实说现在真的高兴不起来。索……”他忽然压低了声音，“索伦人在监狱，但他的支持者不会安于现状。那份资料一天找不到，就随时有被公开的危险……”  
“老实说，我倒不是担心因为某些往事落马。”男人是客观冷静的，有热情也有原则，“和阿蒙兰斯家交往到现在，我没在乎过个人问题。我担忧的是，随之而来的社会影响……”  
所以要低调、小心地处理这件事。  
“说起瑟兰迪尔……”凯兰崔尔打断他，女人通常都不喜欢这种深刻沉重的话题，“他要举办酒会。”  
埃尔隆德表情一下子变得僵硬，“您的消息比索伦的黑客团队还快……”  
公爵夫人看着自己的手套，“他心情不好就会举办酒会。我今天早上收到的请柬。”  
“好极了，黑社会忙着开派对，我的人却到处涉险，找中情局丢失的文件。”议员先生认为自己该休假了。不，他还没解决选区的养老保险问题。  
在那之前，如果「资料」一曝光，可能会制造有史以来最大的政治丑闻……  
“但愿瑟兰迪尔和他儿子都能看清这点。”  
“他看得不比你少。”女人说。  
“是吗？他刚才为了酒会上的食品供应和我大吵了一架。”

4  
波罗米尔·艾克西里昂从警长室里走出来。胳肢窝里夹着一叠违规情况报告书、几张交通罚单——刚才和警长的一番交谈让他沮丧极了，当然让他更沮丧的是他敏感的肠胃：一整个周末都花在中心医院挂水，那感觉可真不好。  
他去休息室接了杯咖啡，回到自己的座位时发现那儿已经被人占了。  
“嘿，伙计！”他把违纪报告书拍在男人背上，“你回来得真早啊！”——如果再早一小时，上司咆哮的口水就可以分散喷在两个人脸上了！  
阿拉贡正在用他的电脑，“MW-MST3019号档案，我的权限调不出来了。”  
大病初愈的警官拖了一张凳子坐到他旁边，“你不该先慰问一下伟大的艾克西里昂先生吗？当登纳丹在M市休假的时候，我可是帮他做了不少善后工作。”  
页面上弹出「禁止访问」的警告信息，阿拉贡盯着屏幕自言自语，“我可不是为了这个结果才在那儿待到庭审结束的……”  
他的搭档听出他的口气不是在开玩笑，拉平西装衣角坐直身体，“史图尔的案子有问题？”  
“不对劲……一切都不对劲。”男人换了个案号，依然禁止访问，“飞机上的五个歹徒，立案情况也调不出来。”  
“什么？！飞机上？歹徒？”波罗米尔提高声音，差点泼了咖啡。  
“你不知道吗？”意识到什么，阿拉贡抢过他的手里M市发回的情况报告书，上面只提到「史麦戈·史图尔由阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警探一人羁押至本局。」对袭击的事只字未提，“我确信当时办妥了……”他想起在飞机上认识的男人，“我该说，可惜你错过了精彩的部分。”  
艾克西里昂也试了几次查询，“庭审情况呢？”  
警探双手撑到桌上，眉头紧皱，“史麦戈翻供了。”——他改口说自己和迪曳戈发生口角大打出手，他在喝醉的情况下失手掐死了对方。“陪审团很可能将本案定性从「谋杀」转为「误杀」。”  
“那一定是律师的授意。”波罗米尔不想喝那杯咖啡了，“我本来以为那是桩清楚不过的「谋财害命」”  
“问题就在这里。”想到还有纸质档案，阿拉贡开始翻箱倒柜，“公诉方没办法拿出关键证据。让史麦戈起意杀人的那笔「巨款」不知所踪。”  
波罗米尔加入了挖掘，他看过卷宗，“我记得史麦戈在M市当地警局做第一次笔录时的确提到……他从一个非法途径得到了一笔钱，但他被逮捕时，勘察组并没有在他住所发现所谓的「巨款」，银行账户信息、债券、甚至珠宝，没有任何值钱的东西。”  
“一个保洁公司职员通过某种不为人知的方法，得到了一笔巨款，还杀了一个同事……”阿拉贡把自己掌握的内容连起来，“而飞机上的那伙人是冲着我们来的，现在却没办法查到他们被立案……我的权限被取……”  
两位警探几乎同时停下动作：存放未归档的柜子里，标号MW-MST3019的卷宗不见了。  
他们陷入一阵可怕的沉默。登纳丹的灰眼睛注视着缺失的那个空隙。  
“这也有可能是我们俩违规的处分。”艾克西里昂尚抱着乐观态度，“我去借法拉米尔的数字证书。”  
他说着便出去拍经侦组的门板，一分钟后急匆匆地回来了，  
“我发现一个比史麦戈·史图尔案更蹊跷的事。”他拔下来弟弟的密钥插在自己电脑上，“华尔街一定出事了，否则经侦组不会全跑外勤。还有，我看见交警队那帮懒家伙也都出去巡逻了……”为了印证他的说法，楼下的警笛和摩托发动机的声音此起彼伏，“我等会儿要去告诉伊欧墨的妹妹，不要在这儿等了。”  
“哦，我想她才是让兄弟们勤快起来的主要原因。”阿拉贡快速扣起枪套和铐具别到腰带上，也准备出门去了。  
“阿拉贡，你打算做什么？”  
“有人想把事实掩埋起来，不让我知道……”他拎起椅背上的外套，“我讨厌被动。”  
他的好搭档倒是持相反意见，“我认为你想的太多。不过我会帮你调阅相关资料。”然后他们碰了碰拳头，“好运？”  
阿拉贡已经走到长廊里，远远望见坐在接待室里的伊欧雯·塞哲尔。那位灵巧又贤惠的姑娘面前放着她的烘焙教室作业。他缩回脚步，出于一种坚固的战友之情以及人道主义关怀，他真心诚意地提醒波罗米尔，“对于漂亮姑娘，你也应该想多一点儿。再见。”

*  
「运气好的话，警察通常会死于真相。」  
所以登纳丹的祖父运气不错，在一次和持枪劫匪的交火中爽快地撇下了家人。阿拉贡刚入行的时候，每次出外勤都绞尽脑汁想为自己想一句铭言——但事实证明，他不是那么走运。  
「如果你发现你找不到出口，就试着回去原点。」  
——伊西铎·登纳丹还说。  
他孙子现在正在努力拉方向盘，把车屁股挤进狭小的车位。他满腹疑虑，心事重重，上个周末发生的事都令人不痛快——他回去了布理街区，也就是一个礼拜前抓到通缉犯的地方。  
天色灰暗，这里接近市郊，建筑风格还停留在80年代或许更早，涂鸦文化倒很发达。比起市中心，这里像个丑巴巴的怪婆娘，受到流浪汉、失业者以及因任何理由无家可归的人欢迎。道路狭窄、肮脏，公用设施差强人意。  
不过阿拉贡认为，不用两年地铁就会通到这儿，无论如何，生活环境很重要。  
在跃马酒馆，一个围兜上沾满油污的伙计给他开了门。大厅里光线昏黄，尽是尼古丁、狐臭和劣质香水的味道。头顶上，一台又老又旧的风扇慢慢地转动，好像就是为了把这里污秽闷热的空气搅得更浑浊似的。  
但是阿拉贡喜欢这种地方。所有警探都喜欢——他长驱直入人群，抽了沙发里搂着女人的秃头胖子一巴掌：那穿吊带裙的姑娘一定还没拿到身份证。蜷缩在角落里靠着桌腿的酒糟鼻，裤兜里至少有十粒摇头丸。还有在那张绿毯桌边上打弹子球的三个男人正在赌博，一个神甫战战兢兢地看着他们。  
阿拉贡什么都没说，把警徽放在吧台上。巴里曼老板朝周围的伙计使使眼色——音乐更响了。他们便在噪音中交谈，“长官，月底还没到呐！”  
“不，不是这事。”警探要他别紧张，“我来问件事。”他把史麦戈的照片压在警徽下面，问他有没有见过这个人——他想知道史麦戈去过哪里，和谁见过面。  
老板拿起照片，在灯光下比了又比，“抱歉，这里进进出出的人太多了。”他记性不怎么好，便叫来伙计，“诺博！过来！”  
刚才那个开门的伙计走过来，往围兜上擦擦手，瞄了瞄照片，“这不就是那个通缉犯么？上礼拜四坐在那儿。”他指了个方向。  
“就他一个人？”  
“一个人，非常潦倒，一直在自言自语。我第一次见到那么古怪的人！”伙计摇摇头，那件事让他印象深刻，“他竟然为了要不要去袋底街和自己吵起了架。”  
阿拉贡迅速收起了警徽和照片。但是诺博接下去说的话让他停住脚步，“长官，您是第二个来查这个人的了。  
“在我之前还有谁来问过？”男人蓦地转过头，“长什么样子？”  
“看起来不像是条子呐……非常有礼貌，哈哈，我是说非常体面，不像是会来这儿的。”好记性的伙计回忆，“蓝眼睛，鼻子高高的，留长头发的男人，像是个艺术家或是走错路的有钱人，而且……”  
“而且很英俊。”  
警探用可怕的低哑声音替他回答，然后便匆匆离开了那儿。

*  
手机震了，未知号码。  
但莱格拉斯知道那是阿拉贡找他——他在意大利餐厅留了这个号码给警察，只要阿拉贡开始调查，他也能做好准备被盘问。  
“您好，莱格拉斯·G。”他站在钠灯底下，观察自己的影子。一辆轿车从幽暗的袋底大街另一头驶过来，车头灯在蓝眼睛里留下一缕轻柔的烟影……  
听筒里，警察的声音像是来自一个遥远的深穴，“但愿你不在忙。”  
“不，完全不。”莱格拉斯说，一种奇异的心情竟让他有点期待警察会如何套话。  
阿拉贡的声音里混杂了点儿路边交警的哨子声，“你回到G市了对吗？”  
这个时候不能说谎，当然也不能全部招供，莱格拉斯停了一秒才说，“是的，有事没办完。”  
听筒里传来嘈杂的声音，阿拉贡可能换了一边耳朵，“我在想……像你这样的人，会对什么感兴趣。”  
钠灯底下空空如也。男人已经退到黑暗里。他眼前是一栋翻修过的两层楼民宅，复折式屋顶，刷白漆的木栅栏从两边环绕着小花园，没有车库也没有探头。  
“凡尔赛园艺……或者表现主义？”他回答，依然站在民宅对街。  
户主不难查：比尔博·巴金斯。这位有钱的老先生从中介商手里弄到套房子，现在和领养的孙子住在一起。巴金斯应该不知道这幢房子本来属于老史图尔。如果史麦戈回袋底街，这里便是他唯一可能来过的地方。  
“和我猜的差不多。”警察说，“我还是希望能请你出来喝咖啡。”  
莱格拉斯感觉自己好像笑了一下，“我不喜欢审讯室的咖啡。”  
“不止咖啡。”电话另一头的阿拉贡倒是笑得非常明显，他很快也很自然地说了一个餐厅名字，“这个周末。”  
莱格拉斯同意了。他发现不是所有警察都像阿拉贡这样讲话。他挂掉电话后，盯着号码看了几秒，直到对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音：  
一个黑影跳进了巴金斯的小花园。

他没想到，接下来不出十分钟他就见到了阿拉贡。

……  
莱格拉斯看手机的时候，阿拉贡也在看他的号码。  
出于警察的职业习惯，从第一眼见到对方，他就感觉到不对劲——在飞机上，莱格拉斯的行为不比五个袭击者古怪——他事后才意识到。目前能确认的是：莱格拉斯也在查史麦戈。  
莱格拉斯到底是做什么的？如果像他自己说的那样做过私人咨询，那么他背后的雇主为什么盯上了史麦戈？和那笔巨款是否有关联？为什么他的权限被取消了？  
他一手握着方向盘，一手捏着手机思考。这个地段公共设施老化，不少路灯形同虚设，以至于一小团黑影忽然出现在路当中的时候，他差点没有反应过来。  
忙不迭踩刹车，往旁边忙猛打方向盘才把车头拉过去，轮胎橡胶摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音。一双小胖手搭住他的车窗，“警察？”  
“是的。”阿拉贡跨下车查看，保险杠没有刮擦，刚才冲到他面前的是另一个背书包的孩子，现在正站在安全岛上，但警察还是认为要送他去医院检查有没有受伤。  
“你是警察吗？”刚才贴车门的小胖子拉住他的袖子。  
“是的，我是。”他掏证件，发现自己下午从警局出来的时候，忘记把风挡前上的停车证揭下来了，所以很容易看出这部车是警用车辆，“你们这么晚不该在街上乱跑。已经过了晚餐时间了。”他把后车门打开，“不管怎样，刚才太危险了，必须去医院做个检查。”  
背着书包的孩子确认了他的证件，“我要报警。”  
“你已经报了。”阿拉贡说，催促他们上车，“警察现在来了，他要保证你的人身安全。”  
小胖子说，“弗罗多家里可能遭窃了。”  
“好的，这事儿你们可以之后拨打电话91……”  
“这事儿非常紧急！先生！我是说可能不是遭窃那么简单！！”小胖子一着急就涨红了脸，手舞足蹈。  
背书包的孩子阻止了他，“山姆，我来说吧。”——阿拉贡发现这个看上去还在念初中的孩子还挺有领导气概的，甚至比大多数铐带进警局的人都要思路清晰：  
“我叫弗罗多·巴金斯，十四周岁。家住在袋底街3号。我没有被撞到，您及时拉开了车头。我能对自己说的话负责。”  
阿拉贡看着这个孩子，捕捉到他话里的信息，“你住袋底街？”  
“是的。因为爷爷的关系，我家的电子设备非常少，所以遇到紧急事态，只能跑去邻居家借电话。”  
他的邻居山姆补充，“巴金斯爷爷是个反科技激进人士——他讨厌一切现代化的东西。”  
“很多老兵也这样。”成年人觉得他们挺有趣，“不过你们要知道这么做很危险。你们的父母呢？如果不想去医院，至少让我把你们送回监护人那儿。”  
“爷爷最近都在国会大厦，我一个人在家。”说到这儿，弗罗多流露出这个年龄特有的失望表情，“所以我很害怕……上个星期以来，我家附近就变得有点奇怪……”  
“能描述一下吗？”  
“花圃里总是发出悉悉索索的声响，我一开始以为是野猫或是黄鼠狼，但是有几次我分明看到是人影……”  
警探立即陷入思索：  
史麦戈可能有一笔巨款。  
他可能去过袋底街。  
调查史麦戈曾经行踪的人不止一个人。  
他让两个孩子上车，“我想我可以顺路去现场看一看。”

莱格拉斯跟着那个黑影，但是他没往花园里跨，而是攀住二楼垂下来的镂花装饰翻到阳台里。借助街对面的灯光，他一踏上地板就意识到：他不是第一个翻进来的人——阳台上有几个不属于居家拖鞋的印记。  
他两只手插在口袋里，把柯尔特的保险栓打开。那个黑衣人进入了客厅，摸摸索索一会儿后，便从西面的楼梯往二楼走。  
楼下忽然响起引擎声。车头眩目灯透过大门和玻璃窗，在黑夜里仿若照明弹似的，一瞬间把客厅照得通体透亮——黑影不见了。莱格拉斯闪到二楼起居室的窗帘后面，往楼下张望——他看到的场景差点让他惊讶得手枪走火：

阿拉贡·E·登纳丹警探正在楼下锁车门！

“你们俩待在车里，不要乱跑。我进去看看。”警探把手机递给弗罗多，“有可疑情况就立即报警。”  
“如果有人找你，”男孩把通讯工具抱在怀里，“我是说如果你有私人电话……”  
“好孩子知道能帮大人接什么电话。”阿拉贡揉揉他的头发，关上车门，按了锁门键。  
另一个男孩问，“你……还会出来吗？”  
“当然，为什么这么问？”  
“你把枪栓拉开了……”山姆·詹吉有点害羞地指出，他是个心思细腻的小胖子，还喜欢胡思乱想。  
阿拉贡说，“我只是去看看弗罗多家丢了什么东西。”  
不是去伊拉克打巷战，他想。他希望不是。

5  
莱格拉斯决定冒个险：在警察进门之前把他引开——他退到外置式阳台上（这个位置能同时掌握屋内外的情况而不被发现）拨阿拉贡的号码。  
拨号音持续在响，但手机主人丝毫没有察觉，径直走向大门口。  
「他应该是把手机放车上了。」  
莱格拉斯刚想放弃，电话竟然接通了。  
“您好……？”一个孩子的声音，有些迟疑地确认，“是「重要的绿叶」先生吗？”  
阿拉贡的通讯录名称让莱格拉斯愣了一下，继而朝楼下瞄了瞄，“我想我是的。您好，小先生。”  
“登纳丹警官先生现在不方便接电话。”  
“我知道。”「重要的绿叶先生」说，他捂住手机，把声音压到最低，“我知道他在干什么，我也知道这部手机为什么会在你手上。小先生，现在你必须照我说的做——这关系到他等会儿能不能活着出来这幢房子……”

……  
「你永远不会知道门板后面会飞出来什么东西，猫、狗、女主人的胸罩或者子弹。」——伊西铎·登纳丹还说过。  
阿拉贡当然不会贸然进屋，他在附近粗略勘探了一番：脚印既多又乱。巴金斯也许是位好客的主人，但也不是那么勤于打扫。小花圃里，藤蔓从屋角开始往上爬升，月季和虞美人开得正旺。  
这里的布置风格离莱格拉斯喜欢的凡尔赛园艺可有一段距离，但弗罗多的家更适合生活。  
警探在屋外小心翼翼地兜了一圈。  
他在靠近后门的花圃里发现几只花盆有移动的痕迹，泥地上撒了些花瓣、枯叶还有一小滩滑石粉。一株黄月季折断了，宛若一个可怜的家伙垂下脑袋。如果是街坊领居的小捣蛋鬼干的，那巴金斯家的主人可要好好教训他们了。  
警察双手握抢指向地面，肩膀靠在墙上，他思考了一会儿，还是决定从正门进去——他把弗罗多的钥匙插进锁孔，转一圈，然后深深吸气……

据莱格拉斯所掌握的，此刻巴金斯家里总共有五个不速之客：一个跨过花园先他一步进来，现在正躲在二楼西北角的卧室门后面。第二个在一楼大厅的东南角，贴在壁钟边上。第三个离他最近——那人本来在二楼的书房里，听到外面的动静后便窜到护栏的木柱后面，那个位置正对着大门口。  
最后一个傻瓜现在正大摇大摆从正门进来……  
那个傻瓜是阿拉贡。  
就算他把自动手枪换成冲锋枪，也很难从三个明显已经把握战略地形的人手里得到便宜。莱格拉斯预计，这三个人会躲在暗处观察一段时间——这段时间不会很长，因为阿拉贡握枪的姿势以及一进门便迅速闪到掩体后面的动作很难让人看不出来他的身份。  
「如果他们能放弃搜索屋子，悄悄地等警察离开就好了。」  
莱格拉斯重新回到起居室门后。他的位置最隐蔽，衣兜里除了弹匣、口香糖还有消音器，他原本有把握干掉三个人——但是当他发现自己只是牢牢盯住护栏后面那个家伙时——他不那么认为了。  
对方已经把手指伸进扳机，随时可能会朝警探脑袋来上一枪。底楼客厅的阿拉贡毫无知觉，正猫着腰沿沙发边绕屋子探索。  
莱格拉斯面临耶弗他式的选择：朝这个人射击对他来说不是难事，但只要他一出手势必暴露位置，前军火商的儿子第一次发现要保住一条命比拿走几条难得多——他想帮助阿拉贡的愿望太过强烈……没有时间让他意识到自己的行为有多古怪。  
因为二十一点整了。  
底楼的壁钟丝毫不受五个居心叵测的人影响，它永远忠于自己，忠于时间：指针按时合拢，突然敲响了——  
在黑暗、死寂和嚣张跋扈的空房子里，古董钟发出的声音如同一个响雷落在头上——屋子里所有人都惊得一跳：尤其是那个背贴着钟盒的家伙，他的手肘动了一动碰着了什么东西。他意识到不妙时，警探比他更早反应过来，纵身往前一扑。那人胸口着地，但手里还拽着枪，一肘捅了警探肩膀，两把枪都掉了地。阿拉贡勒住那拼命挣扎手臂，往茶几上猛撞，玻璃四处飞弹，两人一起滚倒在地毯上——二楼书房背后的枪响了一下，子弹射进沙发里。  
因为警察动来动去，柱子后面瞄准他的枪口也随之移动，但莱格拉斯的没有。  
阿拉贡在钢化玻璃、陶瓷碎片以及一堆切片土司里摸到一把黄油刀，他在混乱之间没忘记感谢巴金斯家的饮食习惯——把刀扎进那人大腿里。  
然后在那声尖锐凄厉的惨叫中捡起自己的手枪，朝楼梯方向开了两枪。  
他很快听见重物滚下楼梯的声音。  
阿拉贡慢慢从地上站了起来……他看起来松了口气，完全暴露在射程里。  
壁钟敲完了第九下。  
一切恢复宁静的刹那——枪声响了，一下。

黑暗中，莱格拉斯先是看到一双眼睛，那双眼睛是猛然转过来的，里面充满惊疑、怒火和红丝，然后他才意识到自己开了火：瞄准的是那人的手枪而不是太阳穴。  
屋外，警笛声响彻云霄，红蓝交错的警示灯一瞬间把袋底街区覆盖了。  
那双红眼睛瞬间消失，隐没在黑暗里。莱格拉斯跟着跑回房间，翻出阳台——他一刻也不能停，因为楼下聚齐了至少五辆警车以及调查局的特工。  
还有，他不敢回头看楼下阿拉贡的表情，他甚至不敢确认对方是否看到自己。

*  
五分钟内，救护车也赶到了。  
整条袋底街被封锁，警察在巴金斯住宅周围拉起了警戒线。两名持枪入室者被抬上担架，登纳丹按住一辆推车，那个人肚子和肩膀被他击中，他注意到他的西装纽扣——白色百合花的形状，像一只拢起的手掌。  
“和飞机上见到的一样对么？”  
警探猛然挺直腰背，回过身去，一个穿西装的男人站在车门边，“葛罗芬戴尔·金花。”  
“阿拉贡·E·登纳丹。”他们握了握手，警探注意到他的胸牌隶属调查局，“我以为那桩案子会变成……”  
“经办机构不同了。”金发男人说。  
“这个标志是什么意思？”  
“尚不确定。”葛罗芬戴尔说话有调查局式的谨慎和支配感，“不过那个活着的很快会告诉我们。”他指那个被黄油刀扎了腿的家伙。“你今天的详细报告也会有帮助。”  
阿拉贡点燃香烟，想在屋子外再走一圈。  
探员站在原地，“你打死一个，打伤一个，剩下一个逃跑了。对么？”  
警探观察着那些忙着采集证据的警察，几秒沉默后，“是的，就一个。”  
“很好。”葛罗芬戴尔那张干净、温和且友善的脸好像微笑了一下，然后钻进车里。阿拉贡在发动机空转的声音里想起来，“你们到得很快，我要感谢你。”  
“老兄，是你联系我的。”

阿拉贡看向握着手机的弗罗多·巴金斯。

……  
莱格拉斯意识到自己搞砸了。  
他没找着史麦戈的U盘，还放跑了一个人……为的是救一个条子。  
在屋子里时，他完全有理由同时干掉其他四个人，或是等待他们拼个你死我活。但是他把事态复杂化了，行为动机的考证是可怕且无意义的。现在的结果是他两手空空，心慌意乱。陌生而致命的危机正从四面八方涌来……  
这个时候，他只能想到瑟兰迪尔。他握着方向盘，等不及回到安全屋便拨打电话。  
电话通了。瑟兰迪尔的声音让他冷静下来。  
“爸爸。”他在等红灯时说。  
“嗯。”电话另一头的男人说，“你在开车。”  
瑟兰迪尔指出不应该一边开车一边打电话。但是莱格拉斯感觉好多了，他觉得自己回到了这个世界，想起了自己是谁。  
“爸爸，”他接着说，“我还没找到东西。”  
“我已经知道了。”瑟兰迪尔让佣人把（正在播放选秀节目的）电视机音量调低，“你借了埃尔隆德的人，我要欠他人情了。”  
“抱歉，当时情况很紧急。”他回想了一遍经过，感觉自己的手指在颤抖，他听到瑟兰迪尔在话筒里抱怨，“你不该缺席周末聚餐的。”  
他的手指颤抖得更加厉害了——他装子弹时可从来不抖，他情不自禁地握紧拳头，“爸爸，我……”  
手机忽然从手掌里滑了出来，砸到他的膝盖，弹跳一下，落到脚下去了——莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯终于认识到一件可怕的事。  
他差点在电话里说：  
——我喜欢上了阿拉贡，一个警察，男性。

瑟兰迪尔在话筒里的声音拔高了，“莱格拉斯，你闯红灯了吗？”  
车屁股后面的喇叭声此起彼伏，他在离合器下面摸着了手机。  
“不，没。我很好。还有……”他感觉气馁又有点兴奋地叹出一口长气，“还有，我爱你，Ada。”

轮到瑟兰迪尔掉话筒了。

6  
十点多的时候，现场勘察和证据采样工作还没有结束。  
这幢发生枪击案的房子短时间内可不能住人了。警探回到车边，他得把这个遗憾的消息告诉小巴金斯——救护车边多了两个调皮鬼。  
“嗨！你就是那个徒手打死四个匪徒的超级警察吗？！”一个穿溜冰鞋的小男孩扑过来，紧紧抱住他的膝盖。  
另一个大声嚷嚷着，“梅里你记错了，是十个，十个！”他抱住阿拉贡另一条大腿，“你会什么超能力？哦！嘿嘿嘿我会保密的……！”  
阿拉贡环顾四周，警戒等级已经降低了。但到处是无线电劈劈啪啪的噪声，各个部门的警察跑来跑去忙着自己的事，几个调查局的人在抽烟——没人注意有两个小家伙钻进了隔离带。  
“是的，我干掉了匪徒，但没那么多。”警探一手一个拎住他们的后领。  
两个小东西在半空中蹬腿，“我说是吧！皮聘！他一定是神盾局的人！”  
“您一定有帅气的代号！”  
“抱歉，我没有。我是警察局的，普通的「警察局」，没有超级绰号，没有盾也没有人工智能盔甲。”阿拉贡向负责警戒的巡警点点头，“你们得回家睡觉了。”  
皮聘问，“可以合影吗？”  
阿拉贡把两个孩子放到隔离带外面。

“他们还对漫画里的世界心存幻想。”披着消防车上的救护毯，弗罗多·巴金斯解释说这两个男孩是他表亲，住这儿附近——其实他自己看起来不比那两个捣蛋鬼大多少。  
阿拉贡告诉他今天晚上不能回家睡觉了。他表示理解，把手机还给警探。  
男人接过来，没有塞到口袋里去，而是拿在手里掂了掂，“你知道调查局探员的私人电话？”  
男孩抬起头望着他。警示灯的红蓝亮光轮流在那张苍白、稚嫩的脸上闪烁。  
小胖子忽然插嘴说，“我今天要和弗罗多在一起！他没我照顾不行！”  
“山姆的父母出远门，他这几天都在我家。”小巴金斯说。  
警探把手机插到裤子口袋里，“看来，你们得一起去我家暂住了。”  
他在发动汽车之前，再次检查了手机通话记录：只有一通拨给葛罗芬戴尔的电话。弗罗多·巴金斯极可能是受人指导删掉了通话记录。  
男孩没说慌，也没说实话。  
从结果上看，他查到了史麦戈所到之处，但没有找到关键证物。可以肯定的是，那个让弗罗多打电话给探员的人非常清楚他的一举一动，而且还帮助了他……  
对方为什么要这么做？  
——讯问一个孩子是有失原则的。阿拉贡调整后视镜，挂上档。  
他们慢慢驶离了黑暗、迷雾重重的夏尔区。后座上，两个男孩儿正低声交谈：  
“你觉得他会给我们做鸡蛋松饼吗？”  
“如果他有女友的话。”  
“好吧……我决定忘掉鸡蛋松饼了。”  
阿拉贡本来还在寻思电话的事儿，现在他开始担忧，当下的未成年人也太不像话了一点。

*  
不像话的远远不止巴金斯家的几个孩子。  
吉姆利·都灵先生一点儿也不喜欢新搬来的邻居：早出晚归，打扮时髦，拥有异国气质，长相符合绝大多数人的喜好……那一定是个喜欢装模作样的男人！  
出于市侩的普遍认知以及某种非善意的揣测，他认定不少这种表面温柔、谦和，有礼貌的家伙，通常会在背地里干一些见不得人的勾当——就算莱格拉斯每天晚上带不同的女人回家，也不管吉姆利的事儿。但要是他总是把车停在车库门前堵住他的花园通道，那可就太不像话了！  
太不像话了！  
他重复说道，自言自语，越说越生气——最后，他决定走出家门，和这位邻居先生进行交涉。  
“晚上好啊！绿叶先生！”  
莱格拉斯本来靠在大门上，听到声音立即手插口袋转过身——某种奇怪而残忍的光芒掠过眼睛，但很快恢复了柔和的神色，“晚上好……？”  
“都灵！”矮小、壮实的先生不友善地提高嗓门。  
“您好，都灵先生。”  
因为男人的手始终放在衣袋里，连一个礼貌的握手都没有，这让邻居先生更加恼怒，他尖声尖气地陈述了来访目的，“所以你必须把你那辆娘娘腔的欧陆挪开。”  
“为什么？”对于邻居的忿忿不平，莱格拉斯的不理解表现得倒是非常真诚。今天晚上发生的事情太快太多，他的烦躁也显而易见，“您为什么非要从这个道口进出呢？”——花园不是还有一个出口吗？  
“您会放弃一条笔直的，只有几英尺长的道路不走，而每天选择一条必须绕过整个花园的路去工作吗？这太愚蠢了，如果你真心这么认为，我从心底里同情你！”吉姆利一开话头便说得停不下来，  
“还有，您懂得什么是正确的、礼貌的邻里交往吗？”  
“不。”莱格拉斯低声而坦诚地回答。  
“这就像你看上一个姑娘，对她说「我们是平等的，我们要分享。」知道吗？法国人就是这样不满他们的皇帝而搞了革命！啧啧……我并不是说你违反了常理，你也许只是觉得把车停在任何地方都不会有什么问题，就像反基督主义者每年搞游行，或者希腊悲剧被中学教材删去……”  
莱格拉斯用手指蹭蹭鼻尖，接着按住他的肩膀，把他推到门板上——  
吉姆利·都灵发现到：  
莱格拉斯并非目中无人，他只是没有常识。  
有常识的人一般不会用上了膛的手枪抵住邻居的脑门！  
“对不起，我现在不能控制手指。”他脸上温和有礼，但的确不能有效控制情绪，“我们在说什么？”  
吉姆利举起双手，“呃……和谐的邻里关系。”  
“应该怎么做？”蓝眼睛眨了眨，闪着亮光。  
矮小男人决定自救，他咽了咽口水，“比、比如你应该送我一块蛋糕，然后我再回赠一瓶白兰地什么的……”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“因为要让人喜欢，就总得付出，这叫什么？合理消费！”  
诧异和茫然出现在英俊的脸上，感觉到手指放松了，吉姆利偷偷地，一点一点地拨开他的枪口，“这样才会有女人喜欢你……”他观察着危险分子的脸色，随口补充，“当然，可能，也会有男人。”  
莱格拉斯沉默着收回了枪，背光后退几步，找着了自己的门锁。  
关门声传来。  
冒了一身冷汗的吉姆利才回想起来，他还没来得及说到停车的问题呐？！

*  
第二天，调查局来了几个人到警局刑侦组查阅卷宗，但葛罗芬戴尔没有出现。阿拉贡有点失望，他有不少疑问想当面问调查小组负责人。

“莱格拉斯·绿叶是谁？”  
波罗米尔突然发声——他拿着奥美拉唑和葡萄糖浆站在搭档背后好一会儿了，阿拉贡的的屏幕始终没动，“长得很像……最近那个在好莱坞大道上加星星的明星？”  
档案照片上的男人的确实相貌出众，却也疑点重重。阿拉贡迅速滚屏把那张脸遮住，“和史麦戈有点关系。”  
“老天！你还在查那个案子？”波罗米尔放下胃药，坐到他身边。左右环顾了一圈才低声说，“老大早上把你叫去里头，为的就是这事儿吧？”  
男人点点头，“他说，史麦戈的案子已经结束了——至少我们的部分已经结束了。”  
他的搭档表示赞同，“你还在怀疑什么呢？”  
MW-MST3019号卷宗如果正常结案，怎么会吊销经办警官的权限？警局怎么会特意禁止手下人继续深入调查？  
“那个U盘有问题。”警探把肘尖撑在桌面上，手指滚动鼠标，“我怀疑不止有两伙人在找它……”  
作为一个警探，阿拉贡继承了登纳丹家特有的耿直和信念——那其实是一种圣托马式的狂热和偏执：宁可风餐露宿，满城乱跑，把事实查得水落石出，也不愿意被人游说，更不能接受毫无责任的欺瞒。  
莱格拉斯的证件照正朝他微笑——那个男人现在在做什么？他的提琴盒，他的表现主义，他的花园……还有，他没有办完的事。  
最后，他想起弗罗多拨给葛罗芬戴尔的电话——警探决定给手机设个锁屏密码了。他也没有忘记周末之约——  
如果莱格拉斯也在调查史麦戈的话，从某种意义上对他没有坏处——只要对方愿意信息共享。  
但是波罗米尔有些悲观，“不管你怎么怀疑，权限已经被吊销了。”  
这一点提醒了阿拉贡，他不应该再循着正常途径了，“我大概知道飞机上那个人对我说的「站错边」是什么意思了。”  
艾克西利昂警探摸着下巴，喃喃说，“每次你用这种口气说话，我都感觉不太好……预感要遭殃了。”  
“从来没有感觉良好的警察。”阿拉贡站起来，换了张办公桌找档案，“总之，这案子我会跟到底。”  
吹了声口哨的波罗米尔挺了挺背，“我能做什么？别忘了你还有个搭档。”  
阿拉贡重新切回公民信息页面，“帮我去接孩子们放学。”  
“那你呢？”  
“你看到了，文件地狱！”——他在民宅开枪所致。

门口，来找人喝咖啡的法拉米尔·艾克西利昂忙不迭扶住了（听到「孩子们」时）便忽然晕倒的伊欧雯·塞哲尔小姐。

*  
他举起了一条胳膊。  
男人背对着海，站在两个集装箱中间，雾气在他背后很远的地方弥散。天色灰蒙蒙的，货轮的船舷依稀可辨，空气里漂浮着浪涛拍打锚地的声音，码头工人在对岸吆喝。  
炫目灯划出一道长线，轿车在铁网之外刹住了闸，熄火后，一个男人走下车来。  
他站在原地，放下胳膊，插到衣兜里。  
男人绕过锚墩，走到他身边停下来，腋窝下夹着一个档案袋，“你胆子够大。”他看着被雾气笼罩的海面说，“我第一次收到黑圈的私人电话。”  
莱格拉斯面对着那辆轿车，“你的意思是说登纳丹警探涉黑么？”  
“你讲话真是不客气。”调查局探员递出档案袋，“我上头和阿蒙兰斯家一定有什么不愉快。”  
男人保持沉默，想把档案袋接过来，葛罗芬戴尔却忽然捏紧手，“先回答问题。”  
长春花蓝眯了起来，“关于合作项目，我们知道的一样多。”  
“什么让你不够低调，还粗心大意？”  
莱格拉斯不说话，别过视线看向别的地方。葛罗芬戴尔观察着他藏在口袋里的枪，忽然松了手，“如果我要逮你，就不会一个人来。”——更不会替他善后。  
粗心大意的男人用力瞧他一眼，才翻开档案袋里的弹道测试和指纹化验报告，“现场都找过了吗？”  
“你怕遗漏什么？”探员问，“U盘，还是你的踪迹？”  
“两样。”  
“翻了个底朝天。”葛罗芬戴尔和他并排站，“巴金斯的住宅很怪异，没有任何电子存储介质，甚至没有装电话线。”  
莱格拉斯把取样袋里的子弹壳塞进口袋，“又回到原点的感觉很不好。”  
“索伦不会等我们重新开始。”葛罗芬戴尔皱皱鼻子，某些不好的经历涌上了他的记忆，他不想回忆太多，便转身要走。但阿蒙兰斯还有事要问，“埃尔隆德为什么让……”  
男人停下来看着他。  
莱格拉斯压低声音继续说，“我以为那个警察理应也该知道内情，但看起来并非如此。”  
他们都只知道事实的一部分。  
葛罗芬戴尔绷紧的表情忽然放松了，眉梢微微上扬，“管好你自己。”他用温和的语调抛出一句严厉的提醒，最后他表示，“我不会帮粗心大意的人第二次忙。”  
莱格拉斯瞪着车尾灯消失在集装箱后面，他的手机响了——阿拉贡打来的。

*  
波罗米尔发现，在一所中学门口从一群推推搡搡的孩子中间找两个男孩比在通宵蹲点民宅难得多！好在阿拉贡在临走之前提醒他把停车证留在风挡前上：放学不到十分钟，就有一双小胖手趴到他的车窗上。  
“很好，你一定是山姆·詹吉。”他很容易便逮住了一个，“喜欢扑警察车窗的小胖子。”  
“你是谁？”对待陌生人山姆显得有点谨慎，他伸长脖子往车里张望，“阿拉贡呢？”  
“想看他被报告书淹没的样子吗？”警探开门下车，想找另一个孩子，“你的朋友呢？”  
山姆指了一个方向：三个孩子正在打闹。  
那群孩子完全符合十四五岁的男孩的特质：精力充沛、对一切充满好奇，认为世界是自己的——至少是为自己而存续，他们的生活将要开始，他们兴高采烈的同时也紧张焦虑。这个年龄段的孩子最容易误入歧途，G市有三成左右的青少年犯罪案例：盗窃、抢劫，强奸，甚至贩毒和谋杀。  
当然，笑闹中的中学生可不比青少年犯讲道理：  
一个孩子被推了把，脚下一个趄趔，往后跌去，撞到他的膝盖上。  
波罗米尔扶住他的肩膀——一个小东西从男孩的脖子里漏了出来，金色的，闪着光，在地上弹了一下，滑到车轮下面去了。  
警探下意识地蹲身，往车下探进去手才摸着：  
那玩意儿看起来是个随处可见的USB储存盘，顶端拴着金属链……  
波罗米尔没来得及看清楚容量标示，小腿便被狠狠踢了一脚——  
“嗷————！”  
孩子从他手里抢了回去，双眼充血似的瞪着他。四个孩子围着他，警探赶紧举起双手表示他并不是要抢他的东西，他还出示了警徽。梅里和皮聘围着他转来转去，他们对警察充满奇怪的憧憬，“弗罗多不喜欢别人碰他爷爷的东西。”  
警探按住两个转来转去的脑袋，“我想也不会有人喜欢被推到马路中间。”他转过身，对巴金斯表达歉意，“对不起，我不知道那是你爷爷的遗……”  
“嗷————！”他的脚背又被踩了一脚。  
“我爷爷活得非常好！”

7  
傍晚的时候，笼罩码头的雾气更浓了。货轮拉响了卸货完毕的汽笛声，脸颊上挂着汗水和轻松的年轻水手们要上岸了，这将会是个狂欢的夜晚。自动操作的电子音、吊车机械臂发出咯吱咯吱的声响在朦胧中越来越遥远。  
莱格拉斯独自一人站在原地接警察的来电。他的嗓音始终很低，对方也很平缓温和——仿若朋友一般——天知道他们互相隐瞒了多少事儿。  
但是他在听筒里听到对方呼气的声音，听到对方嘴唇触碰的声音。同时，他听到自己心脏鼓动的声音，他看见自己站在十字路口：他用一只手按住胸脯——  
替他善后的探员说他高调、粗心大意；不知真相的好邻居说他娘娘腔、没常识。要让陶瑞尔说的话，那就是荷尔蒙失调或是别的什么病理性描述，简而言之就是犯蠢，很正常的犯蠢——她不了解他，但她了解恋爱（单方面）。  
至于瑟兰迪尔……他没想过爸爸会怎样。没有先例，没有参照。  
他只知道，阿拉贡说什么，他便应允什么：警探用一贯的、毋庸置疑的口调告诉他说，碰面地点改成雅纳广场。  
他同意了。他预感阿拉贡会有计划——也许是个明显的试探或是逮捕的策略——他都同意了。  
他害怕什么呢？连喜欢一个条子都不怕。  
挂掉电话之后的莱格拉斯·G·阿蒙兰斯是理智的、识大体的，谨记身份的，他无所畏惧——  
当下决定，绕路去一次烘培店。

一小时后，吉姆利·都灵先生站在花园门口。双眼突出，嘴巴微张，鼻孔一抽一抽喘着气：用一个僵硬、恐惧的姿势……捧着一个两磅重的母亲节蛋糕。  
「上帝保佑全世界的妈妈……」这感觉不比被枪指着脑袋更可怕了！邻居先生思路不清，情绪混乱，「这是什么？炸弹还是氰化钾？！」  
男人居高临下观察他，“您不喜欢吗？我按照您说的做了。现在开始我们是朋友了。”  
为防止他像上次那样忽然掏出枪来，吉姆利谨慎地掂了掂盒子，“我的老母亲会更喜欢……”他言不由衷地表示，“不过要记住，这是你先来讨好我的。”  
莱格拉斯笑起来，“认识您真高兴，晚安。”  
那个笑容展现得相当自然而然，仿佛站在他面前就能感觉世界充满爱，人人都单纯美好。  
吉姆利·都灵，一个吝啬的珠宝鉴定商（最近学起了中国武术）忘了说晚安。  
当然，也忘了那辆宾利欧陆依然堵在车库前的道口上。

*  
莱格拉斯比约定时间早十分钟到达雅纳广场。  
他做好了准备，被从四面八方冲过来的条子按在地上，或是直面阿拉贡的枪口和警徽，让他双手贴地……但是都没有——除了一块烤鸡胸。  
广场上拥满了荒蔓度日的人群、胸前挂着照相机的观光客，孩子们踩着滑板从铁栏杆上跳下来，惊飞了一群广场鸽……  
阿拉贡正在帮一块烤鸡胸分发优惠传单。  
莱格拉斯开始怀疑，自己大概真的是个傻瓜，但是警察发现了他，“嗨！”  
他只好站在原地，手插口袋和阿拉贡互相注视，然后看向别的地方。  
“帮我个忙。”阿拉贡说话的时候已经把传单塞进他手里了。莱格拉斯想抽回胳膊，但是男人从裤兜里摸出香烟，“我离开五分钟。”  
很多时候，莱格拉斯不清楚阿拉贡的真正意图，也许是习惯差使人做这做那，或者只是单纯的烟瘾犯了……尽管如此，他还是很喜欢他。  
阿拉贡握着烟盒和打火机小跑去找吸烟区了。  
莱格拉斯用传单扇了扇，“你好啊，甘道夫。”他转向烤鸡胸，换上了一副完全不同的表情，“我不知道你原来还是个行为艺术爱好者。”  
巨大的烤鸡向婴儿车摆动手臂，把孩子吓得哇哇大哭，“我也不知道阿蒙兰斯会在星期天和警察出来约会。”  
长春花蓝敛了一敛。  
穿着Nando's促销套装的掮客先生继续说，“每个人都有维续生计的手段。”颇具七十年代特摄电影效果的鸡胸脯慢慢转向男人，“摸摸你那还没泯灭的良心，这儿可是有个上了年纪的人套着太空服在太阳底下曝晒了两个小时……”  
男人四处环顾，这才慢吞吞地把手臂递出去让烤鸡挽住，“阿拉贡为什么找你？”  
“条子和你们一样，走投无路时才会惦记我。”  
“你是说阿拉贡遇上了麻烦？”  
甘道夫灰白的眉梢高高地翘了起来。  
一阵沉默后，莱格拉斯飞速笑了笑，用力且嘲讽地表示，“祝您生意兴隆。”  
烤鸡没有理由生气，“你知道吗？瑟兰迪尔有求于我的时候，可不会用这种态度。”  
——甘道夫总是对的，不管他穿什么。  
一个滑稽且没有逻辑的概念撞进莱格拉斯的脑海「合理消费能让人喜欢」——他自下而上地打量着鸡块，没几秒时间便换上了一副阿蒙兰斯家特有的、表现力十足却冷若冰霜的表情，他翻出了钱包……  
一张阿蒙兰斯家在埃伦弥瑞街上的夜总会黑钻卡被塞进掮客手里。  
“告诉阿拉贡他想知道的。”  
名为甘道夫·格雷的烤鸡块挺直了背脊，用社科教授的口吻指出，“多么好的孩子！总是替别人着想！”  
莱格拉斯的目光注视着喷水池，好像那个堵住的龙头有多可笑似的，一边不甚在意地递出第二张卡：以瑟兰迪尔的名义无限制进出拉图一级酒庄的邀请卡。  
“告诉我，我想知道的。”  
“教皇真当为令尊高尚的道德和顶级的品味祈祷！”甘道夫眉开眼笑，喜悦之情从促销套装里喷了出来，“那是自然。”他望向广场一角，语气忽然变了变，“我呀，年纪大了，去哪里度假是个非常伤脑筋的问题……”  
莱格拉斯那张光滑、线条完美的脸因生气而微微皱起，甘道夫充满宽容地望着他——他们共同的余光方向，阿拉贡正朝他们走过来。  
莱格拉斯重新转向烤鸡时勉强恢复了温柔、谦和，他彬彬有礼地递出第三张：「乌欧牟之冠」号豪华游轮的船长·瑟丹的名片。  
“告诉阿拉贡一切，除了关于我的部分。”他用力抓了一下老先生的胳膊，然后放开，“请您注意言辞。”  
甘道夫举起三张卡片放到嘴边亲吻，“爱情妙不可言。”  
警探浑身飘散着尼古丁的气味，从后面搭上了莱格拉斯愣怔而僵直的肩膀，“你们在说什么？”  
“祝议员和老板身体健康。”促销鸡块回答，“现在，我们要说说正经事了，从哪儿开始呢……”  
他们在喷水池边找了张长凳。甘道夫把优惠传单垫在屁股下面，故意坐在个年轻人中间，隔开了他们的视线，  
“从索伦开始吧……他曾经和我干的活计差不了多少。”

……  
阿拉贡也打算冒个险。  
他不了解莱格拉斯，他想试探一下。  
他坐在Nando's大烤鸡旁边，尽量不去看另一边的男人。甘道夫开始讲故事，根据对老先生的了解，他们都知道那将会是个冗长的、缺乏重点的故事：  
“从索伦开始吧……他曾经和我干的活计差不了多少。”  
「不。」警探心说，「我想像不了那个受到叛国、泄露机密和谋杀等多项指控的男人穿成这副德行在广场上派送优惠券……」  
很显然是出于同一个想法，莱格拉斯噗嗤一下笑了起来，笑声温软纤细，他忍不住探头想看一看对方的脸——视野里全是烤鸡。  
“我知道你在想什么，你这坏心眼儿的小少爷！”甘道夫生气地挥舞鸡翅，“听我讲下去。”  
“你们之所以会同时出现在我这老人家面前，是因为你们在找一样东西……这样东西从某种意义上来说，属于索伦·迈荣。”  
莱格拉斯止住讥笑，站起来问，“我是不是应该回避一下？”这看起来像是警察在工作。  
阿拉贡抬眼观察他，“不，不用。”他试图捕捉一丝异样的神色，但烤鸡勾住男人让他重新坐下来，“我要说的消息在任何公众平台上都能搜索到。”  
“就像凯兰崔尔夫人当年出席某次以「救助家庭暴力中的未成年受害者」为主题的下午茶会，弯腰的时候珍珠项链撒了一地毯，我现在的作用，便是一条丝线，把这些珍珠串连……”  
“甘道夫……”阿拉贡提醒他，“安格班咨询有限公司。”  
“是的，哦，是啊……多年以前，魔苟斯·保格力尔可是差点惹出了政局大动荡。”烤鸡谈到这里时忽然改变了口气，目光变得黯淡而深远。有几秒时间，老先生仿若陷入了一场灰色沉痛的回忆里……但周末的天气很好，孩子们手中的巧克力豆冰淇凌色彩缤纷、踩着高跟鞋裙边下露出白皙大腿的年轻姑娘们在欢笑，老先生很快精神振作，眼睛发亮——他在莱格拉斯咳嗽一声之后继续。  
“那家公司表面上做的是信息技术咨询，背地里培养了无数黑客精英、掮商和私人侦探，毕竟当时是大萧条时期嘛！干什么的都有，聪明人总能找到自己的前途。他们一开始做的是私人调查的生意，也就是业内说的「情报买卖」但是探触了太多底线，不仅仅侵犯到公民个人隐私和商业机密——他们能在非授权的情况下查阅花旗银行账户、篡改航天局定位装置，入侵核设施系统……魔苟斯出入国土防卫部的防火墙就和开自己家的电冰箱一样轻松，他不仅把偷来的情报曝光给媒体，还把军方信息出售给外国……当然那已经是过去的事了，当局在他惹出世界大战之前控制住了事态——虽然损失惨重。作为魔苟斯的助手，索伦自然难辞其咎，但是那位高智商的黑客给自己留了一条后路……”  
“储存盘……”警探直截了当地道出忧虑，“他在里面放了什么，史麦戈·史图尔是怎么牵扯其中的……还有，”他的视线自然而然地越过老先生，落在莱格拉斯搁在膝盖上的手指上面，“我想知道，还有谁在找那个U盘，出于什么目的。”  
甘道夫忽然沉默不语。莱格拉斯全身都绷紧了，咬住嘴唇捅了捅烤鸡。  
掮客抖动眉毛，看看这个又瞥瞥那个，“索伦·迈荣生来就适合与情报信息打交道。”他装作不甚在意地注视在广场上互相搂抱的情侣，“他解密了中央情报局的一份资料，内容涉及当局黑幕背后的参与人员，还有现今情报机构派遣在外的所有特工名单。”老人家沉默片刻，用含混晦涩的口吻道出一句名言，“「危险，政治！」……从结果看来，索伦弄丢了的那份资料，被一个对大局无关紧要的史麦戈拾获——清洁工人总能在在分类垃圾里挑出有用的东西。”  
“他原本是个赌徒，还有吸毒史。”警探记得卷宗内容。  
“这些兴趣可不是那么高雅，他需要钱。”甘道夫说，“史麦戈以为那个储存盘里的东西很值钱——某种意义上确实如此，那是黑客制作的加密文件，用以免受法律制裁、与情报局谈判的筹码。史麦戈没法打开储存盘，但也不舍得丢弃它，这个可怜虫过着进退两难的生活……穷困拮据，负债累累，精神状态也不稳定。他被自己整垮了。”  
“为了一个自己无法驾驭的东西，史麦戈谋杀了迪曳戈。”  
一段沉默之后，警探推断，“我大致明白那小玩意儿不能作为指控罪名证物的原因了。”  
解密文件需要技术，一旦公开内容就会造成大规模机密泄露，“但我还没有知道全部……”  
烤鸡打断他，“我讲了很多，一会儿还会有更多。现在我可是口干舌燥呐……”  
阿拉贡只好站起来，“随时为长辈效劳。”  
他想与莱格拉斯交换一个眼神，但是对方低着头凝视自己的指甲。背后很远的地方，白色的气球缓缓上升。  
一群广场鸽哗啦啦地扑腾飞起。

*  
轿车里的皮革味道让人发晕。  
“梅里，把窗打开。”后排中间的弗罗多说，他的两个小表弟一左一右靠着他，摇下车窗后开始兴高采烈地往外张望，对一切飞驰而过的东西惊声尖叫。  
“注意安全！小家伙们！”休息日用来给孩子们当司机的波罗米尔可没那么好心情了。由于巴金斯在袋底街的房子被调查局封锁，他现在要把孩子们……其实只是弗罗多带去见他的监护人，比尔博·巴金斯先生。那位老先生因为种种原因现在正住在议员亲自安排的、远离媒体的地方，阿拉贡通过一些私人关系才得到确切地址。但是另外三个硬要一起跟来的孩子实在太难对付了，让未婚的艾克西里昂警探预先体会到家庭和孩子的束缚，“皮聘，别把身体探到车外，除非你想被集卡碾成汉堡肉。”  
小调皮鬼坐回来，“我们可以先去游乐园吗？  
“不，不可以。亲爱的小皮。但我很愿意把你们扔在那里。”  
“阿拉贡绝对不会这么说话！”副驾驶座上的山姆生气地指出，“他会直接付诸行动，而不是用语言恐吓。”  
“很好，山姆，你在短短几天里就总结出两个警察的办案特点。”艾克西里昂警探言不由衷地夸奖，这些小朋友明显更喜欢阿拉贡，“遗憾的是，你们的偶像现在来不了。”  
“为什么？”梅里扑到他座位靠背上，“他要去和美女约会吗？”  
波罗米尔不知道怎么对几个未成年人说明：阿拉贡想查一个上级明令禁止的案子而私自动用非正常手段——虽然他们不是第一次违规操作，但这种事可不适合给孩子们当故事讲。当然他也无法解释诸如「证据收集、有条件合作、信任消费」的概念。他只好说，“你们非要这么理解，也不能算错。”  
这个话题不能再与孩子们交谈下去了，他在等红灯的时候往后视镜看了一眼，“弗罗多，休息天你可以不用背书包的。”  
男孩冷淡地表示他习惯背着书包，那是他生活的一部分。警探不再追问，因为翻绿灯了，他换档踩了油门。  
弗罗多从书包里拿出了手提电脑。  
梅里和皮聘互相瞧了一眼，嘻嘻一笑，三个小脑袋凑到一起，“猜猜里面装着什么？”  
“只要别像上次那样被小偷打断……”小巴金斯慢慢从脖子里拎出了那个储存盘。  
司机先生还在忧心阿拉贡所谓的「非常手段」，他要加快变道时的车速，还要时刻注意搭档的手机信息，以至于后座电脑系统启动的声音传来时也不甚在意。山姆回过头，眼看着弗罗多以一个专注的、带着些许颤抖却无比兴奋的姿态把那只闪着光芒的储存盘插口接了起来……

*  
阿拉贡横穿广场去找便利店了。莱格拉斯这才抬起头来，谴责地望着甘道夫，“我今天没和他说上话。”  
老人家不为所动，“在小伙子回来之前，你有十分钟时间。”  
蓝眼睛微微转动，“你省略了索伦丢失资料的经过。”  
“因为与伊西铎·登纳丹有关。那对阿拉贡不是件值得高兴的事。”  
“他有权知道。”  
“除非他自己提问。”  
莱格拉斯抿紧嘴巴思考，他毫无头绪，却又感觉事实就在身边，“阿蒙兰斯为什么也会参与这件事？”据他对父亲的了解，瑟兰迪尔可不会那么积极搅合麻烦，“我不想一无所知。”  
甘道夫苍老的眼窝深陷，若有所思地凝视着他，“你父亲不告诉你缘由，是因为那不是你该知道的东西。”  
莱格拉斯拿出手机，开始装模作样地翻通讯录。手指还没按到第一顺位的「Ada」，烤鸡按住他，“好吧，你要保证不对令尊透露……”  
瑟兰迪尔的好儿子收起手机，“我自己买来的消息不是么？”  
老先生咳嗽一声，又眨了眨眼，他瞬间又变回了无所不知、行事正确的甘道夫，“有些东西，很多人不希望公诸于世，但也有更多人想看到真相。你们，包括阿拉贡和很多调查员都在做一件正确的事……正确的事往往不是很光彩。”  
这句话让莱格拉斯想起父亲。  
甘道夫还没说完，“名单牵涉到海外间谍的性命和国家安全，同时也能让不少官员……包括国防部长下台。牵头者——你应该已经猜到是谁了，权衡之下认为资料必须毁掉。因为真相永远藏不起来，人们只会遗忘它。这件事背后的黑幕错综复杂，造成的影响将会是全球性的。机密报告提及到的人有的已经去世多年，有的尚在高位，但真正的知情者不超过十个。”他看着年轻人那双在阳光下晶莹剔透的眼睛，“阿蒙兰斯不会趟与己无关的浑水……那是瑟兰迪尔欠埃尔隆德的。”  
莱格拉斯瞪大了眼睛。  
“低调才能确保安全。所以一方无法正当出面，另一方……”烤鸡拍拍他的膝盖，“只用最信任的人。”  
“我还有不明白的……”无法确认自己到底是出于震惊还是高兴，男人注视了一会儿远处天空的云丝，白光令他眼睛难受，不禁揉了揉，“作为埃尔隆德的养子，阿拉贡为什么不知情？”  
甘道夫微眯起眼睛，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“一定是葛罗芬戴尔不愿意透露，你才来问我的。”  
调查局的人口风都紧得很，莱格拉斯心里抱怨。老先生睁开一只眼睛看他，“埃尔隆德是一位德高望重的选区代表人，同时也是一位好父亲。和绝大多数政治家不一样，他相信很多时候比起万事尽在掌控，「意外」和「不可预知」才是成败的关键。”  
莱格拉斯不再提问，因为阿拉贡回来了，手指间挂着三瓶巴黎水，“我不知道你喜欢什么。”  
男人低声有礼，“有我的份，谢谢。”  
阿拉贡直接坐到他旁边——长凳两边焊有铁艺镂花扶手，而烤鸡说什么也不愿移动——警探直接挤入莱格拉斯和扶手之间，他们的肩膀和腰身紧紧靠到了一起。甘道夫学着年轻人刚才的样子嗤笑一声，这才慢慢挪动屁股。  
阿拉贡一边帮他旋开盖子，一边低声问，“甘道夫的讲座如何？”他们耳语的时候凑得很近，莱格拉斯几乎目不转睛地注视对方的下颌和侧脸，但很快移开视线，“啰里八嗦的。”  
“哈哈哈，你真诚实。”  
烤鸡警告他们，他要回广场发优惠券了。  
阿拉贡这才开始咨询百合花手掌的事。甘道夫瞄了瞄照片，沉默片刻，“这个组织我得回去确认是不是和我想的一样。但根据他们的行为模式看来，三人以上的行动小组、武器和装备齐全、人员训练有素……他们极有可能来自一支专门雇佣军集团，就像赌场配备保安，毒品走私需要马仔，黑社会家族审核介绍人……”莱格拉斯脸上没有任何异样，偷偷捅了捅他肋侧，甘道夫总结说，“显而易见的是，雇佣他们的人是索伦的支持者，或是他本人。找到那个储存盘，才能把索伦从监狱里弄出来。”  
“他们成功了吗？”阿蒙兰斯自然而然地问。警探转过脸，直直地看向他。甘道夫接着说，“只要弗罗多不想解开密码，他就是安全的。”  
“弗罗多？！”阿拉贡和莱格拉斯几乎同时提高了声音，一起猛地站了起来……  
然后，面面相觑。

……  
“你在哪？”  
“还在高架上，就要下宁若戴尔大桥的闸口了。”波罗米尔透过早年的重金属音乐里听见阿拉贡的声音，他单手扶方向盘，往后瞄了瞄孩子们，“梅里，坐好，不要挡住后视镜。”  
信号音乱糟糟的，他猜阿拉贡大概是把手机掉水池里了，“听着，伙计，你……”  
“什么？”一辆私家车没打方向灯就变道，差点磕到他的保险杠，“嗷——！真他妈的……阿拉贡你说什么？！”  
“看好弗罗多，那孩子……恐怕你们有麻烦了！”  
“老兄，你在开玩笑对吗？”自从经办史麦戈案以来，波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警官可是霉运不断，但是男人品德高尚、心胸宽广，“差使我跑腿让你惭愧了吗？那可不是登纳丹的做派！哈哈！”  
电话另一头的男人问，“弗罗多有没有打开过USB储存盘？”  
“哦，是的，我记得是有一个U盘……”他瞥了一眼后视镜——只看到三个小脑门，他们正凑在屏幕前，这个年龄的孩子能有多少积极健康的爱好呢？“弗罗多？你们在干什么？阿拉贡说……”  
副驾驶座的山姆猛地拽住他的胳膊——在话筒里的吼声传出来之际：  
“不要让弗罗多用电脑————！”  
忽然，一个不同寻常的震荡。  
这一瞬间，阴影自左前方逼近，掠过胖男孩瞪大的眼睛，字符串闪烁光芒，在巴金斯虹膜上移开，小手下意识按住电脑屏幕。男人的嘴巴微张，自底盘传来的颠簸让他一脚把刹车板用力踏了下去……橡胶轮胎在路面上打磨，汽车喇叭响个不停，但是世界忽然变得极其安静，电话飞了出去，闭上了嘴。  
刺耳的响声盖过了一切。

*  
阿拉贡拉起莱格拉斯就想跑。  
但是男人怔怔地站在原地，阿拉贡问，“你也开车了吗？”  
这个问题让对方反应一秒，微微皱眉的样子依然赏心悦目，“不，不是车的问题。”  
“那就上我的车。”他重新握住他的胳膊肘，“来吧，赶快！”警探现在心急如焚，“我知道你有很多疑问，相对的我也有一肚子不痛快，但现在我只能请你帮助我……莱格拉斯，帮我跟这个案子。”他回过头近乎诚恳而热切地望着他，阿拉贡习惯在说话时盯着对方的眼睛——他并不意外地发现自己喜欢那种长春花蓝，“现在听我的，跟我来……我们都不想失望。”  
莱格拉斯落在他的手上的目光有点冷淡，脚步也略显迟疑，仿佛要从一片迷雾中走出来，“你不知道自己在干傻事。”  
“你可以警醒我。”  
“无论出于何种目的？”  
阿拉贡不回答，兀自转动车钥匙，雪铁龙溜上了车道。但周末堵塞的交通路况立即让人倍感失望——警探在方向盘上嗑着手指，“注意，系好安全带！”他说话的时候已经从翻斗里拿出警灯，往车顶上一挂，“这次我可是提前说了。”  
莱格拉斯往窗外望去，甘道夫笑眯眯地站在喷水池边，用鸡翅膀拗出一个怪异的「好运」姿势。  
警笛炸开了声。  
男人支足油门，猛打起方向盘——警用车便在缓缓借道避让的车流中提速，一转眼便加到六十码。但警探还不满意，他推上档，两手猛转方向盘。发动机发出轰鸣声，雪铁龙飞快地在车流里走起「之」字形急弯，车身像条船似的猛烈摇晃漂移，没一会儿就把堵塞的车堆甩在屁股后面。  
他们恢复直行，加速上了大桥，“还好这个路段不属伊欧墨管……”警探发现莱格拉斯靠在椅背上卷着发梢玩儿，连车顶扶手都没拉，“感觉还好吗？”  
男人偏过头，眼神有点不以为然，“你让我重新认识了警察。”  
这个反应让阿拉贡惊喜，“波罗米尔第一次跟我飙车吐得稀里哗啦！”  
“这种程度？”莱格拉斯口气轻蔑，但情绪受到了阿拉贡影响，显得很高兴，“Ada试车时可比这更……”  
他突然闭上嘴巴。  
“Ada？”  
“呃嗯……”男人的口气立即转为社交场合中常有的体面和严谨，“我是说，我父亲在复活瞻礼节前后禁止我开快车，因为那是拒绝基督的表现。”  
阿拉贡听出这是一个明显的转换话题，但他决定顺着对方东拉西扯，“太遗憾了，这不像典型的不列颠作派。”他看了一眼莱格拉斯的侧脸，细腻的耳廓形状让他立即移开视线，“倒是……颇有些南欧气质。”  
他一说完，男人便用装出来的不经意急着解释，“圣彼得教堂门前偶尔会有人派送公鸡下的蛋，告诉人们信仰……”  
“我猜令尊只去过梵蒂冈旅游一次。”  
“严格说来，的确……”莱格拉斯心里嘀咕「不过那次是去罗马，检查运送去黎巴嫩的武器质量。」  
恍然大悟的表情让那张细致的脸显得有点呆滞，阿拉贡忍不住评价，“你看起来像个独自出远门的小少爷。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“那是甘道夫的说辞。”  
莱格拉斯撅起上唇，把手肘撑到车框上。阿拉贡踩着油门，他不想冷场，“原本我打算在喝咖啡时才说这些话——我现在孤立无援，一头雾水。但我不能就这么放弃，我要弄清真相，还要保护人们的安全……安全。那几个孩子现在很危险，因为我的疏忽，他们被盯上了……”  
莱格拉斯转向他，“你知道危险来自何处么？”  
警探打着方向灯变道，“所以我想与你合作。你知道我查不出来的信息，我也有你想知道的东西。”  
一丝亮光在长春花蓝里忽明忽暗，“你相信我？”  
警探不假思索，“我相信我想相信的。”  
莱格拉斯真心实意地笑出声来，“你不适合做警察……”  
阿拉贡目不转睛地注视前方，路灯和大桥铁索飞速往身后抛去，一阵沉默后，他用低哑的嗓音道出一句可怕的事实：  
“巴金斯家里一共响了四枪，最后一颗子弹……”灰眼睛忽然转向小少爷，“只有你知道在哪里。”  
男人瞬间浑身僵硬，惊恐地就想夺门而逃，一只手就要伸进口袋里。但是阿拉贡的手松开排挡推杆，按到他的手背上，“好了，我没说我会追究，非常案件需要非正当手段。”  
警探不清楚原因，但知道对方很紧张。他不想更惊动他，便牢牢握紧那只手，感受对方的情绪从激烈转为安稳，“我们需要合作。”  
莱格拉斯低头思索，目光落在交握的双手上，最后深远地叹出一口长气，“非常手段？”  
阿拉贡知道他同意了，“应该说是冒险。我们都会承担风险。”  
警察违法操作，为了探明一个真相的原委，阻止另一个真相的曝光，可能会付出可观的代价。至于莱格拉斯，他不知道他的目的，他很可疑，但是……他转过脸来，噘嘴微笑的样子让他胸腔里充满热气，感觉良好，对前景充满信心。  
那张形状完美的嘴嘟嘟囔囔地说，“索伦的支持者，大多是自发形成的个人团体。和当局不一样，他们认为自己能代表人民，希望公开政府的真相——索伦利用了这一点，他想摆脱牢狱之灾，势必需要那份资料和当局谈条件，他煽动了一群头脑发热的人，当然还有不少投机主义者想从中获利。”  
“某种意义上我也曾经希望公开资料，因为它能定史麦戈的谋杀罪名……”警探接着说，他自然而然地问出一个许久以来的疑问，“那么你呢？你为什么要参与？”  
莱格拉斯望着他的眼神难以名状，又带着些许狡黠，“你说了，问题是用来交换的。”  
阿拉贡这才笑了，“你同意合作了。”  
他说着便加快车速。

*  
“你说不出十分钟就能再动起来。”  
“不，小皮，你没搞清楚「现实」和「理想」之间的存在感性认知的偏差。”  
“我讨厌哲学。”  
“其实他想来点儿华夫饼，哈哈！”

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警官双手撑在引擎箱边上，梅里和皮聘围着他奔来跑去，他不能好好检查发动机出了什么问题——刚才忽然熄火让他们差点撞上隔离墙。带着四个孩子的警探先生觉得应该先报交警解决，但他发现手机刚才被摔烂了。  
“我得步行到前面的公用电话亭求助。”他对看起来最安份又守规矩的弗罗多说，“你们乖乖待在车上。”  
男孩点点头，忽然抬眼看向他背后。  
一个人影笼罩了他们。  
警探反应及时，蓦得转身——  
“午安。”陌生男人背着光微微歪头，用懒洋洋的、不乏礼数的口调说，“看样子你们需要帮助。”  
他的身后，一辆银白慕尚慢慢地降下车窗：凯兰崔尔·雅塔尼斯·诺玟·罗斯洛瑞安公爵夫人抬起帽檐，目光和蔼又遥远。嘴角边沉淀着岁月的记忆，她仿佛在微笑，当那（和代表尊贵身份的车牌照一样）美得触目惊心的视线与巴金斯相遇时，孩子不由自主地合上手提电脑。  
USB闪存盘上的红光瞬间熄灭。  
服务器上，代号「持戒人」的黑客失去了坐标。

8  
艾森加德地下酒吧的门呼一声打开。  
萨鲁曼·库茹尼尔放下了手里的剧本。  
这个上了年纪的男人颇具主教派头：身材高瘦、银发飘逸，圆润的额头中间横着几道高贵的皱纹。他用一种发自内心的高傲和沉郁看着来人：几个西装男跑过长廊，在他面前站定——笔挺地站着，双手一致交握背在身后，这些人的胸口都别着手形百合花徽章。  
萨鲁曼用那双沧桑世故的眼睛睨着他们，“又失手了对吧？再一次。”  
“是的，我不能否认。”最后一个进来的西装男顺手关掉了门，“跟丢了。”  
这个人肤色不同寻常地苍白，表情凶狠又固执，看起来像是西装男的头儿。他递给萨鲁曼一个装着显示屏的追踪器：  
红点最后出现在宁若戴尔大桥的闸口附近。  
“它就凭空消失了吗？”十分钟前还在背台词，萨鲁曼说话的口调充满文艺复兴式的轻快、讥讽，在空空荡荡的酒吧里回响。  
“上桥之前就没信号了……”  
萨鲁曼根本没耐心听，“你们不会到闸口边堵吗？真不顶用！”他气得躬着背走来走去，重复着「不顶用！」一只手不停挥舞莎士比亚舞台剧本，“阿佐格，你还真能突破无能的极限。飞机上损失了五个人，连史麦戈的头发都没碰着。接着，「东西」的信号在民宅里出现，你非但没找到，还让调查局抓到了活口……”  
“条子搜查在所难免……”  
老人家抬起手让他别插嘴，自己继续咄咄逼人，“我花大价钱，是因为当初觉得你们具有干这一行的优秀品质。但是现在我不这么认为了，真痛心。”  
他一面说，一面觉得自己情绪很到位——已经能全身心带入忠诚友善却惨遭背弃的「米尼涅斯·阿格立巴」了，伤心、绝望，宽容，伟大。自从开始寻找索伦的储存盘开始，接连不断的挫败让这老掮客不痛快极了，付给这群跑腿的钞票都像抛进了河里，这笔投资划不来，划不来！欠考虑！  
他把追踪器扔到抽屉里，尖声尖气地说，  
“你们到现在还不明白吗？索伦的宝贝一旦出现，那就意味着战争！”  
哦！战争！就像马歇斯带领罗马人兵临伏尔斯城下！这是一场关乎名誉和实力的角逐，用以抢夺信息、抢夺时间、抢夺财富！管他是黑是白，谁能拿到储存盘，就能要挟监狱里的叛国犯——同时也是安格班咨询的继任法人，这家公司简直是座情报的宝藏，不知有多少人在打主意。  
他越想越焦躁，“你在这儿跟我汇报丢了多少人的时候，安格马指不定已经抢到东西了！戒灵追踪系统比你们牢靠多了！”  
阿佐格有点屈辱和愤怒地凝思着，“我们屡屡失败，已经被卯上了。”  
“这不会成为阻碍的。”萨鲁曼阴郁地挑起一边的眉毛，“就算那个受伤的迟早会招供。”  
苍白皮肤的头儿严肃地表示，“伯洛格是条硬汉，我信得过他。”  
老掮客反而变得漫不经心了，“金花会让他开口的，他的法子比你见过的条子还多。”然而马上，他又转用社交场合的口气嘲弄说，“但是警察的调查仅限于此，他们知道什么不该碰。”  
“凡事总有例外。”阿佐格说，“我确认了，飞机上的那个条子和在巴金斯家里干掉我们两个弟兄的是同一个人。”  
“英勇、可敬，无脑的个人行为。”萨鲁曼无聊地重新翻开剧本。  
这时，沙发后面慢慢的站起来一个身影——当他完全站直，才发现他的实际身高超接近7英尺。  
“坐下，博尔格！你挡住光线了。”老板说。  
又高又壮的男人只好转过身体——但没坐下来。  
“打掉我枪的，不是条子。”他说，用比他的父亲阿佐格更重的口音，“也不是戒灵的人。”条子没那么好枪法，安格马则会直接干掉他，“对方是个狠角色。”他阴沉地补充。  
“找借口弥补不了你失手的后果。”萨鲁曼挥舞手指画圈，忍不住数落，“除了被警察追着跑，你们现在能做什么？就算「持戒者」能再登录，戒灵也能先定位……”  
“安格马不知道目标长什么样。”  
老掮客猛地停下踱来踱去的脚，“难道你们知道？”  
“也许。”  
雇佣兵父子互相交换了眼神，像两头伺机而动的狼。  
移动电话被递到萨鲁曼手中，屏幕上正显示一张照片：  
中学校门前，四个孩子围着一个成年人嬉闹。其中一个正在踹他的腿。因为距离远，无法看清几个人的相貌。  
“储存盘在他们手上吗？”老人家眯起眼横看竖看。  
“至少其中之一。”手下回答，“只要信号出现，这几个小孩一定都在附近。而且他们都住袋底街。”  
“噢……这……”看到转机的萨鲁曼激动不已，举起手机大喊，“毛虫和蝴蝶大不相同，可是蝴蝶就是毛虫变化而成！”  
西装男整齐地、不明所以地瞪着他。他咳嗽一下，把手机扔还给他们，“就是因为你们的无能，我总是通不过科里奥兰纳斯话剧的角色海选！”  
阿佐格眼睛盯着地板，“只有这点，我不想认同。”  
但不管怎样，他们明确了目标不是吗？  
“你们知道接下来该怎么做了，对吧？”萨鲁曼最后恢复了温厚的语调，“这是十拿九稳的事。十拿九稳……”他喃喃着，像是要给自己增加信心似地重复，又开始背台词了。  
“我安排人去看住几个孩子。”领头儿说，“你嘛……”  
他的儿子抿紧嘴巴，把嘴唇上的刀疤挤成一条古怪的白线。

艾森加德的人各打各的算盘，罗斯洛瑞安公爵府里的人也各怀各的心思。

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警探先生笔挺地坐在公爵客厅的沙发上，汗流浃背，紧张地揉搓自己的裤子——

*  
波罗米尔·艾克西里昂警探先生笔挺地坐在公爵客厅的沙发上，汗流浃背，紧张地揉搓自己的裤子——   
眼睁睁地看着皮聘一头撞到盛满纸杯蛋糕的点心架上。  
「哦，完了……」他想。  
一只手扶住了那堆摇摇欲坠的蛋糕盘，公爵家的管事朝孩子们微笑，“要来点茶吗，小绅士？”  
「哦，他拯救了那块名贵的地毯和我的职业生涯……」波罗米尔感慨万千，转念又想——他能做的事仅此而已——「那个男人不就是把我们带来公爵府的吗？」  
梅里用塞满食物的嘴巴说，“要是有奶油蘑菇汤就好了！”  
“我会关照厨房加进晚餐菜单。”男人说。  
“真的吗？！”皮聘抱住他的一条腿，“我们能在这儿待到晚上吗？！”  
“如果你们愿意的话。”  
弗罗多抱着书包，迟疑又有点羞怯，“请问……”  
山姆揪了揪他的衣服，弗罗多没在意，“请问，这里好像没有网络？”  
哈尔迪尔交握双手，用一种沉稳、带着点儿疏离的口调回答，“没有，抱歉。但是有电话线。”  
「英雄。」警探先生在心里评价，「能轻易搞定四个小恶魔，公爵府的人就是不同凡响！」  
感受到视线，哈尔迪尔转过身来，“警探先生，我能帮您什么吗？”  
“呃，不……谢谢！”他不由自主地挠头发，“你们帮了我足够多了。”  
一个小时前，他的车在闸口附近抛锚，幸亏公爵夫人路过，帮他联系交警拖走了车。由于地处偏僻，他又带着几个孩子，凯兰崔尔甚至愿意载他们一程——只是万万没料到会变成到公爵府上作客的尴尬场面（四个孩子一点儿也不觉得尴尬）他依稀记得阿拉贡在电话里提到了什么，但当时没有说清楚——可能对方觉得不能在电话里说。凭着多年的办案经验和出于安全起见，艾克西里昂警官断定，待在这儿等待汇合应该是正确——他一到这儿就问哈尔迪尔借了电话。  
“我想，我搭档快到了……”  
他话没说完，凯勒鹏·罗斯洛瑞安公爵和凯兰崔尔公爵夫人就一起出现在楼道口。波罗米尔几乎从沙发上弹起来，“噢，公爵先生，夫人……”他不知道该先向两位大人物行礼，还是先揪住正在楼梯扶手上滑行的皮聘——也幸好他们适时出现，才阻止那几个小混蛋拆房子。  
两位高贵的主人看起来那么友好、平易近人，全身都发着光似的。  
“您好，警官先生，”公爵先生温和地说。他的妻子凑近他的耳朵说了些什么，凯勒鹏露出复杂的笑意，让他们都坐下来。哈尔迪尔让女仆摆上茶具，自己站到公爵夫妇的沙发背后。  
“你们原本打算去哪儿？”公爵问。  
波罗米尔想了想：巴金斯的住宅发生枪击、比尔博·巴金斯本人因为阻止游行被国会议员「保护」并带离媒体视线、这几个孩子似乎拿了什么重要的东西……这些解释起来太冗长繁琐了，他只好说，“因为一些内部原因，我要送孩子去他的监护人那儿。”  
“瑞文戴尔。”凯兰崔尔夫人说，优雅地靠到沙发背上。  
“呃嗯……”  
一阵沉默。  
在公爵夫人无所不知的视线之下，波罗米尔觉得心脏都要跳出来了，他不敢问「您怎么知道？！」只好惭愧不已地盯着自己的手。一时间，大厅里只有几个孩子在座椅上动来动去的声音。  
“你遇上麻烦了。”夫人接着说。  
“呃，如果您指我的车的话……”警官抬头，惊讶地发现女主人并不是在对他说话——而是面朝弗罗多·巴金斯。  
男孩忽然脸红了，往后缩了一缩。  
又是一阵沉默。  
公爵夫妇显然有话想说，但出于某种考虑一直在观察他们。艾克西里昂隐约察觉这事儿非同小可，而且就在自己身边，但他不能因为这一点猜测就冒然开口——即使出身公职世家，他也从来没和爵爷在这么微妙的情况下聊天的经验！  
阿拉贡在门口出现了。  
谢天谢地！谢天谢地！  
他不用独自面对公爵夫妇了！——波罗米尔表面没有异常，内心已经雀跃得像刚刚毕业的警校生——让阿拉贡也来亲身体会一下他的紧张和尴尬吧，谁让他总差使他的好搭档做事来着……  
阿拉贡不是一个人来的，他的身后跟着个长相英俊，气质不凡的男人。哈尔迪尔迎上去，像是老朋友般互相拍了拍肩膀。凯勒鹏也站起来和阿拉贡亲切握手。  
而凯兰崔尔一见到他们便笑了。那是一种包含意外、热忱，并且富含洞察力的笑容，和之前的寒暄完全不同，她甚至把手抵到莱格拉斯面前，“你好呀，孩子。”  
金发男人恭敬地捧住，垂下眼睫亲吻她的手指，“幸会。莱格拉斯·G。”  
他装出第一次见面的态度，夫人立即把目光落到阿拉贡身上，幽深的蓝眼睛了然地转了转，“令尊近来如何？”  
莱格拉斯快速抬眼看她，又瞥了瞥旁边盯着自己的警官，“挺好的……”他回答说，口调微微发颤。  
凯兰崔尔没再追问，挽住丈夫的手臂，带着一丝悠长的笑容离开座位。  
目睹一切的波罗米尔目瞪口呆。

“兄弟，跟我来一下……我们得好好谈谈。”  
和公爵夫妇打完招呼，阿拉贡就被好搭档扯住胳膊从沙发边拖到隔廊里。  
“正好，我也有事要告诉你。”阿拉贡说。他们站的位置正好是拐角，能看见大厅里的情况：大人们一旦没聚在一起，孩子们便像日本忍者一样跑得无影无踪！公爵站在餐桌边，可能在和厨师长商量些什么，夫人不停地摇头。客厅里，哈尔迪尔正和莱格拉斯聊天，两人凑的极近。那位管事总是一副懒洋洋的、与己无关的样子，但是莱格拉斯倒是笑得很自然——至少比面对阿拉贡·登纳丹时要自然……  
“兄弟？”波罗米尔举起手在他面前晃了几下，“你听到我刚才说啥了吗？！”  
阿拉贡转过头，“什么？”  
他的好搭档仰天长叹，“我承认那个男人挺好看的——前些日子还打了贾斯丁·比伯对吧！真是大快人心！”  
阿拉贡指出，“如果你不是一直刷推特，我们的工作效率会高很多。”  
“那么，你查出莱格拉斯·G是什么来头了吗？”  
“大概知道得差不多了。”他抱着手臂靠墙，视线追着那两条金色相缠的、精致的辫子移动，“我有预感，他身上会发生不好的事……”  
艾克西里昂顺着他的视线看了一会儿，“你有没有发现，比起那个U盘，你更在意一个嫌疑人？”  
阿拉贡猛地扭过脖子，“这两件事联系在一起的可能性极大。”他压低了声音，“我们得保护那个储存盘不被别人抢走。”  
“被别人？抢走？”波罗米尔重复道，表情严肃了起来，“包括他么？”  
“在我不确定他的身份之前。”阿拉贡微微呼出一口气，他有点想抽烟，“但目前看来，我们可以合作。他愿意帮助我……”希望能一直「愿意」下去。  
“那个U盘里到底装了什么？还有，凯兰崔尔夫人说的，有「麻烦」了是指……”  
阿拉贡忽然按住他的肩膀——他们的背后，拐角的另一边，莱格拉斯探出脸，“抱歉，打扰……”他的膝盖旁边，弗罗多和他一样探出小脑袋，“这孩子在找你。”

……  
说是弗罗多找他，但阿拉贡就知道山姆肯定跟着一起来。他把两个孩子叫到跟前，让他们先去会客室里坐着，然后向波罗米尔偏偏头。  
莱格拉斯跟上他们之前，不由自主抿住嘴唇，目光瞟向公爵夫人，但迅速收回了。  
“不需要紧张。”警探捕捉到他刚才一瞬间的迟疑，“我和我搭档都在这里。”  
就是因为你们都在这里——两个警察……真带劲儿！  
感受到他有意无意的幽默，莱格拉斯在心里阴郁地反诘。  
“我确认过了，这间屋子没有监听。”他们一落坐，弗罗多就说——当这孩子认真说话的时候，眼睛绿得透明，微红的脸颊微微鼓起，用词却是成年人的。  
阿拉贡倒是一点也不意外，这也是他为什么赶过来公爵府的原因。  
“你有事要告诉我，对不对？”  
弗罗多思考片刻才点点头。他原本只想找登纳丹警官一个人，现在他又有点不确定了。但是发生在他身上的、巴金斯家的事让他别无选择，他还是个孩子，无法靠一己之力解决……山姆挨着他的胳膊，警惕的看着三个大人。  
警官了解他们的忧虑，“没关系，说吧，这里的人都可以信任。”  
莱格拉斯猛地扭头注视他，以为自己听错了。遇上他的目光，阿拉贡本想回以一个温和的表情，但小巴金斯的视线在他们之间来来回回，最终下定了决心——  
慢慢从领子里勾出来一条链子，那个看起来平凡无奇的金属闪存盘被串在钥匙中间，随着孩子的动作晃来晃去……  
一时间，阿拉贡挺直了腰背。  
莱格拉斯听到自己极力压抑抽气的声音，下意识想往口袋里伸手，但另一部分理智叫嚣着「不不不，不是现在！」他立即捂住手腕，把加快的心率掐在手心里——所有糟糕的情况里，他想不出更坏的了：  
他、他们、所有人都费尽心力寻找的「那个东西」就这么突然出现了。  
虽然甘道夫在广场上就已经透露出这份机密资料的去向，但在弗罗多手上看到真家伙时，他反而手足无措:   
此时此刻，无论是索伦的雇佣兵、中情局特工、调查局探员、国会议员……谁能料到，这个人人趋之若鹜的东西竟然落在一个不起眼的孩子手里？而他比谁都要接近目标……整间会客室房门紧闭，两个未成年孩子，两个浑身破绽的警察，波罗米尔甚至没带配枪。  
眼下的情况完全符合瑟兰迪尔一开始作的「很简单，干掉几个人，抢到东西，在晚餐前回家」的预计。  
但莱格拉斯做不到。  
就算换作以前他也不可能对一个未成年孩子下手，更何况当着阿拉贡的面……  
他做不到。  
他只好咬紧下唇，一声不吭。

“你在哪里得到这个U盘的？”讯问孩子违反阿拉贡的原则，但是要帮助小巴金斯，必须了解来龙去脉，所以他选择最为温和的口调，并且忽略了弗罗多之前隐瞒他的事实。  
“我家的花圃里。”孩子的眼睛眨也没眨，他没有说谎，“其实是爷爷发现的。有天晚上我们听到花圃里有声音，起初以为是野猫或者黄鼠狼，但是那声音越来越响——我的意思是，有人站在那儿对话，可听着又像只有一个人的声音。这太可怕了……”  
阿拉贡回想MW-MST3019号案的细节比对，示意弗罗多说下去。  
“爷爷带着猎枪出去查看，接着听见他大声警告，然后放了一枪——但什么也没打着，因为他很快骂骂咧咧地回来了。第二天他在整理花圃的时候，发现了这个……我猜他本来打算扔掉的，但不知什么原因又忘了这事儿。”  
阿拉贡和他确认了一下具体时间，果不其然是史麦戈去袋底街的那天。  
波罗米尔直到现在还是一头雾水，因为这个U盘，他可是被踹了两脚，“你为什么一开始不告诉我们呢？”   
一股被戳中什么的表情浮现在弗罗多稚气的脸上，有点不情愿回答。阿拉贡伸手揉搓他的头发，鼓励他说出来。  
“因为，”孩子吞咽口水，既害羞又有点自豪，“因为我一开始想看看里面到底装了什么东西……但后来我发现每次我试图打开这个U盘，都会有不好的事发生……”  
“比如？”  
莱格拉斯意识到自己插话时，四双眼睛都盯着自己看，他立即绷紧下巴，做出一个自然的表示好奇的表情。但是弗罗多看向他的眼神还是流露出一些了然——因为他和「重要的绿叶先生」通过电话。  
“这么说吧，”他从书包里拿出笔记本电脑，公爵府没有网络，所以他开机后什么都没做，“这个U盘是加密的……”  
意料之中。莱格拉斯和阿拉贡同时想。索伦不可能把用来和政府谈判的一手资料轻易公布。  
“「持戒人」没有解不开的密码！”小胖子突然插进来说。  
弗罗多有点脸红，从脖子一直红到耳朵尖，但他不作否认，继续说道，“但这个U盘的加密方式是我见过的最奇怪的——”怀着一股青少年特有的狂妄，他甚至尽可能用体贴易懂的语句描述，“解密的过程对我而言就如同推开门，走进一间房间，但是这个U盘的加密代码非常奇怪，给我感觉……就像是一个陷阱，反向查找的陷阱无处不在。每当我破译一段代码，就生成更多代码，刚开始我没工夫在意，但后来，我忽然意识到这些垃圾代码能自动将字母名称转化成数字地址，这才意识到情况不妙——那天晚上，就是「那天晚上」，因为爷爷不在家，所以我解码时间有点长，大概接近五分钟了，山姆突然跑进来说看到有人翻进了花圃……于是，你们知道……”他朝阿拉贡耸了耸肩膀。  
“小天才……”波罗米尔愁苦地挠头发，“我需要维基一下。”  
两个孩子露出鄙夷的表情，“简单来说，只要有人想解开储存盘的密码，就势必会暴露自己的IP地址。”  
阿拉贡原野灰的眼睛亮起来，如此一来线索就衔接上了：  
出于某些原因，史麦戈在巴金斯的住宅那儿遗失了U盘，作为反科技的激进人士，老巴金斯没把它没当回事，但是家里有个精通计算机的小捣蛋——弗罗多试图打开U盘的时候，IP地址被追踪了，这也能解释为什么巴金斯家发生了枪击案。  
那几个西装男循着U盘信号找到巴金斯住宅，两个孩子跑到街上求救——登纳丹确定了，那天晚上发生的事情果然不是巧合。  
不管追踪信号的是谁，他们的技术要比警察高明。这也印证了甘道夫说的，不要让弗罗多打开U盘——

“也就是说你解不开咯？”莱格拉斯谨慎地问。  
小天才不情不愿地点点头，又摇摇头，“目前。”  
这个「目前」不会持续太久——莱格拉斯在他的表情上看得出来。这非但没让他感到轻松，反而更加焦虑。直觉告诉他，储存盘迟早会被打开，而且解开密码的一定会是巴金斯，这些都会发生——从来没有解不开的密码，也没有一直掩藏的秘密。  
但是他没准备好让警察像在早餐时看《刚铎时报》那样阅读阿蒙兰斯家族史，他不愿意想象阿拉贡的反应。  
即使他心里知道，这一切迟早会发生……  
“你不会抓我们的，对吧？！”心思细腻的小胖子想起什么，战战兢兢地扯住阿拉贡。  
男孩儿还没到变声期，声线尖锐高昂，像一把锉子在他心脏上碾磨。  
阿拉贡还没来得及回答，会客室的门被敲响了，公爵家管事悠然遥远的声音飘进来，“打扰。晚餐准备好了。”  
波罗米尔急匆匆地拉开了门，阿拉贡按着两个小脑袋让他们先去吃饭，“之后我们再讨论，”他对弗罗多说，“……关于「持戒人」的问题。”  
莱格拉斯专注地盯着男孩把钥匙串塞回领子的手。不出意外地，警探转向他，“咱们等会儿也得谈谈，关于这事……整件事。”

*  
男人用三只手指握低球杯，透过落地窗俯望繁华闪烁的夜景。  
他的身材高挑，头发浅金色，狭长的长春花蓝眼睛微眯着，在霓虹灯光的反射下呈现柔和的光晕，这会让他那张轮廓细腻的脸看起来温柔、亲善……甚至某种意义上的美丽。  
瑟兰迪尔·G·II·阿蒙兰斯从欧瑞费尔·G·I·阿蒙兰斯身上继承俊美相貌的同时，也继承了「阿蒙兰斯家族」在各处的地盘、交易市场和走私集团——他相信这一切也会一并交到莱格拉斯·G·III·阿蒙兰斯手里。  
然而，上世纪下半叶某个重大事件的发生让他意识到奢华者 式的家族时代已经过去了——在大街上掏枪的行为可谓愚蠢、荒谬而且没有商机。他现在致力于把手上的产业链洗白，就如同道上说的那样：  
「阿蒙兰斯以前走私霰弹枪，现在改做手工鞋。」  
但也正是因为安格班咨询公司导致的机密信息大规模外泄，那场「重大事件」让黑白两道在生存的道路上结成了联盟——魔苟斯倒台了，索伦也蹲了监狱。他本以为案底会像尘埃一样沉入无人知晓的角落里……  
但事实上，他坐不住了：  
他原本计划让这事在三天内了结，现在已经到了第三周。  
索伦的上诉请求被最高法院接受了，一旦他的团队在开庭前拿到「那份文件」，他便能拥有足够在「庭外」解决的资本——他能用财政部长的受贿记录要求他给予经济资助、他能公布国外驻军导致平民伤亡报告威胁国防部……同样的，他手上有阿蒙兰斯名下所有非法资产来源，伊鲁博财团的洗钱渠道，也有埃尔达、罗斯洛瑞安公爵的访客记录……  
他不知道是什么让莱格拉斯如此拖拖拉拉。  
在这次任务以前，他从没为儿子的工作能力操过心，当然也有可能是莱格拉斯第一次单干，而且不在阿蒙兰斯自家地盘上操作。  
不妨假定，莱格拉斯会谨小慎微、效率低下是出于对任务本身的重视，但是他自认为是了解儿子的：  
莱格拉斯聪明冷静，办事和他一样果断，绝对不会被压力束缚手脚。从莱格拉斯最后一次打电话给他时的口吻看来，他认为莱格拉斯正在养成一个新习惯，他希望儿子能一直保持下去：  
——保持每天打电话回来报告的好习惯，并且以「我爱你爸爸」作为结束。  
他想，就算莱格拉斯真的失手了，也没什么大不了的。  
但是他们之后没有再通过电话。  
有严肃的理由让瑟兰迪尔相信，一定有什么别的东西分散了儿子的注意力，也许是塔希提歌舞团在G市加场演出；当然也可能是那里的中国菜比较地道。或者夜店姑娘……不，那绝对不可能。  
他假设了几种情况，都不能解决他现在的心烦焦虑。他来回踱步的时候，陶瑞尔敲门进来给他确认第二天的行程：  
「上午十时，以阿蒙兰斯名义捐助的图书馆奠基仪式。中午十二时，河谷私立大学校长发来的午餐邀请。下午……」  
“取消。”  
女人在电子屏上划叉，“哪个？”  
“全部，全部取消。”他转过身，把酒杯放在书桌上。  
陶瑞尔冷淡地看了他一眼，“还要加威士忌吗？”  
老板不耐烦地挥挥手，在她准备离开时，他忽然又说，“等一下。”  
女顾问折回来，面无表情地等着他。接下来有几秒钟的沉默——瑟兰迪尔坐进扶手皮椅里，“莱格拉斯有没有联系过你？”  
女人摇摇头，“他如果要订机票，我会知道的。”  
“那是当然的。什么时候？”  
女顾问的眼睛里泛出一丝探究的光芒，这话题引起了她的兴趣，“我也想知道。”  
老板觉得非常不舒服，他一边说，一边又很排斥把忧虑透露给外人，“给莱格拉斯打个电话，确认那边是不是发生了什么难以预料的情况。”他挥舞手指，做出一个表现力十足的手势，“真是如此，我得派增援过去。”  
女人看着他思考了一会儿，“哦，您这么想。”  
瑟兰迪尔黑色的眉弓讥诮地翘了起来，“不然呢？你以为莱格拉斯会出什么问题？”  
陶瑞尔·S小姐，这位从小在阿蒙兰斯家长大，凭借矫健的身手以及对生意和行动的精明组织能力，从一个「士兵」飞速成长为一个优秀的顾问——她甚至教导过莱格拉斯，现任老板的儿子学习散打……她的优势非常明显：  
她不仅是家族顾问，她还是一名女性。这意味着她心思缜密，审视世界的角度与男人截然不同。  
“依我看这事再明显不过。”她用一种社交场合特有的、表示虚假同情的口吻，告诉老板说——  
“莱格拉斯是谈恋爱了。”

瑟兰迪尔站了起来。

9  
罗斯洛瑞安家的餐桌氛围很融洽也很放松。  
公爵夫妇对他们遇到的麻烦只字不提。这让艾克西里昂警官如释重负，还有令他颇感意外的是，凯勒鹏公爵先生对打猎也很有心得，他们甚至还聊上了好几句。当然，公爵夫人更喜欢孩子们，从她一点儿也不介意他们的餐桌礼仪就能看出来。  
而阿拉贡一直在注意莱格拉斯——他不是和他第一次吃饭：莱格拉斯无疑是个有教养的人，吃相优雅，举止得体。当有人在说话时，他会洗耳恭听。  
警官还发现他比起鳎鱼更喜欢炖菜，现在正偷偷把肉豆蔻拨到盘子角落里，这举动真有点儿孩子气……不过从弗罗多拿出U盘开始，他就有些心神不宁——虽然阿拉贡看出来他很好地控制住了。  
皮聘往嘴巴里塞第四个泡芙的时候，莱格拉斯说他得接个电话。  
阿拉贡估计了下时间，三分钟后也找借口离席了，来到公寓外面的花园里。  
莱格拉斯的电话还没讲完。  
阿拉贡只好待在台阶上，保持在礼貌的距离外：  
男人站在弯垂的夹竹桃、白木槿和花楸之间，一只手随意搭住露天咖啡桌，任由细碎的星光撒落满身，在垂坠的金发上软软跃动……只是那优美的腰线有些僵直，肌肉也很紧绷，他把声音压得很低，咕哝着，  
“抱歉，暂时，我会想办法。不，Ada，我们先不谈这个……”  
警察等他挂断，“打扰你了吗？”  
可能受刚才的电话内容影响，男人突然转过来的视线里充满排斥和敌意，但看清来人的一瞬间又恢复了柔和，他摇了摇头，心里想着：  
你永远都不会打扰我。  
阿拉贡尽可能不去注意他被自己咬红的下唇——这对理性思考不利。  
莱格拉斯知道他的来意，“你说要谈谈？”他准备好了，虽然刚才瑟兰迪尔突然来电让他很尴尬，但他准备好了。仰头注视阿拉贡从台阶上走过来，站到自己身边。  
“关于弗罗多。”警探摸出香烟，“……介意吗？”  
莱格拉斯摇头，他便磕出一根夹在手指之间，但没有点燃，灰眼睛凝视着某个点，“你怎么想？那个储存盘的问题。”  
“很危险。”他有点心虚，但他不想在阿拉贡面前说谎，“想拿到这份资料的人多不胜数。而我们……只有几个人。”  
阿拉贡转过脸来正面瞧他，莱格拉斯意识到自己刚才的措辞——他竟把立场置于和对方一样了，便立即看向别处，想让自己表现得镇定自若，“如果真像弗罗多说的那样，只要想解开密码就会被定位，那必须警告他不要去开U盘会比较好。”  
“不，我不这么认为。”阿拉贡绕了圈，长腿一跨坐到石桌上，他还是点燃了香烟，“你也听甘道夫说了，这个U盘里装着大量的犯罪记录。”  
莱格拉斯暗中打了个激灵。  
警察的表情掩在青灰色的烟雾后面，“我以为我会毫不犹豫地让盘里的内容曝光，将史麦戈绳之以法，但是现在……”他往空中吐了口烟圈，目光追随了一会儿，接着摇头笑了笑。  
“现在你改变主意了吗？”莱格拉斯压低声音问。  
阿拉贡的灰眼睛转向他，“这玩意儿既不能打开，也不能让心怀不轨的人得到。”  
出于某种激烈的情绪波动，阿蒙兰斯家族的二当家此刻脱口而出，“我觉得让弗罗多拿着是最好的。”  
阿拉贡隐隐松了口气，“很好，我也这么想。不过这不是长久之计。那些孩子被盯上了，对方不可能善罢甘休……”  
阿蒙兰斯警惕地看着他，“你有什么计划？”  
“我总感觉有事要发生。”警探掐灭半截香烟，“你明天和波罗米尔一起送孩子们回去。”  
“你……放心我？呃不，”莱格拉斯愕然地提高声音，“那你呢？你不和我们一起吗？孩子们喜欢你——”  
他蓦地闭上嘴巴，脸颊发烫，不知为了话里哪个词羞耻。  
阿拉贡专注而温和地看着他，时间久到他险些以为对方看出来什么。  
“我要去国会大厦一趟。有些事要确认——必须我亲自去。”他说，忽然间想起爷爷的一些事，一些好的，一些不好的，他喃喃着，像是自言自语又像是对着莫须有的对象表明立场，“我不怕站错边，也不在乎在此沉入黑暗，我想要知道真相……我们得解决这事。”  
莱格拉斯有点难为情，想扭过脸去，但是男人认真的表情又让他移不开双眼……怀着一股令人颤悸的心动，他试探着问，“为什么对我说这些？”  
坐在石桌上的男人抬眼，沉默而长久地凝视他。莱格拉斯发现到，这个男人的视线里有一种命令式的温情，沉重而纯粹，他搭在桌面上的手离阿拉贡不远，对方很容易就把手掌覆上来——  
夜风凉飕飕的，在他的金发上抚触，他却浑身发烫，然而一股与生俱来的傲气让他的嘴巴不由得吐露讥笑，“非常时期，非常手段？”  
男人配合地笑了笑，不是为他假装的傲慢。他慢慢凑近他，视线落在他湿润而发亮的嘴唇上，“你便是我的非常手段……我们说好的……”   
他的暗示不明不确，莱格拉斯决定忽略，他前倾身体，呼吸不畅，心脏剧烈跳动——义无反顾地向着他的嘴唇靠拢。  
阿拉贡的声音低哑，近乎恳求，“帮我照顾好孩子们……”   
莱格拉斯感觉天旋地转——他的立场、他的任务，他对Ada的保证，统统被抛在脑后，被装在列车上向着黑暗的虚无飞驰——那么危险，又那么快乐！他惊觉自己既害怕又热爱这新奇的悸动……  
在嘴唇碰触前，他的耳朵捕捉到一丝不寻常的声音——灌木丛里有东西。  
两个人快速地分了开来，各自别过脸。一阵尴尬的沉默后，阿拉贡率先撑腿站起来，“我们出来得太久了。”  
“的确……”  
“不能错过公爵夫人亲手煮的咖啡。回去吧。”  
莱格拉斯却站着不动，一只手摸了摸鼻子，又撩了撩头发到耳朵后，“刚才那个……”他不好意思地笑起来。  
警探也跟着微笑，“等我明天回来再说吧。”   
他朝花园门口昂下巴，莱格拉斯便跟着他往那扇透着温暖光华的玻璃门走去，他此刻胸腔鼓胀，倍感信心……  
但他没忘记朝灌木丛里的四个小捣蛋做了一个「嘘！」的手势。

……  
朝着他们的背影做了个鬼脸，梅里钻了回来，“我就说嘛，阿拉贡肯定是偷跑出来和「美女」约会。不过，我思想很开放的……你们懂我意思？”  
皮聘表示反对，他甚至用老成的口调陈述意见，“我看事情没那么简单，「重要的绿叶先生」不是警察，为什么要帮他？”  
梅里揉搓他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，把手上的泥全擦在他脸上，“一个嘴巴里塞满虾蓉奶油的家伙讲话还真有说服力，哈？”  
另一边，山姆把视线从两个打闹的朋友身上收回，他们都听到了两个大人的谈话，“我们……该怎么办？”  
老实说，他很害怕，也很担心他的朋友——弗罗多始终皱着小脸，看起来若有所思，手指神经质地按住胸口挂的钥匙串，“他们让我不要碰……”  
他低声呢喃，他不是不理解大人们的顾虑，这的确是个危险的设备，“但其实我不是解不开密码……我只是「在这里」解不开。”他转向他的朋友，眼神里既有孩子般的天真，又有成年人的自信，“我有个主意……这只能咱们能做到。”  
山姆惶恐又兴奋地看着他。

*  
第二天早上，公爵夫人站在大门口为他们送行。  
由于波罗米尔的车抛锚了，莱格拉斯又没开车，她让哈尔迪尔帮他们重新安排了一辆SUV——看到那辆钛白雪佛兰萨博班，波罗米尔眼珠都要瞪出来了，“这是……这简直是总统的待遇了！”  
阿拉贡从车库倒出自己的雪铁龙，凯兰崔尔夫人叫住了他。  
男人知道她有话要说，便跨出车门。夫人温和地打量他，“登纳丹祖孙三代都是警察……”  
阿拉贡点点头，“我的运气也许是最好的。”  
这位美丽高贵的夫人笑了，她醇厚的嗓音极富感染力，“埃尔隆德对你很有信心。”  
蓦然间，阿拉贡便基本确定了自己的推测——牵头者便是他的养父，而公爵家也有份参与。他并未表现出多大的惊愕，但出于敬重和礼节，他还是说，“如果可以，我希望您能给我点意见。”  
女人微微摇了摇头，“你知道自己在做什么，有明确的目标，也有魄力承担后果，这就够了。”  
阿拉贡寻思片刻，向她阖首，“我向您保证。”  
四个孩子跑过来围住他，依依不舍地扯他裤腿和袖管。  
阿拉贡扶着膝盖半蹲，“我晚上回来，都去车上待着。”  
“这是一起吃饭的意思吗？”皮聘问。  
“如果你们不惹是生非。”  
“也叫莱格拉斯一起吗？”梅里问。  
阿拉贡扭头看向站在最后一格台阶上的男人，他正和管事说着话——同一时间感受到视线，对方也回过头匆匆望了他一眼，立即又转回去了。  
哈尔迪尔对他微红的脸色视若无睹，“还有什么要准备的吗？”  
“不……”  
“手雷要来几个吗？”  
“不。”  
“突击步枪呢？G36kruz，我去年让你爸爸特意带的，单发速度……”  
“不！谢谢！”莱格拉斯紧张地打断他，又极力压低声音，“我送几个孩子回家而已。”  
公爵家管事懒洋洋地瞧他，“世事难料嘛。”  
莱格拉斯垂下眼睑，“谢谢提醒。”  
公爵夫人挽着阿拉贡的手臂回来了，她走到台阶上，“希望你们能早点解决问题。各种方面……那么再见了。”  
两个年轻人并排目送她走上台阶——暗地里都松了一口气。  
“除非有必要，我下次再也不会来这儿吃饭了……”阿拉贡说，重新打开车门。  
莱格拉斯搭在他车窗上，用开玩笑的轻松口气问，“你不喜欢公爵家的花园吗？”  
警探先生怔了一下，立即看出他眼睛里的暗示和不确定，“除了那个。”  
莱格拉斯这才宽慰地笑了。

“好了！小皮你能像山姆那么安分地坐着吗？”  
莱格拉斯回到萨博班边上，波罗米尔正试图把孩子们像鸡蛋一样整齐地摆好——恨不得用婴儿安全带。不得不说，这位警官先生依然在对付未成年孩子的崎岖道路上磕磕绊绊。  
他看到莱格拉斯，“兄弟，帮个忙，到后座上帮我看住他们好吗？”  
男人点点头，他也不愿意坐在警察的副驾驶座上——不过他发现，同样是与警察同车，面对艾克西利昂的时候，他一点儿都不紧张，心跳也没有加快。  
他的确喜欢阿拉贡。  
不是吊桥效应——这个发现令他很满意。

萨博班很快驶离了公爵府，上了高架。最捣蛋的皮聘缩了回来，趴到莱格拉斯的大腿上，“嗨！”  
“嗨。”他想起了阿波罗——瑟兰迪尔养的小柯基。  
“你会带我们去游乐园吗？”孩子的圆眼睛闪着期盼的光。  
莱格拉斯回答说这取决于司机。  
艾克西利昂在后视镜里瞥了他们一眼，“没门。我给阿拉贡保证过要把你们完整地送回家。”  
梅里趴到驾驶座背上，“你可真没劲儿！”  
“你们也答应过阿拉贡不捣乱的，对吧？”莱格拉斯提醒他。  
孩子立即乖乖坐下。  
“好了，你们可以先睡一会儿。”他让这两个孩子一左一右趴自己腿上，“路还长着。”  
波罗米尔惊呆了，“绿叶先生……嘿，抱歉，我还真看不出来，你和阿拉贡还挺搭的！”  
“什么？！”  
“讨孩子喜欢这方面。”  
莱格拉斯在脸色明显发红之前低下头，这些天来发生的事情已经偏离了正轨——他不能连一贯的从容镇静都失去。  
他发现坐在对面的小巴金斯正目不转睛地盯着他看。  
这个小大人比任何同龄孩子都要来得成熟，当他不说话的时候总让人觉得他心事重重。不过，莱格拉斯还是很庆幸，当时接他电话的是弗罗多，而不是其他孩子。  
他们之间有个微不足道的小秘密——他猜弗罗多是想用这个来给他谈条件了。  
“你……和「他们」一样么？”  
阿蒙兰斯拢起眉头，“「他们」？”  
因为还有波罗米尔在，小巴金斯投来一个「不要装傻」的眼神，小手抓住胸前的钥匙串。  
莱格拉斯俯下身体，和他视线持平，声音低哑而坚定，“我站在你这边。”  
弗罗多长久地观察他，在长春花蓝里注视自己的影像，“你看起来不像是好人，但也不是坏人。”他用稚嫩的口调指出，“爷爷说，绝大多数人都是置于两者之间。”  
莱格拉斯看法和他一致，“那么你相信我吗？”  
孩子瘪瘪嘴，“是的，当然——因为阿拉贡看起来也相信你。而且，即使真的被骗，也可以安慰自己「谁让你长得漂亮呢」！”  
阿蒙兰斯被逗笑了，忍不住伸手揉他的头发，手指蹭过他后领的时候，稍稍停顿了一会儿。  
他衷心希望那个追踪器永远不会派上用场。  
但很快的，下了闸口之后发生的一切让莱格拉斯意识到：  
「世事」真的难料。

*  
「如果你没有把握战胜一个人……那就想办法上了他。」  
——伊西铎·登纳丹还说过。他当然不会想到，此时登纳丹的后人正待在国会大厦的候客室里琢磨这句话。  
阿拉贡昨晚给埃尔隆德打了个电话预约时间。周末留在大厦里办公的人很少，他一上楼就看见了林迪尔。但是助理先生没有立即带他去议员办公室，而是急急忙忙把他推进隔廊里最里间的候客室。  
“现在不方便吗？”阿拉贡奇怪地问。  
“不……呃嗯，是。”林迪尔焦虑地搓着手，“议员一忙完我就来通知你。”  
阿拉贡平静地回答他不急。  
助理先生感激地在走廊里小跑。  
阿拉贡用等待的时间盯住天花板，他现在最担心弗罗多手里的东西，但是莱格拉斯是他一直以来的忧患——  
直觉告诉他，莱格拉斯有问题，但他控制不住，就是想把对方拉向自己，好像这么做就能排除他的嫌疑——阿拉贡承认自己的私心，但他想不出更好的办法，他只希望自己不要犯错……  
这个时候他想起伊西铎。他觉得是时候来了解爷爷的事情了。他并不是单纯地死于街头交火，也许和那个储存盘里的东西有关。  
可以说所有人都脱不了关系，包括他自己。  
警探没把所有事情都想明白，林迪尔回来了，焦头烂额地。  
阿拉贡跟着他去往办公室，在路过转梯的时候，一个高瘦的人影疾速地往下走去——周末的访客理应很少，阿拉贡不由地往那个方向多看了一眼，但对方已经消失在拐角，他只来得及捕捉那柔亮的淡金发稍……  
直到议员向他点头致意，警探还在为自己能从任何一件微不足道的事物联想到莱格拉斯而感到吃惊。  
埃尔隆德·M·埃尔达先生看起来心事重重，而且和他助理一样焦头烂额——在他进来以前，林迪尔应该正忙着收拾散落在地的报告书。  
阿拉贡怀疑他们是不是经历了一场政党立法辩论会。他上前，和自己的养父握了握手，“监听器都弄干净了，对吧？”  
埃尔隆德嘀咕着，让他随意坐，“我知道你早晚会来。”  
阿拉贡听出他的声音有些疲倦，他甚至没问MW-MST3019号案的事。所以阿拉贡也不打算绕弯子，他说，“那份遗失多年的资料，现在出现了。”  
议员先生咳嗽一声，“你现在了解了多少？”  
“基本上全部。但有些细节还不清楚……”阿拉贡原野灰的眼睛眯了眯，“我想，最后这部分内容，只有您能帮助我。”  
埃尔隆德缓慢地点了点头，“我非常乐意，”他明确指出，紧绷的表情趋于缓和，他是位好父亲，也是位身负重任的牵头者，“在告诉你之前，我要先确认你的想法。”  
阿拉贡拉平外套下摆，坐直身体，“请说。”  
“如果你拿到那份资料，你会怎么处理？”  
警探英挺的眉头朝中间聚拢，这个问题其实一度困扰过他，凯兰崔尔夫人暗示过，莱格拉斯也试探过——索伦的储存盘是能将史麦戈定罪的关键证物，但如果将其公布于世，造成的混乱与灾难将无法预计。  
权衡过后，他表示，“掩藏，或者销毁。”  
埃尔隆德完全放松了，叹出一口长气——可见刚才阿拉贡在考虑的时候，他也难免有些紧张。但现在，他对养子的信心回来了，前所未有的信心十足，“你能这么想，我就放心了……你和伊西铎不一样。”  
阿拉贡定了定神，然后才问出自己的猜测，“我祖父做了相反的决定？”  
埃尔隆德回忆了一下卷宗内容，“他遇到和你差不多的情况，当时逮捕了索伦团队的一个黑客，但因为证据不足不能起诉……他太急于求成。”  
“他想解开储存盘么？”阿拉贡低哑着嗓子问。  
“他认为这么做是正确的。然而东西在他手上停留的时间太久，让我们错过了最佳的挽回时机。”议员看了他一眼，“这对你来说可能是个颠覆印象的打击，但事实就是如此……不过，我还是尊重你自己的看法。”  
阿拉贡沉默不语，他感觉自己的肺像火烧火燎般难受，悲伤、愧疚和失落的潮水将他没顶。他一方面觉得这个错误导致了祖父的离世，另一方面又后怕自己一念之差重蹈覆辙……如果不是埃尔隆德走到跟前拍拍他的肩膀，他难保不会诅咒自己。  
“不会有人因为成年往事苛责或者怀疑你。所有人在功名利禄面前能得到同样的机会——不同的人走上不同的结局。不管你做出什么决定，都只能向前看。”  
然而决定权戏剧化地落在登纳丹手里，这让埃尔隆德再一次相信比起万事尽在掌控，「意外」和「不可预知」才是成败的关键。  
登纳丹的后人郑重地重申，“我保持初衷。”  
埃尔隆德停顿了一下，“但是储存盘既不可能永远掩藏，也不能用物理方法销毁。”  
“我猜你们应该试过。”  
议员点头，显得非常痛苦，“后果惨重，你应该知道那份资料包括派遣在外潜伏在恐怖组织里的特工名单——索伦黑进国家太空总署，并且挟持了一颗卫星，储存盘一旦被销毁，卫星失去信号，就会自动以每五分钟一个名字的速度向全世界媒体公布……”他坐进皮椅里，记忆的波澜浮现在脸上，“之后，我们花了半小时和索伦谈判。”  
阿拉贡想象了一下事故的后果，至少有六个外遣特工死于非命，“照这么说来，储存盘被销毁过一次？”  
“安格班咨询公司倒闭之后，索伦在摩多自立门户。从我们得到的情报上看，他复制了至少六成的信息在新服务器上。就算移动介质被销毁，总服务器上还有备份。”  
“真棘手。”警探说，他想点香烟，但克制住了，“他在一开始就留好了后路。就没有办法一下子全解决掉吗？”  
埃尔隆德摇头，“我们试过的所有方法都没奏效……但有一个最冒险也是最不可能的路子……”  
阿拉贡满怀疑虑地看着他，德高望重的议员先生深深叹了口气，“我们的专家认为，如果能将移动介质连接到总服务器上，大概有几亿分之一的几率能同时删除信息——必须顾全大局，精湛的解码技术，并且足够低调……我们一直以来都在寻找合适的人选，但是现在时间紧迫——索伦的团队，以及其他关系者已经开始向目标下手了，我担心更大的可能……”  
警探皱着眉替他说出后果，“更大的可能是，如果我们失手，特工名单和政府机密会在在一夜之间传遍互联网。”  
这个险冒不得。  
也难怪一听说U盘出现，他调阅卷宗的权限立即被吊销，飞机上的歹徒，闯入巴金斯家的黑衣人，这些人的身份无论是警署还是调查局统统闭口不言……  
一切真相明朗了起来，但此时阿拉贡反而觉得这事得从长计议。在他想问到底有哪些人站在自己这边时……  
他的电话震了，毫无预兆地在议员办公室里炸响。  
埃尔隆德转过身去，让他不用介意。  
阿拉贡看着「重要的绿叶」名字划开屏幕，一段扎耳的噪音里混着脚步声、喊叫和枪声——警探捏紧手机，“莱格拉斯？”  
话筒里传来弗罗多的声音。  
孩子喘着气，好像是在跑动，杂音也断断续续。他颤抖着说了一个坐标数字便立即挂断了。

10  
萨博班沿着安都因高架往西南行驶，还没出一小时，莱格拉斯就知道被咬上了。  
一辆黑色悍马出现在后视镜里。  
“请加到60码。”他对波罗米尔说。警官看了眼反光镜，立即踩油门，悍马紧紧跟上来。  
“请减档。”后面的尾巴也相应减速——超速道出现第二辆悍马。  
波罗米尔紧张地说，“我们……被追踪了。”  
莱格拉斯把皮聘抬起的小脑袋按下去，“在亚苟纳斯闸口改道，走东边。”  
“什么？！”司机差点磕到车喇叭，“东边只有一个出口。”  
“那是最近的。”莱格拉斯想把手伸进口袋里给柯尔特上膛，“我们不能在高架上被截堵——”  
一颗子弹打在萨博班车尾左边的路面上，波罗米尔忙不迭打方向盘——梅里差点一头撞到车窗上。  
“都趴下。”莱格拉斯一边说一边把他们都塞到座位底下去，他意识到如果开窗反击，很有可能伤到孩子，而且他也不确定柯尔特的射程能起作用，“走东边，快！”  
波罗米尔想不出更好的办法，下了高架至少还有机会——又是两枪打在萨博班的车身上。弹壳刮蹭防弹玻璃，弹到路面上。  
光天化日启用悍马截人的手段让莱格拉斯想起飞机上的那次袭击，他恼怒地推测对方墨守成规，自命不凡，而且缺乏想象力。  
“快速变道，不能被打到轮胎。”他对司机说，“对方想要我们停下来。”  
“……真倒霉！”艾克西里昂在心里怒骂，有两个测速仪拍到他了！接近出口时私家车多了起来，速度完全提不上去——悍马也注意到这个问题，分别从两条道上追上来，把萨博班夹在当中。  
眼看对方车窗里伸出自动步枪，莱格拉斯咬了咬牙，往前排探伸身体，“抱歉……”  
“什么？”波罗米尔没来得及做出反应，一股力量压住他的肩膀——弹片横飞、车轮碾磨地面的声音、保险杠撞击的冲力——眼前的景象倒了个转：  
他被扔到副驾驶座上——连同萨博班一起平地飘移，惯性让他半张脸都贴平在车窗上，右边的悍马朝着他就是一枪。  
“嗷————我的老天！！”子弹打在防弹玻璃上，还没恢复的警察眼睁睁地看着莱格拉斯猛拉手刹——男人是从后排急急忙忙跨到驾驶座上的，两个踏板踩得很虚导致车身摇晃个不停，所有人被往前甩，孩子们像坐过山车那样发出兴奋的尖叫，但是悍马始料未及，往前冲去。  
“抓好！”莱格拉斯迅速换挡，绕了大半圈方向盘，猛踏油门，这次踏得很实——萨博班调转的车头磕在一辆悍马的屁股上，子弹偏离轨道，打穿了另一辆的车窗。  
萨博班在惨叫和咒骂中重新起步，一口气冲下高架出口，在翻红灯之前窜进帕斯加兰区宽敞的道路。  
另一辆悍马还跟在后面。  
现在无法确定对方人数，而且既然能在高架上追踪，那指不定也会有增援——被迫停车在所难免，他们得找一个方便逃跑的地方……蓝眼睛瞥了一眼后视镜，“都好吗？”  
他听到四个孩子亢奋的回答。波罗米尔却脸色青白，扶着车窗，“我、我有点不太好……”  
阿拉贡说的是真的。  
莱格拉斯为自己的闲心感到好笑，但下一秒他笑不出来了：岔路口出现了三辆同型号的悍马。  
“活见鬼！”  
阿蒙兰斯几乎要控制不住坏脾气，换做以前他一定会打开车窗开火，但是现在，他不能置孩子们的安危不顾，而且他答应过阿拉贡……  
子弹分别从各个方向飞来，莱格拉斯尽力稳住车身。但对方有备而来，萨博班毫无还手余地，光靠变道调速根本无法解决问题。底盘在身下不住地发出轰鸣——听到爆胎的声音，莱格拉斯知道他们的运气用完了。  
他能做的只有同时踩住离合器和油门，扶稳方向盘防止侧翻，借住发动机最后一点冲力撞进租赁仓库里，车体失去控制般疯狂抖动，轮胎拼命地摩擦地面发出吱吱的声音，他一把拉起手刹——  
木屑、铁片和石砾劈头盖脸地飞来，把车身划得乱七八糟，气囊弹了出来，四个孩子像桌球一样滚作一团，伤痕累累的萨博班在波罗米尔充满戏剧性的大叫中停下来，横着堵住仓库门口。  
一个储备箱顶到了弗罗多的脚踝。

“我出去清道。”莱格拉斯最先踢开车门，现在没时间顾虑警察，必须确保逃跑路线安全——他当着所有人的面拿出柯尔特飞速上膛。枪口朝地面，谨慎地绕车身走了一圈。  
“酷……！”孩子们的情绪丝毫不受情势影响，梅里甚至还扒到车窗上发表赞叹，“你是做什么的？特工吗？！”  
波罗米尔把他们一个个拎下车，“好了，都安静！”  
“快，有人来了。”莱格拉斯低声说，他听见外面发动机的声音，“尽快离开这——”  
他的话尾被枪声阻断，子弹打在反光镜上——两个大人立即护住小孩，莱格拉斯肩膀顶着车身朝子弹的方向开火，仓库门口传来一个重物倒地的声音。波罗米尔绝望地表示，“我以后得在休息日配枪……”  
他发现弗罗多翻了个白眼，打开了储备箱——  
“天啊，公爵夫人！”  
他感叹着哈利路亚，在手电筒，医疗急救包，望远镜，电池和防狼电击器中间找到了一把伯莱塔！  
“谢天谢地！谢天谢地！”

“把能带的都带上。”莱格拉斯干掉门口的几个人，跑回来让孩子们准备，自己挡在外面掩护，忽然灵光一现，手臂伸到座位下面——果然摸到德产G36k的枪把！  
抿着嘴唇，他在心里感谢公爵夫人和哈尔迪尔……还有爸爸。  
不管怎么说，他已经三个星期没回家了。  
警官看起来装备妥当了，四个孩子用雏鸟般的眼神望着他，一股没来由的热气充满了胸腔，莱格拉斯想起了阿拉贡在花园的嘱托，他知道自己的责任是什么……他不假思索对警官说，“你送孩子们出去，找后门，我拖住他们。”  
“你？”艾克西里昂声音高了八度，“你一个人？”  
阿蒙兰斯头也不回，打爆了背后的一个家伙的脑袋，回答，“我一个人。”  
波罗米尔目瞪口呆了一秒，“弗罗多……我们走。”  
孩子被推着肩膀，忍不住回头看他，“你……”  
莱格拉斯把手机抛过去，“你在做一件正确的事。我们都是。”

*  
经过一番急匆匆的密谈，阿拉贡快步从国会大厦走出来，阳光直射在脸上，他却倍感疲惫，仿佛走进了另一片迷雾……  
弗罗多给他的坐标是个叫阿蒙汉的租赁仓库，离拉洛斯东湾很近。阿拉贡估摸着从这里上路，如果安都因高架路况好的话，半小时应该能赶到——  
然而事态已经发展到了什么地步？  
那孩子在用莱格拉斯的手机，证明波罗米尔和莱格拉斯没有精力打电话。  
有人在袭击他们，毫无疑问是冲着储存盘。  
这是个可怕但正确的推断。  
他不希望任何一个人出事。但是另一个更阴暗的想法在他心底冒出来——他们为什么会在这个时候遭袭？时间刚好在他离开的时候，刚好在弗罗多拿出储存盘的第二天……  
知晓U盘下落以及他们的行踪的理应只有他们几个人。  
他「信任」的这几个人……  
他把警灯挂到车顶，一边提速一边打电话给甘道夫。  
拨号音响了两下就被接起来了。  
“哦，登纳丹！你和小少爷找到弗罗多了对吧？”  
阿拉贡回忆起对方连续两次用了「小少爷」这个称呼，但他没时间和老掮客套近乎，“对方下手了，就在刚才。我正赶过去。”  
甘道夫沉默几秒，语气不太认同，“不，不会的，这不可能……你知道了多少？”  
所有人都在问他：你知道多少？你打算怎么做？好像决定权都在登纳丹手里似的——这也不奇怪，因为此时敢跟这个案子的也只有他一个人。  
当然很大一部分原因是在此之前阿拉贡还没有掌握事态的全部，一种反逆但骄傲的情结致使他孤立无援却信心满满。现在他身处这错综复杂的蛛网当中，只要稍作留心就能听出每一个人的立场。  
甘道夫这么问，他立即明白了老掮客站在埃尔隆德这边。  
“除了对方的来头，其他全部。”他指出最有可能的，“你查到百合花手掌是什么人？”  
“你也知道，雇佣军嘛……不少海军陆战队出身的，还有中情局的败类，都是些缺脑子会坏事的……”  
警探打断他的东拉西扯，“谁雇的，给我名字。”  
甘道夫停顿了一下，“萨鲁曼·库茹尼尔。”他在话筒里喘着粗气，好像在吹胡子瞪眼，听得出来这个名字让他很不舒服。  
“你一开始就知道是他。”阿拉贡并不责怪地问，人人都有难处，“他是索伦的支持者吗？”  
“只是个投机主义者，”甘道夫忿忿地说，“还是个职业竞争对手！那老小子什么事都要和我抢——白吉布森的签名棒球手套，甘地高仿眼镜架，麦克白舞台剧的角色，银座一丁目桂冠石川小姐的特别服务券……”  
“石川小姐？”  
“现在是储存盘！”甘道夫用极具马尔瓦里奥管家式地高叫来转开话题，“他曾是埃尔隆德和凯兰崔尔夫人的座上宾，他知道我们的计划，他会下手的，在我们有所行动之前拿到东西。那样他就能以此和索伦谈条件，得到他自己想要的情报，虽然我猜也不过是的打折优惠券或者伊鲁博崩盘的内部消息……”  
阿拉贡简短地谢过他，挂断电话。他握着手机单手打弯，然后拨通葛罗芬戴尔的号码。  
他不能站在风暴圈的外围了，这事关四个孩子的安危，还有他的搭档，他的朋友……他的「朋友」……他擅自赋予那个男人的称谓有种柔软而不真实的温情，这温情极有可能致命。  
伊西铎唯独没有在这件事上给他建议。现在，他要先去修补他爷爷搞砸的事情。  
当探员的语音信箱提示音在那一头响起的时候，阿拉贡忽然意识到，眼下能出面帮助他的人已经少之又少……  
怀着深深的不安，以及蠢蠢欲动的急切与决心，他在留言里说出埃尔隆德的暗号：

【阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹，即时起，「纳西尔」由我接手。】

回复邮件非常快：  
【以安都瑞尔马首是瞻。】

这是听候差遣的意思，也意味着他能跨级使用调查局的资源了……阿拉贡稍稍松了口气，把地图传了过去，换挡加速。雪佛兰在高架上跑上八十码，但他意识深处的阴影越来越大——萨鲁曼不是最大的威胁。

这个周末还会有多少变数，他想。

*  
波罗米尔一团糟：伯莱塔只剩7发子弹，而夏尔的小屁孩却有四个！没有任何先例能给他提供参考——在前路未知，后有追兵的情况下该如何逃跑。  
在好不容易摆脱了几个雇佣兵后，他们不得不跑进一间幽暗的仓房。  
阿蒙汉仓库从外面看起来形状规整，但内部结构并非如此：他们现在所处的地方差不多四分之一英亩大小，靠着墙壁垒有一些木条箱，仅靠排气扇的缝隙照明，看不出是什么东西。警探猜每一间仓房互相连接，但要通到外面的出口，只有去到最东边的房间才能找到后门——他不确定出口是不是也被截堵了。  
他让孩子们尽可能贴着箱子走，自己靠近入口处确认安全。  
皮聘亦步亦趋地跟着他，“我们能帮上忙吧？”  
“是的，”波罗米尔汗流浃背，口气一点儿也不友善，“乖乖待着，别让我分心。”  
“我们不是麻烦！不要把我们当做超重行李！”小男孩不高兴地挺直腰杆，“而且，你一个人没法子保护我们四个。”  
皮瑞格林·图克虽然是个小捣蛋鬼，但他说的没错，然而这根本无法缓解大人的焦虑，“我会尽量的，你们要做的就是紧紧跟上我。”  
“这样下去不行。”弗罗多说，“如果前面敌人数量很多怎么办？”  
波罗米尔想了想，“你们想待在这里吗？”  
“我不知道。”弗罗多说，他很冷静——超出这个年龄的冷静，“但我们不能跟着你冒失地冲向出口。”  
被一个小孩指教，警探觉得被冒犯了，他忍住脾气，“那你们想怎么做呢？”  
弗罗多抿住嘴巴——这孩子主意可大着，他思考片刻，显然已经打定主意却什么也不说。  
“我……我想等莱格拉斯。”山姆的小胖手紧张地揪着弗罗多的袖子，红着脸说，“我有点担心……”  
为了印证他的担心，身后的仓库里传来零星的枪声，孩子们不由得缩缩脖子。  
梅里捂住耳朵，“要是阿拉贡在就好了！”  
经过刚才一系列波折的积累，现在波罗米尔彻底被这句话给激怒了，“好了，你们的确是麻烦，整天叽叽喳喳除了惹是生非什么忙也帮不上！可惜的是你们的超级英雄现在来不了！”这个情形下，他气昏了头，口不择言地高声说道，  
“我呢？本来这事儿和我没多大关系，但是我是个讲信用的人，我答应过阿拉贡要把你们毫发无伤地带回去的，虽然你们是群小混蛋。所以配合我好吗？！”  
诡谲的安静。  
孩子们被呵斥得哑口无言。  
波罗米尔最后看到的皮聘和梅里两个小家伙受伤的眼神——接下来发生的事情太快：  
山姆的尖叫里带着哭腔。  
子弹飞过来，弹在门框上，金属碰撞的声音让孩子们吓得动弹不得。  
警探听到自己的声音，“趴下——趴下——！”  
一个人从叉车后面走出来，另一个从门后。波罗米尔打中了第二个家伙的肩膀，他他发现事态不好的时候，弗罗多已经跑出了门。  
“山姆，你们去哪——”梅里的声音被截断了。  
像捉乱跑的兔子似的，警探气馁地发现，离他最近的皮聘正在往后退。  
他想叫孩子回来，一个高壮的雇佣兵忽然从木条箱后面闪出来——他往那人脑袋上开枪，孩子被溅了一脸血，但他反应很快，立即蹲下来。  
梅里没那么幸运，一条手臂绕过他的腰，把他紧紧箍了起来——波罗米尔转向他们，但是不敢轻易攻击了。  
犹豫的瞬间，一个重物从头顶上落下来，把他的肩膀压得往下一沉。  
接着，皮聘的大叫声传来。  
他想转去那个方向，却发现自己动不了了——他先是不可置信地发觉一记钝痛从左胸的位置扩散开来，然后才听到枪声。  
中弹的一瞬间会使认知出现错乱，那是种不真实的、一晃即逝的超感体验。  
——警探脸贴地，无意识地回忆着。  
耳朵里各种声音都有——皮鞋踩踏地面的声音，雇佣兵带着口音的交流，皮聘和梅里哭叫挣扎着喊他名字的声音。  
他蠕动嘴唇，埋怨但温和地说着，“小混蛋……快跑，去找……”

一个声音在嘈杂的对讲机频道里说：  
「抓小的，速回！老大要小的！」

波罗米尔·艾克西利昂却为自己的平静感到惊讶，因为黑暗来临，总让人感觉无比舒适。

*  
莱格拉斯在处刑部干过。按照瑟兰迪尔的说法——那是维护各大家族之间和平相处所必要的，就像教士在餐前要祝圣，就像马赛鱼汤要有月桂叶……阿蒙兰斯家还在道上时，Ada给他定的规矩很简单：不补射，不放黑枪，晚餐前回家。  
他知道怎么杀人，也知道怎么折磨人。  
只不过那时候他别着白宝石徽章行动，装备齐全，而且有陶瑞尔做后援——因为老板对还是处刑组长的女人说，「如果二当家少一根头发，就让她回去科西嘉当士兵。」  
他以前为了爸爸，也许也为了陶瑞尔，但现在不一样了……  
G36k的子弹全部打完时，一个傻瓜送上门来，他握住那人的手腕往一个角度拧，突击刀掉下来，他接住然后旋身，反手划开了那人的颈动脉。  
最后一个雇佣兵从悍马后面跳出来的时候，他另一只手正好腾出来，很方便就把柯尔特的子弹送进了对方的脑门。

变数发生在下一秒。枪声响了。  
莱格拉斯面色平静地看着自己手里的枪飞出去，掉到地上，打着圈往前滑行——那是个屈辱的过程，让人恼火。  
他别过头，看到一双充满血丝的眼睛。他曾经见过——在巴金斯家里，他为了阿拉贡打掉的那把枪。  
“这叫，礼尚往来对么？”莱格拉斯敛起蓝眼睛。  
那是个体型异常高壮的男人，从枪法和身架就可以判断出他和那些泛泛之辈不一样——一条深痕像蜥蜴一样从他的额头贯到下巴。那也许是军功章一样的存在，莱格拉斯猜测，微微躬身。  
对方看着他笑了，疤痕丑陋地痉挛，“我知道你是谁了。”他用浓厚的口音说着，一边把肩膀活动开，“真是幸会啊……阿蒙兰斯。”

……  
仓房里枪声不断，又大又空旷的房间一个连接着一个，根本无法判断声音是从哪里传来的。  
小巴金斯躲在一个木条箱后面，把书包箍在怀里，好像这么做就能缓解恐惧似的。山姆依着他，忍住打哭噎问，“我、我们……会死掉吗？”  
“不会。”弗罗多装出来的胸有成竹在看了他一眼之后全部瓦解了，他用手背揉搓鼻子，“我想不会……”  
“梅里和皮聘不知道去哪儿了，”小胖子嘟嘟囔囔地说，“还有波罗米尔……我们不应该擅自跑来这里……”  
弗罗多紧紧握住莱格拉斯分别前扔给他的手机，那是现在唯一可以用来求救的通讯工具。他打开通讯录，里面只存着一个号码，没有署名，但有好几个通话记录。不用想也知道这个号码是阿拉贡的——  
几个声音在巴金斯的小脑袋里回响，他告诉自己不能害怕，因为恐惧会夺走判断力。他没有强壮的身体和自保的武器，但他拥有非凡智慧和理智——他开始回忆大人们压低声音的的交谈内容：  
「……想拿到这份资料的人多不胜数。」  
「U盘里装着大量的犯罪记录。」  
“山姆，现在的处境很危险……”他握了握前襟，又松开，“我猜短时间里是不会有人能来救我们的。”  
小胖子把头埋到两条手臂和膝盖中间，在枪击的回声中缩成一团。  
「既不能打开，也不能让心怀不轨的人得到。」  
「让弗罗多拿着是最好的。」  
弗罗多皱着眉头拨通电话，给对方报了一个坐标。按下挂断按钮时，一股年少轻狂与天才式的高傲浮现在那张小脸上。  
山姆不解地盯着他，“打911不是更快吗？”  
“相信我，我能处理好这事。”小巴金斯说，他用很短的时间深深想念比尔博，然后他找回了勇气。既然阿拉贡和莱格拉斯都认定只有弗罗多·巴金斯能拿着这个U盘，那他就有责任把事情做彻底——既能让他自己摆脱困境，又能停止这场骚乱的「彻底」。  
“你还记得我说过我不能在其他地方打开「那个」对吧？”  
“你该不会是想……”  
小巴金斯站起来拍拍屁股，“是的，没错。”  
眼见他摸索着往大门口走，山姆连忙站起来，跌跌撞撞地跟上去，“我也去！”  
弗罗多扶住他，“蠢蛋……”  
“天才保不准什么时候也会需要蠢蛋！”小胖子憋红着脸说，抱着从萨博班上拿下来的储备箱——几个孩子刚才匆匆忙忙拿了点东西。  
他的天才朋友在心里感激他，却什么话也不好意思说——不知是幸运还是不幸，他们一路胆战心惊，倒也平安无事，枪声在背后的仓房里逐渐消隐……他们不敢去细想其他同伴遭遇了什么事，他们能做的只有往前走。  
两个孩子依靠手机里的导航功能成功到达出口的时候，弗罗多告诉自己：  
「你在做一件正确的事。」

这件事只有巴金斯能做。

*  
“你知道吗，我第一次被你打中枪的时候就很纳闷……”

莱格拉斯发现自己开始厌烦这个半边脑袋秃顶，面目狰狞的对手了——他想用突击刀让他闭嘴，但是显然的，大块头力气比他大，大得多——赤手空拳就格住了他的手臂。  
“阿蒙兰斯为什么也会下水？”他们凑得极近，莱格拉斯能嗅到对方身上过量的安非他明气味，“就为了救一个条子？”   
“萨鲁曼不认为你够格知道。”男人细腻的脸上流露出阿蒙兰斯家特有的鄙夷，但是他知道，无论是爆发力还是耐力，自己都处于下风……  
“关系不简单……不简单呐！”那张脸露出的兴味十足的表情非常古怪，“你们有交情对吧？那种方面？哦……还是因为条子根本不知道你是道上的？”  
莱格拉斯表情变了，想也不想便用另一只手冲那塌瘪的鼻梁挥拳，但对方只是偏过头——中枢神经兴奋让他感觉不到疼痛。面部肌肉阴沉地动了动，把胳膊伸到莱格拉斯眼前，那手掌像老树根一样粗糙，黑色的指甲残缺不全，深棕的毛发从手背开始往小臂蔓延——他正用这两条类人猿般的手臂从背后抓住他，并把他往运货木板上猛砸。  
突击刀甩出去。  
重心脱离掌控，莱格拉斯下意识护住要害，但一个尖锐的东西还是划开了肩膀和锁窝中间的位置——剧痛让他眼前刹时发黑，整个意识也是。  
前所未有的体验——这是种新鲜但绝对不愉快的经历！  
阿蒙兰斯咬着牙想着，用手肘和膝盖撑住地面。他模模糊糊地看着大个子以胜利之姿走过来，脑海中所有的思绪都在旋转，离他远去——  
这下好了，他答应过阿拉贡要照顾好孩子们……  
阿拉贡说等他回来再说的事……  
他这个周末大概也回不去Ada那里了……  
如果柯尔特在手里，他一定照着那蜥蜴似的疤上把弹匣打光！

“博尔格！”  
大个子本想拎住他头发的动作顿了一顿，一个西装男出现在门口，“老大说尽快撤离！”  
“为什么？小孩都抓到了吗？”  
“不，”那人气喘吁吁地跑来，凑近博尔格，“有麻烦了，戒灵的人在附近……”  
不管动机如何，蜥蜴疤抖了一抖，看不出是不是在冷笑——他挥挥手，让两个西装男留下，自己跟着报信的疾步离开，但是他没有忘记冲莱格拉斯投去一个讥讽的眼神，甚至有些假惺惺的怜悯：  
“传说中的阿蒙兰斯，也不过如此。”

有几秒时间，莱格拉斯低垂着眼睑，当那两个手下靠得足够近时，他扶着货箱慢慢站直身体——火焰在长春花蓝里燃烧。

“它本性就是如此凶恶，如此狠毒……”尊严和愤怒让他找回了以前一边行动一边背诗的习惯——不出五秒，他从那两个人的身上跨过去。

然而十分钟后，他绝望地认识到，背再多但丁也无法目睹圣彼得之门。

*  
阿拉贡最先赶到现场。他在路上又拨了几次莱格拉斯的号码，都没有接通。  
阿蒙汉仓库外面的景象堪称精彩：  
卷帘大门被撞出一个窟窿，铝合金横梁可怜兮兮地垂挂下来，四辆悍马堵在入口处。警探双手持枪，循着轮胎印记往里走——  
里面的景象更精彩：  
仓库充满了一股焦炭和机油的气味，悍马的车顶、货箱边，叉车架上……横七竖八地挂着人——喀布尔遭袭的街头巷尾也差不多这程度。  
他很快看到公爵家那辆钛白萨博班，像匹壮烈且疲惫的战马，全身布满刮痕和弹坑，却依然散发着凛然傲气。阿拉贡衷心希望这件事不要见报，他给金花留言：尽快。控制媒体。  
接着他谨慎地贴着车绕行，粗略检查几具尸体：清一色全是百合手掌的制服。三个脑袋开花，一个被击中心脏，还有个一刀锁喉——全是致命伤。没有看到最担心的景象令他稍稍安心了一些。  
但他知道波罗米尔做不了这么干净。  
……莱格拉斯。  
阿拉贡感觉心往底下沉：那个男人独自干掉了至少十五个训练有素的雇佣兵，手法无可挑剔……就像专门为此而生。  
这个推测让他怀疑的阴影愈发深黯。  
莱格拉斯很危险。  
他可疑的身份、他明显的目的，他漂亮的身手……他有能耐干掉这些人，就也有能耐干掉其他任何人，只要他想。  
他暂时还没有对U盘下手，也许只是一时兴起，又或许正在等待时机……他为这个推断感到震惊甚至羞愧。   
他一开始忽略甚至纵容莱格拉斯的行为是出于私人动机，不论那个男人的相貌和气质有多出众，阿拉贡的确需要帮忙——莱格拉斯无疑是个强有力的帮手，但如果对方真心想反水，他全然没有把握控制住他……  
没有什么时机比现在更好了。  
一个细如蚊呐的声音在他的心里说：信任是赌博，是冒险，你把非常手段押在一个你完全不了解的人身上。  
他衷心希望自己错了——但是如果他们在这里把百合手掌全解决了，也应该会联络他才对……  
除非遇上了更大的麻烦。  
无论哪种可能都让人焦躁。  
他循着踪迹往东边的仓房走，那里接近整间仓库的中间部位，能见度很低，黑暗中一个人影从眼前晃了过去——警察敏锐地捕捉到了，放轻脚步跟上，贴到垒高的木条箱子后面。  
“都检查过了吗？”一个剃平头的百合花手掌问。  
“没，东边来不及了。”另一个回答，“阿佐格倒好，一有风吹草动就撤了。我们没必要帮他扫尾。”  
“这么一来我们就得不偿失了，萨鲁曼不会给我们好处。”  
“好处，哈？你捡回条命就是万幸了！那个家伙见人就杀！”  
阿拉贡认为就这么让他们回去有些浪费资源，便从货箱后面走出来，“你们愿意告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”  
其中一个立即反应过来，作势往腰间伸手，阿拉贡崩掉了他的手肘，那人惨叫一声倒在地上打滚——平头眼见不好，想扑上来夺枪。警察觉得他比较讲道理，便推住他的肩膀，反拗两条胳膊，把他整个人掀倒在地——一只手腕铐在铁架上。  
“现在想谈谈了。”他把平头推靠坐直。  
对方用眯缝眼睛表达对条子的敬意。  
警探没有时间作心理攻防，“受刑暗示一般分成三个等级……”他说着便毫无预兆地开了一枪。子弹落在平头两腿裆部的地上——平头肩膀惊跳地耸了一耸，难以置信地大叫，“哦哦哦嘿——！你、你是警察！”  
阿拉贡开了第二枪，那人毫发无伤，喊得却惊天动地，“你怎么敢……”  
“为什么不？”阿拉贡放低枪口。  
“是的是的是的——！”对方提高声音大叫，阻止他接下去的动作，“我想！”  
警察便问，“萨鲁曼布置的任务。”  
“抓小孩，有四个……”平头说，为了向警察表示自己的诚意，他强调，“要、要活的。”  
从刚才听到的对话内容看来，他们似乎并没有成功，灰眼睛微微转动，“你们为什么要撤？”  
“行动暴露了，我们遭到伏击！”  
“谁在攻击你们？”  
平头摇晃脑袋，“一个男人，金发，长得像电影明星……别别别！长官！”为了免于受罚，他绞尽脑汁透露自己知道的部分，“但我认出来了，长官！我发誓！他是阿蒙兰斯家的人！”  
警察脸色非常可怕，沉默着放下了枪，把另一个还在翻滚的家伙拎起来，和他并排拷。  
平头怪声怪气冲着他的背影吼道，“长官？你就这么走了……嘿？我们怎么办？”  
葛罗芬戴尔会告诉你们的，巨细靡遗地。  
阿拉贡不再和他们交谈。

他最担心的事还是发生了——当他走到下一间仓房，没有见着一个孩子。  
波罗米尔，他的朋友、他的搭档，直挺挺地躺在地上，脸朝下。  
一个男人安静地站在旁边，他看起来似乎很疲累也很茫然，一边肩膀不自然地下塌，当他转过脸来时，阿拉贡试图从那张光洁的脸蛋上看出一丝情绪——但是没有，男人面无表情，那是一种见惯杀戮和处决的平静。他的头发在幽暗的光线下散发着某种宝石般的光彩，浅金色的，血迹在上面粘附。  
一个名字在脑海里萦绕，像呼啸的旋风……

阳光透过排气扇照下来，灰尘无声地旋绕。接下来是长久的沉默。他们面对面站着。  
阿拉贡把脑中的声音说出来，嗓子却干涩无比，“阿蒙兰斯……”  
一道闪光在长春花蓝里飞速掠过，莱格拉斯怔了一怔，几种情绪从脸上轮流划过，最后他极具风度地微笑，眼睛却没有，“莱格拉斯·G·III·阿蒙兰斯，幸会。不好意思我没有带名片。”  
他的反应让警探心底的石头彻底沉没，不由得用上膛的枪指他。  
男人直视枪口，“你要铐我，对不对？”  
阿拉贡不说话。  
“你不是对手。”他提醒他说，声音很轻，细微的震颤掩在喉咙里。  
阿拉贡观察着他，头一次觉得自己误判了——没有一个嫌疑人看起来会如此无辜却又如此确凿，莱格拉斯是个完美的矛盾。  
让他犹豫不决的矛盾……  
“你为什么一开始同意合作？”

非常时期，需要非常手段。  
你改变主意了吗？  
孩子们喜欢你……

一个答案卡在心脏里，他却任由其在趋于平缓的血液涌动中死去。  
莱格拉斯阴郁地凝视他的眼睛，“阿蒙兰斯从来不和条子合作。”  
说完这句话，他转身就跑。心里想着，如果阿拉贡朝他开枪，那他便会以家族史上最愚蠢的死状而出名——但是没有，没有枪声，没有呼喊，一切那么安静。  
他第二次从阿拉贡眼前逃跑了。他一直往前跑，从调查局的封锁网之间穿了过去，像一条失去方向的鱼。

11  
调查局在清理现场。勘察组的殓尸袋不够用，有人一直在对讲机里重复，“Echo区，Echo区取证！”  
一个下属报告说，阿蒙汉仓库所属的物流公司法务代表想要进来了解情况。  
葛罗芬戴尔让他去申领通行许可，“瑞文戴尔大区18号，每周三上午9时到下午14时受理。”  
封锁网能防止暴力事件的恶化，但防不住闲杂人等的口舌——当前14时30分，内部警戒等级已经提升到恐怖袭击范畴。事态一旦曝光，埃尔隆德和罗斯洛瑞安公爵就得为官方说辞伤脑筋了——他不耐烦地想，如果警局和中情局更有魄力一点，这件事处理起来就会轻松得多。  
然而在这个节骨眼上，登纳丹出现了。在巴金斯住宅枪击案之前，调查局内部（为数不少的，为议员做事的人）对阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹的印象还停留在一个跟在埃尔隆德屁股后面的、衬衫和西装裤都脏兮兮的年轻人，一个刚铎警校毕业，做事传统保守，信奉各种条条框框的乏味规矩，也许内心怀着成就大事业的渴望，但缺乏与之相匹配的才能和气魄。总而言之，就是和伊西铎、阿拉松一样，微不足道的一个人物。  
但他跳出来了，声称全权负责。  
探员对这位小刑警刮目相看——他能让甘道夫把第一手情报无偿（也许）透露给他而不是中情局，也能让埃尔隆德和凯兰崔尔把赌注全押在他身上，甚至连阿蒙兰斯家的小少爷也对他情有独钟——当这位看似平庸的警探站在库房中央，站在各个部门的资格老道的前辈跟前，手指夹着香烟，在部署行动的短会上宣布：  
「愿意做的随时准备盖旗，不愿意做的现在就退出。」  
人们开始相信那句谚语了：金子未必都闪光。  
然而另一个警察就不是那么好运气了，葛罗芬戴尔四处转悠，想把那名被枪杀的倒霉蛋翻个身……  
“哦啊？”他说，“登纳丹……你得来看看。”

阿拉贡花了一些时间和调查局协调，尽可能合理利用资源，让所有人都找到自己的岗位。现在，他独自走到通风的地方抽烟，可脑子里一直在想：  
他本可以逮住阿蒙兰斯的，但他没有——不是不能，是不想。  
他放跑了莱格拉斯。不是受制于对方假装出来的警告，也不是鉴于阿蒙兰斯这个名字与生俱来的威慑——  
他自始至终都在留心莱格拉斯的一举一动：  
他注意过莱格拉斯拎小提琴盒的手腕，他怀疑那个盒子里装的应该不是乐器。  
他观察过莱格拉斯在喷水池前的侧影，他相信老掮客对来龙去脉一清二楚。  
莱格拉斯坐在他的副驾驶座上说漏嘴，他留意到那个亲昵的「Ada」称谓。  
当然，还有罗斯洛瑞安公爵府的花园。  
香石竹、苦橙，白木槿和星辉，愈发接近的脸蛋……  
他会不由自主地想象与那双湿润颤抖的唇瓣相触的美妙感觉，却无论如何也不愿意想象子弹打到对方身上会是什么景象。  
所以他放下枪，眼睁睁地看着他消失……

“登纳丹。”  
阿拉贡被拍了背，意识到自己一直在发愣。  
紧接着他听见波罗米尔大叫一声「哈利路亚————！」

波罗米尔·艾克西里昂。

两秒钟过去，阿拉贡难以置信地跨到搭档面前，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，“波罗米尔·艾克西里昂？！你……活着？！”  
三个调查人员把伤员抬到担架上，波罗米尔两眼发直，医护人员给他套呼吸器，阿拉贡握住他一只手，“能说话吗？怎么回事？”  
差点因公殉职的警察用另一只哆嗦的手伸进外套，摸出一样东西时，他自己也感慨万分地挺直身体，大声叹气：那是一枚被子弹打变形了的黄金谷奖章。  
因为昨晚和公爵聊了几句，细心的夫人在上咖啡的时候把去年打猎比赛奖章送给了他。  
没想到世事真的难料……  
“老天，我竟不知道这事！”阿拉贡伏在担架边，如释重负地拍他的肩膀。  
“你当然不知道，那会儿你和莱格拉斯去外面调情了！”  
阿拉贡在他提起这个名字时脸色一黯，“接下来让我处理，我会替你把报告……”  
波罗米尔紧抓住他，“哦哦不不不……咳……”他虽然肋骨断了，还戳伤了肺，他呼吸困难但还是努力回忆中弹时的情景，“孩子，梅里和皮聘……雇佣兵们绑架了他们！”  
阿拉贡寻思片刻，“他们本来目标就是四个孩子，因为某个原因撤走了……”  
“我猜有另一股竞争力量。”  
“莱格拉斯么？”阿拉贡迟疑地问，他并不想进行这个话题。  
波罗米尔痛苦地皱起眉头，呼吸器压得太紧了，他索性扯了下来，“我要说，你那位男朋友可太厉害了！给他把汤勺就能杀出个黎明！一个人战翻了一支部队！要不是他，我就算身上挂满奖牌也不会那么好运了——咳！”  
医护人员一拥而上帮伤员挂水，套上呼吸器。  
阿拉贡背着光，慢慢站直身体退了开来。  
波罗米尔扭曲着脸还在说些什么——大难不死让他心情激动，但身体条件不允许他这么做，“要是你碰见他，替我谢谢他……还有那帮小屁孩，我要亲口向他们道歉……”他不停地喃喃，直到护士给他来了针镇定剂。  
阿拉贡目送救护车关门。葛罗芬戴尔站在他身后嚼口香糖，试图吹出一个泡泡。  
警探灰色的眼睛里有暗流涌动，缓慢且低沉，“你早就知道……”  
“知道什么？”  
“不，算了，没什么。”  
不重要了……阿拉贡想。  
比起现在的境况，比起他犯了的错，比起那句「阿蒙兰斯从来不和条子合作」，金花认不认识莱格拉斯已经不重要了。  
所有线索在他脑中铺展开来，一览无遗——他清楚应该从哪里开始：  
他给同期的伊欧墨·塞哲尔打了电话。

*  
轮胎哐的颠簸，两个孩子立即吓得缩成一团。  
一路上，皮聘想的最多的是：要是在公爵家里再多吃一个泡芙就好了！现在已经将近傍晚，他早上吞下去的炸土豆和香肠早消耗光了。  
他依稀记得他们从仓库里被拎出来，塞进一辆悍马后座。梅里因为一开始死命挣扎被揍了一顿,所以现在看上去比他糟糕得多。  
车里一共有四个西装男。副驾座上的那个在不停地打电话，挨着他们的那个腰上别着手枪，他一直在用手捂着那块凸出来的地方，好像随时准备拿出来似的……  
「这些绑架犯似乎看起来比我们更焦虑。」  
皮聘偷偷凑近伙伴，西装男并没有理睬。  
“梅里……”  
“我活着。”另一个男孩无精打采地瞟他一眼，“你怎么样？”  
“很饿。”皮聘哭丧着脸地说，“我猜他们没有准备晚餐。”  
梅里同意，“但他们看起来好像很着急，也很……”他想了想，对面座位的西装男警告地瞪了他们一眼。  
“恐惧。”皮聘往后靠，试图把小身体钻进椅套里，偷偷做了个鬼脸，用夏尔方言对同伴说，“他们看起来很害怕，因为其他人都被莱格拉斯干掉了。”  
“而且他们一定没有抓到弗罗多和山姆。”梅里也用方言回答。  
因为他们嘀嘀咕咕个没完，看守扬起手，想给他们一人一个耳掴。  
副驾上的人正好打完了电话，回过头说，“葛力斯那克，你知道老大的要求。”  
那人不情不愿地放下了手，“两个小鬼头能有什么用？萨鲁曼已经很不高兴了！”  
“这不是我们考虑的问题。”乌古鲁说，“把他们完整地带去艾森加德就行。“  
“是的，我完全同意。”葛力斯那克用充满阴云的眼睛瞥视两个孩子，他不喜欢孩子，“萨鲁曼要的是储存盘，一旦到手，他们就没有用处了对吧？”  
梅里立即坐直了身体，警惕地看着他。  
“啊……那个储存盘！”皮聘忽然高声说，当所有人的目光集中到自己身上时，他得意又害怕地缩了缩脖子，“我记得好像有那么个玩意儿！金色的！”  
“在哪？！”乌古鲁向他探出身体，恨不得从前座爬过来。  
“对啊，在哪呢？”他喃喃自言自语，苦恼地装出一副冥思苦想的样子，“前两天还看到的……梅里！”  
同伴张大嘴巴，眼睛转了转，立即接下话茬，“你总是丢三落四的！现在好了，找不见东西了！”  
葛力斯那克手伸进西装外套，难言愤怒地威胁，“给你颗子弹是不是能有帮助？”  
皮聘知道他在害怕什么，便耍赖地微笑，“不，三明治，多加培根。”  
“放下枪。”乌古鲁坐回座位，让司机走岔路，“你们最好能想起来。”  
夏尔的两个孩子面面相觑。  
他们加快了速度——

「悍马H2，0215-ISG，时间02132205」  
伊欧墨·塞哲尔百无聊赖地待在伊利亚德大区，一边吃热狗一边看了眼测速仪，“哇哦，100码，老兄你完了！”  
电话响了，他用沾着番茄酱的手滑屏幕，“阿拉贡，老子在外勤。你要是来炫耀明天有约的话……”  
话筒那头简短说明，然后报了一个车牌和型号。  
骑警的表情缓缓地变了，他把视线投向那辆一闪而过准备拐弯的悍马H2，英朗的嘴角微微上扬——热狗包装纸揉成一团被投进背后的分类垃圾桶。  
哈雷机车的马达轰隆隆地嘶吼起来。他在电话里回答说，“好兄弟！你知道我有多无聊吗？！”  
紧接着，整个交通科的公共频道开始噼里啪啦地回响……

*  
吉姆利打开门就呆住了。  
莱格拉斯左边胳膊全红透了，虚弱地朝他微笑。右手却拿着枪，他说，  
“晚上好啊……该是你回礼的时候了，我要白兰地。”  
都灵先生倒吸一口凉气，“哦上帝……回礼？！你做了什么？！——虽然我一直认为你不是好人，但……呃，特工？黑社会？！你和李小龙干上了吗？！”  
莱格拉斯直接跪倒在玄关地毯上。  
“噢噢噢噢老天啊——————你当我是谁？豪斯医生？！”惨叫一声，吉姆利知道自己今天晚上看不成真人秀节目了，“我也想一晕了之……”

*  
“只要找到总服务器的位置，我就能完全打开——让储存盘和总服务器代码接续，然后删掉所有记录。”  
在连锁咖啡店里，弗罗多又开了一次，他注意了时间：五分钟。  
不能再多，否则对方代号「戒灵」的反定位系统就会锁定他的位置。  
但五分钟时间足够让小黑客找到掩藏在虚拟防火墙和伪装代码里的总服务器IP地址，他一气呵成输入了运算代码，等待电脑自动运行时，小巴金斯比划着解释，“我在移动介质里编了一段木马程序，只需要把它插进总服务器里，理论上能骗过那个卫星监视……然后我就有时间消除总服务器里的文件。”  
他为自己的计划感到骄傲，笔记本屏幕上跳出了地址解析结果，“让我们来看看，坐标是……”  
山姆在手机导航里输入数字，他们很快得到一个地址：「摩多大区，欧洛都因厂房」  
“那可能是储存盘原主人的公司地点。”巴金斯判断。  
他本以为去总服务器就和去袋底街口的可丽饼店那么容易。但当打开地图的时候，两个孩子泄气地发现完全不是那么回事儿。  
“从我们现在的位置开始算……”山姆在手机导航上点了个大头钉，看到系统结果后他忍不住泼了同伴冷水，“去到摩多大区，得横跨整个城市。”他为难地把手机塞到口袋里——莱格拉斯没有留充电器，他们得节省电源，“而且，我身上没钱。”  
弗罗多摸索口袋，找到一张皱巴巴的五刀纸币，“只够我们俩坐地铁，从帕斯加兰到西力斯昂哥，下车之后还得找路……”  
话没说完，他的肚子便提醒他该用餐了。  
两个孩子红着脸，互相凝视。  
“呃，好吧，”巴金斯建议，“辣炸鸡卷配樱桃汽水……还是地铁票？”  
小胖子吞吞口水，眼巴巴地看着他手里的纸币，“赶、赶路比较重要……”  
弗罗多用力瞧他一眼，转身奔向路边的快餐车。  
十分钟后，两个小家伙坐在一家打烊商铺的蓬布下狼吞虎咽，小胖子猛啜一口碳酸饮料后感慨自己活着的意义，他眯着眼睛摸摸软绵绵的肚子，忽然想起了同伴，“不知道其他人怎么样了……皮聘和梅里两个闯祸精能安全逃出来吗？莱格拉斯，我真喜欢他，长得好看，身手又厉害……哎，相比起来波罗米尔就差多了，不过他虽然说话不好听，但我知道他是个道德高尚，有责任心的男子汉！”他叹口气，总结道，“然而阿拉贡不一样，嗯，很难形容。只要有他在，我就觉得什么都不用担心……”  
弗罗多沉默地观察自己的汽水，“唯独这件事，我不能依靠别人帮忙……”  
“为啥？”  
“如果求救的话，难保不会引来那些……”弗罗多停顿了一下，枪击的声音还在脑袋里嗡嗡作响，“老实说，我总感觉我被卷进这糟糕事里不是偶然……也许是某个既定好的结果，或者阴谋，我不知道。”  
“这不奇怪，因为你聪明，只有你知道怎么解决。”山姆舔着辣酱说，“大人习惯忽略孩子，认为我们惹是生非，目光短浅又无忧无虑——至少他们如此认为。但他们没有看到的是，孩子的优势也正是这些——快乐，食欲，无足轻重的冒险……”他挥舞着吸管，就像西蒙拉特挥舞指挥棒。  
巴金斯的绿眼睛愕然地瞪着他，短暂的沉寂和思考后，他笑开了，“事实上，我们不仅是孩子。”他不怀好意地补充，“而且一大杯加冰碳酸饮料就能让他变成博学家。”  
山姆立即意识到自己被嘲笑了，但他没法反驳，只能面红耳赤地嘀嘀咕咕，去把包装袋分类丢弃。  
接着，他们在街心花园说服了流浪汉分享帐篷——这是个稀有的肮脏体验，然而孩子们依然像童子军夏令营时那么兴奋。  
夜里很冷，而且前路未知，但是他们在一起。男孩就是这样，只要凑在一起就什么都不怕——他们决定第二天一早动身上路。

*  
天完全黑了。  
皮聘发现悍马开始减速，司机骂骂咧咧的「该死的随机盘查！」  
他立即叫醒梅里，两个人想爬到车窗上瞧瞧外面的情况，葛力斯那克揪住他的头发想把他按到椅套上。悍马忽然急刹车——两个孩子滚到座椅下面。  
“操，是路障。”  
葛力斯那克迅速拨枪上膛，乌古鲁想说再等等，“戒灵的人就在附近，我们不能和警察干起来。”但车里其他的绑匪都已经准备好了武器。  
关卡后面的警察用扩音器喊话，要求他们下车。  
「车牌号0215-ISG的司机，熄火，打开车门。所有人配合下车，双手高举贴到引擎盖上。重复一遍——」  
司机使了个眼色便下去了，老老实实地按要求做。葛力斯那克躲在后排举枪——眼看他想偷袭，梅里一咬牙闭眼迸出一声尖叫。  
子弹打到路障上。  
交火开始得很突然：警察的子弹立即还回来，司机肚子上挨了两记，哀嚎着倒下。乌古鲁和另一个人掰开车门做掩护，无暇自顾。两个孩子捂着耳朵，尽可能把身体缩在椅子下面——子弹噼里啪啦地落到车顶上和车身上。  
“我们……”第二次遭遇交火，皮聘倒是没有在阿蒙汉仓库时那么害怕，“我们现在说不定……”  
梅里眼睛转了转，咬住嘴唇点点头，“我数到三！”  
两只孩子步调一致鼓起胸脯深吸一口气，动作一致地滚到了悍马的车轮下面，一颗子弹射中轮毂，弹壳弹到皮聘的脑袋上，“哎哟！”  
梅里立即爬过去把他的脑袋捂在怀里，“嘘！”  
两边枪声忽然停止，警察的喊话断断续续，红蓝警示灯光交替闪烁，晃得人睁不开眼睛，不时有人在外面跑动。两个小家伙躲在底盘下面，心脏突突直跳。他们不敢出声，既害怕西装男发现他们企图逃跑，又担心警察把他们当做匪徒一伙的。  
突然，一个家伙的脸颊蓦地开花，有人在悍马左侧打黑枪——那倒霉蛋滚在地上呻吟，血淋淋的脑袋忽然转向他们。  
皮聘拼命忍住尖叫往后退缩，不料一只大手从后面伸出来，抓住他的脚踝，毫不费劲儿就把他拖到车尾——葛力斯那克狰狞的脸出现在轮胎边上。梅里不知哪里冒出来的勇气，扑上去咬住那粗壮的手臂。  
葛力斯那克惨叫一声，差点把两个孩子全都甩出去——一记巨大的枪声在他头顶炸响，额头上半部分全飞了，但那双如野兽一般的、黑窟窿似的眼睛猛地瞪大。接着，他保持着这个仇恨的眼神盯着孩子们，慢慢往前栽倒，脸砸在砂砾上。  
两个孩子忍住恐惧，用尽全身力气才推开那庞然大物的尸体，爬出悍马的底盘，躲到一个垃圾箱后面。那位骑警队长一手抓着机车把手，另一只手把雷明顿甩到肩膀上，“在我地盘上、朝我的人开火，剥头皮也算便宜你们了。”他说着绕到防护盾后面部署，“两人一组搜查，线报上说有人质，而且看样子对方不止一拨人。”  
看着骑警部队一个个制服笔挺，皮靴锃亮，跨在哈雷机车上准备突人的模样，两个孩子目瞪口呆。  
梅里揉了揉眼睛，“这几天来，我认识到了很多新东西……”  
皮聘讷讷地接腔，“比如分不清警察和黑社会了……”  
正当他们试图向骑警求救的时候，一个阴影刹时笼罩在他们头上——乌古鲁无疑是团伙中思路最清晰的一个：  
他知道如何利用人质，即使他现在暴跳如雷，脖子上还冒着血。  
他轻而易举地将两个小孩挟在胳膊下面，往警察搜寻相反的方向迅速离开。

*  
23时35分，法拉米尔·艾克西里昂警官在警局楼下的杂货店里搅速溶咖啡。  
他今天轮值。下午的时候忽然收到阿拉贡的邮件：  
「法拉米尔，由于时间紧迫，我无法登门拜访。不管你是不是愿意接受，我都必须告诉你，波罗米尔现在已经殉职。他曾是位英雄，也曾是位忠诚的伙伴，我很遗憾。请节哀。」  
经侦组长小艾克西里昂只感觉当头一棒，在办公室里浑身僵硬，握着手机发呆——巨大的悲哀和冲击把他压得透不过气来。为了消化这个噩耗，他甚至吊住门框做了几十个斜体引身。  
然后他去洗手间抹了把脸，鼓起勇气想再看一眼手机——  
阿拉贡发来第二封邮件：  
「抱歉，搞错了。删了刚才那条吧！波罗米尔还在，我猜他能跳玛祖卡 :-P 」  
法拉米尔坐回椅子，安静谨慎地把手机放回原处，装模作样地开始整理卷宗。办公桌上只有一份文件，他看了三遍，能把被告那家瑞典侵权公司名称背出来了。为了集中注意力，他开始做数独——  
直到把全球数独锦标赛全做完。法拉米尔呼出一口长气，最终还是决定划开手机确认自己是不是进了梦境边缘（limbo），生怕错过阿拉贡的第三封邮件。  
但是没有。  
也就是说波罗米尔、他的亲哥哥，好好的，在跳玛祖卡。  
他朝天花板翻白眼，亲切问候了一遍阿拉贡全家，但是心情好到能飞到波利尼西亚，随手抄起办公桌上的钥匙，去楼下找点吃的。他把无线电留在了办公室里，自然没听见交警的警戒信息。  
但是当他靠在货架上顺手抽了本杂志的时候，一声枪响钻入耳朵。警官绷紧脸，从比基尼中抬起头，声音是从对面法贡写字楼附近的停车场发出的，他敢肯定。  
各种各样的汽车防盗警报声此起彼伏——艾克西里昂立即走向收银台：一个孩子站在那儿，费力地踮脚，小脸上挂满泪痕和脏污。嗓音棉软，混着啜泣，但表情坚定，他对收银员说，“请问，能借电话吗？……我叫皮瑞格林·图克，13岁，我需要帮助，还要一根热狗肠。”  
法拉米尔走过去，出示证件，“刚铎经济犯罪侦查组，艾克西里昂警探。”  
孩子回过头瞪大眼睛从下往上打量他，“你配枪了对吧？”  
非外勤警探皱眉摸索全身，只找到钥匙钱包和一个订书机。  
“呃……我得去申请警械……”  
“来不及了！”孩子拉住他就往外面跑——

时间回到十五分钟前：  
眼见警示灯光越来越远，获救的希望也随之越来越渺茫——两个孩子死命地挣扎，最后一个百合花手掌用突击刀抵住皮聘的喉咙，对另一个说，“老实点，我们都不想受苦，对吧？”  
梅里磨着牙床，在心里诅咒他，“你要带我们去哪？”  
绑架犯不吭声，手里拿着枪，连拖带拎催促他们往前走。皮聘又饿又累，脚下发软，一个踉跄摔倒在地。乌古鲁想去拎他的时候，一颗子弹飞了过来，打穿了一辆停在路边的丰田汽车门板。  
“操……戒灵！”西装男忙不迭矮身找掩体，两个孩子趁机一下子挣脱，往停车场跑。乌古鲁还击了几枪，警报器震耳欲聋。躲在暗处的戒灵暂时停止了偷袭，乌古鲁虽然受了点伤，但是脚程很快，眼看就要追上逃跑的孩子——  
一个上了年纪的门房从车闸控制室里探出头来，“先生，您有什么事吗？”  
两个小东西像猫一样从车闸底下钻了过去，跑进法贡写字楼底下的停车场。  
乌古鲁不得不停下来，气急败坏地朝门房大爷挥舞手枪，“打开车闸！”  
“哦，先生，我不能这么做。”  
“你他妈的，我说打开车闸！”  
门房大爷苍老但硬朗的脸部肌肉动了动，眼睛里一片漆黑，他看看西装男，又低头看着指向自己的枪口，“唔——”他咕哝着，胡须微颤。

砰。  
慌不择路逃跑的两个孩子回过头，发现乌古鲁躺倒在地，脑袋上的窟窿还在冒血——门房大爷手里垫着他的枪，痛心地摇摆胡子，“现在的年轻人，为什么都不好好说话……”  
皮聘张大嘴巴，想对这个全民拿枪突人的世界发表一下感慨。梅里忽然把他拉倒在地，“有人！”  
他们立即趴在轮胎下面，来人的脚步声很轻很浅，正从另一排车位开始一辆辆排查——两个小孩紧张地互相注视。  
“怎、怎么办？”这么下去他们两个迟早被逮住。  
梅里抿住嘴巴，朝伙伴使眼色，“你比我矮，你可以从那辆甲壳虫下面爬过去，到对面求救。”  
“那你呢？！”皮聘想抓住他的袖子，没想到男孩退了开来，站起来吹了声口哨——在那紧随而至的脚步声响起来之前，往相反方向跑。

*  
23点40分。  
烘焙烹饪课从晚上六点到九点，结束后伊欧雯·塞哲尔小姐得到了一句「您的手艺……颇为深奥。」的体面赞扬。她挺得意的，几个月以来的付出有了回报，即使她哥哥对甜食不感兴趣，但警局总会有人喜欢的。  
然而糟糕的路况让她绕了个大圈，因为从卡兰拉宏到拉米顿不明原因的交通管制。她到达警局附近的时候已经将近23时了，看起来去警局（和阿拉贡不期而遇）的计划是不可能了，但至少她能给伊欧墨探个班。  
这么轻快地想着，她在写字楼的停车场找地方泊车。  
——米亚达的倒车警报器响个没完。  
她刚才花了十分钟好不容易倒进车位，现在好了，又得重新挪一次。第二次还是以失败告终——她只好熄了火，绕到车尾查看。停车场照明灯坏了，但还是能看出保险杠离桩杆的距离。姑娘一开始无所谓地哼着歌，发动车往前挪出一点，盯住导航仪屏幕往后倒——报警器依旧固执地提醒她，车屁股下有东西。  
可屏幕上什么都没有呀！   
她开始感觉到有点不对劲，一方面希望只是报警器出了故障，但一方面又怀疑车后面真的有什么东西……这个怀疑在深更半夜独自一人的时候特别有说服力：  
停车场有好几英亩大，可只有面街的一边有路灯照明，大多地方都乌漆麻黑的。  
伊欧雯最终还是决定下车，告诉自己没什么可怕的——她出生在警察之家，是位勇敢坚强的姑娘，现在已经退休的交通部长、也是她和伊欧墨的养父，希优顿·塞哲尔教育他们说，  
「恐惧会把你带进坟墓——所以要在你感觉到它之前揍死它。」  
姑娘喃喃着拎起裙角，弯腰往底盘下面张望，太黑了，角度又太高，什么都看不到。她刚要站起身子，忽然听到底下传来一阵细微的声响。  
也许是只猫，松鼠之类的小东西。  
她这么想……她强迫自己这么想。出于某种程度上的防备和好奇，她悄悄地退了回来，先打开后车门，然后把身体放低，伸出一条手臂，慢慢地、颤巍巍地往车尾摄像头后面探去……  
她摸到了灰蒙蒙的轮毂轴承，摄像头应该在更靠近驱动杆的位置。  
——蓦地，一个毛茸茸的、温暖的东西从掌心里滑了过去。  
这位漂亮姑娘以一个典型的「流浪汉脸贴自动贩卖机够硬币」姿势僵在原地。

一秒后，她和车底下的梅里雅达克·烈酒鹿一起跳起来，面对面放声尖叫。  
把周围的警报器全震响了。

……  
“那边！”  
皮聘警觉地竖起耳朵，指着吵闹声的方向，“我朋友在那里！”  
法拉米尔刚好不容易徒手制服一个西装男，因为没带拷具，他只好用屁股坐在对方背上——这个人身上佩戴抽象的眼球标志，装备瓦尔特P22。孩子告诉他很可能是个叫做「戒灵」的组织。小艾克西利昂记得兄长为了调查这案子问他借过数字证书——无论他们为谁效命，光天化日企图袭警、绑架未成年孩子这种行为也够坐穿牢底了。  
“没有时间了！”皮聘扯他胳膊，“快去救梅里！”  
“那这个人怎么办……”  
孩子气呼呼地瞪视他，一瞬间用明亮的、睁圆的、充满控诉的眼神化解了法拉米尔内心防线——当即对着那人的后颈举起订书机——

“你说有人在追杀你们？”  
伊欧雯捂着额头团团转，觉得自己亟需消化一下信息量，“可、可你只是个孩子呀……”  
“他们认为我们拿了不该拿的东西。”梅里紧张地说，他没有太多精力和这位陌生小姐解释，但他需要帮助，如果塞哲尔能用车把他载去警局就能解决很多问题。  
“好！”姑娘绕回来，坚定地表示，“我帮你！”  
这下轮到梅里不好意思了，“呃……我……我想说，您也会很危险……”  
“这种情况如果不施以援手，就和那些坏家伙没区别了！”姑娘微笑，迷人又爽朗，“你们……”  
她还没说完，梅里瞪着她的表情变了，直直地看向她背后：  
伊欧雯顿时觉得胸口一阵冰冷，切切实实地感受到了恐惧，但是她的反射神经更快——立即屈膝蹲下。背后的男人扑了个空，竟朝前踉跄载去，肚子上挨了伊欧雯一肘子。可惜姑娘力气不够大，手臂立即被牢牢抓住。她痛苦地憋红脸蛋，整个人都被提了起来。  
梅里下意识想逃跑，但是看着这位勇敢的姑娘，他怎么也移不开脚步。对方可是为了一个素未蒙面的陌生孩子拼上性命了呀！男孩又气又急，突然想起来在萨博班上和同伴走散时，莱格拉斯让他们拿储备箱里的东西，他那时候胡乱抓了个和水果糖棒差不多的物体，现在翻出口袋一看，当即谢天谢地没有被搜身夺走！  
戒灵拗住伊欧雯的手臂，把她压在车门上。姑娘咬紧牙关，倔强地一声不吭，双脚使劲地蹬踹。男人被激怒了，加大了力道，关节的地方发出一记闷响——  
惨叫的却是他本人。  
一个防狼电击器扎在他小腿肚上，半边身体痉挛着塌了下去，当他暴跳如雷地转过身，想要对付小男孩时——

哐。  
面街的地方驶过一辆轿车，车头灯照亮了他那张狰狞扭曲的脸，两只眼球突出，不正常地往上翻去……梅里张大嘴巴，后怕地往后退缩，眼睁睁地看着那个彪形大汉像一滩烂泥似的慢慢软倒，最后趴在地上一动不动。  
露出了背后的伊欧雯，极力喘着气，双手举着不粘锅，萨拉波娃握拍的姿势……

……  
皮聘找到梅里的时候，发现同伴翻着白眼直挺挺地和戒灵并排躺在米亚达边上。  
一个年轻姑娘含泪跪在一边。  
“天啊！梅里！”他冲过去，把他的脑袋抱在怀里，“我来了，你不会死的，不会的……一切都会好起来的！”  
法拉米尔追过去，“塞哲尔小姐？”  
女人看着他努力回忆了一会儿，“你是……交通科隔壁科室的艾克西利昂的弟弟？”  
「交通科隔壁科室的艾克西利昂的弟弟」暂时不去纠正名字的问题，他提着裤腿蹲下来查看孩子，“他好像没受外伤。”  
说起这个，伊欧雯的脸蛋不正常地红了，委屈又无辜地表示，“我，我给他吃了一个杯子蛋糕……”

梅里犯着恶心，但还是挣扎着坐起来，用临终交代遗言的口吻宣告，“皮聘！我们没事了……没事了！弗罗多和山姆也会没事的，对吧？！”  
皮聘把眼泪鼻涕全擦在他领子上，可小脸挂着纯粹可爱的笑，“是的，阿拉贡答应我们一起吃晚饭的……”  
伊欧文猛地扭过头，“阿拉贡……？”  
法拉米尔也瞪大眼睛，“阿拉贡……？”“  
“阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹？”两个大人异口同声道，然后面面相觑，“是那个我认识的阿拉贡，对吧？”

 

12

23时50分  
门铃一响，莱格拉斯立即抬头，冷酷地注视屋子主人。  
吉姆利后退一步，愤怒地在心里诅咒他这辈子都遇不到称心如意的姑娘——这个男人受了伤，半夜三更来到他家门口。正常人难道不是应该表现出一副有求于人，畏缩示弱的态度才对吗？  
莱格拉斯不是正常人。  
虽然他跪倒的样子脆弱无助、一反常态，某种程度激起了都灵先生的同情心。他好不容易才把人扶到沙发上，但是莱格拉斯到现在为止都没有表现出一个伤员该有的态度：  
自进门起便一言不发，毫无主客之道地霸占了沙发和电视机，并且始终把手枪放在大腿边上，像只建立地盘意识的山猫似的，只要吉姆利试图靠近就把手搭在枪把上——天知道他干了什么勾当，为什么受伤。  
当然，都灵根本没有准备见鬼的白兰地，为了避免挨枪子儿他只好贡献藏了好几年的灰雁。  
在莱格拉斯衔着瓶口昂脖子之前，吉姆利以为只有斯拉夫人才这么干。然后他把剩下的伏特加全倒在肩膀上……男人的肌肉线条非常美，以至于那副血淋淋的场景竟有些被白桦木过滤的、纯净但情色的味道……吉姆利又是抽气又是唏嘘，莱格拉斯抬头问他借手机——  
吉姆利假装给他递止血纱布，其实竖起耳朵想听一听他究竟给谁打电话。  
莱格拉斯用完好的肩膀夹话筒，“Ada……”他垂下眼睑，仿若思虑又像是犹豫地沉默。沉默的15秒时间不够追踪地址，他轻轻地说，口调近乎温柔——  
“我不能回去。”然后挂断。  
如果他口中的「Ada」是个和他一样不正常的家伙——友好的邻居先生有强烈的预感，这通电话足够让对方炸平白宫。  
现在门铃响了。  
坚强勇敢的都灵先生必须先拯救自己。  
因为莱格拉斯迅速披上外套，用眼神警告，「去开门，小心点说话。」  
「我还能说什么吗？」吉姆利暗自腹诽，「沙发上那个脸蛋很好看但脸色很难看的家伙……和我什么关系？上帝他妈才知道，那是我的好邻居！送了我一个两磅的母亲节蛋糕，如果条件允许他还想送我颗子弹，所以我能说什么？我不但被他霸占了车位，还被他霸占了沙发！可我是个体面的绅士，伊鲁博的都灵！我是讲道理的，绝对不是屈服于黑恶势力的懦夫。我收留这个家伙是出于人类崇高的美德，纯粹的宽厚……耶稣基督啊……」  
他嘟嘟囔囔着打开门——

阿拉贡·伊利萨·登纳丹警官先生站在那儿。灰眼睛迅速环顾了一圈屋内，便径直往客厅的沙发走去……  
吉姆利大吃一惊，明明是现代社会，可为什么人类文明一夜之间退回到了野蛮的石器时代？！  
“先生你不能私闯民宅，先生——站住！我要报警了！！”  
一张证件贴在他脸上。  
“我就是。”  
“哦……呃……长官，我能帮你什么吗？”吉姆利长吁短叹一声立即改口，亦步亦趋跟在阿拉贡身后，捧着他的警官证，控诉般地指向靠躺在沙发上的莱格拉斯，“那个人其实很可疑——”  
莱格拉斯举枪对着门口就打，吊灯砸下来。  
“我的灯！”  
阿拉贡跨过那堆残骸，步速丝毫不受影响。  
莱格拉斯目不斜视地盯着电视机，连续扣扳机。  
吉姆利的尖叫比枪声还响，“我的青花瓷————！”  
警官坚定地向他靠近，仿若从走出黑暗，莱格拉斯咬住嘴唇又是一枪。  
“我的迭戈里维拉——！”吉姆利绝望地抱住头，“老天啊！你真想打死他就干脆一点！”  
“闭嘴。”  
子弹擦过大叫着的都灵的头顶，朝路易·夏尔·安东瓦尼·德赛·德·维古将军的镶钻匕首飞去……

趁吉姆利一边哀嚎一边抢救收藏品的时候，警官来到阿蒙兰斯面前——男人肩膀上挂着西装外套，从下往上瞪视着他，眼神讥悄、悲哀，长春花蓝因防备而加深，和花园里的时候完全不一样。  
罗斯洛瑞安的莱格拉斯近在咫尺，真诚坦率，坦率而可爱。  
现在他握着枪。  
“你来干什么？”  
阿拉贡向着他、他的枪口慢慢附身，双手撑住茶几，尽可能靠近，把阴影完全覆盖在他身上，这让他有一种奇妙的满足和胜利的感觉。  
“王公觐见奢华者。”他看进那双蓝眼睛里，直言不讳。  
莱格拉斯不由一怔。这是阿蒙兰斯还在道上时与警方协商好的暗语，意为双方遵循规矩，坐下来谈判。  
既然警察懂规矩，他也不能越界，怀着被羞辱的心，低声同意，“时代废黜了医生。”   
但在这之前，他先要答案，“你是怎么找到这里？”  
因为他忽然坐直了身体，外套一下子滑落，衬衫上的血迹触目惊心。  
“你受伤了。”阿拉贡说，想朝着他越过茶几——  
医用剪刀入木三分地钉进桃心木桌面，紧紧贴住阿拉贡欲想抬起的手指，阻截了他的动作。  
阿蒙兰斯阴沉沉地抬起眼，“回答问题。”  
阿拉贡不为所动维持原姿，眼皮都没眨一下，他俯视的表情甚至有些温和而纵容。他开始用官方的语态陈述，“出租车牌489-PGL 你把整钱给司机，自己靠在后排，直到卡兰拉斯路口的摄像头拍到你。为了防止跟踪，你换车牌612-HTG的出租车，绕了刚达巴一圈才进西萨格勒区。你之所以一开始选这里当安全屋，是因为这个叫吉姆利·都灵的人，珠宝行家，还有个身份是伊鲁博财团的控股股东继承人。”灰眼睛同情地望了一眼愣住的、像见到鬼似的吉姆利，然后把话题引回他们刚见面时，莱格拉斯用来糊弄他的借口上，“你在这里没做完的事有两件，首先最主要的是寻找索伦的U盘，其次是监视都灵。虽然他暂时构不成威胁，但阿蒙兰斯历来都在用伊鲁博融资，近几年来财团爆出可能崩盘的小道消息，你背后的人不可能坐得住……”  
莱格拉斯的表情凝固了，血色随着他的而陈述慢慢褪去——阿拉贡注视着他微启而颤抖的下唇，“看起来我不用再说了。”  
事已至今，莱格拉斯确认了，这位警官先生不是习惯使唤人，而是他根本就不会用祈使句型。他想自我嘲讽地大笑，眼前却闪着模糊的光，愤恨和气馁几乎将他淹没，“最优秀的刑警，哈……”  
他为了掩盖事实而时刻胆战心惊，警察却早已无所不知，说不定一直在心里嘲笑他呢！阿蒙兰斯什么时候受过如此羞辱……  
阿拉贡没有表现出得意，缓缓地摇了摇头，“阿蒙兰斯家的二把手，今天浪费了四颗子弹。为什么？”  
“您可以征询我的律师，长官。”  
“你不必这么叫我的。”警官表示，他再次声明，“我是阿拉贡，我来找莱格拉斯合作。”  
“条子通常不守信用……”蓝眼睛敛着，嗓音由着情绪低落而微微颤抖，“你是来铐我的。”  
“不，我不是。”  
他们不再对话。莱格拉斯不再对他说话，不再看他，也没有放下枪。房间是冷的。刚认识莱格拉斯的时候，男人是温暖的，虽然某种意义上很尖锐，但他会微笑，一种美从他弯翘的眼眉、他高挺的鼻梁，他湿润的嘴唇之间涌出来。他撒谎的样子笨拙得很，以至于阿拉贡都没有受骗的感觉。他需要莱格拉斯，于公于私——他觉得自己脸红了，热气从胸腔开始聚集，而沉默无法忍受。  
他不是来告诉莱格拉斯这些让他难堪的，也不是来纠结会不会铐他的问题。  
谈判是最好的途经，各种意义上……

「无话可说或者想说太多的时候，一个拥抱能解决很多问题。」伊西铎说过。  
所以他果断这么做了、他早就想这么做了：越过茶几坐进沙发垫……在莱格拉斯有所反应之前，迅速圈住他收紧手臂，把脸埋进那带着灰雁伏特加和苦橙香味的发丝里、嘴唇滑过他耳廓后的一小块皮肤——  
他立即感觉到双臂间的身体先是僵硬如石，接着慢慢放软。  
长春花蓝像猫睛石一般闪光，瞳孔飞速收缩，继而又缓缓地扩张，“你……知道我是谁。”  
“一个在错误的时机暴露了身份的傻瓜。”阿拉贡回答。  
他听见莱格拉斯的手枪掉到地板上。  
终于能好好地说话了——房间里的三个人同时想。

“那个……”  
片刻后，莱格拉斯贴在他的肩膀上，犹豫着喃喃，“你知道我指什么，你昨天在花园里说的……”   
“是的，我正想要说这个。”阿拉贡用手指抚触他的金发。  
“是什么，我等着？”莱格拉斯问，忽略对方偷偷在自己背后卸弹匣的动作。  
阿拉贡搂着他离开一段距离，用下颌抵住他的额头，“你有无数次机会干掉我，你没有，反而帮助了我。你甚至同意合作，还救了孩子们……为什么？”  
莱格拉斯看着他的衬衫纽扣，平静下来之后也恢复了以往的狡黠，“我该说什么？”  
“说你喜欢我，这样我就能把话接下去。”  
蓝眼睛眨了了眨，“Ada说不……不能先示爱……所以你先说。”他的声音越来越轻，到最后几乎悄声细语，因为阿拉贡一直盯着他看，看得他不好意思。  
“是的，也对。我们昨天说好的，等我回来就告诉你——”阿拉贡捧住他的脸，让他转过来面对自己，“跟我来，跟着我。”他的祈使句型几乎让莱格拉斯笑出来，但是接下去他不笑了：  
阿拉贡开始由上至下亲吻他的额头和眉心，手指顺着他的发丝梳捋……  
“和你在一起，每往前一步都是冒险。莱格拉斯·阿蒙兰斯……你就是我的冒险。”  
在他吻到他的嘴唇时，莱格拉斯的腰彻底软了下去。  
“我……很怀疑你的消息来源……”他们耳鬓厮磨，唇贴着唇说话，尼古丁的味道让他沉醉其中，但他难掩好奇，“我从来不会给警察留下线索。”  
“你问甘道夫的，我也会问。他的嘴巴不牢……”阿拉贡坦言，暗示地舔他嘴唇，“但我希望，「重要的绿叶先生」嘴巴不要那么紧……”  
急促的呼吸交融在一起，莱格拉斯深深吸气，这才微微张开嘴巴，让阿拉贡的舌头伸进来，舔到他的上颚——

一阵干咳让两人尴尬地迅速分开——又一次。

矮个子的吉姆利·都灵先生，手里抱着纸箱（里面装着收藏品残骸）脸上满是对世界失去信心的绝望，各种意义上。  
“你们，谁给我解释一下伊鲁博崩盘的问题？”

13  
星期一一早，凯兰崔尔夫人穿过长廊，来到国会大厦议员办公室，瑟兰迪尔已经坐在里面等了。  
“稀客呀，阿蒙兰斯老板。”夫人伸过去手让他吻了一下，看着他难掩焦虑低头的样子笑了，决意不提昨天莱格拉斯突然拜访的事情。  
“可不是么。”瑟兰迪尔坐回沙发握住法贝热手杖，指甲抠着祖母绿宝石，“三星期前的那副牌局，我一直惦记在心里。”  
他昨天其实已经来过一趟了，什么消息都没得到。他颇不经意地看了一眼林迪尔，正在放茶碟的助理先生不由得打了一个激灵。  
“看起来这副桥牌关乎世界的命运。”公爵夫人宽容地微笑，“把二十年前撤出G市的家族召回来了。”  
“委员会已经解散了，”听出她话里的暗讽，瑟兰迪尔用克制的傲然表示，“我也会遵守诺言，不碰这里的生意。”  
这个时候埃尔隆德从走廊里进来，后面跟着两个工会代表，他看到来客便立即结束谈话，示意两个工作人员去议事厅等。  
大门阻隔了走廊里的谈话和脚步，只有传真机和电话铃声隐隐约约地透进来。

“帕斯加兰区出事了。”议员让林迪尔确认完门锁便直入正题——为了防止什么似的，一只手按住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“就在你走后半小时。”  
阿蒙兰斯扬起眉梢，一条腿搁到另一条上。  
“早上新闻里说是重大交通事故。”公爵夫人惋惜且暗示地表态，“我很遗憾……”  
埃尔隆德示意助理拿来一份内部报告书，“非常惨烈，佣兵死了十八个，伤了三个。但好消息是，对方没有得到储存盘。”他看了一眼瑟兰迪尔又看了一眼丈母娘，继续说，“现场照片……特别是有拍到车牌号的都销毁了。出事的一个小时，交通部门的摄像资料全部回收。尸检化验报告扣在调查局……媒体现在暂时还在外围。”  
“处理的倒很干净。”阿蒙兰斯点评，他对调查局的评价一向毫不留情，“看样子，金花这次聪明了不少。这说明你以前给他的活儿都太轻松。”  
埃尔隆德略微有些不赞同地耸耸肩膀，“你借他用的时候可没这么说。”  
瑟兰迪尔放下茶碟抬眼看他，嘴角讥俏地上扬。  
议员先生尴尬地咳嗽一声，“不瞒你说，这次不是他负责。”  
“调查局还能找的出更有能耐的？”  
“我放手给阿拉贡了。”  
“那是谁？”  
“我的养子，在警局的。你不记得了？”  
“好像是有这么一个人。”  
阿蒙兰斯不甚在意，他只是随口一问罢了。无论是中情局自己惹出来的麻烦，调查局做不了的脏活，没脑子的雇佣兵，还是索伦那自以为是的、与政府叫板的行为……他根本不关心，无关紧要，不足挂齿。  
他是来问更重要的事的，便摆出一副对案件本身感兴趣的样子，“莱格拉斯昨天联系过我。”  
埃尔隆德坐在岳母旁边，小心翼翼又有些疲累地下结论，“我的人手现在全扑上去了，你那边的情况也不会好到哪儿去。”  
莱格拉斯的消息确实不好，但不是埃尔隆德认为的不好——然而对瑟兰迪尔来说却是毁灭性的：他的好儿子，先是在电话里一声不吭，然后用一种决绝且悲哀的口吻表示，他不回家了。  
听了至少一分钟挂断后的忙音，阿蒙兰斯的父亲当时产生了一种临近暴怒与兴奋之间的精神状态，这种状态自家族转型以来已经几乎不会出现了——热血在身体里汹涌流淌，他想把仓库里的BM-27搬出来，非常想。然后轰烂个什么东西，一切麻烦的源头、索伦的脑袋、或者白宫。  
“你想说，莱格拉斯不比你的人有用？”  
“我只希望你们父子俩能以大局为重。”  
瑟兰迪尔不说话了，那张光滑细腻的脸阴郁而愤怒地微微皱起——不可否认的，阿蒙兰斯家的人英俊的外表下透着傻气和某种意义上的残虐。  
在两位绅士尖利地互相注视时，凯兰崔尔靠到沙发背上，“我可终于明白你为什么飞来G市了。”  
这句话起了作用，阿蒙兰斯退让了——他在公爵夫人面前是理智得体、冷静从容的，既然两方大人物都把话说到这个程度，他也没有必要遮遮掩掩，  
“阿蒙兰斯替你们干了那么多脏活，我从来不求回报——在最困难、最黑暗的时期，是埃尔隆德救了我们，现在是我们兑现诺言的时候……所以我让最信任、也是最得力的人来办。但是现在情况很不乐观，莱格拉斯分心了。我这次来的确不为别的……”说起儿子，这位父亲不禁放慢语速、逐字逐句地透露，  
“我来是要弄清楚到底是什么原因……是哪个……” 他在公爵夫人了然的注视下想了想，极不愿承认地改口，“是谁，让他不守规矩，三个星期不回家。”  
一口气说完的瑟兰迪尔显得很平静，极度平静，至少看起来。林迪尔偷偷地站到哈尔迪尔背后……  
埃尔隆德沉重且无助地望着他，“这事可就不太好说。”他是理论上掌握大局的人，整件事情的牵头者，要担待的事儿太多了——但实际上他和瑟兰迪尔一样，并没有注意到莱格拉斯的小问题。  
然而埃尔隆德不单单是一位尽心为大局着想的议员，他同样也是一位父亲。即使与阿蒙兰斯的交往过程中少不了摩擦，他依然能不计前嫌、毫不吝啬地表达关怀——最主要的原因是，他了解瑟兰迪尔：他此行的目的很明确也很专一，而且非常克制，避免暴力冲突。因为他带来的助理是费伦而不是陶瑞尔。  
埃尔隆德坐直身体，真诚地告诉他，“首先我对莱格拉斯的个人能力毫不怀疑，但如果真的出了什么意外，我会让阿拉贡第一时间告诉我。”  
“你的意思是让我的人替条子干活？”  
“不，现在的情况比较特殊……”

凯兰崔尔夫人斜靠在沙发背上欣赏着自己的指甲，优雅地笑了。她掌握的远比两个后辈加起来的多，但出于严谨的身份阶级意识以及对某些事态的私人兴趣，她乐于选择旁观。  
哈尔迪尔口袋里的电话震了，他拿出来看了一眼，懒洋洋的表情变了，随即躬身对夫人耳语。  
凯兰崔尔高贵从容的微笑凝固在脸上，“甘道夫有索伦的消息。”

*  
凌晨2时，一个注册名为「索伦的喉舌」的用户在YouTube上发布了一段视频讲话：男人用仿制的中世纪风格头盔蒙脸，除了牙齿其他都武装到位，T恤上写着「革命！信息时代！」。这个滑稽到家的男人郑重表示，自己是索伦·迈荣的发言人。  
他在视频中发表了五分钟的讲话。首先他自诩为政府的眼中钉，并谴责了政府对安格班咨询公司进行的一系列指控行为，声称部分权贵为了自身利益而不择手段地对其进行迫害。接着，他声情并茂地强调了公民知情权：当你们交纳税金的时候，可知道这些钱有多少落到了别人的腰包里？当你们在和恋人打电话时，可知道有多少只耳朵在窃听？当你们对选区代表的绯闻津津乐道时，可知道你们手中的选举权有多少被不法之徒操纵利用？  
他警告某些政治窃贼：「你们丑恶的嘴脸已经暴露，收起愚蠢的阴谋吧！你们有24小时把属于我的东西归还，否则咨询团队会遵循言论自由原则——向主流媒体公布一切公众感兴趣的内容。」 

虽然视频发布后一小时就被删除了，但是依然获得了六位数的点击率。  
三位被明嘲暗指的人物在办公室里看完了录像。埃尔隆德从视频播到一半时就站起来踱来踱去。凯兰崔尔挥挥手让他坐下来，“我们能做的就是等待消息。”  
阿蒙兰斯倒是无所畏惧，比起被无名之辈挑衅，他在意的方面比较特殊、也比较符合他现在的主业——他挑剔起发言人的形象，“现在竟然还有人用这种德性的装扮，简直笑话！盖伊·福克斯都比他体面。”

——他的好儿子作了相同的点评。

莱格拉斯睡了四个小时，醒来的时候天还没有全亮，但肩膀上的纱布已经换过了。阿拉贡站在厨房里——显然已经和屋子主人相处得不错，因为他拿着吉姆利家的大咖啡杯，而且一点也不避嫌地打电话：  
“伊利亚德扫干净，除了那四个之外应该还有。无论身上佩戴什么标志，只要持械就击毙。交通科能动用三个机动组，加上一局和五局，对，把轮休的弟兄叫回来。两小时内集合。”  
他看到莱格拉斯坐起来了，便走到沙发边上——电话那头还在说话，他听着，一边弯身查看男人的肩膀。  
蓝眼睛惺忪地往上抬，莱格拉斯朝他无意识地笑了笑，在屁股底下摸着了枪。  
阿拉贡便挂了电话，挤到沙发里点香烟，  
“萨鲁曼还没有现身，雇佣兵的威胁依然存在。”警探整理线索，“他们原本打算把两个孩子绑去艾森加德。加上昨天晚上戒灵偷袭失败，现在索伦的团队打算孤注一掷。”  
他把甘道夫发到他手机里的视频重播了一遍。  
莱格拉斯对讲话内容不置可否， 他在点评时会摆出一副与瑟兰迪尔极其相似的讥讽表情，一边眉毛上扬，唇角下拉，鼻子微微皱起，“想要吸引粉丝群体，我以为大多数人会选择盖伊·福克斯的形象。”   
“这只是个开端，索伦和萨鲁曼接下来的行动都会以抢夺储存盘为出发点。”警探说，“但可以肯定的是，他们现在暂时还无法获知移动介质的下落。”  
“我们有24小时来应对。”  
“从视频发布算，只剩18小时了。”阿拉贡对着茶几上的G市旅游地图凝思，“萨鲁曼在艾森加德，索伦的发言人在莫拉侬……距离主服务器的地址非常近，这很不好办。”  
刚睡醒的阿蒙兰斯小少爷颇具贵族式的颓废，他靠到沙发背上玩枪。  
“我错过了什么吗？”  
阿拉贡便把手机给他。  
伊欧雯发来的邮件很莫名其妙：  
「亲爱的阿拉贡，警局的新星，孩子们的大英雄……我左思右想，还是决定告诉您，我以前很喜欢您——但现在嘛……不，请不要误会，我依然很喜欢您，但不一样……总之，我为你们感到由衷的高兴！」  
相比之下，法拉米尔的用辞简洁粗糙：  
「阿拉贡你完了。」  
但附件照片上，梅里和皮聘奋力吃汉堡的样子让他长呼一口气，虽然他不知道两个小家伙为什么会坐在经侦组的办公室里，也不知道他们向法拉米尔和伊欧雯说了什么。  
“他们安全了，真好。” 想起另两个孩子，莱格拉斯有点庆幸自己在弗罗多身上放了追踪器，“他们也知道自己应该要做什么。”  
老实说，阿拉贡真心不主张牵扯到未成年孩子，这件事涉及面太广太危险。四个孩子中两个才好不容易脱离险情，另两个自说自话地跑去摩多——但种种迹象和预感告诉他，巴金斯说不定就是埃尔隆德提到的，能解开索伦密码的天才，那孩子有主见也有胆量，而且不失纯真，“只要有山姆，只要两个孩子在一起。”  
他愿意相信他们，就像孩子们相信他一样。  
莱格拉斯找到自己的外套，“你打算怎么办？”  
怀着一股忧虑和愧疚，警探打电话部署最后一步计划：调配调查局和交通科的人手，一队由葛罗芬戴尔带去艾森嘉德，他自己带另一队去莫拉侬实行逮捕。他希望警方的大动作能引开并消耗对方的武装力量。但代价就是，弗罗多的人身安全要靠他自己了。  
莱格拉斯面无表情地听着，目光逸向远处的一个点，手里咔哒咔哒地发出响声。  
登纳丹低头碰他额头，灰眼睛注视着他装弹匣的动作，心里决定他说什么都答应——  
“我会介绍你给Ada认识。”  
“好……”  
“我们要天天通电话。”  
“好。”  
“博尔格给我。”  
“好。”警探想了想，“但不要打死，交给调查局……”  
“我不干。”莱格拉斯在装枪的时候，狭长的蓝眼睛里冰霜密布——在这种时候他和他父亲如出一辙，“那个家伙是头目之一，在巴金斯家差点杀了你。还拖延了时间让我没救成孩子们……这个人不能留。”  
阿拉贡不作反对。  
接下来有一段时间的沉默，他们谁都没说话，也没干别的。莱格拉斯意识到，自己所做的一切有了意义……他第一次有如此强烈温暖的感觉：也许是那张照片上孩子的笑脸，也许是都灵先生借给他的厚毛毯，当然，也有可能是因为他紧紧地挨着那个男人身上的缘故。  
阿拉贡最终还是抓住了他的手，手指一根根地伸进他的指缝里。  
“一小时后出发，去把这事了解。”  
莱格拉斯说好，无论你去哪里……他把头靠在他的肩膀上，前所未有地放松。  
他们都知道，储存盘一旦解开会有什么后果。他们也知道，以前从来没有警察和阿蒙兰斯待在一起的先例。  
他们谁都不提未来，因为未来本不可预测。  
“我不会再失手。”  
最后，莱格拉斯低声表示。阴沉沉的眉宇，蓝森森的眼底，他想起仓库里发生的一切，脑海里划过但丁的只言片语——他的左边肩膀有伤口，痛感在可承受范围之内，血液鲜活而汹涌。  
阿蒙兰斯回来了，灵魂闪烁着美丽而锋利的光。

 

14

索伦的视频出现后十二小时后，两个夏尔来的孩子到达了摩多大区，他们当然不知道其他几处地方已经闹翻了天。他们能来到目的地就已经几经波折了：  
天一亮，两个孩子便从帕斯加兰的街心花园出发。清晨的风又冷又干燥，弗罗多的嘴唇有些开裂，山姆没有睡好，困乏又迷茫地以为还在自己的床上——流浪汉把他们赶出地盘，两个孩子便只好开始步行，花了两小时才找到公路。  
他们很快发现几乎没有私家车司机愿意停下来载两个脏兮兮的小男孩。一个皮肤黝黑的丑女人还打开车窗向他们吐痰。  
“我……我想家了……”小胖子又累又沮丧，几乎要放弃了，“我们为什么会身无分文来到这个偏远的地方呀！”  
弗罗多说不出安慰的话，他也想家，想念比尔博，想念温暖的房间和可颂面包，“但是如果我在这里放弃，就意味着我会失去我现在想念的一切。”  
那些坏家伙会找上门，会向他开枪，直到他们找到想找的东西。  
山姆一阵难为情，为自己的退缩感到羞愧，立即站起来握住伙伴的手，把两人又脏又冷的手心手背揉搓得暖暖的，“你看前面有加油站！那里总会有汽车会停下来……”  
弗罗多睁大眼睛瞧着他，“山姆，我要收回之前说你蠢蛋的话。你是个天才！”  
小胖子不好意思地挠头发，被对方看得面红耳赤，拽着他的手就跑——两个孩子在加油站的油泵后面躲了一会儿，很快有辆农用小货车拐进坡道。趁着司机下车时，两个小家伙偷偷爬上了栏板车厢，滚到一座土豆和玉米粉袋子垒砌的小山里。  
然而接下来是一段四个小时的艰苦旅程。货车加完油沿着公路向东南行驶，一开始他们还能看到公路两边熙熙攘攘的、充满城市气息的景色，但很快的，繁华渐渐褪去，树林和农田出现了，天空和地平线连接的地方变得又远又模糊——他们感到无助和失望，对前景充满恐惧，更重要的是掘薯农具和硬邦邦的车厢搁得他们腰酸背痛。  
下午的时候，小货车在摩多闸口的地方减速。司机找了家杂货店停车，钻到小树丛里小解。两个孩子立即爬下车，来到平地上。他们发现摩多郊区是个尘土飞扬，人烟稀少的地方，和市中心完全不一样。  
弗罗多向汽车旅馆的老板娘问路，对方嘶哑着嗓子告诉他一个方向。女人的口音让他们想起萨鲁曼的雇佣兵，所以当她（也许）想表达慈爱亲善，往他们头上伸出枯瘦的手掌时，两个孩子拔腿就跑……  
下午14时30分，他们终于在十几个差不多的老厂房之间找到了欧洛都因。  
“你确定是这儿吗？”  
“我能确定的只有我快饿死了。”  
两个孩子灰头土脸又饥肠辘辘，呆愣着站在高耸的铁门前，从外面望进去，里面俨然是个破旧的，被遗忘的地方：除了铁栅栏门上象征性地挂着锁之外，其他建筑都大开着门。野草靠近水洼的地方疯长，一只骨瘦嶙峋的狗到处嗅闻，企图在土坯和垃圾堆里找出食物。  
“呃……我是说，那个谁来着？索伦，”小胖子忍不住问，“会把那么重要的东西留在这儿吗？这里看起来已经报废很久了呀！”  
弗罗多打开手机导航，“是的，他会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为换成我，也会这么做。”  
山姆憋憋嘴，想发表些有关「索伦的人性和智商一起被他自己消费了」的见解，但巴金斯已经攀住铁栅栏往上爬了，他只好跟上去，翻越的时候差点扎到屁股。  
不过他们终于进来了，进到了这个能影响到政局与社会的心腹区域。  
莱格拉斯留给他们的手机收到一张照片，阿拉贡发来的——  
“欧洛都因的建筑工程图。”巴金斯看了一眼，立即感到了鼻酸……  
“他们知道我们在哪儿……”他抬头舒了口气，为的是防止眼泪滚落下来。但同时仿佛疲累也被消缓了，他委屈又高兴地对唯一的同伴说，“他们知道的！”

*  
当两个夏尔男孩在货车上颠簸时，警方和调查局的联合行动也开始了。  
然而前去艾森加德逮捕萨鲁曼的调查局却扑了个空。  
“老狐狸跑了。”葛罗芬戴尔反馈说，“给我们留了一整栋楼的格特佬（Goth），真是友好。”  
完全在意料之中，这本来就是个佯攻计划。以一个职业掮客来说，萨鲁曼在某种程度上比甘道夫更狡猾也更有经验，他能预料到警方的行动，阿拉贡认为逮萨鲁曼的计划可能会延后一段时间了——但他很高兴葛罗芬戴尔学会讲笑话了，这是调查局的一大进步。他让探员收队，稍后把伤亡统计报告发邮件给他。  
莱格拉斯靠在副驾座上，平静地望着窗外。阿拉贡发现到，男人侧脸很完美，额头饱满，鼻子高挺，嘴唇的弧度有湿润的闪光。他舒适而闲散拨弄着发梢，完全不像头一次见面时那么惴惴不安，他甚至还转过脸来冲他弯了弯嘴角——那纯粹的、放  
松的笑容更像是在说「看场电影怎么样？」  
阿拉贡在直道上给后面的警车打灯，意为进入目标地点的信号。  
几乎在弗罗多爬上铁栅栏的时候，阿拉贡也在莫拉侬厂房附近停车，尽可能停靠在离建筑远的隐蔽地点。他一共带过去十来个警察，索伦团队人数、武器都不得而知。从戒灵的装备看来，没准人手一把自动步枪，有点悬，他只希望金花那边赶过来支援的人能多一点。警队选择一块砖砌的墙壁后面集合，阿拉贡让所有兄弟对表，检查枪械和防弹衣，然后简单布置任务:行动定性为防止恐怖暴力袭击。摩多工业园区所有厂房里的人，只要持械就一律判定为嫌疑人。  
做完部署，他回到他新换的雪佛兰TAHOE边上，任由莱格拉斯在后车厢里挑挑拣拣，当前军火商的儿子拿起一把格洛克嫌弃得直皱鼻子时，阿拉贡伸出一只手，撑在车顶上，“你觉得弗罗多要用多久？”  
莱格拉斯两只手里都握着弹匣，用一个耸肩动作表达决意，“无论多久……”  
“也对。不留后路就是最好的后路。”登纳丹不由自主搬出一句铭言，看到莱格拉斯的古怪的表情时，他补充，“伊西铎不是完全正确的，当然，我只记住对我有帮助的。”  
“挺功利的啊？”莱格拉斯打趣他说，“你爷爷有说错过什么吗？”  
阿拉贡勾拢车门，飞速低头在那张脸上吻了吻，“「不要相信漂亮的人」。”  
“哈哈哈，真是个好家伙。”阿蒙兰斯笑着把脸埋进枪械堆里，继续手头的活儿，阿拉贡注视着他变成粉红色的耳朵尖，“不和我说说你Ada吗？”  
“他……”莱格拉斯思虑片刻，流露出一丝自己也难以置信的表情，“我已经三星期没见到他了。”  
“会有什么不好的结果吗？”  
“无法想象。”  
“你要是回去，还会不会回来？”  
莱格拉斯从他（违反规定搬出来的）警械里挑到了最满意的M24，熟稔地拆掉瞄准器，“等到兔子之前，我来清扫漏网之鱼。”——打发无聊。  
“好的，无线电公用频道是……”  
“你想指挥阿蒙兰斯吗？”莱格拉斯开玩笑地打断他，扛着家伙独自前往制高楼顶，警探摸摸鼻子摇头的时候，他又忽然扭过头说，“阿拉贡……”  
“什么？”  
莱格拉斯憋了憋嘴，一瞬间想说很多，但高傲和时间都没让他如愿。  
“待会儿见。”  
说完这句话，他就朝三楼阳台的哨兵岗放了一枪。那个位置不会给他们制造麻烦了——  
很快的，警队冲进莫拉侬，枪声在这被遗忘多时的园区四处响起，

 

【试阅部分完】


End file.
